Wiggle Those Hips: You're a School Girl Now
by bevino
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest member in the police force, comes to realize that working undercover for the Mafia was a childs play compared to this. And those skirts are way to short! NaruSasu, AU. COMPLETE.
1. By The Way, Do You Have Nice Legs?

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl****Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
__Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter one:.  
**B **y** T **h e** W **a y**, D** o** Y **o u** H **a v e** N **i c e** L **e g s

* * *

"Mr. Kyuubi," the man at the door said as he stood leaning against the doorframe. "_He_ wants to see you."

Naruto looked up from his seat on the comfortable sofa. He glared at the man through the red glasses, unsatisfied he folded the paper he had only gotten half way through. Slowly pushing himself up from the chair he let out a frustrated groan. Seeing his _'boss'_ wasn't very high on his wish list at the moment. Not after his latest job, no. He quickly brushed off his pants in case any dirt had stuck to them, before passing the man who was smirking at him. Walking through the long corridor, his hand quickly checked if his gun was still in its place next to his hip. As if its weight didn't already confirm that. It was still there, loaded and ready. In case something was going to happen.

God he hoped not.

Naruto reached the door and the two guards, opened it up with stern faces. If he was asked to identify them, Naruto couldn't do it. He had never seen them in anything other than the black suits and the black glasses. He couldn't see a single tattoo or piece of jewellery. He walked inside the dim lighted room. The walls were covered in red wallpaper, curtains closed over the closed windows. A heavy smell of nicotine and alcohol pressed against him like a thick wall and he resisted the urge to cough and turn around. On either side of him stood two more guards, and in front of him a big desk made of oiled mahogany, a dark brownish red colour lit up by the only light source in the room - a small lamp in the corner. On the other side of the desk, his boss sat, hands folded together and placed on the blank surface. Next to and slightly behind him stood Kabuto, looking at Naruto with an emotionless face.

"Kyuubi-kun," the man in front of him said. "Please take a seat." Naruto watched the golden eyes, trying to find out what exactly was going to happen as he sat down on the soft chair. Almost immediately, the two guards that had been standing at the door moved up behind him, each placing a hand on one of his shoulders. The weight pulled him down, and he was forced to lean back in the chair.

'Oh god.'

"Ah. How nice," the black haired man drawled. "Now we can talk." Naruto crooked his head to the right, slightly leaning back with his head further.

"What can I do for you, Orochimaru?" The man named Orochimaru slit his eyes. He didn't like when his underlings called him by name. But of course, this _'Kyuubi'_ did. The stupid blond haired, blue eyed idiot. Orochimaru had almost smelled trouble with his tongue as the young man came to him the first time, but since he was so damn loveable... Not to mention his strength and his amazingly technique with a gun, the martial arts and the strategic thinking. Kyuubi was the ultimate underling, or right hand even; if Kabuto hadn't already had that position.

Oh well. People came and people went.

"Boney noticed something off some nights ago, Kyuubi. He saw you with two police officers." Naruto smirked as he tried to break free from the two big heavy hands as one of the thick fingers found his pulse on his neck. He realized that was something he probably wouldn't see through and looked directly at Orochimaru.

"Yes, boss," he said, as calm as anyone can be before a storm waiting. "There had been a robbery near my neighbourhood. Of course I was the first one they checked. It wasn't me though. We did... other things that night." Naruto was perfectly aware that his heart wasn't racing faster as he lied. But the look Kabuto gave him as he leaned forward, the light catching his glasses. He whispered so quiet not even Naruto was able to listen. Orochimaru smiled dangerously as Kabuto finished.

"Kabuto is pretty sure that you're lying, and he has good grounds for that." The pale man put one hand out towards Kabuto and Kabuto gave him his sword. While Kabuto liked to kill his victims with poison and experiments, Orochimaru was a very big fan of cutting off body part after body part. Then he sometimes gave them to Kabuto - he also wanted something to play with since he didn't get to do someone that often. Orochimaru quickly drew the sword, pointing it into his neck making a hole in his skin. Naruto could feel the blood trickle down to be collected by his shirt. "Don't you think so, _Uzumaki Naruto_?"

And all hell broke loose.

Almost the second Orochimaru pronounced the last vowel, all the windows that were placed around the room exploded. Naruto had already taken down one of the big gorillas behind him, by hitting him with his elbow in the man's groin. The other one reacted immediately by smacking him in the back of his head, sending Naruto flying over the desk and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru who was currently defending himself against the police force that had jumped into the room, dressed in black and shooting down everything that moved - _'but damn you all if you touch the blond'_ the correct order had been. Naruto crashed into the wall which he left rather soon, since Kabuto was hot on his trail. Having a borderline psychopath chasing him made him a little jumpy. His legs felt like jelly, and he freaked, placing a bullet between the flunky's eyes. Kabuto stared him right in his eyes as he slumped down over him. Naruto pushed the body off, trying to roll under the desk to get out of the way of his fellow workers shooting. But as soon as he tried that, the shooting stopped with a high command, as the chief police entered the room from the door.

When Naruto stood up, he could make out two dark forms lying on the floor in the corridor, and he figured they had been two of the guards. The other two were secured with their hands behind their backs, one of them was shot in the knee, and the other in his shoulder. As they walked out, the latter gave Naruto a dirty look, and the blond almost felt sorry for the fellow he had violated between his legs. But he shrugged it off as he walked over to his real boss, who was poking at Orochimaru with a broken piece of a chair.

"Get up. You won't die from that."

Orochimaru snarled angrily as he stood up, both his arms hanging useless against his body. Sarutobi Asuma made a gesture with his hand, and some officers came and took care of him. Before he was pushed out of the door, he pressed his face close to Naruto's.

"You will regret this you little-fucking-disgusti-"

"That will be all, thank you," Asuma said, and the snake like man cursed several times before he was out of sight. Naruto and Asuma stood quietly as they waited for the sounds to stop.

"Good job," the chief inspector said as they finally did.

"I was unmasked."

"Naruto, we got them." Naruto nodded. He had been working undercover in Orochimaru's group for over six months now, and it actually felt really good to finally be done with them. No more sleeping in someone else's bed, no more helping with acts that would probably end in murder, no more ass kissing for a disgusting dude in his fifties. Finally, Naruto would get to go home and live a normal life suited for a seventeen year old teen. "I have to talk with you at the station," Asuma said at last, and Naruto nodded knowingly. Even though he had no idea what the chief had on his mind.

* * *

"You are not serious."

"I'm afraid I am."

Naruto was currently pacing back and forth in the brightly lit office. The daylight here shone in, and the windows were opened. Naruto had got his own clothes back – some of them – when he had complained loudly how tight the leather pants clung around his crotch in front of the whole force. Asuma had smacked him in his head, but given him some jeans and an orange hoodie for him to be comfortable in. He still wore his expensive French shoes however, clashing horribly with his other casual clothing.

Naruto slammed his hands down on the desk as he hung over it, frustrated.

"Why?"

Asuma sighed as he picked up his cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and lighting it. Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust, muttering something about stupid old man smoking in the presence of an underage boy.

"Because you are a seventeen year old boy who works with the police and you practically know everything about Orochimaru, his underlings, his… business and his power. Of course you are an easy and attractive target for the other underground groups." At the word underground, Asuma pointed down with his thumb towards the floor.

Naruto let out a string of curses that could make the dead shift in their graves.

"So I have to stay hidden? Asuma for fuck's sake! I wanna live! I wanna go to school and hang out with some friends and actually be normal for once! That was the fucking deal!" Naruto grabbed a photo frame which showed Asuma's son and wife.

"Not that one!" Asuma saved the picture and gave Naruto an ugly vase he had got for his birthday from the department some years ago, and watched amused as the blue object was crushed into the floor. That would take some time to clean up. "And for your information," he said as Naruto huffed angrily, "I intend to keep that promise." Naruto looked up at him, with a face that asked '_and-why-in-the-world-would-you-bother-to-do-that-you-fucking-son-of-a-bitch?' _Asuma shook his head. If the boy wasn't Minato's son to, he would've kicked the brat out a long time ago. He took a brochure from his desk and gave it to the blond teen who looked at it with a big question mark on his face.

_Welcome to  
_**Deciduous Forest Special University  
**(D.F.S.U.)  
_for __affluent__ young men and women._

"Special… like… retarded?" Naruto asked when he wasn't even able to take his eyes off the folder with its neat text.

"No. Special like in unconventional education. The school doesn't follow the other school systems. In D.F.S.U. teens matriculate the year they turn fifteen and stay until they turn eighteen. It's a boarding school, so you'll have to live there. Of course you will have your own room, your own shower and toilet. Since you are already seventeen you will not concentrate on a specific track, instead you will have free time so you can keep up with your police training. You are not allowed to tell the teachers or the other students why you are there, where you come from, your real name, what you do for your living and other things like that. Your identity will be completely unknown except to the principal, the vice principal and the owner of the school."

When Naruto thought about it, it didn't sound that bad. He would make friends; he would get to go to school – a rich school, surely a good one with comfy beds. He would learn some new things and still be able to come back to the police force when he was done.

"Free food?"

"Of course."

"I'll do it."

Asuma nodded and put out his cigarette. Naruto folded the brochure and put it in his jeans pocket. He was just about to leave the office to collect his things from home, as the police chief cleared his throat.

"Oh. I forgot something."

Naruto half turned back in the doorway, raising his eyebrows as he waited.

"Your new name will be Nanohara Shizuka."

Naruto only looked at him, as the words slowly sank into his head. During that time, Asuma had already lit a new cigarette and was halfway through it.

"Isn't that a…"

"Yes, it is." Asuma breathed out a big air of smoke from the corner of his mouth. "You will be wearing a girl's uniform, Shizuka."

One minute. And then two. Asuma put down the cigarette, and put two big fingers in his ears. The scream followed by the deadly curses could this time not only make the dead people stir.

It would wake them up.

* * *

**To Be Continued **


	2. Try Not To Get Horny, Dear

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino - summer 2007  
__Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter two:.  
**T** r y **N** o t **T** o **G **e t **H** o r n y, **D** e a r

* * *

Naruto leaned back in the backseat of the cab. It was really early in the morning, and normally he would have been dead asleep at this time. Instead he was being taken to his new school. A school he didn't really know how he would feel about. He sighed, and laid a hand on the single bag next to him. Since he couldn't use his normal clothes, the bag only contained his most important belongings. He gave the driver an extra angry look, and the man pushed his foot down harder on the pedal.

Asuma had told him that it would be best if he didn't know where the school was, and now Naruto had no idea where he was. After driving for a few miles they made a right onto a nameless road. The cab continued driving further into the forest, and then, out of nowhere, two big white pillars were seen, fastened together with a white arch that went over them. Naruto leaned forward to look out of the front window of the car, and saw a large building at the end of the road. The trees suddenly disappeared, revealing a sprawling garden filled with flowers. The yellow cab drove around the roundabout, and stopped in front of the stairs, from which it quickly sped away directly after Naruto stepped out of the car. At the top of the stairs two women waited for him, and Naruto assumed that they had to be the principal and the vice principal. Asuma had told him that they would welcome him and get him into... shape.

The woman with blonde hair in two pigtails and an astonishing bosom reached out a hand to greet him.

"Welcome to the Deciduous Forest Special University, Miss Nanohara," she said with an entertained smile on her lips, her grin growing bigger as she continued. "I hope you will have many pleasant experiences while attending here."

Naruto growled and ground his teeth as he followed them up the stairs and into the big, beautiful school.

* * *

"Mister Sarutobi told you about the rules you have to follow, right?" Tsunade asked as she measured his body, to see what size uniform he should wear. The vice principal Shizune sat on the other side of the room, securing some stuffing into a sports bra, to prevent things from… popping out. That would be embarrassing. Really embarrassing. Naruto could see it before his eyes; _'Oh, excuse me, that's one of my boobs, care to give it back?'_

"Yes, yes he did."

Tsunade nodded and he winced when she came to his waist. He was terribly ticklish.

"Good, then I won't tell you again. But I hope you understand how important it is for you to follow them. The school, its owner and myself, do have responsibility for you, and if you screw this up, you will be in deep shit." Naruto took a minute to wonder how this woman ever became the principal of this high-class school, but decided to drop it instead.

"Damn if you aren't skinny enough to wear a medium," the big-breasted woman murmured more to herself than to Naruto. He was aware that he was skinny. Not too skinny, no. But years of training a lot, and years of living alone with only a small amount of money sent to him every month made it almost impossible to be really healthy. Of course he looked better now than he did when he was thirteen, and his muscles were now more visible, but still.

That had been one of the reasons he had been called the fox when they didn't use the name Kyuubi in Orochimaru's hideout. He had the body of a fox, and he was almost able to move as gracefully as one. Almost.

Tsunade walked over and picked up one of the three boxes that had been standing on her desk when they arrived. She opened it, and a cute girl's uniform could be seen. Shizune came and gave him the bra, and he pulled it over his head, and then put on the white shirt that came with the uniform. Naruto looked down at his body, and then it struck him. Like lightening from a clear sky. He was really going through with this. He was really going to live like a girl for the next nine months. It was scary.

Together with the white shirt came an orange skirt. The vest was yellow, the back of it was made in a shimmering fabric, making it look almost gold, with orange patterning. There was a thin black neck tie that matched the black shoes, which he put on over his sock encased legs. The socks reached all the way up to his thighs, making him feel less naked. To top it all of there was an orange bolero jacket with three buttons, which cut two inches below his _breasts_. On the whole, it was a really nice uniform. But when Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, he looked hideous.

"I don't look like a girl at all!"

Tsunade smiled at him, "It isn't the clothes that make the girl. Trust me, Shizuka – we've only just begun."

She picked up another box and gave him a white skirt. "Put this on underneath the other skirt you have on. It will make it look like you have some kind of hips. When I was in your age, I had to wear one of those twenty-four-seven."

A giggle filled the room, and Tsunade turned beet-red from Shizune, who tried to hide her laugh in both of her hands.

During the time Tsunade tried to make Shizune understand that she had been hip-less when she was young, Naruto pulled on the second skirt. It actually looked like he had some kind of hips. But it wasn't enough. Even though his body might look girlish, his face didn't. He swirled around to Tsunade and Shizune, devastated.

"Help me!" he hissed.

Both of the women smiled evilly, before approaching him with a black kit.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Naruto watched himself in the mirror. His hair was longer with the help of hair extensions – apparently Asuma had stolen one of his locks and sent it to the principals, so they could find the right colour. He had to ask Asuma about that later. The soft curls reached down to his boobs, and were fastened some inches beneath his normal hair, which had grown rather long during his time at Orochimaru's. The natural tanned skin of his face was covered with a thin layer of foundation, hiding the three scars he had on each cheek. He had brown liner around his eyes, and the eye shadow was orange, to match both his hair and school uniform. His eyelashes had also been darkened with mascara. Shizune had put some rogue on his cheeks, and his lips were painted in a pinkish colour, with a tint of apricot.

Naruto watched his appearance with ocean blue eyes, and tilted his head to his right.

It wasn't that he was sexy or anything, but he actually looked... nice. He looked like a girl: a fine young girl.

The three of them could all agree that it could have been much worse.

Tsunade cleared her throat, and pulled three small bottles from a bag and gave them to Naruto.

"Those two are ladies' perfume and ladies deodorant, because we can't have you smell like a man, even though it's sexy. The last one contains pills you have to take once a week, to prevent your beard from growing." Naruto nodded and sprayed some perfume under his chin. The second after he'd done that, someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, it must be the All Class Represent. Show him in, Shizune."

Shizune walked over to the door and a young man with black hair collected in a braid that fell down his back entered the room. His eyes were as white as winter on a snowy day, and he wore the same uniform as Naruto, though the boy's uniform was dark blue and grey instead of orange and yellow. He bowed his head at Tsunade and Shizune.

"Good day to you, Principal Tsunade, Vice Principal Shizune," he said, and then turned to Naruto. "I assume you are the new student, Miss...?"

Naruto almost rolled his eyes about how perfectly polite he was, but resisted the urge and smiled instead.

"Nanohara Shizuka."

"Hyuuga Neji," the other of the two presented himself. "It's nice to meet you."

Naruto sighed and turned back to the two women and gave them a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Tsunade and Shizune," he said gratefully, "I see you if I have any questions?"

"I'm sure you can ask me for anything you need, Miss Nanohara," Neji interrupted, and Naruto felt the urge to puke this time. God, where had this boy been his whole life? Naruto shook his head and followed Neji out of the door, leaving the only safe place he had until this point in the school.

"I'm going to show you around the school area now, if that's alright with you?"

Naruto nodded even though Neji already started, with or without Naruto's acceptance.

"This is the main building, and was the first built. This place contains the Principal's office, and also the assembly hall where we meet at the beginning and ending of each school year. But since the school year began a month ago, you don't have to worry about that yet. This building also contains the theatre, where the kids who study drama show their productions. We can take this way out," he said and showed Naruto out of the back door.

When Naruto came out of the first building, he was met with an expansive of greenery, surrounded by buildings in every size. Kids his age were walking around together, sparkling in blue and orange. Probably going to their classes or taking a break. He realized he had watched them too long, when he discovered Neji was a good bit away from him. He jogged up to him, only to find that Neji hadn't stopped talking.

"...and on your left you can find the building where all the business classes take place. If you ever want to find me during school time, you will probably find me there..."

Naruto stopped listening again, and watched the surroundings instead. So this was the school. Even though he was scared to death, he couldn't help but feel excited. Here, he would make new friends, learn stuff and as he assumed Asuma thought – feel safe. Naruto didn't know what he could expect to happen this year, but he was keen to find out. Being the only son of a police hero was a weight on his shoulders. Not only had it made him join the force when he was fifteen, as his father already had given him the right education and experiences, but it had also kept him away from making regular friends, and living a normal teenage life.

Now he could do that. Well, he looked down on his tits. Almost normal.

"...join any club you want, and we have everything from the chess club to football..."

Damn he was hungry.

"Neji, Neji," he broke the other boy off. "Where is the cafeteria? I'm hungry!" One of Neji's eyebrows twitched, and he slowly turned around to face Naruto.

"Miss Nanohara? Have you been listening? I told you where the cafeteria was only five minutes ago?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and Neji let out a sigh. The black haired boy opened his back and pulled out a can of Coke. "I was supposed to give this to Sasuke, but I assume you can have it instead." Naruto happily took the can and opened it. "I'll show you your dorm."

Swallowing eagerly, Naruto followed Neji as he walked down a path to a bunch of white buildings. This Sasuke had to be close to Neji, since he didn't call him _'mister-whatever-__his__-last-name-__was__'_. He showed the way into the closest one, and Naruto found himself walking down a beautiful corridor. The wall-to-wall carpet was dark red, and the room was surrounded with a dark wooden panel. The wallpaper was dark blue, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Neji seemed satisfied with Naruto's reaction.

"Your room will be room 109, and if you want to ask me something, you can find me in room 118, further down in that direction," he said pointing. "Here is your schedule with all your classes, and the key to your door. Your luggage is already in your room, and I hope you will have a wonderful time at the Deciduous Forest Special University." Neji let out a small smile, and Naruto smiled back. Maybe this bloke wasn't that bad after all. Neji was just on his way to another room, when he was stopped by the girl. He was about to turn back when a cold aluminium can was pressed into his cheek. He took it and looked dumbfounded on it.

"I saved half of it for... Sasuke? That was his name?"

Neji nodded and smirked, waving as he went away. Naruto sighed happily and turned to his own door. He put the key into the hole, and opened the door. The first thing he did was to kick his one and only bag, and curse quietly. Although, the cursing cut off when he saw his room.

The room was beautiful, likely the most luxurious Naruto had ever been in. The wall-to-wall carpeting was green, as were the walls. Where the wall met the light wooden ceiling, an orange border went around the room. The curtains were also orange, and Naruto wondered if Asuma had told someone that he really liked that colour. There was also a big bed in one of the corners, and on the other side stood a yellow couch. A desk was placed right under the window, equipped with a brand new laptop. A TV that at least looked new was placed in front of the couch. The bathroom wasn't a disappointment either, and he really did have his own shower and toilet.

Naruto went back to the room and flung himself onto the bed. He opened the cap of his bottle and took one of the pills to prevent his beard from growing.

Yes, _this_ would be good.

At least that was what he could feel in his gut.

* * *

Not many rooms away, the son of the ultra millionaire and late chief of the Uchiha Cooperation sat, writing a paper for his history class, bored with his life. It wasn't that he didn't get on well in school; actually he did really great. But nothing new ever happened, and the fact that he was stuck here for another two years didn't make it any better.

Uchiha Sasuke was in fact really bored with his life.

And now that bastard Neji was minutes late! He was just about to look really pissed, when a soft knock was heard, and Neji entered the room, looking at a can of coke as he walked in, as though something about it was really interesting. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Neji sat down on his bed, when he knew very well that Sasuke didn't like people in his bed. As if Neji could feel the unsaid question, he looked up a smiled. Something Sasuke knew was, not as much as his own but still, rare.

"She saved half of it for you," Neji said at last, amused and surprised at the same time.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. I Know a Place You Can Put It

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
__Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter three:.  
**I** **K** n o w **A P **l a c e** Y **o u** C **a n** P** u t **I** t...

* * *

'_beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep'_

Naruto groaned and his hand found its way out from the blanket, grabbing a hold of the alarm clock to find the button that stopped it. The beeping sound ended, and Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

**07****40**

Yeah, he had time. He would take a shower, brush his teeth, put some clothes on. He could do that in twenty minutes. '_Better __get__ up'_, he thought as he turned around in the bed, facing the green wall; '_I could do that in fifteen'_. Not even having opened his eyes properly for the whole morning, Naruto begun to slumber again. The blanket felt warm and cosy against his skin, and he scratched his stomach, satisfied. Five minutes more. Then he could get up... shower... use the bathroom... brush his teeth... and put on his skirt...

Skirt... skirt... _skirt_?

His eyebrows furrowed. Wait. Shower...toilet... teeth... make-up... hair... perfume... school uniform...

"_Fuck_!"

* * *

Sasuke was bored. As usual. He listened to his teacher going though something about credit and debit. He had written down the two words, but after that he had stopped listening. He sat in the row closest to the windows, watching the other buildings. The yard was empty, since everybody had lessons at this time of day and Sasuke wondered if he would be able to sneak out sometime later. Take the bus down to the city, irritate his brother by gambling away some of their money, if he had had access to any of that. No. instead he was stuck here.

Something suddenly caught his eye, and he saw a girl on the grass. Not only was the grass off limits, but the girl had also forgotten her jacket. A sandwich was stuck in her mouth, and she couldn't seem to get control of her books. She was doing all of this at the same time as she was running at an incredible speed.

Sasuke looked at the clock that hung over the white board.

**08****17**

The blonde girl dropped her books on the still wet grass, and Sasuke smirked, his day saved.

"_Sucker_."

* * *

Naruto practically collapsed on a bench when he came out of the cafeteria, carrying a tray with food. The lesson he just came from had been one of the longest he had ever had, almost four fucking hours! And since he had still been terribly sleepy when he got to class, he had fallen asleep right away. When he was later awakened, by the sound of the other students collecting their things, he had only written down one word on his paper. He thought it said 'Columbus', but it was hard to tell since his drool had smeared it all out. He had to find one of his fellow classmates later to ask about the notes. That is, if he recognised any of them.

Picking up his chop sticks and breaking them apart, he took a mouthful of ramen, slurping it inside his hungry mouth. The sandwich he had found in his refrigerator this morning hadn't been that satisfying, and he didn't even want to think of who put it there, or when. He put the drinking straw down in the carton and begun slurping on the drink, which tasted like oranges. Naruto really had to set the alarm clock earlier tomorrow, unless he wanted this day to repeat itself.

Suddenly he was brought back from his thoughts as a large hand bumped into his shoulder, startling him and making him throw away the carton in pure consternation, yellow 'lemonade' spraying over the table. It also made him choke, and he looked angrily up at the intruder.

Three boys his age looked down at him from above. All three of them with brown hair. The one with shaggy brown hair and red triangles down his cheeks looked amused, the chubby one with lighter brown hair looked… hungry? And the last one, who had a black-brown hair and a high placed ponytail looked utterly bored.

"Sorry," red triangle boy said, looking sideways as if he was trying to find an escape route away from Naruto's glare, even though they where outside in the school yard. "We were wondering if we could sit here?" Naruto looked at the table and shrugged his shoulders, but when triangle boy sat down, he snatched his milk carton from him.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Naruto laughed and held it outside his reach, opening it up as the boy almost laid over him to take his property back. Faster than the speed of light, Naruto pushed down the straw he had still been sucking on in his mouth, drawing in a mouthful of its contents. The light brown haired boy chuckled as he opened a bag of chips, and the ponytailed guy sighed as if it was all too troublesome. Triangle boy pouted and sent Naruto a hateful look. Naruto only laughed, but remembered to lighten up his voice slightly before he began to talk.

"It's your fault. Try not to sneak up on someone like that next time."

The other teen snorted, "If you hadn't been in another world the whole time and not reacting when I first called you, we both would've been happy."

Naruto took a look at both the boy and the carton, grabbed the others drinking straw to his mild protest, and with a swift move punctured the carton with another hole perfectly. Smiling, he held the thing with two straws down in it in front of the other, who couldn't take his eyes from it.

"The lipstick-less straw is yours."

During the time they ate, Naruto learned that his milk partner, aka triangle boy's name was Inuzuka Kiba. He was the same age as Naruto himself, and was studying medicine together with his girlfriend. He really loved dogs, and Naruto had been put through torture when he showed him all of the pictures of the puppy he had at home. Well, 'puppy'… '_Puppy my ass,_' Naruto thought. '_Wouldn't be surprised if that beast is even bigger than me_.'

Ponytail guy was named Nara Shikamaru, and he had been forced to attend this school by his father, who in turn had been forced by his wife. 'Troublesome', Shikamaru muttered, but Naruto saw in the look in his face that in the end, he didn't dislike the school that much. The chubby one was Akimichi Chouji, who was studying to become a chef, and was at the school for the same reason as Naruto himself.

Free food.

When he later looked at his clock and realised that he was late, again, he waved the three boys goodbye, and was happy to have made his first friends at this school.

* * *

An envelope was lying on the floor when he later arrived to his room. It was a plain envelope, a white one, with only one word placed on it.

_**Shizuka. **_

Naruto opened it and read the cryptic letter.

_**Meet me at the **__**front **__**gate a**__**t**__** eleven**__** p.m**__**. Need to talk to you.**_

_**A.**_

He wondered what Asuma could have on his mind, but that wasn't something he could figure out. He just had to wait the remaining hours.

Naruto's eyes went to the books that had to be read through for tomorrow.

'_Bugger_.'

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma lit a cigarette as he waited for his young friend to come to meet him. He had already been waiting for twenty minutes, but he wasn't worried. Naruto always overslept, and it wouldn't be an uncommon thing for him to pass out in the evening. That had happened several times when they had been watching some criminal. In that way Asuma thought it was a shame that he had sent Naruto here. Naruto wasn't only the son of one of the best cops in police history, no. Naruto himself was really good, and Asuma hadn't been working with him for almost half a year. And it was about to become longer.

He missed those nights together, sitting in a car, the only thing that kept them warm was the car's heating system.

Which, of course, Naruto had destroyed when he'd spilled his noodle soup on it.

The soup had ended up as Asuma's warming system the rest of the night.

Asuma sighed at his old memories, and watched the road up to the school. Someone was coming his way, the footsteps almost echoing in the silent evening. He was just about to wave to Naruto, when he stopped abruptly.

Along the way came a young blonde girl, a nice face some would say. She walked directly up to him, snatched the cigarette from his mouth and crunched it under her shoe.

"You know what I think about smoking, Asuma."

First, Asuma wondered how this girl knew his name, but when she set her determined and irritated blue eyes directly on his, the light finally switched on.

"Na-?" he stopped himself by coughing, "Shizuka?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Of course you brain dead idiot. Who else?"

Asuma let his eyes wander over Naruto, taking in the feminine look he had. He was cute as a girl, Asuma assumed, but a little too tall for his taste. He wondered if Naruto shaved his legs under those stockings.

"Stop checking me out you jerk," Naruto said and whacked him over the head.

The older of the two grinned.

"Pervert. What did you want to talk about?"

Asuma's hand had wandered down to his cigarette packet, but he stopped it midway. He didn't want to see one of his angels be crushed by Naruto more than once this evening, and even that was one time too many.

"One of the bigger Mafia groups are after you, but we don't know which one yet. We couldn't risk the phone line being bugged, or a delivery service leak, but we wanted you to have this," Asuma turned back to his car, opened the door and gave Naruto a package, heavy in his tan hands.

"I assume you already know what it is?"

Naruto nodded. It was the gun he had left at home. He hadn't wanted to bring it to school, but he guessed it was unavoidable. Especially since Asuma himself had delivered it, which Naruto took as a sign that most of the officers in the force were worried about him. Not that they knew where he was or what he looked like; they knew he was in danger but hopefully in a safe place. Naruto gave Asuma a grateful smile.

"Say 'Hi' to the others from me," he said, but Asuma wasn't looking at him. He looked behind Naruto and picked up his car keys.

"Someone's coming, so I'd better be going. I… I'll see you, okay? Be careful."

Naruto nodded and watched Asuma drive off.

Sasuke also watched as the man drove off in his car, leaving a girl behind. He was out on one of his evening walks to take a break from studying. The girl turned around and began walking in his direction. She held something in her left hand and Sasuke wondered if that had been something delivered to her by the man.

Blue eyes met black once on the dark path. Her intense blue eyes shone in the moonlight, giving the girl a dangerous look on her face. Sasuke felt as though the world slowed down when she passed him, the wind from her passage sending chills up his arms. He stopped completely, slowly turning around watching her back as she walked up to the school and disappeared in the building.

* * *

The next morning went better for Naruto. He was up at six, and really took his time. He even made it to the cafeteria to grab himself some breakfast before he had his first class.

But, as Naruto knew very well, days for him were never trouble free.

It started when he had his first P.E. class. Tsunade had sent him a notice that the rest of his school clothes – the winter jacket, the ordinary jacket, extra socks, and his _P.E. clothes_ – would come at the end of the week. Therefore, the teacher put him on the bench to keep score of the business boy's soccer match. The other girls were running on the track, and Naruto felt satisfied that he didn't have to participate on such a warm day.

Everything was going well until one Haruno Sakura appeared.

That was the first thing she said to him, along with a _'hello, my name is'_, as if Naruto would know exactly who she was by only her name. To bad for Naruto, because he had no idea in hell.

"So what do you think of our school?" she asked, with a smile still gracing her lips.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what he thought of it, but he guessed it was fine. Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were nice, the teachers weren't the worst he'd ever come across, and the grounds were nice looking.

"You don't usually wear make-up, do you?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "No, not really."

Sakura seemed satisfied.

"Here, let me help you out. Let's stand in the sun."

Naruto followed her into the sun, not really caring about the score. Sakura stopped and looked at the boys and waved to one of them. Naruto couldn't see anybody waving back.

"Isn't he the sexiest god you ever seen?"

Naruto looked at the field but didn't see anything particularly sexy. Sakura turned back to him.

"You should really go easy on the foundation underneath your chin; otherwise you'll have that line you have now." She smeared out the creamy border, and looked at him.

Sakura was just about to say 'better' when the soccer ball came flying in their direction.

In Naruto's direction.

Smashing _right into his crotch_.

Two seconds went before Naruto reacted.

"**FUUUUCK**"

Naruto doubled over, hands over his member as he went all the way down on the ground. The pain, it was unbearable! What fucking bastard had shot it so hard!

Then it hit him. Girls didn't go through this kind of pain when they where his in their… area. His eyes went wide as his hands left _his_ pained area to his stomach instead, fingers digging into his sides to get somewhat away from the other pain.

"Oh my god, Shizuka! Are you alright? Where did it hit you?!" Sakura shrieked, as all the business guys slowly approached the two _'girls'_.

Naruto's brain spun as he tried to come up with something good.

"My stomach," he croaked out, not even needing to bother to make his voice lighter. He looked up at Sakura and saw that she looked very doubtful.

"Your stomach? I was sure…"

Naruto immediately cut her off.

"It's… it's that time of the month."

If Naruto hadn't been in such a great pain, he would have given himself a golden star for his idea. How many could come up with something like that under such short notice?

"Oh, good, Shizuka!" Sakura said, swallowing his lie. She turned and glared at the boys. "There's nothing to see here," she continued, chasing them away. Thereafter she bent down over Naruto and helped him up, "I will take you to the nurse, okay?"

Naruto nodded. A painkiller would be great. Really great.

And that was how he came to be resting comfortably in one of the beds in the nurse's office. The nurse was had gone on a late lunch, but had given him the painkiller before she went. Sakura had gone to her next lesson, and Naruto was satisfied that he had missed his own. Because he had one of a hell of a good reason, he thought as he looked about the white room. Some green plants were placed in the windows, and Naruto found the room more than relaxing. White always did that to him.

His head sunk lower and lower into the soft pillow, and it almost felt like he was at home in his own bed.

The blond's eyelids became heavier with each second, and soon he was dead asleep.

So he didn't hear the door as it creaked opened, and a dark haired business student entered the room.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Your Balls Are Attractive, Girl

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
__Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter four:.  
**Y** o u r **B **a l l s **A** r e **A** t t r a c t i v e, **G** i r l

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and peeked inside. Sakura had told him, after many complications since she obviously wanted him all to herself for the moment and couldn't understand why he was interested in the new 'not-directly-an-eye-candy' girl, as she had put it, that the chick was resting in the nurse's office. The nurse's "_office"_ was in fact a whole building, where most of the med-students often spend their time. He had passed the nurse on her way out of the building, so he knew it was a safe card to go and check that no great harm was done.

To his surprise though, the girl had fallen asleep in what he was sure had been five minutes since she got there. The dark haired boy walked over to the bed, and saw that this indeed was the same girl that had kept him... somewhat less than bored over the last few days. It was the girl who had been running, late for class the other day, and the same girl who had gotten the mysterious package from the dude with the car. He wondered who she thought she was, butting into his life without even trying. For Christ's sake, he hadn't even seen the girl before some days ago, and he had been in this school for a little more than two years. Maybe she was one of the youngest students, the fifteen year old ones, but she didn't look that young.

In fact... she looked a little funny.

Her chin was broad, and it looked like she had a strong jaw. Her eyes were big, but the make-up wasn't really applied right. Almost as though she hadn't been using make-up for that long. And her hair... it was just so disturbingly... bright. He would certainly recognize her from miles away; she was almost ridiculously vibrant. She was also tan, and Sasuke found himself irritated that he wondered where the tan reached.

And the worst of it all... she drooled. A string of saliva ran down her chin from her wide open mouth, a light snoring escaping from her.

But looking at her, sleeping so peacefully, made Sasuke relax a little. He found a chair and sat down, watching her chest heave up and down. Even thought she looked a little weird, there was still something beautiful about her, something interesting in her features. Her movements fascinated him, as her hand travelled up to scratch her ear in her sleep, her mumbling as she turned around and sprawled out on the bed. The heavy breathing and the end of it when she opened her eyes.

And seeing her with her eyes opened, Sasuke felt like he'd been struck. The blue looked even more beautiful in the light than it had in the dark and Sasuke could see himself in the deep orbs. Her eyes were half lidded as she watched him, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep out of them.

"Damn that was nice," Naruto said, stretching his arms high up in the air. He blinked a few times at the boy who sat by his bed, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Hello." The dark haired nodded, and Naruto stretched his neck, not really interested in who his visitor was. But the boy stayed, so he guessed he had to acknowledge him. "What brings you here?" The other continued to watch him, then took his finger and pointed to his own pale chin.

Naruto leaned closer, making the dark haired boy lean further away from him, "What?"

"You are all... drooly."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before the lights went on, and then brushed his hand over his wet chin. He looked at the pillow and saw the same wet there, and dried himself off on the fabric.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. Who knew how often the nurse cleaned the pillows, and the thought of the drool drying in the white thing almost made him shudder. But instead of saying anything, he let it drop. The blonde chick turned back to him, eyes looking at him questioningly. Sasuke sighed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I saw how hard you were hit by that ball."

Naruto made a face at the memory, luckily the pain had calmed down to nothing. Almost. He still had a pain in the back of his head from remembering it.

"Oh, that's nice I guess. It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Lucky me." This bloke had really black eyes. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?" He was sure he had.

Sasuke sighed again. "We passed by each other yesterday evening." Naruto thought about it. Yesterday… Yesterday evening… Oh, that was it.

"Yeaaaaaah," he drawled. "You're the little, sneaky night-walker guy!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Sneaky? That's rich coming from you, who was the one receiving that parcel from the shady bloke."

Naruto frowned, openly irritated. He didn't want this guy to know about his business with Asuma.

"Like I said; sneaky."

"Am not."

"Are so. Sneeeeaaaaakyyyyy!"

This girl really grated on Sasuke's nerves as she continued to chant the word.

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky!"

A vein popped up on his forehead.

"The last time someone called an Uchiha 'sneaky' they were hanged," Sasuke hissed.

"Uchiha? What does your name have to do with anything, bastard?"

'Bastard?' She was unbelievable! He stretched himself where he sat, pushing his chest out a few inches, for once being able to announce who he was before someone knew it beforehand.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said, proudly.

One second turned to ten, until Naruto broke his vacuous pose with a smirk.

"You're the Coke guy."

She stated it like it was the most obvious fact in the world. 'Coke guy?' What did that mean? But Uchiha Sasuke hadn't been accepted to this school because he was dumb, no. He had graduated from a private junior high school with the best score in its history, even better than his bastard brother's.

"You're the new girl," he identified heatedly. The impolite new girl who had drunk from his Coca Cola. "I should kill you right here and now."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Why?"

"Because you drank half of my Cola."

"But... I saved some for you!"

"You drank from it, dobe."

Naruto flinched at the name, "I saved half of it for you, bastard."

Another vein popped up, "You drank."

Faces inched closer.

"I saved."

Teeth gritted.

They continued arguing until their noses were almost pressed against each other, and Sasuke calmed down. Or rather realized he wouldn't win this fight right now. Instead he withdrew, and brushed his fingers through his soft silky hair.

"I should leave, because apparently I'm not welcome here. And here I thought I was being a real gentleman coming and asking you how you were doing after that hit."

Surprisingly, this time the lights came on rather fast.

"It was you."

Sasuke opened his eyes, which he had closed when he was acting like a gentleman.

"What?"

"It was you."

This time it came out as a growl, amazing Sasuke how dark her voice could get. When she was angry.

"Have you any idea," she continued, every word being dragged out of a heavy breath, "how painful that was?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"How..." he cleared his throat as he realised it had came out as a whimper, "How painful?"

"Two words," Naruto growled, freeing his legs from the blanket, "**Painful**."

Sasuke's eyes sought the door as she walked closer.

"And the other one?"

Her mouth suddenly appeared right next to his ear, the last word only breathed.

"Run."

Sasuke, realising she was serious, was out of there in a flash, with Naruto not far behind. If Sasuke hadn't been both smaller and quicker, Naruto would have taken him down in one step. However, Sasuke had been quick enough to slam the door shut directly after him, and he bolted away down the corridor, not even registering that this wasn't how an Uchiha should behave, he heard the loud slam of a body crashing into the closed door.

Sasuke, not keen to see if the new girl was still able to move, disappeared into his next class only seconds after.

Naruto, holding a hand over his bleeding red nose, promised himself that this was something that demanded vengeance.

* * *

Naruto was still pretty angry some days later. He had been training all morning, mostly kickboxing, to calm down his temper. It had helped, but what was more satisfying was that the bastard seemed to be avoiding him. Naruto had certainly not seen him since that day, and he had been looking. He had assumed that it wouldn't be that hard to find him - Naruto had to admit, to his utmost irritation, that the bloke had been very good-looking, so he was probably well known.

Kicking up some small white stones on the path he continued to grumble about the bastard, when he heard a voice calling him.

"Oi, Shizuka! Over here!"

He raised his head, which had been lowered and saw Kiba waving like an idiot, together with the always bored Shikamaru and the always eating Chouji. He had spend the last couple lunches with the three guys, and he was glad that there were at least some good people in this school.

Not like that nut-cracking-son-of-a...

"I have ramen for you, Shizuka!" Chouji yelled.

Naruto's thoughts were soon forgotten as he bounced over to his three friends. When he arrived, Chouji continued, "We learned how to make it today, and I thought I'd save it for you."

The blond knew that this was very unusual for Chouji to do, since the youth ate most of the food he made himself. Naruto gladly took the bowl with its warm contents.

"Thank you!"

Chouji looked happy when he begun to eat, and even happier when Naruto said that this was the best ramen he had ever eaten. His smile only faltered when Naruto continued, saying that the chubby boy was doomed to cook for him for the rest of the year. Kiba had stuck two drinking straws in a carton of orange juice, which he and 'Shizuka' drank from, and Shikamaru showed him a cloud that looked like a rabbit. Naruto couldn't have been happier.

That was until a dark mop of hair disturbed his beautiful day.

Uchiha Sasuke, as he had told Naruto his name was, came walking up the same path Naruto had only minutes ago, his laptop under his arm. He had almost passed Naruto, when he suddenly turned his head in the blond's direction. He almost stopped dead in his tracks, a smirk gracing his lips. He walked up to the quartet, standing before them. Naruto's eyes turned to slits.

"Well, if it isn't the dobe," Sasuke said.

"Says the bastard," Naruto retorted.

They looked at each other for awhile, Naruto feeling his rage and anger welling up once again.

"Bastard," he said.

"Dobe," Sasuke said half a second later.

Silence filled the air once again, except for the passing students who walked over the yard, the wind blowing in the trees and the loud sound of something splashing against blue fabric. Sasuke looked down at his uniform to find it being covered in orange juice, Naruto smirking.

"Oh, sorry, great Uchiha. I guess I slipped."

Taking advantage on his feminine look, Naruto batted his eyes innocently. Sasuke didn't fall for it. Walking closer to the blonde, he put one hand underneath the bowl of Ramen, tipping it over into Naruto's lap, soaking everything all the way down to his groin, the hot soup burning him. Naruto jumped up throwing the bowl somewhere behind him as he began jumping around.

"Dammit! Hot! Hot, hot, hothothothot!"

Sasuke looked amused, Kiba too, although he gave Sasuke a dirty look, Chouji looked at the empty bowl of Ramen, then threw a dirty look at Sasuke, and then looked at the bowl again. Shikamaru found entertainment in both Naruto and a cloud, which looked like 'Shizuka' as she danced around, screaming. When Naruto finally cooled down (by running to a nearby fountain and splashing some water in the area) he turned angrily at Sasuke.

"What the **fuck,** are you doing?"

Sasuke felt a slight tingle in the bottom of his stomach as he looked at the girl. She was awfully attractive when she was angry; the stray thought made Sasuke wonder how he could think _that,_ about this stupid, stupid blonde haired idiot. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh my, I guess I _slipped_," he drawled as he walked away, satisfied for the day.

Naruto stood left with his friends, trembling with anger. He felt how red his face was with fury, and for the moment, all he wanted to do was to follow the Uchiha and strangle him. And on top of all, his skirt was ruined until he got to wash it, and he still hadn't received his extra clothes.

"Shizuka, do you have any idea who that was?"

It was Kiba who asked him, and Naruto didn't let his gaze leave the raven's retreating back as he answered him.

"It's Uchiha fucking Sasuke."

Kiba went silent, and next it was Shikamaru who spoke up.

"And you are aware that he is one of the billionaires?"

This made Naruto tear his gaze away, looking questioningly on Shikamaru.

"A what?"

"A billionaire," Chouji said instead of Shikamaru as he scratched himself in his head. "Well, obviously all of us are rich at this school, but some of us more so than others."

"Sasuke is one of them, and all the other kids who live in the first building. They don't have to share rooms with other; they don't have to pay extra money for the food since the school is counting that their parents or guardians will give the school money. And they are awfully snobbish," Kiba informed him, and Naruto wrinkled his forehead.

In short, all the kids were rich, but the ones who were richer had a better status? What kind of idea was that? All of them were rich bastards – except from him, but he didn't really count himself in this matter.

"I live in the first building," he hadn't noticed he had said it out loud until the three brunets looked at him with wide eyes. Hell, Shikamaru didn't even look bored.

"You live in the first building?" Kiba asked, in disbelief.

Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and leaned back on the bench, "Then why are you hanging out with us?"

Naruto smirked, "Gee, I wonder," he said.

They looked at each other before all four of them began to laugh. Naruto sat down and continued to spend his lunch with them. When money came and went, real friends stayed. And money had nothing to do with them.

* * *

But later that evening, while Naruto was lying on his bed he thought about it. His face was clean, and he traced his fingers over the three scars on his right cheek. He wondered if he was worth living in this dorm with the other 'billionaires'. He knew the only reason he was here was that he wouldn't have to share a room with anyone, making his cover go to hell, but still. Naruto also knew that he didn't belong here. He wasn't rich, quite the opposite. Sure, Asuma had always taken care of him, but this was not the life he had been trained to live. Asuma had taken him in when his father died, and he had stayed up until the day he turned thirteen. Thereafter it had mostly gone to hell, and if he hadn't been educated by Asuma he would have been a lost case. The money he had made from being able to work with the police had made his world go around. It wasn't much.

This, on the other hand, was terrifying. Everything was served to him on a silver platter, and he was almost afraid of grabbing what was offered. It was all too easy. When he gotten to his room earlier that day, his extra clothes had been there. Waiting for him. Only the fabric was something he could only long to have, the kind he would have bought to get a taste of the sweet life.

And what bothered him more were Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji. He was happy that they were there, making him feel at ease in school, but it felt so weird. They thought he was a girl, and he had made them believe that. Lying to someone you barely know, okay. But he couldn't let people get too close to him. That would be too hard.

Turning around in his bed, he faced the wall. And then there was that Uchiha, making him loose his temper too easily. Not that he had been very good at controlling his temper – ever. But Sasuke was something else.

A billionaire huh? He smiled when he closed his eyes.

That Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

That Uchiha Sasuke also lay in his bed, not being able to sleep. He was thinking about the new girl. Nanohara Shizuka, Neji had told him when he asked him about her some days ago. He groaned, wondering why he couldn't get her out of his head.

He smirked.

She sure had guts.

Sitting up in his bed after realising he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, he suddenly found himself staring at the half empty can of stale Coca Cola. Setting his feet down on the floor, Sasuke walked up to it, eyeing it carefully as if it was going to attack him.

Nanohara Shizuka, huh?

In one swift move, he drank the rest of it, not even making a grimace at the bad taste.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. MakeUp Goes For You Too, Pretty Boy

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl****Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
__Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter five:.  
**M** a k e – **U** p **G** o e s **F** o r **Y** o u **T** o o , **P** r e t t y **B** o y

* * *

Naruto knew he had to take his revenge on Sasuke. Twice the raven had abused his precious jewels, and now it was time for the rich bastard to suffer.

Fuck.

Naruto also came to know that thinking vengeful thoughts while putting on the mascara wasn't the smartest move.

Throwing away the black thing with a curse, he quickly applied the lipstick. His make-up technique had improved a lot since the first time he tried, but he was still not as good as the other girls. Even though he was a quick learner, it was still damn hard. Too bad it was something he just had to get used to. Sighing, he put on his jacket and walked out of the door. The first lesson would have something to do with medicine. He had already taken the class several times, but he still didn't understand what the teachers wanted to teach them. Nope, things like history and physiology were way more interesting, and of course politics and how the country was ruled. That was something every policeman needed to know about. But no, Tsunade and Asuma had put medicine.

As if he would need anything other than to know CPR anyway.

And the worst part about it, that pink haired chick also took those classes. Yes, he was glad that he didn't have to sit alone in the lessons, but since the incident with the football Sakura seemed to think that they had created an undying bond with each other. Naruto sighed again. He wondered who the gossip was going to circle around today.

At least he had something to think about when he shut her out of his mind.

Locking the door, he watched further down in the corridor as one Uchiha Sasuke did the same. Sasuke lived three rooms away from him. Naruto had first wondered why they mixed male and female students in the same dorms, but had learned quickly (as he had gone out in the corridor in the middle of the night, trying to lure a bee away from his room) that one guard patrolled each corridor every night. Smirking as he saw Sasuke trying to get the key into the door he drew a hand through his hair. The raven looked up at him and smirked as well, walking towards him.

"Any revenge yet, _Shizuka_?" he sneered. Naruto stopped him with one hand over his chest.

"It will come, _Sasuke_. And that is a promise."

Leaving Sasuke where he stood in front of the blonde's door, Naruto left the building with the smirk still attached to his face.

Yes. Revenge would be sweet.

"...and do you know what that bitch said? She said 'he's mine and you will never get him' and I was like 'yeah, like he would want a pig like you!' and then the damn bitch told me - ME! - to fuck off, and I was like..."

Naruto nodded as he shut his ears off. Maybe it didn't occur to Sakura that he wasn't interested. Sure, she was talking about this Sasuke bloke, but he really didn't want to know about who and what wanted to fuck Sasuke senseless. And it was pretty obvious that Sakura and this bitchy thing Ino - Naruto snorted, like Sakura was one to talk - were too obsessive about the Uchiha.

Shutting his eyes, trying to keep the voice out, Naruto actually found himself feeling sorry for him.

Thinking on Sasuke, he really had to come up with a good revenge. For as far as he knew at the moment, he could be sterile thanks to the bastard. And what was up with that _'I'm good-looking-sexy-smart-and-everybody-wants-me_' attitude? Naruto was really sick of it, since it was written all over the raven's face every time he saw him.

Glancing at the teacher and Sakura he gave up for the day, and fell asleep on the desk.

* * *

It was not until a week later that he figured out how his revenge on Sasuke would go. The week that had gone by had been pretty boring, but Naruto had actually found it fun to take all the classes. He was not the smartest in the class, but it was fun and interesting to do something normal for once. The medicine was still pretty hard, but to his great surprise something had clicked inside Sakura's head and she finally came to the conclusion that he needed help. She was in fact very good at medicine, since she was studying to become a doctor.

"Just like the principal!" She had said, making Naruto wonder why she was a principal when she was an educated doctor. And that train of thought continued when he wondered how the hell a woman like that had become a doctor. Just some days earlier she had stopped him in the corridor, asking if he wouldn't pop into her office next Friday, and Naruto had agreed to that. Even thought she acted terrible and used very bad language, she still knew about his real identity, and that was… comforting.

Anyhow, he had just finished his medicine homework he had gotten some notes as help from the pink-head, when he felt that he needed some air. Looking at the watch on the computer he cursed as he saw that it was past bed time. Not that the guards came to check if they were asleep or something, but more like '_leave-the-room-and-we__'ll__-shoot-you'_. Well maybe not shoot but damn close.

Looking over to his window, he reached for it over the desk over his laptop, trying to open it. Somehow though he felt himself slip off the chair where his feet were placed. Falling downwards he saw his laptop laying quite dangerously, he got a good hold on the sides of the window. His arms trembled from the shock of both falling and nearly destroying, what he assumed, was a very expensive computer, when he realised his position.

Naruto's right knee was placed half an inch from the thin computer, the other leg lying helpless over the sharp edge of the desk. He let out a sigh of relief, and pulled up his left leg on the other side of the laptop. He was currently straddling the laptop, which gave the name a whole new meaning. Wrinkling his eyebrows he let go of the window and placed his arms in from of him, making him stand on all fours. This new position made his head appear through the window, and he looked down at the ground many feet below him. His dorm was technically on the first floor, but since they had a big stair in front of it, the floor nearest to the ground was counted as a cellar.

He suddenly saw something that caught his attention. Underneath his window there was a somewhat wide strip that shot out from the wall, going around the whole house on each floor. Naruto followed its path with his gaze to his left. It was placed about four feet underneath the windows.

Surrounding the whole building.

Naruto found himself staring at the window three windows away from his.

He looked at the strip again.

He felt the corner of his lips tug, as his mouth curved into a big evil smile.

* * *

Ten minutes and forty seconds later, Naruto thought that maybe this wasn't that great of an idea as he had first thought. He was currently balancing in front of a window where a guy with black hair and green pyjamas was lying, sleeping. The guy had, during the time Naruto tried to catch his breath, scratched himself in his crotch several times. The pyjama was a one piece, old and… Naruto wasn't sure if he had any underwear on underneath. He cursed the guy for sleeping with his lights on.

Calling on the gods and heaven for strength and patience he managed to continue. The next window was dark, and Naruto hoped that either the owner of this room was out (and wouldn't come back anytime soon), sleeping. Or most of all, that no one occupied this room at all. It didn't look lived in.

Naruto had almost lost his balance three times, but he was saved by his fingers grasping at the nearest grab-able thing. Sliding his feet sideways, breathing heavily he found himself in front of the Uchiha's window. It was dark inside, and Naruto thanked the gods for bringing the moon out on this adventurous night. Inside he saw Sasuke lying on his back, sleeping. Naruto's brain was suddenly filled with so many ideas of getting back he almost lost his grip on the window frame, he stifled a yell as he felt himself falling backwards. But all the years of training for the police force, he was fast enough to take a secure grip around the ledge again. Looking down at the ground between his legs, he almost didn't dare to look back up into the window. What if Sasuke had awakened?

But Sasuke had not, to his great relief. Pulling one of his hands backwards he pulled out a small knife from the black bag that was attached to his back. He carefully pushed the knife in between the opening of the window, fiddling with the inside lock. He let out the breath he'd been holding when he heard the hook pull out of and fall down next to its secure hole with a soft clang when it bumped into the metal ring.

Thank god this school had old windows. The locks probably hadn't been changed since they were made. It was possible that no one had ever tried to break into the school by the windows at all, when he thought further on it.

Putting the knife in his mouth, he stepped up onto the windowsill to be able to get to the lock that was placed at the top of the window. He gave it the same treatment, and pressed himself to the side as he swung one of the windows open. And it sure went open, filling the deadly silence of the night with a high squeaking that made Naruto's heart drop to his stomach. The window stilled, hanging open, at the same time as Naruto froze not daring to move a muscle.

Several minutes went by before Naruto finally looked into the open bedroom, seeing Sasuke lying in the exactly same positions as he had been when Naruto first came.

Damn this guy was a heavy sleeper.

Not at all like Naruto; he woke up from the slightest breeze.

He felt really lucky when he saw that Sasuke's desk was placed underneath the window on the inside. The blond boy carefully put down his foot on the wooden surface. Every movement, from the first step he took to him sliding down the desk onto the floor to the many smaller ones that took him to Sasuke's bed, sounded sharply in the otherwise silent night. Hell, he was sure that Neji who lived quite a bit further down in the corridor could hear his heavy heartbeats, because he sure did.

Looking down on Sasuke's sleeping face, he took in the raven's looks for the first time. Dark silky hair framed a pale beautiful face, the pink lips that looked so soft parted as the raven breathed through them. His blanket had been pushed out of the way from the late September heat.

Wondering how the bastard could look so good and inviting while sleeping, Naruto thought to himself that he should put the blanket back on Sasuke, now that the window was open.

If anyone had seen Naruto when he started working, they would have seen the picture of a highly educated man with revenge glimmering in the ocean blue orbs.

* * *

The youngest heir of the mighty Uchiha legacy stretched out his limbs the morning after. With a big yawn and a sniffle from his nose, he tried to wake up from a good nights sleep. Mornings weren't usually his forte, but last night he had slept better than usual. He had had no nightmares, hadn't woken up having to use the toilet, nothing. Sasuke was still tired, but only in the pleasant way you always are after a good night's sleep.

Scratching his head he didn't notice its unusual stiffness and threw the blanket off himself. The window was open and he enjoyed the fall breeze that entered the room. It was not until he put one foot down on the floor he realised something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Lifting his feet again without opening his eyes, he put them gently back on the floor. It was… sticky. Moving his feet a little in the wet something he sniffled again.

Terrible sticky.

Rubbing his eyes he looked down on the floor.

His black eyes widened at the sight.

The whole floor, and then he meant the whole fucking floor with carpet and all, was covered in that icky noodle soup they sold in the cafeteria. Noodles, pork and other vegetables blanketed the dark blue carpet, soaking it. Sasuke could only stare.

What…?

With a disgusted face he stood up, trying to not step on any of the gross foodstuff and failing miserably, he made his way to the only Ramen free zone in his room.

Jumping the last way into the smaller room he let out a heavy breathe, groaning. It was too early, too damn early in the morning. Pressing on the button that would light up his bathroom, he cursed. He pressed he button several more times before he accepted that it wouldn't work. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the lamp over the ceiling.

The light bulb was gone.

Which confused Sasuke very much, since he was well aware that he had had light in the bathroom before he went to bed last night. That he had had a lightbulb at all when he went to bed last night. Shrugging his shoulders, he made all his business in the darkness. Knowing his reputation wouldn't take any damage from '_the-gorgeous-just-woke-up-look_' he smirked as he gathered his books from his desk. Now that he had his shoes on he didn't care what he walked in. He would tell the cleaner on his way out of the building that his room needed a good one today.

Sasuke stepped out of his room and locked the door. Whispers started around him, but that wasn't unusual. In fact, it was something he had to get through every morning. He put his keys back in his pocket and smiled at a girl who looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't faint this time, but he didn't feel any lesser for it.

'_I'll make another one faint,_' he thought with a smirk.

Making his way through the corridor, a wrinkle appeared on his forehead. This wasn't the usual reaction. Normally it was only the girls who whispered, but now many of them laughed openly at him, and some of the guys pointed at him as they clutched their stomachs, also laughing.

"Sasuke, Mister Hatake asked me to gi..ve…" Sasuke swirled around and faced his friend. His mood had gone from good to bad in only seconds.

"_What?_" he snarled, but didn't wait for Neji to answer, as he practically ran from the building.

Down the stairs, and out into the large central yard, even more laughter was directed at him. He got some people to shut up with some deathly glares, but most of them seemed immune. His pace picked up and he looked further up the road, to find Nanohara Shizuka smiling widely at him, holding something behind her back. Her grin becoming wider by the second.

"Oh, so you're awake now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes turned into slits. He didn't like that smile. Then it all suddenly came to him. Why had his floor been painted in Ramen? Why was the light bulb gone? Why the _hell_ had his window been open, when he knew damn well that he had closed it the evening before.

The revenge.

His hands quickly found their way to his face, feeling with his fingertips that it was covered in something. His hands then found his hair, tensing as he felt exactly how stiff it was.

The revenge.

"What have you done?" he whispered, cold shivers running down his spine. Shizuka pulled up the object she had held behind her back which turned out to be a mirror. She held the glass object in front of his face and he gasped for air.

Someone really did faint that day.

Sasuke himself.

* * *

Sasuke rivalled Naruto's own curses as he cleaned himself off. Naruto had offered to lend him his facial stuff (which he otherwise used for _his_ make-up), and now they stood in Naruto's bathroom. It had taken much coaxing and downright stubbornness to get Sasuke into his room, but when they had come into the building and more and more people had caught sight of his new look, Sasuke had run into Naruto's room as the blond's was the closest one. Naruto was now leaning against the bathroom door, showing Sasuke what he should use.

Naruto smiled a little, actually feeling sorry for the Uchiha.

"Fucking Zazu, Nanohara?!"

Naruto smiled, showing all his teeth. Sasuke had actually looked good as the hornbill from the Lion King. His nose had been painted by a thick layer of Naruto's eyeshade, turning it into the bill. Naruto had also found some white paint around his eyes, and blue on the rest of his face, His hair was combined in a styling way, looking like feathers sticking out from his head.

Everything had been waterproof.

Sasuke had been utterly adorable.

_A__ngry_: but still adorable. Naruto wasn't disturbed that he though so. It would have been an outright lie to say he wasn't.

"Zazu?" he hissed again.

Naruto laughed and laid his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. The make-up was gone, his revenge had been the best so technically he didn't have any grudge against the Uchiha anymore. Naruto dragged Sasuke out of his room (after Sasuke had made sure of that no one was walking around the corridors anymore) and laughed, locking the door.

And Sasuke couldn't help but to turn his head away from Naruto and smile.

It felt good to have Shizuka's arm around him.

But when they reached the front door, he suddenly realised his hands were empty.

"Dammit, Nanohara! I forgot my books in your room."

The girl couldn't stop laughing, not even when Sasuke glared deadly at her when she fished her keys out of her bag. Sasuke snatched them with a growl and made his way back, leaving the still laughing Shizuka at the door. He put the keys into the door and opened it, looking around for his books. He hadn't realized that Shizuka took way too many classes, because it was literally booked _everywhere_. When he finally thought he had found his own, he saw the name _Nanohara Shizuka_ in it. Sighing in relief when he finally found them lying on the bed, he bumped his foot into something underneath the bed.

He turned to the door but didn't find Shizuka anywhere nearby, before he dropped on the floor.

It was the parcel from the other night.

Sasuke knew it was _illegal_ to open others letters and stuff, but he only cursed his curiosity as he peaked it at the end where someone had already opened it. He rolled it out of its package, and the object was suddenly visible in his hands.

It was a gun.

A real gun. Not a toy, he could tell from its weight.

"Sasuke, did the books run awa…"

Sasuke looked up and saw the blonde girl in the doorway, looking at him with her mouth wide open as he sat by her bed with a fucking gun in his hands. Her shock seemed to wear off and her eyes narrowed, and Sasuke felt his heart jump.

He had never in his life seen anyone look at him that way.

Not even his brother.

Emotions flooded through Shizuka's now almost blue-black eyes. There was anger, hate, shock, and also fear. Like a prey that had been seen by the hunter.

"Out." The word was said so quietly Sasuke almost didn't hear it. It was not more than a mere whisper, but it sent chills through him, his hand began to tremble and he dropped the heavy gun on the floor.

"Get out."

And that was exactly what Sasuke did.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Your Skirt Will Break Your Fall

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now**  
_Bevino – Summer 2007  
__Beta'd __by Allys777_

.:Chapter six:.  
**Y** o u r **S** k i r t **W** i l l **B** r e a k **Y** o u **F** a l l

* * *

One Uchiha Sasuke didn't get much sleep that same night. Closing his eyes several times, he didn't even notice when they fluttered open, watching the dark room. Outside the wind was blowing, making him understand that soon the warm weather would be gone and replaced by autumn's hard winds. Sighing he turned over in his bed, his eyes meeting the ceiling above his head. Why would Shizuka get herself into trouble like that? Having a gun, that was just plain stupid. 

But then again, that blonde girl wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

He thought about how good it had felt to have her arm around him. He was aware that she was several inches taller than him, a fact that irritated him. Not that he cared, no. But he had always thought he went for girls who were shorter.

Oh well. It wasn't something he had done, actually. Sasuke had never felt anything special for a girl, or anyone for that matter, but he had always thought he would.

Maybe she was in some deep shit? But what could she have done to go as far as getting a gun and hiding it underneath her bed? Sure she had to have someone to talk to… right?

If she wasn't from the Mafia.

This made the worrying bubble inside his stomach grumble even more. Sasuke didn't even want to think like that. But if it was true, then she was forbidden material. Ever since his brother had taken care of all their money, their net worth had doubled hundreds of times, and Sasuke had an idea how it had happened. He wasn't very keen about, or interested in his brother's… business. But he could make an educated guess, and that was more than he wanted to know.

But if Shizuka came from a Mafia family… Families like those weren't that unusual in their school. The Mafia was rich, and the ones inside of course wanted their children to have a good education. But then they mostly took the business classes, and Shizuka seemed to take so many classes that it looked like she didn't have any special focus to her learning. But the rest of the Mafia kids…

The one he knew about, that was.

Except that red haired dude, who had studied to become an architect?

In school the next day, he still hadn't come up with anything. Whether it was why Shizuka had a gun or what he should do about it, he had no clue at all. Sasuke saw her at her usual place together with the three geeks.

_'Why is she with them anyway_?' he wondered, irritated.

She was a _billionaire_ for crying out loud.

Shizuka's beautiful (did he really think that?) blue eyes suddenly caught his, and a dangerous light was seen in them. Sasuke hurried his steps.

He could surely ask about it later.

* * *

Nanohara _fucking _Shizuka, a.k.a. Uzumaki _bloody hell_ Naruto had had a terrible night. Hell, he hadn't even made his way to his bed! The whole night he had rested on the desk, his arms folded over his computer, as if waiting for someone to come in and shoot him (or kick him out of the school). His cell phone had been next to him the whole night, fearing that Asuma or anyone else would call him. 

Naruto was so sure that if he got caught now, he would never have a chance to live an (_almost_) normal life as a teenager.

But nothing had happened, and Naruto had lost a whole night's of sleep for no reason. Even though he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have slept anyway, even if he'd tried, but that was something he didn't want to admit.

Uzumaki Naruto was never scared.

**Never**.

Right.

Naruto couldn't remember the first time he had been this worried before. Maybe it could be compared to the first time when he'd been without a home those few years ago, too proud and scared to ask Asuma for anything. It had been the same then, as it was now. Not knowing where to go or who to turn to. Not knowing what would happen.

And mostly, when something happened, whether it was good or bad, it was just so wonderful that you didn't care.

That was how it felt now. He wished that something would happen; good or bad, only that something (something please!) happened.

He groaned. This was making him go crazy.

And when Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes over the school yard, he had pleaded with him.

'_Please, say something! Make something happen!_'

Damn that Uchiha for being a coward. He had just run away! Naruto snickered. Like a dog with its tail between its legs, scolded for something. He shook his head. If Sasuke didn't talk to him, he would either talk to Sasuke, or _make_ him come to him.

Of course, things didn't always turn out as planned. It's like reading a book. Take a crime book for example. Something happens, and a big time clue appears. You think, _'Oh! I know who the killer is!_' and excitedly turn the page. There is a word for those cases.

It starts with a '_W_' and ends with a '_rong_'.

* * *

Naruto was still fuming about the whole idea. He had come to the conclusion that it was all Sasuke's fault. Not because he was a sneaky bastard (that was now a well known fact), but because he'd crushed Naruto's precious balls. Crushing _them,_ had led to Naruto splashing orange juice on Sasuke, who had then poured Ramen on Naruto's _balls,_ which led to Naruto's revenge that ended in Sasuke being alone in Naruto's room and being a sneaky bastard. Of course it was all Sasuke's fault. 

And probably Naruto's too, since he had used such a crappy hiding place for his gun.

And Asuma's, as he had brought the damned thing.

And Orochimaru's, cause it was his fault he was in this school in the first place.

"Miss Shizuka, the principal wants to see you now."

Naruto pushed his problems to the back of his mind as he followed Shizune into the principal's office. It looked exactly the same as it had when he started five weeks ago, but this time there was a new person there. Tsunade sat in her chair, a bottle of beer next to her making Naruto question her job eligibility once again, and by the window stood a figure who Naruto assumed was a man. The man had long, shaggy, white hair and a black business suit. From the place Naruto stood, he could see that the man's arms were folded over his chest, and he was quietly humming a popular song that played on the radio constantly. Shizune smiled at him as she went back to her desk, which stood to the left of the principals.

"How nice to see you, Shizuka!" Tsunade said.

Naruto wondered if she was drunk, because she seemed really happy for once. Those few times he had actually met her she had been either pissed, serious, or just plain evil.

"There's someone I would like you to meet. Shizuka, this is the owner of the school, Jiraiya."

The man by the window turned around in slow motion as though he was taking part in a movie. _'He probably think he is'_, Naruto thought and made a face at the horrible _pink_ shirt he had on under the otherwise handsome costume. And to top it off, he was wearing make-up; two red streaks wandering down from his eyes to his cheekbones.

Naruto didn't have more time to observe the character however, as the curious old man suddenly popped up next to him, right behind his shoulder.

"My, my," he said.

His voice was rather hoarse, and Naruto guessed that the man was somewhere in his fifties.

"Such a _sweet young lady_." And with that sentence, he grabbed Naruto's butt and squeezed it in his large old hand.

For a second, everything stopped.

Naruto blinked. Once, twice…

Then he took the disgusting man's arm and threw him over his shoulder. This wouldn't have been a problem, Naruto was used to wrestling much bigger men that himself, but the pervert's grip on his arse only tightened, making both of them go down on the floor. Naruto was crushed underneath the big body, but quickly broke free. He somehow managed to kick the man off of him, and was just about to turn around and kick him in the jewels when two hands stopped him. The white haired man named Jiraiya grinned as he flipped Naruto around, taking a good peak underneath his skirt as he was still spinning through the air, landing on the floor with a loud '_Oof_!'.

"Yeah, I like strong chicks!" Jiraiya exhaled happily as Naruto groaned trying to sit up.

Tsunade, who hadn't said or done anything the whole time, sighed and drank the last of her beer, "This is the new girl I was telling you about, Jiraya. The _boy_, you remember?"

Naruto watched Jiraiya with his dirtiest glare as the old man's face screwed up in a disgust. He snorted and went to stand behind Tsunade, his pride slightly tarnished. He glared at Naruto who had just gotten to his feet again.

"I didn't think you were pretty anyway!" Jiraya said childishly.

"You didn't complain about my ass!" Naruto retorted.

Both men stuck out their tongues at each other, almost making them jump each other again. Tsunade however stopped them, by smashing a heavy folder down on her desk.

"Enough!" she said, making both men stop. She looked up with her big brown eyes on Naruto. "Shizuka, the reason I wanted you to come here today was that I wanted you to meet Jiraiya."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya and Jiraiya happily glared back.

Tsunade sighed. She should have known those two wouldn't match – they were too much alike. Even so, she continued, "Since he is the owner of the school – god knows why – I thought you should get to meet him, because he is the one who came up with the idea of letting you go here in the first place."

Naruto stopped glaring, and now looked surprised instead, "This old pervert?"

Jiraiya snorted, "Want me to _re-think_ it?"

"Maybe I _do_!"

"Ha! Maybe I _will_!"

Tsunade picked up a new beer from one of the drawers, trying to seek comfort somehow.

This would take some time.

Two hours later they were finally done, the meeting ending with Naruto and Jiraiya deciding on finding a place to _'clear some things up_' and Tsunade kicking them out of her office. The white haired man and the blond still stood bickering about things they didn't gave a rat's ass about, when the younger of them saw someone coming up towards them behind Jiraiya.

It was Sasuke.

Jiraiya stopped as well, saw the young man, and being disappointed that it wasn't a school girl, a real girl, he walked away, muttering something about cross dressing brats.

Sasuke watched the owner of the school walk away, wondering what kind of business Shizuka could have with him. It had looked like they were fighting, so it was possible that Shizuka was in some kind of trouble.

Did the owner along with the principal and vice principal find out about the gun?

"_Uchiha._"

His head shot up, his name made snapping him from his thoughts, and he met the girl's eyes. He didn't find any emotion in them; instead Shizuka was looking at him with an empty look. Waiting.

"Nanohara," he said. "Why…" he cut himself off and stared at the wall to his right, biting his bottom lip, "why do you have a gun in your room?"

He waited patiently for Shizuka to answer, but when she didn't he turned his head and looked at her. She looked really troubled, and then she looked down at the ground.

"That's none of your business, Uchiha," she said after a while.

Sasuke ground his teeth, "Maybe it became my business when I found out."

"The fact that you are a sneaky bastard doesn't change anything."

"Maybe it does."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, Uchiha?"

Sasuke stopped suddenly. 'What was he going to do, really? Should he tell someone?' But if Shizuka was in such deep trouble that she needed a gun to protect herself, then it would be awful to turn her in. 'But what if someone got hurt? Maybe she was a psycho – not that she looked like one, but in the end, how does a crazy person look?'

He assumed that he could blackmail her. But then again, what if she was dangerous? She had made her way into his room in the middle of the night, and that was kind of freaky. If he blackmailed her, maybe she would jump him.

Sasuke grunted when several different pictures of Shizuka jumping him flashed through his mind.

'Damn.'

"Yes," he said after a while. "What will I do? I assume I can just open this door and tell the principal," he said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke continued, "…or I could blackmail you. Heh, but what would I get from that? You're such an idiot; I don't think I would achieve anything by doing that."

Naruto, being tightly wound for the last couple of days, snapped and begun his second fight that afternoon. Naruto, also having such a bad temper as he had, drew one hand back and with full force crushed it into Sasuke's face. Sasuke was thrown backwards, but he was immediately on his feet, charging Naruto. Sasuke was scowling, and his eyes almost bled red with anger. She dared to hit him, Uchiha Sasuke? This girl would pay.

Sasuke threw a punch at Shizuka, she blocked it and hit him in his stomach, making him loose his breath. He doubled over, coughing, before lunging towards the girl, who flew backwards with him on top of her from the impact. They continued fighting with each other, Sasuke even got so far as to pull Shizuka's hair, leaving Naruto slightly relieved that it didn't fall off, before a pile of books was dropped on them. Naruto, getting an extra large one in his head, groaned and sat up. Sasuke who's hand now was crushed underneath Shizuka's (oh, god, soft) butt, cried out angrily and freed it.

Both students looked up and were looked down on by one very angry teacher.

Umino Iruka, despite growing up poor and without any parents, had a high-class education. Seeing that society had discovered how bright he was at quite a young age, they had decided to see how far he could get. Now, being in his late twenties, Iruka was one of the best teachers at _Deciduous Forest Special University. _He had been over thrilled when he got his job. D.F.S.U. was one of the most famous schools in the country, if not the world, and was well known for its classy design and brilliant students.

And brilliant students did not fight in front of the principal's office.

"Are you _fucking_ insane?!"

And cute blonde school girls did not use that kind of language.

There was only one word for a situation like this.

"_Detention_."

* * *

_**Student**__**A**__ says that __**Student B**__ has an ugly __hat.  
__How does __**Student B**__ react?_

_A. Take off the hat.  
B. __Cry and leave.  
__C. Tell **Student A **that he/she is ugly all over.  
D. __All __of the__ above. _

Naruto crunched the paper in his hands, throwing it to the other side of the room.

"This fucking sucks! I wouldn't even care if '_Student B'_ went off to fucking hang himself!"

Sasuke looked at his own paper, "That's not eligible."

Naruto growled, reaching over to take Sasuke's paper and giving it the same treatment he had given his, but Sasuke saved it from his big, hungry hands. Naruto gave up his attempts and leaned back in his chair, looked angrily at the clock that hung over the door. They had been here for almost two hours, working through a whole folder with stupid questions. And the worst part about it, Sasuke was actually taking this seriously, answering every question after a lot of thinking.

"First time you've gotten a detention?" Naruto sneered.

Sasuke's eyes left the sheet and he looked up, irritated, "So what if it is?"

Naruto blinked a few times before answering, "Really? Man, you're not just sneaky, you're a geek!"

"It's not geeky," Sasuke said, and after a second more thought he added, "and I'm not sneaky either."

Naruto snickered and pressed a finger into Sasuke's upper arm. Sasuke flinched and glared angrily at Naruto for touching him.

Naruto grinned, "Geek."

As if he had something to prove, Sasuke sighed and put away his folder.

"If you came from a family like mine, you would know I can't get detention," Sasuke wasn't sure why he was telling Shizuka this, but shook it out of his head.

Naruto, now being interested, leaned closer to Sasuke, "What is your family like then?"

Sasuke looked into her eyes, wondering if she was seriously interested, but didn't see any teasing in them, so he continued.

"Well, _was_. They died when I was thirteen. All except for my brother that is."

"And it was your brother who sent you here, I assume?"

Sasuke sighed. Sometimes Shizuka was terribly slow, but now and then she hit dead on.

"Yes, Itachi is the one who put me here."

He looked around the room, trying not to look at the blonde haired girl as he felt her watching him. The classroom they sat in was well lit like the others, and it was in the first building, on the fist floor. It was a big room and was not normally used.

"You don't seem all that happy to be here."

No, Sasuke wasn't. He wanted to get out of this school, now, or at least soon. He didn't care about his education; he was smart enough to get whatever job he asked for. And the name Uchiha helped a lot too, and that was another thing he hated about being here. Being Uchiha Sasuke, the teachers had expectations of you. They pressed you harder, made you work more that the others.

Sometimes, all Sasuke wanted was to be a nobody.

"He trapped me here."

"You also don't seem to like him."

Sasuke wanted to strangle her. How could she just spurt out things like that, reading him like she'd known him all her life? He looked down at the desk, on his hands that lay folded over it, before turning back to look in her eyes.

"I want to kill him."

Naruto had only seen someone say those five words with that tone once before, and that was the first time Orochimaru had given him orders to kill someone who had threatened him, '_I want to kill him' _he had said, smirking. '_But you will be the one to do it'_.

Wanting to kill a member of your own family was awful, and Naruto's eyes softened when he looked at the pale, dark haired boy. He had never met a person like Sasuke before, trapping his own feelings the same way his brother had trapped him in this school. Naruto assumed that his brother, Itachi Sasuke had called him, had done something more that to just put him here, to make Sasuke want to kill him.

But that was none of Naruto's business.

"I… I grew up with my father, Sasuke," he said, looking straight forward, not daring to check to see if Sasuke was even listening. "My mother died giving birth to me, and my dad never really recovered. My father was not cut out to raise a child either. I was often left home alone, with only my neighbour to look after me," he chuckled a little. "Though, she was more interested in her cats. Then my dad died. He was a policeman, a good one too, they told me. And I felt… ashamed. I had never really tried to get close to my dad, never tried anything. I had thrown away the only time we had together, and then he was just… gone," he tilted his head and looked at Sasuke, who had sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the raven said.

Naruto shook his head, "It's not your fault. I just wanted to make you understand, that whatever your brother has done to you, he is still your brother, your family. You don't have any other family but him, and it would be… sad if you throw it away like I did."

"How old were you when your father died?"

"Five."

"But Shizuka, you were so young! You couldn't have known…" Sasuke was cut off by the look he was getting from Naruto, making him feel ashamed. The girl had had a terrible life. He sighed a little, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"He's your only family, Sasuke."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

Shizuka seemed to brighten up at his words, her sorrowful past forgotten. Then she took his folder and ripped out two pages.

"Make a paper plane Sasuke!"

She sounded so happy that Sasuke couldn't help but fold the paper into a plane. When he was done, Shizuka handed him a pencil.

"Now write Itachi's name on it."

Sasuke gave Shizuka a questioning look, but when she didn't answer him, he printed down the name '_Itachi_' on the side of the white thing. Shizuka herself had also folded a paper into a plane, and written down the word '_Father_' on it. Then she suddenly took Sasuke's hand in her warm one, dragging him out of the detention room.

"But Shizuka, Mr Umino will come soon and…," he started but was cut off when she suddenly dragged him up to the highest floor. He didn't even question her behaviour when she looked up at the ceiling, searching for something. She found what she was looking for, and pulled a ladder down from the ceiling, motioning him to climb up before her.

Sasuke thought this was fair, since she still had her school skirt on.

Climbing up the ladder, he found himself stopped by a door. Shizuka squeezed herself next to him before punching the trapdoor open, and light shone onto them.

Sasuke felt his hair blow when he opened his eyes (which he never realised he had closed) and was met with an incredible sight. They were looking out the roof of the large building, and he could see all the way past the sports ground to the deciduous forest the school had been named for, that never seemed to end. Shizuka was closely squeezed against him, laughing with her hoarse, beautiful voice.

"Let it go!" Naruto shouted over the strong wind, and launched the paper aeroplane into the wind. Sasuke looked at him before letting go of his too. They watched as the white planes flew away, laughing at the craziness of the whole idea. Naruto hadn't thought a guy like Sasuke could ever laugh like this, but the raven had tears in his eyes from joy. Then he suddenly turned to Naruto, smiling.

And Naruto had never seen such a beautiful smile before.

So close to him.

'Oh bugger.'

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	7. We Are the Boys of Eyeliners

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now**  
_Bevino – Summer 2007_  
_Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 7:.  
**W** e **A** r e **T** h e **B** o y ' s **O** f **E** y e l i n e r

* * *

That smile flashed through his mind for the hundredth time the next day: that beautiful smile with the soft pink lips and the flashing white teeth. Naruto understood very well why Sasuke didn't smile. If he went around smiling like that, girls would die by his feet. Boys would turn gay, and lesbians would certainly turn straight in a flash, and the boys who were already gay would love the Uchiha more than their…

Erhm… mothers.

Yeah.

Naruto groaned and let his head hit the nearest wall, pounding into it several times. The long blonde hair fell into his eyes as he did so, and his head started throbbing more than before. He hadn't gotten any sleep tonight either. All he could think about was Sasuke. Why? Why the hell was he thinking about him?

Oh.

That smile.

Right.

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it hard, not wincing from the pain. He remembered what he had told Sasuke yesterday when they had parted.

"_About the gun, Sasuke…_" he had said. Sasuke had tilted his head a little, but that was the only reaction he got. The raven's face had again become emotionless when they had come down from the roof. _"…I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?_" Sasuke had nodded, and had seemed satisfied with that. As if Naruto would actually tell Sasuke about the gun.

Because that was the problem in the end. He could never tell Sasuke about who he was. Naruto could never say '_My name is Uzumaki Naruto' _to Sasuke. He could never show Sasuke that he was a man.

And he could not let Sasuke under his skin, through his veins and into his heart. He could already feel that Sasuke had wormed himself too close. Probably not intentionally, but when he had smiled at Naruto with the wind blowing in his hair, Naruto had understood that this was something Sasuke didn't do just like that. He could not let Sasuke get too close.

Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were okay. They frankly didn't care about him that way. Sure, they were his friends, but they minded their own business and didn't press him for anything. Not that the Uchiha had come so far yet, but he could hear the warning bells in the back of his mind. And the worst of it, Naruto knew why they rang. It was not only because Sasuke was Sasuke, being curious (a closet curious person), it was the way Naruto was beginning to feel about him. The thought scared him.

Because if Sasuke ever felt like getting into Naruto's heart, Naruto would probably let him.

All because Sasuke was… special. In some kind of way.

And knowing that fact scared the shit out of Naruto.

Realising he had sunk down to the floor with his body now resting against _'the Great Pound Wall_'. Naruto shook away the images from his head of what – or rather who – he could pound against, _'the Great Pound Wall_' and raised himself from the floor. He dusted of his skirt while his eyes caught the eye of a redhead who was looking at him.

He had seen the redhead around before (he took the school's design class together with him) but he had never really acknowledged him. He had just been another face in the crowd, like everyone else. Naruto didn't really know anyone in that class, but he had spoken to several of them.

Redhead guy, however, seemed to be very quiet, and also sometimes, very alone.

Just as Naruto was about to ask him what he was looking at, the teacher came. Mr Hagane, a.k.a. Kotetsu, was the design and handicraft teacher. He held several classes in the school as the head of the design department, and Naruto liked him. Now, however, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, scaring Naruto to the point that he threw his books and papers all over the place, gasping in fright as Kotetsu laughed happily.

"Now, now Miss Shizuka! Can't go around and be easily scared like that!" Naruto growled and furrowed his eyebrows. What kind of teacher went around scaring their students in the first place? Kotetsu looked at him, and the older man's eyes darkened. "Class starts now. You better hurry and pick that up."

Naruto's hands followed the man's neck as he passed him on his way into the classroom, but he controlled the urge to strangle the man and dropped down to the floor instead, gathering his papers and books. 'Freaking teacher,' he thought as he held everything in a messy heap in his arms, stumbling into the classroom as the last one. Every pair of eyes followed him, and he mentally cursed as he saw that almost every seat was taken. Kotetsu cleared his throat, and Naruto hurried to the first empty seat his eyes could find. It was in the back row of the classroom, closest to the windows.

The desks in the classroom were ordered two and two, since the subject demanded lots of group assignments. Naruto noticed when he sat down quickly, trying not to drop his things again, that he had picked the seat next to redhead guy.

The boy stared at him, and Naruto noticed that he had dark circles underneath his eyes, and that he'd made a futile attempt to hide them underneath a thick layer of pitch-black eyeliner. His shockingly read bangs hung over his forehead, and close up he also saw a tattoo of some sort, with a Chinese or Japanese (Naruto didn't really care, after all) symbol. The boy also had really green eyes.

It took Naruto a few seconds to realise that the redhead had spoken to him.

"What?"

"I said, Fuck off," the guy snarled in a mere whisper.

Naruto felt himself getting confused.

"Why?" Had he done something?

"None of your business. Get lost."

'_None of your business._' How well Naruto knew those words.

"I'm not leaving. If you want me to leave, you better have one good explanation." Naruto looked up a little, and added after a second, "Unless you have lice. That would probably make me leave too. But maybe that is a good explanation?"

The redhead growled and several kids and turned their seats. The word '_lice_' went through the room rather quickly, since Naruto hadn't bother to whisper.

"I don't have lice," red head snarled, trying to save his pride and reputation, "if anyone has lice, it's you."

Naruto could only wonder why.

"Well, I'm not moving," he said, leaving the lice to their own. To prove that he wouldn't move an inch, he leaned back in the seat, making himself comfortable.

The redhead's eyes turned into slits.

"I'm a murderer. How's that for a reason?"

Naruto turned to face him, his hands folded behind his neck. 'A murderer huh?' He smirked a little.

"No, not good enough."

The other guy's eyes widened for a second. This was probably the first time someone hadn't put their legs on their back and run away at these words. His surprise however, was soon replaced by a scowl.

"I probably won't be able to control myself and kill you," he said.

"Not if _I_ kill you first," Naruto retorted.

The redhead bit his lip, "Hanging around me will give you a bad reputation."

"Couldn't be any worse than it is now."

The boy looked at him questioningly.

"I'm the new girl," Naruto continued. This would surely shut the other guy up. He had probably heard something about Naruto. Not that Naruto minded. He had never in his whole life had a good reputation, so why should it matter now?

Redhead guy was quiet for awhile, and Naruto started to listen to the teacher.

"I'm not good to be around at all."

"I think I'll be the one to decide that."

"My dad's also a murderer."

"My dad's killed people too," Naruto was actually starting to find this entertaining. The poor guy was actually putting great effort into getting him to go away.

"Well my dad is a great Mafia leader."

Naruto felt his whole body tense up. Mafia huh? Maybe this guy was not so good to be around after all. Not for Naruto in his current position (he looked down on his boobs) at least.

"And… where's you dad now?"

The red head seemed satisfied with the reaction he had got.

"In prison."

Naruto felt himself relax. The feeling of needing to show this guy up suddenly came over him again.

"Well, my dad probably put him there."

Now it was the redhead guy's turn to tense up. Naruto could only imagine what went through his mind. '_A cop's daughter huh?_' Probably not the best company for someone whose father was in the Mafia. The redhead tried a new track.

"My mother died giving birth to me."

"What a coincidence! Mine too!" Naruto was awfully amused.

"I haven't seen my dad since I was ten."

Naruto leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"My dad is dead."

The battle was over: 8-0, Naruto.

"Can you two turtle doves be quiet and listen down there?"

Both Naruto and the redhead ignored the teacher. The redhead smirked and offered his hand to Naruto, who gladly took it.

"Sabakuno Gaara," he presented himself.

"Nanohara Shizuka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

After class, Naruto made Gaara come with him to meet his 'gang'. Naruto knew that they were already waiting for him to come, since they always met up on the breaks. His three friends looked up when the two boys approached them, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, Chouji dropped his bag of chips and Kiba choked on the candy he'd just put in his mouth.

"Ah," Kiba said, rather loudly, "who's your friend, Shizuka?"

"You know perfectly well who I am, Inuzuka," Gaara snarled, wondering why the hell he had followed the blonde haired chick to these morons.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, "I guess I do," he pouted, and Naruto smiled at them.

"Come on," he said, waving with his arms, "it can't be that bad. You can't get any worse of a reputation hanging with Gaara here, than you'd get hanging with me."

Chouji picked up his neglected bag of chips and nodded thoughtfully. What Shizuka said actually made sense for once.

"Nanohara," Gaara said.

"What?"

"He's dating my sister."

Gaara pointed at Shikamaru, who for once changed his bored expression and looked sideways guiltily. Naruto grinned and hit Shikamaru rather hard in his shoulder.

"You don't say!" he exhaled. "Shikamaru, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Shikamaru rubbed his injured shoulder, glaring at Naruto.

"Maybe I had a reason," he grumbled, making Kiba laugh out loud.

Naruto turned to Gaara who was still eying Shikamaru rather angrily, and Naruto pounded his back, making him fall forward into Shikamaru's knee. Gaara's sharp chin dug its way into Shikamaru's thigh, making Shikamaru wince from the pain it caused. Gaara also landed rather sharply on the ground, which meant that it wasn't only his chin that took damage from the fall, but his knees too. The brunet and the redhead looked up angrily at Naruto, who only laughed together with Kiba and Chouji.

"Look, you already have something in common!" Naruto laughed. Shikamaru and Gaara stared at him, before he continued, "You both are weaker than a girl!"

The two boys threw themselves at him, not in order to hurt him, but to tickle. How they could guess than Naruto was horribly ticklish was scary, and soon Naruto couldn't even breathe from all the struggling and laughing.

At last being able to worm himself out from under the two boys, Naruto rested on his hands and knee's catching his breath. Gaara and Shikamaru had (to his surprise, since the two of them were both very quiet and… stoic characters) gone over to tickle each other, and Naruto was happy to be free. Kiba and Chouji were cheering them on, and Naruto was going to start too, when he saw something that bothered him in his eye corner.

Of course, as it had been the last time, it was Sasuke.

And the image of Sasuke's smiling face once again entered his mind, and he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Sasuke was looking directly at him, and was heading his way, with a faint smile on his lips. Naruto suddenly felt himself being breathless.

Why? Why did Sasuke have to be so freaking beautiful? Why wouldn't he let Naruto's heart be, without even trying to steal it? Why did he look so _happy_ to see Naruto?

Now all the blood in Naruto travelled to his face. He had to get out of here. He couldn't let Sasuke take that last step. Quickly he turned back to his friends.

"I have to go," he hurried his words, "I… forgot something in the classroom. Take care of Gaara for me!" Before they could say anything else, Naruto waved at them and ran away, leaving four silent boys, and one confused Uchiha Sasuke behind him.

* * *

"What the _**hell**_ is her problem?"

Two pair of eyes watched him walking around in his room, only stopping now and then to randomly kicked the chair Sai sat on. Not that is was Sai's fault, no. The black haired boy had only chosen a very bad place to sit – in the way of Sasuke's fuming. The three pale, dark haired boys were currently spending their afternoon in Sasuke's room, which at least two of the boys were beginning to regret.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're not overacting?" Neji asked him carefully. Neither Sai nor he had got any other reaction for weeks from the Uchiha, and even though they weren't the closest friends, the two of them had actually become worried.

Neji had first met Sasuke the year he went into the second grade at school, and Sasuke had just started the first. Since Neji was a year older, and also the youngest All Class Representative (A.C.R.), he had been given the honour of showing the new students the school; he had been introduced to the young Uchiha pretty early on. Sasuke had been like him, if not worse – quiet, calm, and amazingly hard working. He had never gotten to know Sasuke that well, in fact he didn't know much more about the boy than that he hated both this school and his brother.

But Neji had never (never!) seen Sasuke acting like he was right now. The Uchiha's usually pale face was beet red in anger, and he had practically stopped all his school work.

And the one who made Sasuke act this way?

None other than the amazing Nanohara Shizuka.

The girl hadn't even been at the school for two months, but even so she had succeeded in screwing the raven's head up. And Neji had to admit, he too had been pretty amazed by Miss Nanohara.

Neji looked with compassion on Sai, whose chair was again kicked rather harshly, almost making him fall off. The Hyuuga didn't know if he should be glad or sad that Sai hadn't met the new girl yet.

"I am _**not**_ overacting!" Sasuke growled as Neji actually took the opportunity to grab the back of his pants and drag him down on the bed. Usually he was not allowed on Sasuke's bed, but since Sasuke hadn't said anything so far…

"I think you are, Sasuke," Sai said, smiling like always (though Neji saw a vein throbbing slightly on his forehead), "I haven't seen you this worked up since…" Sai went silent.

"We've never seen you like this," Neji finished instead of Sai.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his back fall onto the bed, his legs still placed on the floor. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, before he settled for a heavy sigh instead. Sai came over to them, also crawling onto the bed together with the other two. He bent down over Sasuke, still smiling.

"Yeah. Never. Care to share your thoughts, Sasu?"

When Sasuke only glared at Sai at the nickname, Neji inwardly gasped. If Sasuke had been himself, Sai would be a patient in the nurse's office right now. Instead, the duck butt sighed again.

"She's ignoring me."

The sentence was followed by a thick silence. Sai and Neji looked into each others eyes. They would never have thought that they one day would help Sasuke with girl problems.

"Who?" Sai asked stupidly.

Neji rolled his eyes along with Sasuke, who didn't even dignify himself by answering.

"One day she's all nice and… I don't know… actually… okay."

For Sasuke thinking a girl was 'okay' was a huge step.

"And then she just avoids me. Like I did something!"

Neji leaned back into the dark wall, thinking. In fact, that was very weird. Any girl at school would be overly thrilled with having Sasuke this interested in them. But this girl, she confused the hell out of them. It was almost like she withstood Sasuke's manly charm, as if a mosquito could withstand the light from a lamp.

"Why are you letting her under your skin, Sasu?"

The question hung in air for a couple of minutes, before Sasuke was finished with his thinking.

"I… have absolutely no idea."

And that was true. Sasuke had no idea why he'd let her under his skin. Ever since he was thirteen years old he had never let anyone too close to his heart. He had trapped the big muscle inside his chest. Not even Neji or Sai could get any further inside that they already were.

Maybe it was the way… Shizuka had opened up her heart to him? Maybe her being so open minded, light hearted and plain _happy_ made his heart wanna go along? Maybe the fact that she had shared a piece of her childhood with him made him feel special? But in the end, he didn't even know her. That story she had told him could be something she made up (but Sasuke had to admit that his heart didn't believe so). She wasn't really pretty, but Sasuke actually felt himself wanting to see her smile directed at him over and over again.

The tan colour of her body only made that want worse, along with the bright blonde of her hair and those beautiful blue eyes…

Both Sai and Neji jumped as Sasuke abruptly sat up in the bed. He could feel their eyes looking at him questioningly.

Maybe he was actually… attracted to her?

She was tall, she had long, nice legs. She looked funny, but in a way, very charming.

Thinking of Shizuka naked in his bed made his face turn red again (not from anger this time) and his heart sped up.

His pale hand found its way to his lips.

'Oh god.'

Sasuke was up on his both feet and running out of the door. He didn't care that he left both Neji and Sai in his room. His legs moved on their own to Shizuka's room, knocking several times on the door. When he didn't get a reaction from either the door or anyone who could be on the other side, he ran out into the school yard. It was afternoon, and he couldn't imagine where the stupid chick could be.

But one thing he was certainly sure of was that this time she couldn't avoid him.

Running through the yard which was now empty, Sasuke stopped. What was he thinking? That he could find her by just running? He had no clue where she could be, he didn't even know where she usually went when she wasn't in her room.

Sasuke ran a frustrated hand though his hair.

He was almost certain that he was beginning to hate her.

Not caring what he did at the moment, he sat down in the grass, his hands laid over his knees. How could she make him lose his head like that? Here he was, a desperate man sitting in the grass in full view of everyone inside, chasing after some weird girl.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and let his body fall down on the ground. Groaning, he turned his head to the left and opened his eyes.

A pair of sock-clad legs was seen behind a building.

* * *

For those wondering why Naruto was currently sitting underneath a tree, sleeping in the cold autumn air it was rather simple. When he had been walking back to his dorm that same afternoon, he had seen Sasuke, Neji and some other dark haired guy (why did they all have dark hair and pale skin by the way?) and he had stopped dead in his tracks. He had managed to successfully avoid Sasuke for some weeks now (three to be exact) and he was not going to fail today. Before any of the boys could turn around and spot him, Naruto had bounced back outside again, only to be met by a half empty schoolyard. There was no chance that his friends were still outside, not when the weather was turning so cold at this time of year, making them change their meeting spot.

No, for as far as Naruto knew, he was really alone.

And he was also really tired.

Having the feeling of always being chased by Sasuke made it hard for him to seep. He had made his way to the other side of the medicine building, just wandering about. He wondered if this was what the rest of the year would be like. It was fine during lessons – he didn't have any together with Sasuke. Gaara and the three brunets got along fine with each other, so they weren't a problem. Naruto had even met Shikamaru's girlfriend and Gaara's sister, Temari, and Kiba had confessed that he too had a second half – a shy girl named Hyuuga Hinata, who turned out to be Neji's cousin. How those two ended up together (as well as Temari and Shikamaru) was beyond his imagining, but he guessed that sometimes people just matched.

Naruto didn't dare to think like that about him and Sasuke.

However, he had been brought back from his thoughts by a giant oak standing proudly. The leaves had turned orange, brown, yellow and red, some of them having fallen onto the grass.

This, he had thought whilst looking up at the beautiful tree, would be alright to nap under.

And it was like that Sasuke found him two hours later, sleeping peacefully.

Sasuke watched her chest rise and fall from her deep breathing, and a warm feeling settled inside his chest. This was the second time he'd found her sleeping, and she was as charming now as then. She had her school uniform on, and was hugging herself tightly to somewhat escape from the chilly wind. Her blonde hair fell over her tan face, and her pink lips pouted slightly.

This time she didn't drool though.

Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do; wake her up or let her be. But evening was approaching, and the sun was setting. It would be pretty cold soon.

He knelt down next to her. She shifted slightly under his gaze, but she didn't seem to wake up. She actually looked to be caught in a deep sleep, as though she wouldn't wake up if he didn't do anything.

Being so much closer to her, Sasuke was enchanted by lips that looked so soft.

Would he dare?

Would he dare to do something he would never have thought he would ever try?

Would he dare to kiss her?

Just a little.

On her lips.

Just for once become a thief and steal something.

A kiss.

Slowly inching closer, Sasuke shakily breathed out as his lips met hers. They really were soft; almost softer than he would have believed. A tingle went from the contact between their lips to his brain, travelling further down to his toes. To think that a small thing like a kiss would have such a big impact on him.

Not being able to hold back anymore, he pressed closer, enjoying the contact more than he had enjoyed anything before.

Naruto himself was floating on a cloud up in the sky. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt really good. Something was trying to bring him back from the heaven, and when he opened his eyes, he found an angel kissing his lips. Pale skin so close to him, dark hair brushing his forehead…

It felt wonderful.

Naruto pressed back, satisfied with the mewl that was suddenly heard from the angel.

It was a shame angels didn't exist.

If they did, he would definitely take this one home and kiss it forever.

But angels didn't exist as far as he knew.

And the _human _in front of him was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

When reality at last hit him, he placed his two large hands on Sasuke's shoulders, and pushed him away. The Uchiha fell down on his butt with a surprised yelp, and Naruto was quick to stand up and brush off his skirt (oh how weird it felt). Sasuke looked up at him from the ground, smirking.

"What the _**hell**_ do you think you're doing you _**fucking bastard**_!" Sasuke shivered at the low voice Shizuka had used. Sasuke didn't answer, just continued to smirk happily. Shizuka's eyes were blazing, but Sasuke could see that it wasn't from anger directed at Sasuke himself. No, that anger he had seen when he had found the gun.

This was different.

Naruto growled and stomped away. Behind him he heard Sasuke inhale some air, before he yelled.

"There's no need to stay away from me Shizuka!"

Naruto continued walking, ignoring the Uchiha.

"Whenever you close your eyes, I'll be there to steal a kiss!"

Naruto let out a frustrated howl before he turned around the corner of the building.

Sasuke remained in his spot underneath the tree. Yes, Shizuka had been mad. But Sasuke was neither worried nor scared.

Because he had felt Shizuka respond in the kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Guys Comes Better Than Girls

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now**  
_Bevino – summer 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 8:.  
**G** u y s **C** o m e **B** e t t e r **T** h a n **G** i r l s

* * *

Sasuke gazed at him through half-lidded eyes from where he sat between his legs. Naruto's pants were pulled down to his ankles, and Sasuke blew gently on his throbbing cock, and smirked when Naruto moaned. The raven stuck out his tongue and licked up half of the precum that was beginning to pour down the blond's length.

"_You can't believe how good you taste, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Leaving Naruto's member, he crawled up the tan body and looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes. _

'_**Oh god…**__**'**_

"Want to believe?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, before he pressed his soft lips against Narutos, his tongue that tasted like Naruto himself swiping over his lips, before he invited it inside his mouth. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips against Sasuke's groin, and the friction became wonderful, and Sasuke **moaned** into his mouth, and his cock felt so, **so incredibl****y**** good**.

_Pulsating. _

_Throbbing. _

_**Awakening.**_

Naruto bolted up from the bed, breathing heavily. The head of his cock was aching unbearably, and his member was still twitching underneath the blanket that was raised in a small tent.

Just that friction alone almost made Naruto come.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto threw the blanket off, stumbling towards the shower as he pulled his clothes off on the way. He couldn't think properly; the feeling of just being pulled back from sleep and the aching between his legs from him being so damned horny made it impossible. Naruto now being naked turned on the shower and let the warm spray of water wash over him, as he fisted himself.

Finally being able to touch himself, the sweat being cleaned off his body, was wonderful, sending pleasurable jolts through his back. His body leaned onto the glazed tiles, his back arching away from it as his thumb stroke directly over the slit on the head.

Never in his whole life had it felt this good.

Naruto could see Sasuke sitting on his knees like he had in his dream, taking the whole morning problem into his mouth, sucking, licking, humming, _biting_ - - -

His legs gave out under him when he came, spraying thick ribbons of cum through the still pouring water. Naruto's whole body shook, and he breathed out the name of the man of his dreams. Even when his orgasm was finished, he still trembled and jerked on the floor, pressing out the last drops from his cock, before he relaxed on the floor. The tan hands fell down to his sides, and he turned his head up to meet the water.

'_Oh god…_'

* * *

When Naruto forty minutes later was finished with his morning routine, he slumped down in the bed, looking tiredly on the alarm clock that hadn't even rung yet. The dream had woken him up earlier than he had thought, and there were at least one and a half hours before his first lesson started. Today he had medicine with Sakura's class (he hadn't been lucky enough to have medicine with the other group his age, both Kiba and his girlfriend were in the other group), and after that his day would be over. At least the school day would be.

Usually, he would have Social Studies, the class he liked the most, but it had been cancelled, since the teacher, a guy named Hatake Kakashi, had told the class that he would probably be sick today.

He had told them that a week ago.

It wasn't that it was Kakashi who made the class interesting, no. Naruto was just interesting in Social Studies, partly because he already knew pretty much everything about it and didn't have to study as hard for it, partly because he really wanted to know more about it. And it was also a big plus that Sakura didn't have any of those classes with him.

Naruto also found it a relief that he didn't have any classes with the business students.

Now he had a whole afternoon free. And that afternoon would probably be spent thinking of Sasuke and what to do about him.

Something Naruto wasn't looking forward to at all.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Sasuke had _kissed_ him last night. Naruto didn't know if he should be flattered or angry. What kind of creepy dude snuck up on a girl and stole a kiss anyway? Not that Naruto hadn't kissed someone before. Naruto had kissed several people; both girls and guys had met his lips over the last four years. His first kiss had been taken by a girl: Asuma's son Konohamaru had told him that the time he kissed a dog on its mouth didn't really count. He had taken care of her on a crime scene when he was thirteen years old. She had been so grateful that he was there, she had rewarded him with a kiss.

Not long after that, puberty had hit him like a train.

But never in his life had Naruto felt like he had when Sasuke kissed him.

'_I even thought the bastard was an angel_,' he thought as he laid down on his made bed. Sasuke had been gentle, careful and almost (Naruto choked) _loving_. But he didn't even know Naruto! And that was pretty obvious, since he didn't even know that the lovely girl Shizuka had a cock hidden underneath her skirt.

The dream didn't make it better either.

There was only one explanation left.

Naruto closed one if his eyes and begun to count the boards in the ceiling.

Either he was attracted to Sasuke, or he was falling in love with him.

And he wished to God that it wasn't the latter.

* * *

It was amazing really; the amount of orphans who attended at the Deciduous Forest Special University. For being a school made for rich young men and women (as the folder said) it was surprising how many of them had guardians who were rich. Maybe it had something to do with rich society. A man and a woman, often not having a children of their own, being seen on the covers of magazines all the time. Rumours begin to fly, and suddenly the happy family has a lot of dark secrets out in the blue.

How to make it better?

Adopt an orphan.

Take Sai for example. He had grown up without parents. He had been left on the doorstep of an orphanage as a newborn (so uncreative) and had been taken care of by the nice old big lady (yeah right. The only reason she had been working there was because a judge had ordered her to fill her community service there after she had abused her poor husband). Sai had been living there for most of his life.

The change came when an old man entered the building. Sai had been eleven years old that time, and had been one of the oldest kids in the orphanage. The woman (her community service had turned out to be counted as a replacement for prison) had suddenly started to behave like she never had before. She began to curtsey herself backwards, mumbling all kinds of apologies about the place being so dirty, having nothing edible or potable to offer, and the _ugly filthy kids._

The list had been long.

And Sai, being as old as he was, had lately been used for different kinds of house duties. Wearing a red apron, he dashed to the man with the warm sheet metal when the owner had yelled at him. Normally he would not have been in the kitchen, baking, but this was Sunday, and _the woman_ was fond of sweets.

Of course they had something edible to offer.

Sai had held the metal sheet in front of the man, and the man had taken a cookie and eyed it.

It was formed as a perfect little tiger, with tail, ears and stripes.

"_I__'ll__ take him_," the man had said.

Sai didn't mind that he was being used only for the man to look good in the press. He got money when he asked for it, he was able to live under really good conditions, and he got a really good education and was expected to be a famous artist one day. And being able to create the way Sai could, there was no doubt that it was his own talent that would make _him_ attractive in the art world, and not his guardian.

In Sai's life, there had been only two important people to him. One was the woman and the other one was the man. He didn't even call his guardian by name. He didn't think that was fair, since he hadn't even been allowed to use his guardian's last name. But after he had arrived at this school, things had been different. He had met Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. Two people that were actually worthy enough for him to name. The two raven haired boys had taken care of him (even if he didn't understand it, since the two of them were awfully quiet and tense), and he had become their friend.

And Sai didn't even believe that they were friends with him because of his dad.

That was the main reason why Sai found himself being so interested in this Nanohara Shizuka. She had made Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, almost act like a normal kid. And that was pretty interesting.

And that was why Sai was going Shizuka-hunting on this very same day. Of course he hadn't spoken to Sasuke about it; he was awfully possessive. Hell, he hadn't even told Neji that he was about to make a new play friend.

Sai smiled happily at a girl who walked by.

Such a nice day.

* * *

"If you can what?" Naruto eyed the strange boy who he had seen with Sasuke the day before. God, weren't there any sane people in this school? Naruto had asked himself several times if this really was what he wanted, because he highly doubted it. The boy, who was the same height as he (somewhere around 6 feet tall) looked at him with the strangest smile he had ever seen. In fact, the only time he had seen a smile like that, was when he sometimes looked at himself in the mirror.

But a smile as fake as this was almost unbearable.

Naruto almost wanted to do as the young man wished.

"If I can do you!"

Or maybe not.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, clearly irritated. What kind of idiot came up to people and asked them if they could _do_ them? This school was just getting weirder by the second, and Naruto didn't like it. The pale dark-haired boy seemed to notice that Naruto didn't look very fond of the idea, and the smile got even worse.

"I want to make a picture of you!"

Oh. A picture? That was what this was all about. '_Well, that wouldn't hurt anyone'_, Naruto thought to himself as he let out a sigh in relief. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all. The students only needed to get a dictionary or something, or someone that would teach them to ask a question properly.

"Oh, well…" Naruto looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the corridor. He wasn't hungry just yet, and if he did this, maybe he could get this boy to fetch him some food later on. "Why not?"

And as Naruto began to follow the boy, he smiled himself as he saw that that horrible fake smile turned into a real one.

Sai took Shizuka's hand in his and dragged the girl out into the schoolyard and over to one of the music and art buildings. Since there were less students who took those courses (the majority of the students took business courses, under the influence of their parents), they had mixed the two somewhat. And Sai didn't mind, no. He didn't care at all. All he wanted to do was to become a great artist and break free from the man, so he could make his own living some day. Having to deal with some music students wasn't that important after all.

When they entered the building, the weird dude first took Naruto to an art room. There he picked up a big white canvas he could paint on, and he looked fairly surprised when Naruto easily grabbed the closest by easel, like it had been a small brush. The guy instead got to carry the light stuff, brushes, paint, a palette, and the canvas.

Sai eyed the strong girl, and wondered what other kind of superpowers she hid underneath her clothes, but let it go as he opened another door. This door went to one of the music rooms, a very beautiful one.

Huge windows stretched went from the ceiling down to the floor covering the room's farthest wall, and long light green curtains draped them. The floor was made of light wood, and was covered in an old but still beautiful dark green rug. In front of one of the windows, a grand piano was placed, and since it was late autumn, the leaves on the trees outside looked really good with the white and green. The wall that was not filled with windows was painted in a creamy off white colour.

But of course, this was just how Sai saw it. Naruto looked boredly on the room. Sure, it looked classy, but there were not enough colours at all. But if the weird raven wanted to paint him here, Naruto wouldn't refuse.

"I guess you want me at the piano," Naruto said and went to sit down. He had never seen a real grand piano. In one of the places he had lived in when he was little, there was a man who had had a piano, but that had only been an ordinary one (the piano, not the man). When the man had been in one of his good moods, he had taught Naruto the only song Naruto could play on any instrument.

He could play '_Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_', with one finger.

"You can sit astride the piano bench, and face me," Sai mumbled, and after the girl had looked a little more closely at the grand piano, she did as he told her. Now when the sun stood near its highest peak in the beautiful sky, the light in the room couldn't have been more perfect. Shizuka, in her yellow and orange glory, wonderfully matched the leaves outside. And suddenly Sai realised that he had never in his life seen such blue eyes before. Eyes that seemed to hide a lot of pain, love, and a lot of secrets. Even though Sai was a rookie artist, he could still understand that this girl, this Shizuka, had seen much with those eyes, and knew what life contained.

Death.

Then suddenly she smiled goofily and put one finger in her ear and scratched herself there, making Sai drop his head in defeat.

Sasuke was right.

She sure was something eccentric.

Putting the brush into the medium and then the paint, Sai laid the first stroke of his painting.

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the desk where he sat, both irritated and frustrated. He still couldn't get the kiss out of his head. And he could certainly not believe that he had _dared_ to kiss Shizuka like that, outside, for everyone to see. But not a soul had said anything about it so far, so he guessed he was safe. At least for now. But if someone saw the great Uchiha Sasuke kiss a girl underneath a tree, the rumours would spread quicker than that dog Lassie could run for help. And that was damn fast.

And to believe that Shizuka would think better of him than before was something he couldn't bring himself to do.

This class wouldn't end all that soon either and he really wanted to talk to the blonde moron. Now they really had to talk. Because she wouldn't run away from him now, or would she?

He didn't know her that well, but she was nothing if not unpredictable. Sasuke would never be able to foresee what she was going to do next.

Business. Damn it was boring.

He looked out of the window. There were a lot of students out, walking to or from their classes. He didn't see anyone he knew all that well. That was, until he saw Sai hurrying across the yard with a blonde girl in tow. Shizuka.

Sasuke's head jerked up.

Why the_ hell_ was Sai holding Shizuka's hand? And where the hell was he taking her? Sasuke followed them with his eyes and saw them disappear into an art and music building. What were they up to? Sasuke felt his blood begin to boil as he looked at the door when it closed after them.

The Uchiha quickly turned his head to his laptop, looking at the clock.

Great.

Two hours left.

But when those were over, Sai and Shizuka would have to expect a visit.

* * *

"You ate the frog?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Haha, no! I put it in my mouth until they went away! And after that they started calling me _'the-frog-eater_'!"

Naruto and the raven begun to laugh at Naruto's memory. Sai dropped his brush as he kneeled down on the floor, holding his stomach. God, he hadn't laughed this hard since Neji had sniffed one time when he was sick, making both Sai and Sasuke take care of him. He had had all his hair in his face, and when Neji had sniffed, a long piece of his hair had been drafted into his nose.

Naruto laughed, trying to catch his breath between his laughs. They had really had fun together, and Naruto couldn't understand why such a funny and relaxed person wanted to hang out with Sasuke. Though, this guy seemed to hide more than it was good for him, and Naruto guessed he had a really serious side too.

And the truth was, Naruto also liked to be with Sasuke, when the raven was relaxed.

Like when they had had detention together.

So maybe opposites attracted each other, after all?

Naruto stopped laughing at the thought. He had to stop thinking about Sasuke like that. He had to force himself to think that Sasuke was a bastard (something that wouldn't be all that hard), that he was a creep and that he was out to _murder Naruto_. Naruto would have to start thinking of Sasuke as someone he only worked with, because then he wouldn't get too close to the beautiful boy. And if he kept his distance, Sasuke would hopefully lose interest in Naruto and let him be.

Sai noticed that Shizuka suddenly stopped laughing, and picked up the brush again and continued with the painting. He didn't have that much left now (he was proud to admit that he was a fast painter), and there was no doubt that this had to be one of the best pieces he had ever done. All thanks to Shizuka.

She was funny, and at the same time she was serious. Sai had never met anyone like her, and he understood why Sasuke liked her as much as he did. She was special, and she made you feel good too. Sai wondered how his life would have been if he had met her earlier. Would she have taken pity on him and taken care of him? Would he have come to live together with her and her family? Sai definitely believed that Shizuka was the kind of girl who took care of people whether they liked it or not.

Choosing a smaller brush, he begun to work on her face. He would definitely approve her to be Sasuke's girlfriend.

Suddenly the door banged open behind them, and Sai turned around and hid the painting behind his back. He didn't want anyone to see it yet. And certainly not the person who stood in the doorway.

Sasuke's bangs fell over his eyes as he glared from Shizuka to Sai. What on earth were they doing? Shizuka sat at the white grand piano, and Sai was hiding a painting behind his back.

"What are you doing? Sai?" he asked as calmly as he could, looking into Sai's eyes as if he could see what on_ earth_ he thought he was doing. Instead, it was Shizuka who answered his question.

"I really don't see that's any of your business, Uchiha," she said as calmly as he had.

"Oh, so we are going through that again?" Sasuke snarled.

Sai looked between the both of them and wondered what on earth had happened between them during such a short time. The glares that went between them was not something he would want to interfere in. Instead, he smiled and continued to hide the painting.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and suddenly remembered the kiss. Sasuke seemed to do the same, as he too let his gaze fall down to look at the floor, covering his blush. '_Dammit_,' he though. '_Uchiha's are not meant to blush!_'

"We have to talk, Shizuka," Sasuke mumbled. He really did want to talk to her. _Hell_, he even wanted to ask her out. Soon the Christmas Ball would take place, and Sasuke… was still Sasuke. But despite that fact, he wanted it to be _him_, and not some random guy, to take her. But he highly doubted that she would want him to. Even though he still didn't know why she started to avoid him in the first place.

"Well," Naruto said, feeling like an old lady as he fixed his skirt as he still straddled the piano bench, "_that_ we can do later. Now Sai – right? – Sai is going to finish his wonderful painting of _beautiful_ me, and you can take your ass away from here. If you're not planning to steal another kiss from me, because then _I_ will kick you out of this room before you have the time to take one step closer." He finished the whole speech with pointing at the door, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

God dear lord, couldn't his heart stop beating so fast?

Sasuke gave Shizuka one last glare before he looked back at Sai.

"You come to my room later."

It was not a question – it was a statement. Sai nodded silently, and Sasuke walked defeated out of the door with his tail between his legs. Closing the door behind himself, he leaned against it and let his head pound into it.

How could she have such a great impact on him?

He gave the door a murderous look before he left the building. He wanted to strangle her at the same time as he wanted to hug her. He wanted to bite off that head of hers at the same time as he wanted to kiss all her hurtful memories away. He didn't know what to think, but Sasuke was afraid that he was beginning to fall in love.

Sasuke fixed his hair before he went to the library. He wanted to escape a little, and that he always did best when he had something to read. When he read, it was almost like he was absorbed into the book and its story, and he could forget everything else. That was the way he had escaped the memories of the sight of his parents' corpses lying on the floor of their house that had once been a home. Reading made his heart beat slower; it made his headache go away. It made him sleep better, and sleep was something he would welcome with open arms when darkness fell.

The rest of the day he sat in the library, reading book after book. He didn't care to eat or take a break, drink something or close his eyes even for a second. If he did he would only think about Shizuka, and he didn't want to do that. Because he didn't know where his thoughts would take him.

Turning page after page, reading chapter after chapter, the world outside the building turned dark. The librarian would soon come to make him go away, but he wouldn't leave before she did that. And when she finally came, he rented a whole pile of books. She asked him, as she wrinkled her nose between every word she said, if he didn't have any homework, but he only glared at her, and after that she didn't say anything else. Grabbing a plastic bag that normally would've cost him money when she didn't look, he left for the billionaires' dorm. It was darker outside than he had thought, and he felt his eyelids becoming heavier for each second that passed. Fiddling with his key and sticking it into the hole, he yanked at the door-

Only to realise that he had just locked it.

Sasuke's forehead wrinkled as he frowned. He was sure that he had locked the door when he had left this morning. He never forgot, so why would he now?

Slowly sticking the key into the keyhole again and unlocking the door, he pushed it open with his foot, afraid that someone would jump him if he took one step closer. But then he saw that there probably wouldn't be anyone out to attack him.

Sasuke didn't know how Sai had got a hold on his key, or even was able to open the door. Most likely he had gotten in the same way Shizuka had, and Sasuke couldn't remember if he had closed the window or not.

He would have to make that a habit.

To close and lock the window, that is.

However, in the middle of the room, an easel stood, with a painting placed upon it.

Shizuka's blue eyes met his, her blonde hair glowing in the sun from the windows.

And Sasuke knew, that this was the best work he had even seen from Sai, and probably the best he would ever make. It sure was beautiful.

Stepping into the room, and closing the door behind him, Sasuke didn't hear his name being moaned three doors away for the second time that day.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	9. You and I Will Dance Inches Apart

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 9:.  
**Y **o u **A **n d **I** **W **i l l **D **a n c e **I **n c h e s **A **p a r t

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

Dark orbs widened at the sight put in front of him.

This… was not… possible…

How?

Why?

And all the time he…

Why on earth was Sai hanging out with a bunch of geeks?

The dark haired seventeen-year-old Uchiha was currently peeping at the group of people from behind a tree. The first snow covered the ground making the world look white and inviting. The students had been forced to bring out their winter coats now that the weather had turned cold. The birds had long since flown south, but Sasuke wasn't jealous of them. He liked the cold. He could be outside during the winter without getting a nasty sunburn.

And he could watch Shizuka playing in the snow together with her friends.

Today, Shizuka wasn't wearing her orange coat that matched the school uniform. Around her neck she was only wearing the brown scarf that came with the coat and she wasn't even wearing the normal jacket. No, Shizuka was bouncing around in the snow together with a brown haired short boy in only her short skirt, boots, white shirt and – the scarf.

Sasuke crawled deeper into his embrace as he tried to keep warm in his blue coat. Yes, he liked the cold, but only when he was able to keep warm _from_ it. His black scarf was twirled around his neck and chin, and he buried his face in the soft material.

Where he stood behind the leafless tree, he could see Shizuka and the other play, being watched by two other guys, that Gaara bloke, – and Sai. Why the hell was Sai there? Those were geeks, and only Shizuka was actually a billionaire (even though she didn't exactly act like one). And of course, Gaara, but Sasuke didn't really count Gaara as a person.

Sasuke had to admit though, that Sai actually looked like he was happy.

And – okay, he might as well admit it – he was kind of… happy (the word came out as a cough), that Sai was having fun. He and Neji weren't the… liveliest people to hang out with.

Suddenly he felt a hand being clasped on his shoulder, and he looked briefly behind him to see who it was. Seeing pale eyes as the only thing that actually told him that there was a person underneath the cap, scarf and coat, Sasuke turned back to the scene on the other end of the yard.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked boredly. He knew what Neji had on his mind, but he didn't want to deal with that right now.

"Just seeing how it's going," Neji's muffled answer came from the scarf, and he sniffled.

Damn, Neji became sick too easily, and Sasuke damn hoped that he wouldn't catch whatever Neji had. To answer Neji Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders, looking at Shizuka when she threw a snowball in the fatso's face. The snow fell down in the boy's bag of chips, and only seconds later the chubby boy was in the middle of the snow fight.

"I assume you haven't asked her yet."

Oh yeah. Neji just _had to_ rub it in. It was almost as if he _enjoyed_ it. Sasuke gave Neji a suspicious look. Stupid Hyuuga.

Okay, so what if Neji was right. It wasn't like he had asked Shizuka if she wanted to go with him to the Christmas Ball. Everyday Sasuke admired the girls who came and asked him, having built up their courage like that. Of course Sasuke refused to go with any of them. But he couldn't believe how brave some of them got. Some of them didn't even look at him when they asked, but still it was better than Sasuke would ever manage. He damned his pride. If he wasn't such a coward; he could go up now and ask her. She would brush the snow out of her bangs; look at him with a surprised smile.

And say yes.

Because she would never say '_no_' to Uchiha Sasuke.

But the thing was, Sasuke felt cold shivers down his back when he thought bout it. To ask someone a question like that, in front of the whole school, frightened him more than he was frightened by his own brother. And that was pretty serious. Fighting with someone in public was one thing… showing affection in public (or anywhere else for that matter) was… something else.

He ignored the shuffling feet behind his back as Neji turned more than cold from the weather. Sasuke looked at Shizuka when she put a foot on the chubby man's back, as he laid over the smaller one, defeated by the blonde girl. Shizuka laughed with her hands in her sides, and then she dropped down and begun to stuff snow inside their coats.

Sasuke smirked as the screams more than well reached them.

Otherwise, Sasuke had everything ready. He had a suit. He had a present to give Shizuka. He knew how he would comb his hair. He had practised what he would say to her. He had _tried_ to smile at himself in the mirror (failing).

He was ready.

Although he didn't exactly have the date he wanted to have.

And he didn't have the courage.

Not that she made it easy for him, quite the opposite actually. She was still ignoring him, and she still seemed to be mad at him. Sasuke assumed that she still hadn't let go of the kiss he had given her (or _stolen_ from her, as she claimed). He sure hadn't, but that was for a whole different reason from Shizuka.

The thing with Shizuka was, that he couldn't get her out of his mind and heart. He thought about her almost every waking hour, and when he sat in his room at night, he almost couldn't tear his eyes away from the painting Sai had done for him. Sasuke didn't think it was fair, for someone to just barge in like Shizuka had, and take his heart. And she called _him_ a thief. At least she didn't feel anything for him, which was one thing she had made clear.

Except that she had responded to the kiss.

And that surely had to mean something, right?

'_I hope to God it does_.'

"It isn't that hard you know."

The shorter of the two gave the speaker another glare. God, he hated Neji right now. Just because Neji would go with the girl with buns on her head, didn't mean that he was better than Sasuke. Hell, Sai had even told him that it was the girl that had asked Neji out. Of course Neji had asked Sai to not say anything about that to Sasuke (Neji was so old fashioned), but since when did Sai care about such things? Especially things that would entertain him if they came out. Briefly he wondered if he had said something to Shizuka about him. Sasuke had to ask Sai about that later.

"The world is not going to end if she says no, you know."

The next thing Neji knew, he was buried deep down in a pile of snow, Sasuke angrily stomping away.

'_Sasuke sure need__s__ to __take__ some anger __management classes_,' Neji thought bitterly, sneezing the snow out of his nose.

* * *

'_Bang, bang, bang_'

Okay, what if he was falling in love with Sasuke? It still didn't mean that he would try to get together with him. That would be stupid, idiotic, stupid again and just wrong. Because he hadn't really told Sasuke that he was a man and had been born with a penis.

And it wasn't like Sasuke liked him that way anyway (right?). The kiss he had given Naruto (stolen) just had to be some kind of joke. Because there was no way in hell that Sasuke had been serious.

That didn't make Naruto any less in love with the Uchiha though.

Oh, wait. He wasn't in love with him just yet. He hadn't quite hit the ground in his fall just yet, so it didn't really count. And he could just as well change course and keep flying as far as he knew. This could easily be some small crush that would soon go away rather than something serious. And Naruto didn't want to risk anything before he was sure.

One thing he didn't know though, was what he was going to do if he actually came to love the Uchiha in that kind of way. He didn't know if he would just walk away, leaving Sasuke at the end of the year (or why not earlier?), or if he would he listen to his heart and do what it told him to? He had never been in love, so he had no idea how his heart would react. Would he be able to leave when the time came?

Or would he pour his heart out?

'_Bang, bang, bang_'

The best would be if he just stayed out of Sasuke's way, not being in contact at all. Then he hopefully would keep flying, and Sasuke would give up. Then all his problems would be solved, right?

Naruto hung his head down as the gun in his hand shot shocks through his upper body. To hell with it.

He was currently standing in the shooting hall (it was amazing what the school had in their basement, wasn't it) in a building near the sports grounds. Some students actually competed in shooting, but Naruto only did it because he really had to. The first time he had held a gun in his hands, he had been seven years old. He had found it in one of Asuma's drawers, in his home office. Asuma often continued to work even after he had gone home in the evenings, so he had installed a big desk with a police computer. The computer wasn't at his house legally, but frankly - Asuma didn't care about those things. Crimes had to be solved, and a '_borrowed_' (cough) computer wasn't that much of an affair.

Little Naruto, who had still been living with Asuma at that time, had of course found the gun. There wasn't a place in Asuma's house that hadn't been investigated by the little mini cop Naruto.

Of course Naruto had seen guns before. He had been at many crime scenes, both where people had drawn their pistols and where they just had been hung in the police officers belts. But this was the first time he had actually got a hold on one. Naruto had picked it up, making a cry of surprise when he felt how heavy it was. With two shaky hands he had done what he had seen the policemen do – pulled the safety and pulled the trigger.

The shot had gone off just as Asuma came back to the house after his food shopping. The older man had run across the house, only to find Naruto with his gun. The cop had snatched the gun out of Naruto's hands, and then he had rested one heavy handed slap across Naruto's whiskered cheek. That had been the only time Asuma had ever laid a hand on him, and Naruto understood why he did it. He had never seen Asuma that scared in his whole life, and sometimes when the shabby man looked at him with worry in his eyes, Naruto often recalled that moment. When Asuma looked at him like that, Naruto couldn't blame the man for what had happened after Asuma couldn't take care of him any longer.

After that incident, Asuma had taught Naruto how to use a gun. Naruto had been more than underage, but Asuma had been scared that something would happen to the boy.

Now he could draw and shoot better than any of the police officers he worked with, and when other officers came from the outside, not many of them could be compared to him. He had had more time to train than any of them, both officially and unofficially.

'_Bang, bang, bang_,_ bang, bang_'

Naruto suddenly came back from his memories only to realise that he had had his eyes closed the whole time. '_Not that it matters_,' he thought and looked at the holes positioned perfectly in the paper doll. Sighing he took off the earmuffs and pulled off his required school safety vest and walked out of the basement, up the seemingly endless stairs to the ground floor. The basement was built a far ways underneath the rest of the school, to avoid having the shooting break the concentration of the other students who didn't use the facility. The whole cellar was soundproof, so Naruto didn't really understand why they even bothered.

Rich bastards.

Smiling a goodbye on his way out at the shooting instructor who had taken a spare moment to stand in the snow and smoke, Naruto welcomed the cold air into his lungs. Normally he would have medicine this period, but he couldn't bother about such things right now. Asuma always told him that he shouldn't do things if he couldn't concentrate, and even if Asuma hadn't had skipping in his mind, Naruto just did what he was told.

He swore when some snow made its way into his boots, feeling the icy cold water running down his ankles. Naruto liked to play in the snow, but walking was just too troublesome. This reminded him of Shikamaru, and his other friends. Kiba hadn't even mentioned anything when Sai had come up to them today when he and Kiba had been wrestling in the snow. It was just like they had accepted that Naruto had brought another stray dog with him. If you could call Sai stray, but he was weird any ways. Naruto was still smiling, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, just as another clump of snow fell into his shoes.

"Do… do you want to go to the ball with me, Shizuka?"

* * *

Sai poked Sasuke's motionless head with a twig he had found in the snow earlier. Sasuke only grunted in reply, making both Neji and Sai understand that this was now beyond serious. Maybe they would have to take Sasuke to a doctor?

A normal doctor. Taking Sasuke to Tsunade with love problems would be suicide. For all three of the raven haired boys.

The young man with the stick cocked his head in displease. He wouldn't get Sasuke to ask Shizuka to the ball this way. Neji and he had been trying to get Sasuke out of his room for almost the whole day, ever since Sasuke had crawled back to it, underneath a now warm and comfortable blanket. Now he lay in the bed like a larva in its cocoon. Sai had gone so far that he had poked the stick in Sasuke's ass, only to get a grunt, or something that sound like the ever lasting '_hn_' Sasuke sometimes started with. Neji only sneezed in his corner, sighed and walked up to Sasuke's wardrobe. He opened it and picked out the suit Sasuke would wear to the Christmas event. Neji gave Sai a playful look, something Sai didn't see often (he blamed it on Neji's cold) and the long haired boy _winked_ at him.

"Didn't you tell me, Sai, that you heard that there were a lot of people," he said, smirking as he knew that Sasuke couldn't see him from where he was hidden, "who were going to ask our beautiful Shizuka out?"

They could almost see the blanket become tense, and Sai smirked back at Neji.

"Yeah, that's true Neji. I wonder who will be the first to ask. I'm sure she'll pick him."

Neji and Sai's breath suddenly caught in their throats, their bangs waved in the wind. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, the force of the quick movement still lingering around him. His head was bent down, black hair covering his eyes.

An alarming smirk was placed on his lips.

And without further tries, Sasuke was out of the door before anyone would have the time to say '_dear god_'.

* * *

"…I know you're angry with me for the kiss I… stole… but I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the ball with me." Sasuke stood in the doorway of Shizuka's room, glancing sideways. Both his hands folded together behind his back, and he could almost feel the blush making its way up his neck, ready to attack his cheeks. And Shizuka only _stared_ at him.

Naruto (on his side of the door) couldn't believe his eyes _or_ ears. Why did Sasuke ask him to the ball? He hadn't thought that anyone would ask him at all, and now _the_ Uchiha Sasuke did, of all people. Did this mean that Sasuke was actually trying his best to get closer to Naruto, or was this a joke? But Naruto didn't believe so, no. Even if Sasuke acted like a bastard (and was a real bastard too), he didn't think he would do this sort of thing. Naruto closed his eyes. '_Go away!_' he wanted to scream. Leave my heart alone.

"I already said yes to someone else," Naruto whispered, his eyes still closed. He cursed his heart for the aching need to say '_yes_' to Sasuke. Sasuke tensed up, his eyes narrowing. Naruto almost thought that he would leave without a word, when he finally spoke up.

"Who."

Sasuke knew his voice didn't hold any emotions, not giving away anything that would tell Shizuka what kind of raging feelings he had boiling inside him.

"Chouji."

Naruto understood by the look on Sasuke's face that he had no clue who Chouji was.

"The guy that always carries a bag of chips."

Suddenly Sasuke's mouth hung open enough for Naruto to guess what he ate for breakfast.

"That fatso?"

"He's not fat… he's… chubby," Naruto defended his friend.

Sasuke closed his mouth and turned to walk away. He stopped however, when a big tan hand clasped around his wrist. He turned back to Shizuka who looked into his eyes with her own beautiful ocean blue.

"It's not like that… Sasuke… he just didn't have anyone to go with, and since he though it would be embarrassing to go alone he asked me, but there were no _feelings_ involved, we're only going for the food and, what I mean is…" Naruto knew he was rambling and quickly shut his mouth. Looking into Sasuke's eyes, he was met with the same indifference that had washed over the black orbs only seconds ago.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of Shizuka's hold.

"I don't see the point of explaining such things to me."

Naruto withdrew. It was true. He had no reason for explaining that to Sasuke. So why was he.

Before he could think further, Sasuke was gone. Naruto closed the door and slid down it, leaning against it as he sat on the floor with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands buried in his long, blond hair. Why wouldn't his heart stop racing? Why did Sasuke make it so hard for him? Why had he felt so bad when he had to say no to Sasuke? '_Damn it_' he thought as he fisted the hair between his fingers. Why had it hurt so much to break Sasuke's heart like that?

Naruto groaned and laid himself down on the floor.

He had hit the hard ground at last.

Uzumaki Naruto was now officially in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**To be continued**


	10. You Can't Stop Me, I'm a Girl In Love

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 10:.  
**Y** o u **C** a n ' t **S** t o p **M** e , **I** ' m **A** **G** i r l **I** n **L** o v e

* * *

In the chilly room, Naruto sat in his dress and waited. His hands were folded, resting in his lap. His shoulders were stiff and he wished for a good massage. Outside the world had turned fully into winter now – Christmas was only one week away. It would be a white day this year too.

The old windows that had been good to sneak into your enemy's room didn't withstand the winter's cold that much. All Naruto wanted to do right now was to crawl deep underneath the blanket and sleep the evening away. He didn't really feel like going to the Ball, but he had said yes to Chouji, and Naruto wasn't a man who went back on his words. No, he had to go to the Ball with Chouji, and hopefully he would have a good time.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke would be there.

He smoothed down the red dress, his hands following the silky fabric. A few days ago, a letter and a big box had waited for Naruto when he woke up. The box had been left inside his room, so he had guessed the sender had to be Tsunade, who was the only one with access to the skeleton key. The letter looked exactly like the one he had received when he first arrived at the school, so he had no doubt it had come from Asuma. Naruto had found himself smiling – he hadn't heard from Asuma since that night the man had come to visit him. It was good to see that the old man still was alive.

Naruto had made his way out of his bed toward the new things in his room. Wrapped up in the cosy blanket he had wormed his way over the floor, a hand shakily reaching out for the letter. His fingers had trembled as he opened it up.

_**Shizuka, **_the letter had said.

_**New information has come to my knowledge. Can't tell like this. Can't visit…**_

_**Your school will soon have a trip to the city. Meet me at the station. **_

_**A. **_

New knowledge huh? Naruto assumed it had to be about who or what exactly was after him, and what they were going to do about it. After he had read it, Naruto ripped the letter into pieces and flushed it down the toilet, like he had done with the other one. If someone were to come into his room, letters like those would only cause trouble. Like the gun had.

The gun was now hidden underneath his mattress. Unoriginal place to hide it, but he felt it was safe enough from unwanted eyes.

When Naruto was finished with destroying the letter he went back to the highly interesting box. . He had dropped to his knees in front of it, eyeing it suspiciously. It had been a black box, like the one his school uniform had laid in (and all of his other school clothes). He had wondered what Tsunade had sent him.

Pulling off the lid and taking away the silk paper, Naruto had found himself looking at a dark red silky fabric. Forgetting the blanket he stood up with the garment in his hands.

It was a dress.

A blood red dress that went all the way to the floor. It had long sleeves, and at the end of both the sleeves and the dress, a small golden line was placed around. The neckline wasn't cut low, but went from shoulder peak to shoulder peak and would show enough skin. Underneath the dress in the box a pair of golden shoes with a small heel had laid, together with a small card.

_**Miss Nanohara**_

_**Shizuka**_

_**By listening to the gossip around the school, I**__** have**__** c**__**o**__**me to know that you are to attend to the Christmas Ball together with Mister Akimichi Chouji. As I though**__**t**__** about it, I realised that you didn't own a dress. **_

_**T**__**his **__**is for**__** you. **_

_**Use it. **_

_**Principal Tsunade. **_

Naruto had snickered at the letter. '_Use it_'? Was that a proposal or a command?

But even now, Naruto couldn't help but smile when he remembered the letter. He really appreciated that Tsunade had even taken the time to think of him, let alone to give him a dress as beautiful as this one. He had thought about asking Temari (the girl was about the same size as him, even though she was somewhat shorter), but this would definitely be better. The dress fit him perfectly and was just the right length. Naruto wondered where the principal had got a hold of something as beautiful as this, but decided not to question it.

The dress wasn't what kept his mind restless however. Sasuke caused that. Thinking of Sasuke made Naruto's head ache, and all he wanted was to fulfil the urge he had had earlier – to crawl deep underneath the blanket and _hide_ there, until the school year was over. He wanted to forget about Sasuke, but that seemed to be impossible. Some how, the Uchiha had made his way into Naruto's heart, and he doubted that would leave anytime soon.

Not from Naruto's point of view that is.

So what if Naruto had fallen in Love with Sasuke? That wouldn't change anything. He could never get too close to the raven, ever. He simply had and was going to have too many secrets.

And he would never be able to share them, or would he?

Naruto ignored his heart's pleading. He could never tell Sasuke the truth. What would he think of Naruto if he did? If Naruto told him his secret, he would definitely loose Sasuke.

If you could loose something you couldn't have.

There was an idea though. If he told Sasuke the truth, Sasuke would _definitely_ leave Naruto's ass alone. Then that problem would be solved. But Naruto knew that was out of question. He could not risk something that important only to get Sasuke to leave him alone. Asuma had gone through a lot of trouble to get Naruto into this high-class school, and Naruto wasn't going to be the one to spoil it.

Sasuke was something else. When Naruto had said yes to Chouji, one of the reasons had been that he didn't think anyone else would ask him. Of course he wanted to go with Chouji. They had said directly that they would go together because they didn't have any other dates. Shikamaru would go with Temari, Kiba with Hinata and Gaara… being Gaara, Gaara wouldn't go at all. They would go for the food and because they were friends. But why had he wanted to explain that to Sasuke (something that certainly not was appreciated judging by Sasuke's reaction). He had no reason (something that Sasuke had also made clear). He had had no reason to stop Sasuke from walking away? So why had he done it?

Naruto hung his head, blue eyes eyeing the red dress against the white blanket. He had listened to his heart. He had fallen in Love with Sasuke, and he didn't want to let him go. If he kept on like this, he would not be able to leave Sasuke at the end of the year. If he kept on like this, he would pour his heart out to the boy, love and secret confessions mixed together in an awful combination.

And he had to prevent himself from doing that at all cost.

The blond boy alone on his bed closed his eyes. He was tired. So fucking tired. He was stressed and was under a lot of pressure. All he wanted to do was to sleep.

A soft knocking was heard from the door.

But he couldn't do that. Now, he had to stand up, but on his mask, smile, and follow Chouji to the Christmas Ball. And if he couldn't feel happy at all this evening, he would be damned if he didn't smile as though he was.

* * *

The room that held 'The Great Christmas Ball' (as the sign over the entrance declared in big bold words) was decorated as you would think a room where a Christmas Ball would be held should be. A towering Christmas tree was placed in the middle of the enormous room, which could hold the entire student population, plus family and friends. The walls were white and sparkled liberally with gold ornaments, and the floor was as red as his dress. There was a stage between twin staircases that went up to the second floor balconies on the far side of the room, the band on it was playing. Naruto didn't know who they were. He guessed though, that they had to be somewhat famous, to be playing in a school like this one. A long table went from one side to the other, covered in 'fancy' foods of all sorts. Throughout the massive room students were showing off their lavish dresses and expensive suits, laughing and having a good time. Some of them were dancing nearer to the stage.

There were open doors along the walls that led off into side rooms, through which Naruto could see fancy couches, billiards, dart, and other games you could entertain yourself with. One room contained a bar for those lucky few over eighteen, but Naruto could only make out a few teachers in that room so far (principal Tsunade's blonde braids were hard to miss).

Chouji quickly spotted their friends, and they made their way through the clusters of revellers. Kiba and Hinata were one of the couples who were dancing, and Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and Temari where they stood each with a glass of the fruity punch in their hands.

"Shizuka, what a wonderful dress!" Temari said and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back at her and thanked her, telling her that her dress was also beautiful, even though he didn't even look at it. The other three began to talk to each other, but Naruto soon lost the thread. His mind was heavy and so were his eyelids. To prevent himself from falling asleep where he stood, Naruto let his gaze wander the giant room once more. He saw Kiba and Hinata waving at him, but he didn't care for waving back. The band was playing some fast song, and Naruto was sure his head would explode any minute. The room danced in too many colours and Naruto closed his eyes briefly.

When he opened them seconds later, he saw the one person he didn't want to see there.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The band slowed down their tempo and so did all the couples who danced. Naruto watched as Sasuke was led to the dance floor by Sakura – in a sparkling pink dress with white gloves – she placed his hands on her hips. He had a frown on his face, and he tried to break loose from her (which quieted Naruto's traitorous heart a little, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the couple). Then Sasuke suddenly tensed, as if knowing someone was watching him. Slowly his head rose, looking directly at Naruto.

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's waist tightened.

Their eyes met.

* * *

Sasuke suddenly felt sick. Shizuka stood on the other side of the room, watching him and Sakura dance. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that went deliciously well with her bronze skin and golden hair, Sasuke had never seen anything more perfect. Her blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter than before.

She was beautiful.

More beautiful than any girl or boy at the Ball.

And Sasuke felt sick about it. Sick, as he had felt ever since the day she had turned him down. Sick that even though he hated her as much as he did right now, he felt terrible for making her look at him with that face, when he pulled the girl's pink head closer to his shoulder.

Even though Sasuke had spent the days since then hiding from her in his room and trying to maintain his anger, he still felt something for her. He knew he… okay, to hell with this shit. He fancied her, okay? He thought she was beautiful, he enjoyed being with her (for the small amount of time he had been with her), he liked to fight with her, he liked to argue with her, he liked to kiss her, and he was sure he would like it even more if _she_ kissed _him_. For the moment he had to believe that she _had_ responded, he was sure of it. He really was.

He didn't want to dance with this girl. He didn't even know her god damned name. She had asked him to the dance. Somewhere around the tenth time, she had been lucky. She had asked him only minutes after he had been turned down by Shizuka, and she had taken Sasuke's grunted reply as a 'yes'. Sasuke didn't really care. For the moment he was only dancing with her because Shizuka was looking.

Sasuke looked down at her pink head. He wanted to vomit at the colour, because that would at least make it less disgusting. He lifted his head to look at Shizuka again.

His stomach turned as he saw her bite her bottom lip and turn away.

She must have been trying to hide a triumphed smirk.

Because she did want to turn him down.

Right?

…

_Right?_

* * *

Two pair of eyes met over the punch bowl. Blue eyes meeting black ones at the same time as a tan hand grasped a pale one over the same ladle.

Burning.

Naruto withdrew his hand as quickly as he could and he saw Sasuke do the same. They stood on either side of the table, both with one of those classy glasses in their hands. Naruto in his dress and Sasuke in his suit.

Both eyes narrowing.

Both hands grabbing the ladle again.

"I was here first!" Sasuke hissed.

"The hell you were!" Naruto snarled back.

"Give…it…"

"Never…"

They continued to struggle over the ladle, sending people who were on their way to get some punch quickly in a different direction. Naruto growled and looked up at Sasuke through the blonde bangs that hung over his eyes, when he suddenly caught someone looking rather sternly at them. It was the same teacher who had given them detention before, Professor Umino or something. Naruto swallowed and looked back at Sasuke.

"Fine," he said and let go.

The sudden lack of tension caused Sasuke to jerk the ladle. Bright red punch splashed over the both of them, drenching their beautiful clothes. Naruto gasped and placed his hands on his chest in shock.

"Sasuke! Look what you did!"

He looked up at Sasuke, who in his turn looked strangely at Naruto's chest. Naruto realised where his hands were resting and let them fall to his sides instead. Sasuke looked up at him again.

"It's your fault, you idiot!" Sasuke said, offended.

He wasn't the one who let go of the ladle. Now both their clothes were ruined, and everything was Shizuka's fault. Everything that had gone wrong this year had been Shizuka's fault for Christ's sake!

"Well, if you had been a _gentleman_, you would have given me the ladle," Naruto said, irritated with both Sasuke and his dress. Sasuke's eyes squinted even more, if that even was possible.

"If you had been like a _lady_ from the beginning, we wouldn't even be here."

Both teenagers went silent, looking at each other. Naruto didn't believe he had ever been this irritated in his whole life. He closed his eyes and took three shaky breaths before he opened them up again.

He had to get away from here. He couldn't be here any longer, ignoring the way his heart was hammering in his chest. Naruto was almost certain that Sasuke could here the loudness of the pounding through the layers of skin, fake breasts, bra and ruined dress. Naruto straightened his back and saw Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari looking in their direction.

He had to get away from here.

"Take your punch," he said, "I'm outta here."

He began to walk away, when he suddenly heard Sasuke speak quietly to himself.

"Never again…_right_…"

Naruto stopped in his movements. Never again? Never again what? He quickly turned around and saw Sasuke heading through the big crowds, heading for the door. Naruto threw a look at his friends and smiled in excuse to them, before he headed after Sasuke, out in the pitch-black of the evening.

* * *

Never in his life had Sasuke been as furious as he was right now. His blood boiled in his veins, the frigid cold of the late winter evening just a small feeling in the back of his head. He had forgotten his coat in the cloakroom back at the ball, but there was no way in hell that he was going back there right now. There was no was in hell he was going back to where Shizuka was.

This was the second time in all his seventeen years that he had done this. The second fucking time he had let anyone come this close to his heart. The first time had been his family, Itachi of course. He had let them close to his heart and what had he gotten in return?

Nothing. Not a single fucking thing. They had left him.

After that he had hardened his heart.

Wouldn't you?

If everyone you loved suddenly left you? Wouldn't you shut the door and lock it and throw the key as far as a human soul can throw, if not even farther? Wouldn't you take a big step away from mankind, only looking passively at them as they love, hate, cry and laugh?

Wouldn't you?

Wouldn't anyone?

Sasuke did.

And for the first time since he was thirteen, he had let someone come close. And look where that had taken him. Walking alone in the freezing night, feeling frustrated and abandoned.

Never again.

Never again he would open up his heart to anyone. He had been burned two too many times, and enough was enough.

Sasuke kept walking, heading for his dorm. He wanted to get into his room and sleep the rest of the year by. He didn't want to see her face again. He didn't know what he would think if he did. What would he do? Would he hit her right between her eyes? He wanted to. Would he… cry?

'Oh God.'

Sasuke decided to leave it there.

Out of the night, the sound of a car driving quietly in the snow could be heard. Sasuke stopped in the high snow. Who would come to the school at a time like this? Maybe someone for the ball. _Probably_ someone for the ball. But wouldn't they have been here earlier if that was the case? Sasuke suddenly realised how cold the world was around him, and he quickly folded his arms over his chest. Great. Now he really had to hurry to his room.

"Wait you fucking bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned around. Shizuka (a freaking _fast_ Shizuka) was approaching him quickly, her bare hands holding up the red dress as she jogged through the high snow heaps. Her cheeks were red and her hair was dancing behind her, and even if he hated himself for it, Sasuke's heart began to beat faster as she came closer. He quickly turned away and started to walk through the snow with big steps, faster than before, his hands still folded over his chest.

"Goddammit! Fucking wait you son of a bitch!" Shizuka screamed after him.

Sasuke quickened his steps. Shizuka did the same. Sasuke began to run. Shizuka wasn't late after. The chase was on and soon both of them where running as fast as they could in the snow, both of them forgetting how freaking cold it was. Hell, they didn't even know where they where running, but they sure ran past their dorm.

"Don't think you can get away!"

"Stop following me you idiot!" Sasuke screamed back, almost out of breath.

"Never in my life! Right!?"

Sasuke cursed as he stumbled over a stone hidden beneath the thick snow blanket. He threw an eye backwards only to see that Shizuka was closer than she had been just a second ago. Where the hell did she get her energy from?

Then, out of nowhere, a low surprised scream was heard, making Sasuke stop dead in the middle of a big step. He twirled around and saw nothing. And that was the problem.

Where the hell did Shizuka go?

He took five steps back, and saw something dark in the snow.

Shizuka had tripped on the stone Sasuke had stumbled over earlier. Now she was lying with her face deep buried in the snow, not a sound coming from her. Sasuke took an uncertain step closer.

"Shizuka?" he asked to the lifeless form. "Are… are you alright?"

Nothing happened.

Sasuke took another step closer.

"Shizuka?"

Okay, now he was worried. He took the five last steps and fell down next to her, grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to rouse her. She was as stiff as the rock she had tripped over.

"Shizuka! Come on! Shizuka?!"

Sasuke felt the panic rising. What had he done?! He was the one who had made Shizuka run after him. Why hadn't he stopped to see what she wanted, when he saw that she hadn't enough clothes on?

A low chuckle was heard.

"Shi – " Sasuke was cut off in the middle of her name, when Shizuka suddenly threw herself over him.

Sasuke growled and begun to struggle, and a pretty serious snow fight had begun. Sasuke screamed when Shizuka stuffed snow inside his suit, he made a snowball which he pressed against her bosom. Shizuka screamed and hit Sasuke in his head.

Hard.

"Fuck!" Sasuke exhaled, and in a second Naruto straddled him where they laid on the ground. He looked up to see a widely grinning blonde girl. He tried to throw her off, but hell she was strong! Then she suddenly became serious, looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"What did you mean by 'never again' Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him and looked away. Damn. Naruto had gone through too much trouble now to let Sasuke stop.

"I'm not letting you go you know."

"You'll begin to freeze soon," Sasuke said with that dead tone of his.

And he was right. Naruto was fucking freezing to death, but he wouldn't let Sasuke know that.

"I'm warm-blooded. I can stay here all the night if I have to." Naruto smiled in triumph when Sasuke looked rather panicked, but it was soon replaced with a smirk.

"Be my guest," he said lowly.

Naruto smirked back and leaned closer, almost making the tip of their noses touch. He could feel Sasuke's breath hitch, the warm puffs of air more than welcomed on his face.

"Maybe I will," he whispered.

God, he was too close. If he leaned a bit closer, their lips would meet for a second wonderful time.

If he only leaned closer…

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw what Shizuka was about to do, but then he closed his eyes and stretched his neck upwards to meet Shizuka halfway.

Their lips had barely brushed against each other, when a flash of light hit them. Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes and looked at each other for a second, before slowly turning their heads to where the light came from. Next to them a stylish black car stood with its lights on. Naruto was stunned. How could they not have heard that? The car was fucking parked next to them!

The driver's seat door was opened, and a dark figure stepped out of it, walking behind the car to reach one of the back doors. The figure opened the door, and another dark shadow stepped out. The two of them made their way up to Naruto and Sasuke, who where still laying on the ground, and into the light.

The first one, a man, looked weird. In the light, Naruto almost though the man looked blue for a moment. He was tall and wore a long black cloak that went all the way to his feet, an exact replica of the one the other man had on.

The second man was almost the mirror image of Sasuke.

The man, from where Naruto was leaned over Sasuke, looked taller than the young student, but not as tall as Naruto. He had longer hair, and the light lit the dark bags under his eyes. His eyes were as black as Sasuke's. While the similarity was striking, at the same time they looked like they came from different parts of the world. Sasuke's eyes weren't that cruel. Sasuke didn't look that dead. And even though Sasuke and this man were so different in just one look, there was no doubt who this man was.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Little brother. Little… girl," Itachi said. "Good evening."

Naruto felt Sasuke tense underneath him, but he didn't move away. Who knew what would happen if he did? Instead he stayed on Sasuke's stomach, and he placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders as if to say, 'don't do anything stupid'.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled. In some sort of way he was glad that Shizuka held him down. Otherwise he wouldn't know what he would do. Nothing pretty, that was sure. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Itachi snickered in the silent night, his friend joining him.

"Just looking for someone, little brother. Not for you though."

Itachi leaned closer.

"You're not interesting enough."

Sasuke growled and tried to throw Naruto off of himself, but Naruto held him down. He didn't know what Itachi could have done to make Sasuke react like this, but he really wanted to know.

Itachi snickered again before he motioned his companion to follow him. Itachi gave one look to Sasuke over his shoulder before heading to the ballroom on the path that had been ploughed, a path neither Naruto nor Sasuke had found when they where in the middle of their chase.

Sasuke screamed a low scream in agony and tried to follow, but Naruto didn't budge. When Itachi and his friend were out of sight, Naruto dared to loosen his hold. Almost immediately he was thrown off onto the snow, and Sasuke tried to get up. Naruto lunged for his feet and grabbed a hold, pulling Sasuke down on the ground again with an unpleasant thud.

"Let me go you fucking idiot!" Sasuke growled.

"And what will you do then? _Kill him_?!" Naruto screamed back.

Sasuke stopped in his movements, thinking. Shizuka had a point. He couldn't kill Itachi like this. He had to get a weapon.

Like… a gun?

Quickly he stood up, and Shizuka was about to pull him down again when she suddenly noticed that Sasuke was heading in a different direction. She quickly picked herself up too, following Sasuke as he walked away.

"Jut like that? You're dropping it?" She asked him surprised.

He aimed a glare at her even as he took note of her red cheeks and her red lips, her sparkling blue eyes and - - -

"No. I'm going to kill him," he said as he quickened his step for the umpteenth time this evening.

"But," she started, sounding utterly confused.

"I'm going to shoot him."

Shizuka suddenly stopped in the snow.

'_Shoot him?_' Naruto thought. How will he be able to do that? He doesn't have a… gun.

"Oh, _no_ you _don't_!" Naruto said and ran after Sasuke.

Sasuke, who had seen this coming, had already begun to run to their dorm, heading for Naruto's room. Naruto had to stop him. Damn it. Naruto was already fucking tired, and he really didn't really feel like running anymore. With one last burst of energy he ran after Sasuke at top speed, up the stairs and after Sasuke into the dark room. The only source of light in the dorm was the small lamps that hung on the walls throughout the corridor, but the chandeliers were dark. He saw Sasuke pulling harshly on his door, and when he reached the raven, he grabbed a hold of his shoulder and smashed him into the closest wall.

"Let me go!"

"Hell no! You think I'm stupid?!"

"Would be news to me if you aren't!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Ass!"

"Bimbo!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"That's cheap."

"Then let me go," Sasuke said, as if he had been proven a point.

Naruto laughed out loud before stopping abruptly.

"Do you think I'm stupid." she said, sounding deadly serious with that low voice she sometimes got when emotions were flying high.

Sasuke swallowed, and realised how close they stood. Too close. Like earlier. When they almost had kissed for a second time…

Shizuka seemed to have realised the same thing. Her lips parted and her eyelids fell half way down her eyes. Their hearts begun to speed up, not from running but from attraction.

And in a way, love.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes…?" Sasuke answered, his face inching closer.

And Naruto closed the distance.

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma had had one hell of a night. Damn, he had had one hell of a couple of months.

That was the bad thing with getting too close to someone. Naruto was someone Asuma saw as his own son, and he had been putting his soul into catching the man who was chasing after the boy. He had sent out several people to get information, but even still, it had taken too much time.

But now they were finally making some progress. He had the name of the man who was after Naruto, and it wasn't good. Asuma was beginning to regret having sent Naruto on that undercover mission into the freaking Mafia. The man who was chasing Naruto wanted the information the kid had gotten. He wanted to know everything about Orochimaru's area and his fortune. And Naruto was the key to all of those things.

Asuma closed his eyes. He would have to talk to Naruto soon.

Before Uchiha Itachi caught up to him.

* * *

Yes, Naruto had kissed both boys and girls in his lifetime. Some of those kisses had been good, and some of them splendid. But none of them had been as wonderful as the one he now shared with Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips were really soft. The burning sensation where their lips met was sending a tingling sensation throughout his body to his fingertips and toes. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his face as he breathed through his nose, which occasionally bumped into Naruto's own. Naruto's own heated face was pressed so closely against Sasuke's. And of course there was the euphoria of finally being able to kiss Sasuke for real.

They parted for a second, opening their eyes only to close them and kiss each other again. This kiss was more passionate than the last one, which had been more of a playful exploration of each other. Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked Sasuke's bottom lip, sucking it in before Sasuke opened his mouth to welcome him in. Naruto gladly agreed, and moaned when his tongue met Sasuke's for the first, but definitely not the last, time. Sasuke tasted so good. His taste intoxicated Naruto, making Naruto moan with greed. He pressed Sasuke closer to the wall.

Sasuke didn't mind being pressed against the wall, not at all. Shizuka's tongue deep buried in his mouth sent positive chills down his spine, and he arched his back slightly to bring himself closer. Even though they weren't pressed against each other, Sasuke could still feel the warmth of the blond girl in front of him. His heart pounded to the beat of hers and their moans came in pants together. Sasuke placed a hand on her waist at the same time Shizuka's hand came up to bury itself in his black locks.

The both of them were out of breath and drowning in their emotions, they broke apart.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke through heavy eyes.

"Shizuka," Sasuke breathed back. And then he smiled. That beautiful smile Naruto had seen before, when they had made themselves free. The smile that had made his heart beat this fast for the first time in his life.

"I didn't think…"

"Well," Naruto smiled back, "you were wrong."

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, letting his head lean backwards against the wall.

"Well…?" Sasuke asked.

"Well what?"

Sasuke's lack of an answer was enough.

"Fine. I like you."

"You… _like_ me?" Sasuke smirked.

"Damn. Okay. Maybe I have a crush on you," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Only a crush, Shizuka?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Don't push it."

Both teenagers smiled at each other, and Sasuke stepped closer, leaning upwards to get another kiss. Naruto grabbed a hold of his shoulders, holding him back.

"What about Itachi?"

"Screw Itachi."

Shizuka seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I'd rather screw you."

The loud crack of Sasuke hitting his head against the wall when he lost his balance was worth remembering. Shizuka only laughed at him as she picked his keys out of his pocket and walked over to Sasuke's room. Sasuke followed her questioningly with his eyes when she opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight, Uchiha," she said.

Sasuke felt his face reddening, and Shizuka's eyes narrowed.

"But no touching! And we will sleep about a foot apart!"

Sasuke smiled, nodded and followed her into his room.

She had no idea that it was enough for him just being around her.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued


	11. In Your Sleeping Arms I Hide A Truth

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 11:.  
**I **n **Y** o u r **S** l e e p i n g **A** r m s **I** **H** i d e **A T **r u t h

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the winter sun shone through the window. Unlike the earlier in the year, not a sound could be heard from the outside world. The only sound that broke the silent morning was Sasuke's soft snoring into his neck.

_/'A little space maybe?' _

'_I'm just keeping us warm, Shizuka…'/_

Okay, maybe he had fallen for Sasuke last night. '_Let's keep warm_!' Sasuke said. '_Duuuh?_' That was how Naruto felt. Naruto scratched his head and tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He turned his head to the left and watched as the alarm clock turned to 06:02. It was damn early, but it was a good thing he had woken up when he had. Now he could sneak out to his room, take a shower, and clean off the irritating old make-up that still painted his face.

And maybe…

_/'You're spooning me you ass!'_

_Sasuke chuckled into his neck._

_Naruto sighed._

'_No hands.'_

'_No hands…'_ /

And maybe try to get rid of the erection he was currently suffering from.

Naruto went from scratching his head to rubbing it awkwardly. This was not good. Sure, having Sasuke laying all over him, his left knee pressed into Naruto's aching erection in the most pleasant and nerve wracking way possible, his torso draped over Naruto's and his black hair tickling the Naruto's cheek. Naruto assumed that the scenario could be worse than it already was.

Sasuke could've been awake for starters.

Breathing a little heavier to hide the sighs which wanted to make their way out from his mouth, Naruto tried to crawl out from underneath the beautiful boy on his chest. However, when he did so, Sasuke leaned further into him, heaved a sigh and clasped his hands somewhat around Naruto's neck. Naruto let his eyes wander to the ceiling in a desperate attempt to get some help from the big Guy upstairs. He squinted and wrinkled his nose, trying to move away again.

This time Sasuke moved his knee.

Naruto tried to hold down the moan that forced its way up, but failed. Damn, Sasuke was such a tease when he was sleeping. Naruto had to get back at him somehow.

The third attempt however was a success. He was almost surprised at how easily he slipped away, Sasuke whining at the loss but not waking up (to Naruto's great relief). Naruto found himself sitting on the floor in the black pyjama pants and the white t-shirt he had borrowed from Sasuke (tight-fitting over his still stuffed chest), breathing to cool himself down. He shot the tent in the pants a dirty glare before he heaved himself up. He felt the long hair standing out in every direction, and cursed quietly about how many hours it would take to fix it again.

The he cursed himself for acting like a girl.

Well… too much.

Naruto collected his dress and his shoes from the floor. Of course Sasuke had asked him why he hadn't removed the make-up. But what could he do? _'Sorry Sasuke, but if I do you will probably see my manly features more clearly.'_

Right.

Sasuke was right though. It was really uncomfortable to sleep with make-up all over your face. Naruto neatly folded the dress and embraced it, his toes curling at the chilly air on the outside of the blanket and away from Sasuke's warmth: Sasuke who still lay peacefully in his bed, snoring like he had when Naruto woke up. The pale boy slept on his stomach, his bare torso melting together with the white bed clothing and dark locks resting over his light pink cheeks. He looked like a beautiful doll lying there like that, and Naruto couldn't help but reach a hand out to touch him.

The raven moved into his touch, welcoming it. Naruto let his big hand travel to Sasuke's cheek and brushed the stands away. He smiled when he saw the pout forming on the petal soft lips he had claimed the night before. Those lips that had felt oh so good against his in the dim corridor. The same lips that had smirked at him so many times and the same lips that had smiled so beautifully just for Naruto and Naruto alone. Naruto knew that involving himself with Sasuke was probably one of the stupidest ideas he had ever had. But he was in love with the Uchiha and he couldn't deny his heart.

Maybe some day. But not now. Not when Sasuke was his and he was Sasuke's.

But how the hell would he get out of this mess? How the hell could he ever walk away from Sasuke? It was still December; Christmas was in a few days. In six months he would have to leave this school: without Sasuke. Sasuke had one year left, but Naruto had only been given one year. There was no need to ask Asuma for another year. Then he only would be pushing it, and still have to leave Sasuke in the end.

Damn it all.

Naruto sunk down on the bed next to the sleeping Sasuke. He let his tan hand rest on Sasuke's pale naked back, stroking lightly back and forth. He draped the blanket over the sleeping boy and sighed.

Following your heart was one thing.

Doing the only thing you could do was another.

* * *

Later that day when Naruto found Chouji along with Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata on the walkway on their way to the medicine building, Naruto let his knee's hit the ground in a deep apology. He could feel the snow touch his nose, melting where the tip when into it. He could also feel the guilt spread over his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible date Chouji! I know I was the worst person in life for just running away like that, and it's not like I can really explain it and I hope you're not all that mad at me because I still really, really, really want to be your friend --"

"Uh… really, Shizuka… it's okay," Chouji tried to say, but the girl on the ground in front of them didn't listen.

"--really, really, really, really, really, really--"

"Shizuka?"

"Oi, stop it," Kiba tried and shot Shikamaru a questioning look. Shikamaru snorted and kicked a lump of snow at Shizuka, making her scream in surprise (it didn't go unnoticed that it was a very _manly_ scream) and sit up, glaring angrily at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled, offended. "Can't you see I'm apologizing to Chouji for being a crappy date?"

Well, that was what Shikamaru would have heard, if Kiba, Chouji and Hinata, hadn't all yelled at him at the same time, followed by a hard slap on his shoulder from Kiba. Chouji helped Shizuka up form the ground, and she brushed off her snow covered legs and skirt, snorting in Shikamaru's direction, making the lazy boy sigh and dream himself away to a place other than he current one. Shizuka then turned back to Chouji, taking a deep breathe, and continued as if nothing had happened.

"--really, really, really, really, rea--"

"It's okay Shizuka. Really."

"--lly, really bad!" Naruto ended, before looking up at the eye-rolling crowd. Well, Hinata wasn't, cause she was too polite.

"What?"

"It's okay," Kiba said instead of Chouji, who had his mouth full of chips. "We saw you and Mr-don't-poke-on-the-stick-that's-shoved-up-my-ass," Kiba stopped to collect his breath, "and frankly, I think Chouji was just relieved that you left. Otherwise there wouldn't have been any food left at all."

Chouji nodded knowingly together with Naruto, until the blond realized that that had been an insult and smacked Kiba in the head. The dark haired dog-loving boy fell down in the snow headfirst. Hinata yelped as she witnessed her boyfriend going down, but couldn't help but laugh a little when Kiba felt sorry for himself. Naruto had long ago turned back to Chouji, who politely offered him chips from his bag.

"I'm really sorry Chouji," Naruto said truthfully. His turmoil about what he was going to do about Sasuke was one thing, but the feeling he felt towards Chouji was only guilt. Okay, they had agreed to go to the ball as friends, but that alone was still not a reason to bail on the chubby boy.

"It's really okay," Chouji answered.

"Chouji met a girl."

Naruto turned to the long forgotten Shikamaru who had awakened from his daydreams.

"What?"

Turning back to Chouji, Naruto watched how his already pink cheeks turned red. He smirked and nudged him in his side.

"A girl huh?"

Chouji's blush turned even redder and he stuffed his mouth full of chips to get away from answering that. Naruto smiled, and Kiba (who had thanks to Hinata had made his way up again) snorted.

"What about Uchiha? Did he get a taste of one of Nanohara's famous moves maybe?" he asked as Hinata continued brushing away snow from his brown hair.

Naruto could however see that she was looking at him from the corner of her eyes, and he assumed that even she was interested.

Now when he thought about, most of the conservations around them had stopped.

'_Must be my imagination,'_ he thought.

"Well, not exactly…" he started.

His thoughts wandered to the kiss last night, and how happy he and his heart had been at the moment. Most of all he wanted to crawl under the blanket in Sasuke's room and sleep the rest of the year away with him, tightly pressed against each other.

"Wyou wanth hwaff (You want what)?"

"Dude, woman, whatever - - - You really _kissed _him?"

"Shi-shizuka, I th-thoguht you _hated_ Mr. Uchiha!"

"Really?"

"I said that out loud?" Naruto groaned when everyone was finished. Great. Awesome. This was embarrassing. He tried to hide his face in his hands, but he couldn't escape the questions.

"Yes, we kissed," Naruto sighed at their expressions, "and yes, I liked it."

"I…we…spend the night together..," he mumbled towards the ground.

If they hadn't been in the middle of the school yard when Naruto said those fateful words, Kiba would have howled to the sky, Shikamaru would have dropped his chin, Chouji would have dropped his bag of chips and Hinata would have taken on a shocked expression that clearly wasn't that far away from falling down on the ground to "rest her eyes". However, they weren't alone. And before anything of the above could even start, two high pitched screams shooting through the whole surrounding area and probably reaching all the way to the closest city were heard.

"You _DIDN'T_!"

"LIAR!"

Two girls approached the group of people. Sakura and her blonde friend gritted their teeth as they came closer, the blonde girl reaching both her arms out to push Naruto. Naruto, who was both surprised and unprepared, fell down into the snow on his butt. The two girls hovered above him, both of them leaning forward. Sakura looked ready to spit in his face, which made him flinch backwards and hold an arm in front of him anticipating an attack.

"Don't you dare to tell lies like that again," Sakura sneered, and the second before her friend was to say something, Kiba went in the way.

"Oh just shut up. Just because Uchiha doesn't want either of you ugly bitches," he said (which maybe wasn't the smartest thing to say when he thought about it).

Sakura opened her mouth to tell Kiba to fuck off, but her friend beat her to it.

"Ha! Have you seen _her_ face? You actually think that our Sasuke would want anyone who looks like _that_!?"

Kiba shut up and Naruto gave him an angry glare as the dog-boy actually had the nerve to take an appraising glance at '_Shizuka_'. Naruto saw him swallow and turn back, but Hinata had already entered the argument.

"I don't think Mr Uch-uchiha actually cares about that," she stuttered like she always did.

This made her the new object of their interest, and they turned angrily toward her, their fists clenching at their sides. Saying something like you had slept with _the _Uchiha Sasuke was probably something you should avoid, at least in the presence of his fan-club's most committed members – Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Naruto _had_ talked about Sasuke with Sakura during their lessons together, and he had realised that the pink haired girl had a _disturbing_ crush on him ever since - ever, and still did. Just saying that you had passed him in a corridor with no one else around was dangerous enough.

"You shut up you little whore!" Sakura said, which rivalled Kiba's idiocy. Telling Hinata that she was a whore riled up Shikamaru and Chouji, who had acted passive since the crazy chicks arrived, both of who were quick to show off their muscles (which really weren't that many, neither of them being too keen on moving around all the time). Not to mention that Kiba looked ready to kill and had also begun to approach the now worried girls, and Naruto realised that something probably had to be done.

Before Shikamaru, Chouji or Kiba had time to throw themselves at Sakura and Ino, Naruto heaved himself up from the ground and grabbed a hold of their collars – Kiba and Shikamaru in his left hand and Chouji in his right – and threw them backwards. All three of them fell in the snow (Kiba for the second time that day) under high protest, but Naruto had already moved on. He placed his hands on the two girls thin shoulders, as he had done to so many criminals in his days, leaned between their faces and whispered in their ears:

"Whether I'm sleeping with Sasuke or not, is none of your business. Whether Sasuke prefers a _girl _like _me_ instead of _you_ is your problem. _Got it_?"

His grip tightened on their shoulders, making their breath hitch in their throats. Sakura stood perfectly still, while Ino nodded uncertainly. Naruto smirked as he let them go, only to see their retreating backs. He had not seen the last of them, oh no. Girls like that didn't give up a boy like Sasuke without more of a fight, but at least they were gone for now. He turned back to his friends, Hinata still a little pale, but hiding a smile behind her back, and the three brunets standing and brushing the snow off their bodies.

"Even though I have to say that I am impressed with how you scared the shit out of two billionaires like that, Shizuka," Kiba said with a wrinkle between his eyes, "I think you attacked _us_ more than you had to."

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he noticed two things. The first thing was that it was past one o'clock in the afternoon, and he had missed half of his classes. In order to get ready, he would actually miss the third out of four as well, and seeing it like that, and considering the cosiness of the bed, the perfect temperature under the blanket, and the perfect feeling of fresh bed-clothing against his naked chest, he really didn't see any point in leaving his room at all today. The warm feeling that still lingered in his chest from the night before made him feel out of it, and he would be more than happy to just lie here for the rest of the day.

This however took him to the second thing that hit him in the same amount of minutes. The reason why his heart felt as good as it did at the moment, had left the building (well, as far as Sasuke knew she had only left the room and the bed, but he thought things came out clearer by thinking that she had left the building: something she in fact had done, but Sasuke wasn't aware of that). For a second, Sasuke was almost sure that the night before (and what a night indeed) had only been a dream. To think that he had actually gotten to kiss Shizuka, and that she had kissed him back was almost enough to blow his mind. And the memory of her back against his front as they slept in the same bed, next to each other, seemed almost too good to hope for.

Sasuke sat up in bed and cleared his throat. Damn. He hadn't slept this long since… ever. Maybe the months of worrying had taken their toll on him, but this was close to ridiculous. He hoped that neither Neji nor Sai had come to see him this morning. If they had, he would never live this down. Oversleeping was not a word that had a place in an Uchiha's dictionary, and it wasn't to be refreshed now.

He let his hand travel over the place where Shizuka's body should have been lying. He wondered if it had been a dream or reality. It wasn't exactly a thing you could just ask someone, '_Excuse me, __but__ did you sleep with me __last__ night?_'

Ugh.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and let his head fall down on one of his pillows. He breathed in, and smelt the faint scent of something foreign. He sniffed closer, enjoying the smell. A pale hand met the pillow, touching two blonde hairs resting on it. Sasuke smiled and threw the blanket over him again, snuggling down deeper into the pillow.

Realising beautiful dreams were real.

Amazing.

* * *

Okay, he had told Chouji how sorry he had been. He had also asked them about what he was going to do about Sasuke. The latter one had been a real failure. Naruto didn't even wanted to think about the shameful propositions that Kiba and Shikamaru had heaved out their mouths, and it had only become worse when Temari had joined the group in the library. But all of them had agreed, that even though Sasuke was one of the greatest bastards in the universe, he still was Mr. Right for Shizuka.

Naruto didn't know whether he should take that as a good or a bad thing.

And he was damned to know that dating the Uchiha did bring trouble. If you've ever imagined dating a rock star or a world famous actor, but on a slightly lesser scale (such as a school) you would probably get the idea. Naruto was almost amazed (almost, cause he was so damn tired of it already) how fast one small rumour could travel. Apparently, someone had seen Shizuka follow Sasuke out of the ball. And a friend of a friend of a friend had seen dear sweet Shizuka sneak out of Sasuke's room a little too early this morning. People were actually interested enough that they made questioning him their business, and actually _waited_ for him in every doorway.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples, gathering the last of his willpower (and power at all, if he had to say so himself) and knocked on the door in front of him. When no one opened it or answered, he pushed the large door open and stepped inside. The warm feeling of something that somewhat resembled a home hit him like a warm spring breeze. The light walls and the golden curtains looked inviting and comfortable. The opened windows chilly air was warmed by the radiators beneath them, which were practically steaming. The desk in front of the windows and the smaller one that was placed along a side wall both stood empty. The owner of the big desk however stood in front of him. Instead of being clothed in her normal green suit, the principal wore a more comfortable outfit (lounging pants and a big T-shirt), and in her hand she held a cup of steaming hot tea. Her blonde hair was hanging freely over her shoulders, and resting on her bosom. Naruto smiled at the bigger woman as she smiled back.

"What do you want, brat?" she asked in a nice tone. Naruto let his eyelids fall closed and approached her, letting his face fall down on her warm breasts as he embraced her, resting his body on her warm soft one. Womanly arms travelled over his back and hugged him back, and he cuddled closer into her chest.

"I've fallen in love hag."

"Oh my dear sweet brat."

* * *

Naruto didn't know what had made him go to Tsunade's of all places. Maybe it was the fact that she was one of the very few people who knew who he really was, because with her, he wouldn't have to put up an act. Maybe because when he was with her, buried in her chest, he felt like he was being embraced by the mother he had never had.

And that was true. Tsunade was the first woman in his life he felt that he could lean on for support. When he had been living with Asuma, he hadn't lived together with his wife yet (of course at that time, they hadn't been married, only shared a child together). Asuma's wife, Kurenai had and probably still did love him. But he knew very well that she had her own life and her own child, and he wouldn't want to infer with that.

Tsunade was someone he could rely on, lean on and cry on. Every time he saw her across the yard or walking down a random corridor, he took in her smile like his skin took in the sun on a summer's day. Every time they talked to each during the past few months, whether it had just been bickering or something really important (like how to dress right, how to comb your hair for the ball, how to act like a girl to trick the Mafia and the school, notes passed from Asuma – which weren't that often), he still felt like Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and not bloody fucking Nanohara Shizuka.

Being Shizuka was like being a thief pretending to be a princess. Being Shizuka scared the shit out of him, as well as made him hate himself for doing so. Naruto didn't want anyone to know how bad he really felt about being Shizuka. If he did, if he told Asuma that this beat the shit out of him, Asuma would call the whole thing off. Naruto's last chance to get the smallest touch on the normal life of a teenager would be blown up, burning his fingertips off.

But laying in his bed every night, the sweat poured down his body when he got lost in himself. Laying in an expensive bed like that made him terrified, he would break something soon and be sent home, he would not act good enough and be sent home, and on and on and on.

The thing was, Naruto didn't know if he really wanted stay at this school after all. If he wanted, he could just tell Tsunade that he wanted to go home, become an unofficial police officer again and forget it all. He would leave Sasuke as he was now, maybe still sleeping sweetly in his bed, with only the vague memory of a girl named Shizuka like something from his childhood in the back of his head. Sasuke wouldn't know what was going on, but maybe, maybe that was what would be the best, for the both of them. If Naruto continued to see the Uchiha, he would someday have to tell him the truth (hiding a cock for all your married life would be hard – as hard as something else). And what would that get them? To tell your love that you are a _man_? To tell someone that all this time you've been lying your butt off? Sasuke – anyone – would hate someone – Naruto – after that.

"Are you going to run away?"

'Was he going to run away? Stick his tail between his legs and crawl under the bed? Leave without so much as a backwards wave?'

Tsunade's hand that stroked his hair as he lay with his head in her lap on the couch made his eyes heavy. The soft pulling at the strands at the back of his neck making him hum in satisfaction. He snuggled closer into her lap as sleep overtook him, his soft snoring filling the otherwise silent room.

A hidden door in one of the office walls opened, and Jiraiya stepped inside. With his greyish eyes he watched Naruto's chest heave and fall as he lay in Tsunade's lap, who was stroking him like a cat. He gathered his hair and pulled it through a hair tie, settling his white hair out of his way. Jiraiya offered Tsunade another cup of tea and sat down on the low table in front of them. Tsunade gave him a smile and for once didn't argue with him or anything (Jiraiya was pretty sure that was because of the sleeping boy in her lap).

"The brat's in love," she said after a while.

Jiraiya was always amazed how kind and calm a woman like Tsunade could sometimes sound, and decided to take it easy himself.

"That's troublesome," he said as quietly. "What is he going to do?"

Tsunade shook her head as an answer.

"I don't know," she said after some minutes in silence again, stroking Naruto's back. "He's so confused. And scared."

This time it was Jiraiya's turn to nod.

"I would be scared too."

"You're scared of everything old man," Tsunade said with an amused teasing tone to her voice. Jiraiya muttered something Tsunade asked him to repeat, but the old man held his tongue. Who knew if this was going to be the day she cut it out?

Hag.

"He looks like you, when you where young."

The sentence was said after another one of those long silences, a comfortable one.

"He's got your spiky hair."

" Aa, but he's got the blond from you," Jiraiya told her.

The colour of his own hair had since long disappeared from him, so long ago in fact most people had forgot what it had been. Maybe it always had been white.

"He's probably as stubborn as you too."

Tsunade smirked.

"I pray to god he isn't a pervert like you," she said which made Jiraiya snort. Of course the boy was a pervert. That had gone from father to son in several generations.

"And Arashi's blue eyes."

Being like this, like the small family they were, was enough. Even though Naruto didn't know everything, he still seemed to know who the people he belonged to were. The brat falling in love wasn't that terrifying, he would make it. He would understand it himself someday and the two of them would be there for him.

"That Asuma."

"Yeah."

The silence filled the room for one last long time, the two elderly people floating away in old memories. The curtains blew up in the wind that entered the room, and no one saw the smile that graced the blond boy's lips.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't really looked for Shizuka. Suddenly she just stood outside his door, her hand raised, as she was about to knock. Sasuke had beaten her to it, by opening the door about a second before. Maybe he had known she was out there, maybe fate (as Neji would have put it) played with them. Either way she was there and he was there, looking at each other from either side of the threshold.

"Good morning," Shizuka said with a look at his clothes.

It was almost eight in the evening, but Sasuke hadn't moved from his room. If he had, everyone would have seen a smile on his face. He would probably have been _nice _(Sasuke made an disgusted face at the thought) and… welcoming to people. He couldn't and wouldn't risk his reputation. He had done some schoolwork, finished some papers, chased a teasing Neji and Sai out of his room as the first thing they had noticed was Shizuka's smell (Sasuke didn't want to know how the hell they knew how she smelled so well), and spend the rest of his time dreaming, dreaming, dreaming about Shizuka. Now she stood in front of him, shuffling uncertainly as she stood, he gaze set over his left shoulder.

"Good evening," Sasuke answered.

She wrinkled her nose and looked around. Some students were hanging around in the corridor, but no one was paying attention to them (at least not visibly). Sasuke guessed a billionaire (as the poor bastards in the other dorms called them) was more classy than that.

"I've been thinking Sasuke…"

"Must have smelled burnt, did you fry your brains?"

"…and _maybe_ we can try…"

"Something I intended to do after our kiss last night (the sentence made Shizuka cough embarrassingly)"

"…but…"

Sasuke tilted his head the same way Shizuka did, unintentionally copying her move.

"But?"

Shizuka sighed and finally looked directly into his eyes with her amazingly blue ocean-like eyes.

"But we need take it slow."

"For your brain to keep up?"

"For my brain to keep up," Shizuka confirmed, before she realised the insult and smacked him in his head.

Sasuke snickered and offered her to come into his room, and just as she was about to, she was stopped by two familiar voices.

"Don't you dare you little bitch!" Sakura said, her turn to push Naruto away that day.

This time however, Naruto was prepared and stood still (as if Sakura had tried to push down a tree), and she was the one to stumble back instead. Sasuke followed her with his eyes in a bored expression.

"You know, Kiba defended Hinata when they called her a whore," Naruto told Sasuke knowingly.

"Seeing as you wrestled me down last night, I think you stand a better chance against them," Sasuke admitted and rubbed one of his arms with the other.

Naruto smirked at him and bent down and took from his lips what Sasuke gladly offered him.

The two complaining girl became quiet as the kiss grew more heated in front of their eyes, leaving them with their mouths open.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably (he didn't like the idea of kissing in front of someone else), something Naruto felt and let him go.

Sakura and Ino stumbled backwards, eyes as big as saucers, before they ran away.

Naruto chuckled and went to his room, only to come back with an extra blanket. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he walked into his room, encouraging Naruto to follow him.

Naruto smiled and held the blanket in front of Sasuke, before draping it over his shoulders as he stood still in the corridor.

"You are awfully clingy when you sleep you know," he said, which made Sasuke mumble something and look away, a light blush suddenly covering his cheeks. He got the finger over Sasuke's shoulder in return, which entertained Naruto.

"Seen anything more of your brother," he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. Truth was, he hadn't given his brother a thought all day, he didn't know whether that should make him relieved or worried. Naruto nodded.

"Who do you think he was looking for?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Naruto to come inside his room. Naruto didn't move more than to rock back and forth slightly where he stood.

"Don't know," Sasuke answered. "Does it matter?"

"Come on, don't tell me that you don't care," Naruto said.

By the look of Sasuke's face, Naruto understood that the young raven actually did care, after all.

"What does he do?"

"What does he what?"

"Like… for work," Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned away to fold some papers on his desk, and Naruto finally decided to enter the room. Just as he placed a foot on the other side of the threshold, Sasuke answered.

"I don't know," the raven said slowly. "I think… I think he's in some kind of way involved with the Mafia."

Naruto suddenly stopped.

"_Just looking for someone, little brother. Not for you though."_

Itachi's words echoed in his mind.

Naruto pulled the blanket tighter around him.

The Mafia huh?

"Problems?" Sasuke asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he looked over his shoulder at Naruto who seemed stuck in the doorway.

"No," Naruto cracked out. "_No_," he said again, after clearing his throat, and walking all the way inside Sasuke's room toward the waiting Uchiha, closing the door behind himself.

"Not at all."

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued


	12. Run Like a Girl and Scream Like One Too

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 12:.  
**R** u n **L** i k e **a** **G** i r l **a** n d **S** c r e a m **L** i k e **O** n e **T** o o

* * *

Sasuke could feel it in the pit of his stomach when he woke up that morning. A faint feeling of butterflies flying around, the excitement crawling up his arms. He didn't know why he was still this fond of this particular day. He had been alone every Christmas since he was thirteen, but his feeling for it still remained. Sasuke found him smiling and quickly changed his expression, only to snuggle closer to his bed mate. Shizuka, who was currently sleeping with her back against him.

Shizuka moved closer to him, and Sasuke burrowed his face between her shoulder blades, breathing in the morning smell of her. Her body was firm against his, and he loved her scent mixed with his – she was still borrowing his clothes while she slept... and his boxers. And funnily enough, Shizuka always wore boxers. Hideous colourful boxers with swirls and leaves on them. Sasuke had asked her why, and the response had been: '_because they're airy_'. Sasuke should've seen that coming.

Sasuke let himself smile, knowing that no one could see him, before he climbed over Shizuka, hitting the floor on his feet. He sat down on his knees in front of her sleeping (snoring and drooling rather) face and poked her cheek. A wrinkle appeared between her light eyebrows, but she kept sleeping like nothing happened. Sasuke frowned (he didn't like being ignored) and pinched her cheeks. This time she groaned, but the heavy breathing continued. Knowing that she would be pissed if he touched her too much (he had learnt a lot the past week they slept in the same bed) he went with the most drastic thing he could come up with.

He placed his mouth close to her face and bit her nose.

A mumble was heard and Sasuke let go of her nose, curiously watching to see if he'd woken her up or not. Shizuka had her nose wrinkled and opened her right eye, saw Sasuke and closed it again quickly.

An unmistakable snoring filled the room.

Sasuke chuckled and smacked her in her head, and the '_ouch_' that was escaped had been impossible to stop. Defeated, Shizuka raised herself in the bed and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke had wondered before, and still did, why she didn't wash her make-up away, but he hadn't dared to ask her. He assumed that she simply cleaned her face every morning instead, only to replace the makeup anew.

If Sasuke was to tell the truth, he didn't really like Shizuka's make-up. Partly because she wore so much of it (not that it didn't suit her, but still) and partly because he had never seen her without it. For the whole year (even during the whole week they had been… together? – he guessed) she had been wearing make-up twenty-four-seven. Did many girls do that? Okay she looked charming (funny), and she was cute (in an odd sort of way), but she couldn't be that bad underneath it all, could she? Hell, she should know that he would like her anyway.

Not that he had told her that he liked her…

Surely she had figured that out.

Hadn't she?

The Uchiha was brought back from his thoughts when he realised he was being watched. Shizuka was finished waking up, probably wondering why Sasuke was the one to wake up first. Not that Sasuke would ever admit that he really liked Christmas.

Never.

'Get dressed,' was the only thing he said.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk around the room, putting on a pair of tight fitting black jeans (neatly folded from the wardrobe) and a fitted, long sleeved, green and black turtle-neck with sleeves that went all the way over the backs of his hands, but not entirely covering his fingers. Naruto should have guessed that this was how Sasuke dressed when he wasn't formal or in uniform, but he would still have pegged him as someone who wore suits and such. Seeing Sasuke dressed this _normal_ was almost frightening.

Naruto found himself missing his own clothes: the comfortable baggy jeans, the hoodies, the T-shirts, everything. Now all he was able to wear was the everlasting school uniform, and that was all. Today, and the rest of the week, when all kids at the school had a week off from classes and all school activities, he would still be walking around in his uniform. It wasn't like he could wear the dress he had worn to the Christmas Ball, and that was the only other thing he had.

"…first we have to go by Neji, and then I have to go see Sai," Sasuke said, then realised that Naruto hadn't really been listening. He raised an eyebrow in Naruto's direction (as if he didn't feel like saying another word) and Naruto answered him.

"Yes, I want to see if I can find the others."

A little less than half of the student body had gone home for the holidays, as most of them spent their free time at the school. That was because most of the students' parents had a lot of things going on in their jobs. And the parents, who didn't have time to have their children at home for a week, visited the school for the day. Sasuke and Naruto were two of the students (which unfortunately were many) who didn't get any visits at all, since neither of them had parents at all.

Well, Naruto had Asuma and his family, but they wouldn't be able to come to him when he was like this. But Naruto still couldn't help but to miss the only thing close to a family he'd ever had.

But now… he had Sasuke. For how long he didn't know, but for the moment he had Sasuke. He watched Sasuke disappear into the bathroom, only to return with his hair combed in that duck-butt style, and fastening a silver chain around his neck.

"Get dressed," he said again, and Naruto (muttering about the fucking hurry) started to do as he was told. He reached for his school uniform but was stopped by a pale hand. Sasuke's hand gripped around his wrist, and Naruto cherished the tingling feeling of skin on skin. Sasuke's pale hand looked so beautiful and delicate against his big and dark one.

"You are not wearing your school uniform again, Shizuka."

Naruto snatched his hand back insulted and looked angrily at the Uchiha.

"I don't have anything else," he muttered, looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second, but remembered someone was watching him and went back to his normal stony expression.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, hating to sound so pathetic. 'What kind of girl only owned a school uniform?' Sighing he let his head hang.

"I don't have a problem with letting let you borrow some of mine. You're already sleeping in them, so what harm could it be?" Sasuke didn't feel like questioning her. How do you ask a girl why she doesn't have any clothes? She had told him her father and mother were dead, but surely she had someone to take care of her? Someone incredible rich too, since she went to this school in the first place. He smirked when he saw her face light up (almost as if she had only just realised that it actually was Christmas Day.

The raven turned around and poked about in his wardrobe. He found something he assumed would fit Shizuka (she was bigger than him after all) and threw it to her.

"I'll wait outside," he said, and Shizuka nodded.

Naruto watched Sasuke put on his shoes and pick up a huge roll and a book on his way out of the door, before he looked at the clothes Sasuke had thrown at him. It was a pair of light grey jeans, which would probably fit tighter on him than on Sasuke. The legs of the jeans were really long on Sasuke to get that wrinkle effect around your ankles, so it would fit Naruto okay. Together with those, Sasuke had given him a T-shirt (which probably sat loose on Sasuke, but would fit Naruto snugly) with sleeves to his elbows. The T-shirt was decorated with an ancient Japanese fan in grey and blue that went from the left shoulder blade down the chest. Naruto smiled and put on the clothes after he had checked his stuffed bra and secured it, then he went to the bathroom to wash his face and quickly reapply his make-up. The most important thing was the foundation, hiding his whiskers, but he put on some faint mascara and lip gloss too. When he was finished he went out to Sasuke, who was pacing back and forth outside the door.

The raven smiled when he saw Shizuka and stopped. She looked really good in his clothes, and he was surprised to see that she was actually wearing less make-up than usual. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first time he'd seen her with this little on, or maybe it was true, but Shizuka looked really beautiful when she wasn't all covered up. She looked more awake and younger, not as though she was trying to hide something under the thick surface. Sasuke stood his ground as Shizuka approached him, and then smiled down at him when she stopped in front of him.

"Good morning," she whispered and rubbed her nose (which was free from all bite-marks by now) against his in an Eskimo-kiss.

Sasuke closed his eyes and answered equally, before he placed his lips against hers. Almost immediately she opened her mouth and nibbled on his lower-lip, pulling at it until he opened his mouth for her. When he did, Shizuka let her tongue wander inside, stroking Sasuke's own with it, luring the muscle to dance with hers. She moaned as he sucked on its tip, only to be dominated by her seconds later. Not that he really cared no. Sasuke often liked to dominate things, being the one who took everything under control. But with Shizuka, he felt that maybe control wasn't so important, after all. In fact, when he kissed her, he was glad that she was the one leading, since he was usually too weak in the knee's to be able to do much of anything.

And that he was forced to bend his head backwards all the time didn't help either.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's lips with a '_smack_' before he gave the shorter one's nose a big kiss too. He watched, amused, how Sasuke almost (almost) pouted when he withdrew, only for the expression to be replaced with a smirk.

"Can't keep your hands off, can you?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto realised he had both his hands placed on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's own hands however, hung limply at his sides.

Naruto smirked back.

"Say's the one who's clingy in bed," he said and just like the last time, Sasuke 's cheeks turned red. Naruto chuckled and turned away, heading for Neji's room further down in the corridor.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked, and Sasuke broke free from his thoughts and followed.

When they reached the door, Sasuke was the one who took the lead as he knocked loudly. When no one answered, he knocked again but the duo was only met with silence. Sasuke seemed really irritated, but was ready to walk away. Naruto didn't feel like it, so he pressed down the handle and opened the unlocked door.

The door swung open, and what they saw made Sasuke's eyes go wide in shock and Naruto's _mouth_ go wide in a big grin. They watched – Naruto amused and Sasuke terrified – how Neji flung himself backwards away from a Chinese girl, with her legs spread wide, taking the blanket with him to cover himself and leaving the girl naked on the bed. She yelled (at Neji) and grabbed a pillow which she held in front of her body as she sat up. Neji wrapped the blanket around himself, glaring angrily at the pair in the doorway and the few people who passed by in the corridor.

"Don't you fucking get it when someone doesn't answer the door?!" he spat, before realising his position. "And close that fucking door!"

Naruto snickered and walked inside, dragging the Uchiha with him and closed the door. Sasuke still looked terrified and watched Neji and the girl he knew as Tenten. He had never in his life heard Neji swear, and he could still see Neji's erection through the blanket. However, he felt more sorry for Tenten who was still trying to cover up behind the pillow, which wasn't working that great for her.

Sasuke blushed when one of her breasts peeked out, and he heard Shizuka snort beside him. The blonde girl walked over to Neji's couch and gave Tenten a felt that lay over it, and she gave her a thankful smile.

"What a great morning this is turning out to be!" Shizuka happily exclaimed, which only made Neji look angrier, while Tenten just seemed entertained, now that she had something to cover herself with. Shizuka bent down and introduced herself to Tenten who did the same, while Sasuke glanced back at Neji.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, when both Neji and Tenten had been able to dress quickly, Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other on the couch, Tenten sat comfortably on the bed with her legs crossed (a posture which Naruto soon copied) while Neji leaned back on his desk, his arms folded over his chest. His lusts had been cooled down to Sasuke's relief.

"Well?" Neji asked.

Sasuke muttered something and Naruto sat beaming like a sun. If the day started as funny as this, he really wondered what more fun it would bring.

"What?"

"I said I only wanted to give you your Christmas Gift," Sasuke said, this time a little louder.

He picked up the book and gave it to Neji. Neji took it and smirked, opened the drawer and gave Sasuke a book too, wrapped up. Sasuke opened it and smirked.

It was the same book.

Tenten rolled her eyes and Naruto hid a laugh behind his hand, until something caught his eyes. While Sasuke and Neji continued to chat about the book and its writer, Naruto walked towards his goal, his eyes unable to leave it for a second. As though in a trance he fell down before it, hand reaching out to worship it.

"_Wooooooo_!"

The others in the room went silent and looked at the source of the impressed and jealous sound – Shizuka. She sat on her knees in front of Neji's refrigerator with her mouth wide open.

"Neji," she said, not being able to tear her eyes from it. "Your refrigerator is so much bigger than mine!"

A hand traced over its surface.

Three pair of eyes quickly left her, and Neji spoke up.

"By the way," he said and scratched his head, and somewhere in the room you could hear a refrigerator-door being opened. "I had better tell you now, so you can just skip the meeting about it. In March the whole school will be taking a two day trip to the city. We will meet at seven in the morning and be there all day and one night. Food ('_Oh, he won't miss __it_', was heard from Naruto, but no one was listening) and everything is paid for already, but that's nothing unusual for us."

"A two day trip?" Sasuke asked and glanced over at Shizuka, who had opened up a package of expensive shrimps and a bottle of apple cider. "You're the one who takes care of the room arrangements?"

Neji nodded and Sasuke smirked. He didn't want to be away from Shizuka one single night.

"Why are you telling us this early?"

Neji shot a look at Shizuka but didn't seem to see what Shizuka was doing.

"We need the parents or guardians' signature for students under eighteen," he said which made Sasuke flinched. His birthday wasn't until summer, and it wasn't like he would go up to his mad and crazy brother to ask for a signature for a field trip for school.

"But don't worry – I've taken care of yours…"

Neji trailed of, still watching Shizuka (who was busying herself with a big baguette in her mouth, and a sausage in one hand, while the other was poking around the food still inside the fridge – why Neji even kept this kind of food in his refrigerator in the first place was unbeknownst to everyone except Neji.)

"And for Shizuka… Principal Tsunade signed hers."

He gave Sasuke a questioning look which Sasuke looked away from. The Principal? Did that mean that Shizuka didn't have any sort of guardian what so ever? Why else would the principal sign hers? It wasn't like Tsunade could walk around and sign everybody's forms, so why Shizuka's? He knew Neji was asking him the same, but he didn't know the answer. Suddenly wanting to get away from the room quickly he walked over to Shizuka and grabbed her upper arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said and broke loose from him.

Sasuke looked back at Neji and Tenten, giving them a small nod.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Tenten and Neji said in unison.

"Merry Christmas!" Shizuka yelled happily, before leaving the room rather quickly, soon followed by Sasuke.

They closed the door with a loud thud, and Neji let out a breath. Finally. He walked up to Tenten who turned to him smacking him on his tie for the blanket-thing. Neji smiled and bent down to kiss her, which she gladly accepted.

"You're friends are interesting," she said fingering his hair that hung freely over his shoulders. She grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, kissing his hairless torso before kissing him on his mouth again. Smirking he pushed her down on the bed she sat on, laying himself over her while his lust built up in his chest once more. Tenten took a handful of his black hair and pulled down so her mouth was able to reach his neck. She nibbled on Neji's Adam's apple, his head rising to give her better access.

Then something made his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Tenten?" he said, and she '_hm-d_' at him.

"Did someone steal my refrigerator?"

* * *

Sasuke waited patiently for Shizuka as she placed her new belonging inside his room. When she came out she had a wide fox grin on her lips.

"Imagine how much food we can keep in our room now!" she said ecstatic over the Christmas gift Neji had unknowingly given her.

Sasuke followed her as she paced towards the stairs. Sai's room was one floor up, the same corridor Sakura and Ino had their rooms in. When they reached his door and knocked, a voice yelled at them to step inside. Naruto had never been in Sai's room either, and was surprised at how big it was even so very little room was left.

The floor was covered in all different colours of paint, and halfway done paintings rested against the walls. Others were finished, and one or two were drying on easels that were placed here and there. Sai sat in the corner of the room, painting a picture of a coniferous forest, the ground brown and dead. It was, as all his other pieces were - beautiful. He was wearing a worn-out shirt with green stains on it, sleeves pulled up over his elbows to be out of his way. Sai's hair was pulled back by a red scarf which he had knotted around his forehead, but Naruto could still see some paint colouring the pitch black.

Sai turned to them, greeting them with his black eyes (with which he looked over Shizuka's body and registered her clothes) and smiled a smile Naruto saw was a sincere one. Naruto wished him a Merry Christmas and Sai dried himself off on a nearby towel.

"Been at Neji's?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, and if you looked closely you could see the faint blush flash over his cheeks. The curse of being pale. Sai grinned, as if he knew what they had walked into (which he probably did – Sai was sometimes a little creepy), but then turned dead serious again.

"He spoke to you about the school trip?" he asked and shot Naruto a glance.

Naruto, who at the time Neji had talked about the trip had been emptying his refrigerator, looked confusedly back at him, tilting his head to the left. What were they talking about? But he saw Sasuke nod from his side, and Sai's eyes didn't leave the raven.

Sasuke almost gritted his teeth. Neji had spoken about the principal's signature with Sai as well. Did he have to have such a big mouth? Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and Sai dropped it immediately. Sighing, Sasuke handed him the roll, which Sai gladly took.

"Thanks Sasu!" he smiled and traced his fingers over the cloth. "My own storage was finished weeks ago! I've been painting behind old paintings!" he laughed.

Naruto looked closer at a picture and behind it, but this one had a blank backside.

"Why don't you buy your own?" he asked Sai. Sai smiled and turned back to his painting, picking up the brush again.

"Because it is so much more fun to get them from Sasu," he answered, making Sasuke '_tsk_' and turn away, poking at some pictures.

Sai smiled and winked at Naruto, and Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Did you put up my gift to you yet?"

Sasuke looked away and shook his head, and Naruto could see a smirk gracing Sai's lips as he turned back to his painting. Sasuke walked through the room.

"See you later," Sasuke said and opened the door.

Sai waved at the pair with his brush, but didn't say anything more.

Naruto followed Sasuke silently. They walked down the stairs and out the building. It was a warm day even though it was the middle of the winter, so neither of them needed any coats. They walked close to each other, being this near making their bodies warm and fuzzy from the inside out.

"What did he give you?" Shizuka suddenly asked.

Sasuke didn't answer right away. What would he say? '_A picture of you_'? How embarrassing. He had the painting of Shizuka at the piano underneath his bed, afraid that Shizuka would see it. He had no idea how she would react.

"A painting," he muttered, and Naruto didn't care to ask more.

Sasuke would probably skip the answer anyway. They walked over to the only building Naruto knew that one of his friends lived in (Shikamaru) and when they knocked on the door, Naruto didn't bother to wait for an answer. He knew Shikamaru was too lazy to walk and opened the door or even yell at them to step inside. However, the door was locked.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

It was confusing having Shikamaru out of his room at this time of the day, since the lazy boy usually didn't wake up until ten minutes before his classes started. How long he slept in the mornings when no classes were held Naruto didn't even want to think about. They walked out into the winter morning again, their hands bumping into each other before Sasuke grabbed Naruto's warm hand and held it. Naruto could feel a blush cover his cheeks, and smiled at Sasuke's action.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Over here!" The voice came from Kiba, who had a good bit of his body hanging out of a window, Temari could be seen behind him trying to haul him back inside. Naruto smiled and dragged Sasuke by his hand to the building, and when they got to the right corridor (the one on the fourth floor) Hinata was waiting in the doorway, waving at them. Sasuke tried to break loose from Naruto's hold, but Naruto was feeling far to good to let go now. They walked into the room, followed by Hinata who carefully shut the door. On the bed lay Kiba and Shikamaru, Temari stood by the now closed window, and Gaara was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Chouji sat in front of the television, and in the middle of the room a small Christmas tree stood, decorated with dog candy shaped like bones.

Naruto assumed this was Kiba's room.

On the bed also sat a new addition to their ever-growing group. It was a big white and brown dog about the same size as Kiba himself, and Naruto recognised him as Kiba's most beloved dog Akamaru. Akamaru waved his tail when the two new persons entered the room and jumped down from the bed to greet them.

"Hello little buddy!" Naruto spoke to him and scratched him behind his ears with his both hands. "Visiting your master during the vacation huh? Oh! Not there! Stop it! Away! Shoo!" Naruto tried to push the dog away when it suddenly stuck it's nose between his legs, making things feel really uncomfortable. Kiba laughed and told Akamaru to stop, which he did right away. Naruto brushed his (Sasuke's) pants off and gave the big dog an offended look. When Akamaru went to say hello to Sasuke however, he only met Sasuke's dark eyes before his tail went between his legs and he crawled back to Kiba.

Sasuke smirked in victory.

to Sasuke.

Kiba consoled Akamaru by patting his head and giving him a candy that lay on the bed, then he spoke up.

"Good thing we spotted you," he said. "We have some gifts to you!"

Shizuka immediately turned pale, but Sasuke was the only one to notice (since he watched her all the time). From Kiba she got a small dog made of glass (probably expensive), from Shikamaru a chess set (expensive, since it was made of porcelain), from Chouji a present check on a restaurant (Naruto's eyes widened at the sum), Hinata gave her a cute necklace (Naruto didn't have words for it) and Temari gave her a nice brown fashion dress (He almost didn't dare to touch it). Gaara woke up from the couch and handed her a small box, which contained a gold bracelet decorated with flowers (Naruto carefully traced it with his fingers, not even daring to pick it up). He had never in his life gotten such beautiful presents, not to mention expensive. He paled even more and placed the box from Gaara on the floor with the others. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

"I can't take these," he said quietly, picking up the glass dog.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked. He looked up and saw everybody watching him.

"I have nothing to give you."

"Shizuka," Kiba said when he was finished. "If you really have to give us something you can give it to us later."

"But…" Naruto said, looking into their eyes, "I don't have any money."

The room was quiet for three, four, five seconds, before everyone broke out into fits of laughter, except Sasuke and Gaara (Shikamaru's chuckle was counted as laugh). They laughed until Hinata suddenly realised that Shizuka in fact was serious and nudged Kiba in his side. He also stopped, together with the others, looking confusedly at her.

"What do you mean you don't have any money?"

"Did your parents cut you off?"

Sasuke watched Shizuka bite her lip. Even though he could see she had a hard time, he too was wondering what she was talking about. Everyone at this school had money, and even the poorest ones (if you could call any of them poor) were millionaires.

"No," she said at last. "I'm not rich at all."

It was about here Naruto realised his mistake. '_Damn!_' he thought. Everyone had money here! He looked down at his knees, suddenly embarrassed that he was poor. How would he get himself out of this mess?

"But," Temari said. "You surely have to have _some_ sort of money. How else would you be able to attend to this school?" Naruto shook his head – he couldn't lie to them about this.

"My… friend got me into this school. I guess he has contacts."

'_Must be __a __hell of a contact_', Sasuke thought. She was after all living in the billionaires' dorm. But why hadn't she mentioned this earlier? But now when Sasuke thought about it, she acted like a scared rabbit sometimes, afraid that maybe she would destroy something. He had seen her dress being hung up in her room, how everything, under all the books seemed strangely untouched. How she tried to make the bed when they woke up – something she obviously wasn't good at, but she still tried.

How she sometimes burrowed her nose into his silk bed clothing, touching the fabric with her cheeks carefully.

And who was that friend of hers? All he knew about her was that her parents were dead, and then nothing. Of course she must have been taken care of when she only was five years old? Maybe her friend was that strange man she had met outside the school, late that evening all those months ago? The one who brought her that horrifying gun he had found under her bed?

Why did she act like it was a big secret?

But Sasuke couldn't blame her after all. It wasn't like he opened up and told her about his childhood. He hadn't told her what Itachi had done to him – to them. He hadn't told her about the time before that. So how could he be the one to judge her? And what were her friends thinking of, questioning her like this? Sasuke gritted his teeth behind his closed lips, ready to spit out all kinds of mean and disgusted words to those so-called friends, when Shizuka spoke up.

"I know what I can give you!" she said, that beaming smile of hers lightening up the room like it had suddenly become summer, in the middle of the winter.

* * *

Shikamaru watched Shizuka curiously from the corner of his eye. She sat, together with all of them, behind a giant heap of snow, sticking her head up over it. Her strong jaw was clenched in concentration, and her blue eyes shifted, trained to keep a big area under watch at the same time. She changed the weight of her legs, and Shikamaru watched how not a single snowflake moved underneath her brown school shoes, slightly covered with the expensive jeans she had borrowed from Sasuke. When smoke escaped the other's noses and mouths, she didn't leave a trace of something living.

Like a trained soldier.

Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He was lazy, but one could never say he was stupid. That was how he had captured Temari's heart, and that was why Shikamaru was better as a friend than an enemy. But Shizuka made him feel stupid: Shizuka who seemed to hide so much.

Shikamaru's first friend had been Chouji. He had been able to read him immediately. Seeing Chouji walk alone made him realise that the chubby boy was alone - an outcast. Shikamaru had always a hard time because of his likes. Kiba had also been easy to read. Behind that growling and high voice, he only wanted people to like him, even if he wasn't that good with them. Kiba was one of those types that would go mad and only talk to his animals (in Kiba's place; dogs) if he was left alone too long. It was important to give Kiba all the attention he needed.

Just like a dog.

Temari had been easy to read too – she was much like his mother. Hinata lived in her cousin's shadow, and it was a good thing she and Kiba had met. Hinata needed someone to take care of, someone who looked up to her like a dog looks up to its master. Kiba needed someone to take care of him, feed him, and pat him on the head.

Temari's little brother Gaara (her other brother went to another school which taught how to create art in different forms) had almost been too easy, and so had the Uchiha. Both of them acted uninterested, even though Shikamaru could see that their eyes always kept careful watch and control over everything, testing, _and ruling_. Those two wouldn't match. The one who was a little more tricky was Sai, because while on the one hand he seemed like one of the most open people in the world, he also had so much darkness hidden behind his eyes that Shikamaru was actually bothered. But the only time he had met Sai he had seen him look at Shizuka, and some of his secrets had been relieved. Sai was the type who attached himself to others, tying a small bind. Shikamaru had seen some of his works when all the art students had been able to show them in a famous museum, all the school students had been invited to the vernissage. He had seen a picture of Hinata's cousin, Neji, and the bond he and Sai shared had been shown in the picture. Neji was someone Shikamaru didn't know all that well, but he could still see that Neji believed in something, accepting things after testing them, as it was meant to be.

But the blonde girl, Nanohara Shizuka, confused Shikamaru to the fullest. When he looked at her, how she moved, how she acted, he could not see anything. She was blank, at the same time she seemed to hide more things in her baby toe than Sai hid in his whole body.

As if everything she was, was a mirage to cover up something underneath.

Even the way she walked. She didn't move like a girl, even though she tried. She wore make-up everyday, even though she didn't seem to care about her looks. She had more horrible language than Temari and his mother _together_, and she had the weirdest voice – as if she was a girl going through a young boy's voice change.

And all this made him wonder…

Shikamaru nudged Gaara (who was the one closest to him) in his side, receiving a killer's glare. Shikamaru was still watching Shizuka however and didn't see it.

"Gaara," he asked. "Do you think Shizuka might be a…"

He was just going to ask Gaara about it (who was against his will interested) when Shizuka suddenly hissed quietly.

"They're here! Get ready everyone!"

Shikamaru and the others turned their heads to where Shizuka's eyes were set, and saw the two girls coming walking over the yard. Haruno Sakura was wearing a pink coat with a white fur collar (fake) and Yamanaka Ino was wearing a similar one, but hers was purple. Their thin legs were only clothed in equally thin tights before they disappeared into cute brown boots. They were chatting and smiling, and even Gaara felt a little sorry for them.

"Everyone got their balls ready?" Naruto whispered, making Kiba laugh childishly until Gaara gave him a glare which made him stop. Instead he nodded, and Shizuka seemed satisfied.

"Get ready… set…" Shizuka gave them a fox grin, "GO!"

The only thing Sakura and Ino saw before they where literally _bombed_ with snowballs were eight blurry people and something that resembled a wolf, which resulted in them screaming and trying to block the barrage.

Even Sasuke threw snowballs (getting back at them for every time they had tried to seduce him) and Gaara was more than happy to get to try his killing moves again (even though nobody would die). Hinata had convinced everyone to make soft balls, and the only one who had been against it had been Temari, but after one pleading look from Hinata she agreed. Chouji had a busy time eating and throwing balls every other chip, but managed somehow.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled as she tried to take cover behind Ino. She failed miserably because Ino was currently trying to take cover behind Sakura, which made them run around in circles.

"Never! You're going to have to take us down if you want us to stop!" Naruto yelled back, challenging them. Sakura suddenly stopped, at the same time as Ino, and they looked each other in their eyes, smirking.

"Oh yeah?!" they yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto answered. Well, this was what he was going to scream, if a snowball hadn't suddenly been thrown in his mouth, making him fall down to his knee's coughing up melting snow. Sasuke stopped for a minute to make sure his girlfriend (boyfriend) was alright, but a snowball suddenly hit him in _his_ head, which made him fall down into the snow. Sakura yelled in victory.

"Take that suckers!"

The snowball fight kept going, and soon Kiba began to throw them at Hinata, and Temari dumped one down Gaara's back through the neck of his clothes, which made him scream a rather entertaining girly scream. Soon it was a massive free for all, Naruto and Sakura teaming up against Sasuke who threw himself behind Akamaru, who gladly took off after a laughing Ino. Her laugh infected all of them, and soon they were all laughing and throwing (and biting, for Akamaru's part). Some other students joined them, and before Sasuke put a snowball against Naruto's stomach, he could see Tenten dragging a reluctant Neji into the fight.

"What a beautiful sight of youth!" a voice suddenly filled the air, and Sasuke recognised him as the one with his room next to Shizuka's. Gaara immediately threw a snowball into his bowl-cut hair.

Poor professor Umino spotted them and hurried over, trying desperately to stop them.

"It's forbidden to fight in this school! Stop this immediately! Stop it!"

He spotted the rude girl, Nanohara he remembered, and sighed.

That girl only brought trouble.

* * *

Later when every one took off, Naruto sat with Sasuke on an indoor bench placed outside the large dining room. When they had gotten too tired, they had walked over to the kitchen and asked for hot chocolate, which the kitchen staff gladly gave them. They had been out all the day, they were wet and cold, but they had had fun. So much fun that even Gaara made a new friend – Naruto's next door neighbour Rock Lee. Lee had followed them, along with Sakura and Ino.

And it actually had been really nice.

Now everyone took off. Hinata had followed Kiba when they met up with Kiba's mother and sister when they had come to get Akamaru. Shikamaru had taken Temari (who had brought Gaara) to have a Christmas dinner together with his father (Take-out). Chouji had been followed by Sakura and Ino who had demanded that he would make them food (they hadn't eaten anything made by a student-chef before) and Lee had followed them for lack of anything better to do. He had told them however, that he would dance around the biggest Christmas tree in the school with Gai, one of the gym-teachers.

Now however Naruto and Sasuke sat alone, taking a rest and breathing out the day.

"Was it a good Christmas?" Naruto asked, his eyes closed but a smile set on his lips. Sasuke watched him from where he was turned towards Naruto, straddling the bench while Naruto leaned his back against the wall. The corridor was mostly dark, but some lights were lit. The big Christmas tree next to them also gave light, and Naruto could feel the scent of it stick in his nose.

Sasuke nodded before he answered. "It was definitely different. Not that I'm complaining – it was fun."

Naruto's smile grew even wider. It felt nice to have Sasuke's warmth next to him like this. Sasuke wasn't only someone he could kiss and felt attracted to – he was also Naruto's best friend.

But then again, friends didn't lie to each other like Naruto was lying to Sasuke. Lying to Sasuke brought a bitter taste to Naruto's mouth.

Was Naruto really good for Sasuke?

Then it hit him.

Naruto couldn't walk away from Sasuke because he didn't want to. He couldn't. His feelings for Sasuke were too strong. The feeling of finally having someone in your heart; someone to protect and be protected by; someone who understood you so fully; someone who didn't question you when you weren't ready; Someone who respected you. It was wonderful, and Naruto knew he could never not want that.

But Sasuke liked Nanohara Shizuka. To Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto was someone who didn't even exist.

He wasn't good for Sasuke. Sasuke could never have a good life with him. Naruto would never let Sasuke be with someone who had lied as much as Naruto did to Sasuke. He would never expose Sasuke to that. So why did he do it?

The answer was easy really.

Naruto loved Sasuke.

Loved Sasuke with all his being and his heart, so hard that he couldn't let go. Wasn't able to. Even if he had to.

Would he be able to walk away from Sasuke, if it was for Sasuke's own sake?

"I wanted to give you something," Sasuke said.

Shizuka turned her head, and Sasuke was startled to see that her eyes were watery. It disappeared almost instantly however and Sasuke believed he had just imagined it. From his jeans pocket he pulled out a small box and gave it to Shizuka. Shizuka opened it up, and was met with a small pair of diamond earrings, set in gold.

"I know you don't have your ears pierced, but I wanted to give them to you. I… didn't have enough time to buy you anything. This is one of my mother's old pairs."

He looked away, blushing and not wanting Shizuka to see it and scratched himself in his back head awkwardly, embarrassed.

Shizuka sat perfectly still next to him, the box still in her hand. It seemed like she didn't even dare to touch them, and when she turned her head upwards, Sasuke couldn't read anything in her expression.

"I can't take your mother's earrings," she said and offered them back. Sasuke didn't take them.

"You take them," he said leaving no room for argument.

She looked around and then reached her hands behind her neck, fiddling with something. Out from under her borrowed fan print T-shirt she pulled a necklace.

It was a simple thing really. It was a thin silver chain, which probably wasn't silver at all. A pendant was hanging on it, a crystal blue stone that almost looked like glass, surrounded by two round pearls. She laid it in her hand and caressed it with her thumb, before giving it to Sasuke.

"I can't give it to you, but I want you to have it for a while, Sasuke. It was my dad's."

Sasuke took the necklace in his pale fingers with a cautious hand, holding it as if it were the most valuable piece of jewellery in the world. And for Naruto it was. He watched how Sasuke fastened it around his neck, the stone falling to land over his heart.

The raven placed a hand over it and smiled in the light from the Christmas tree.

The fox's heart skipped a beat.

**

* * *

To Be Continued**


	13. Behind My Stuffed Bra We Find a Heart

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 13:.  
**B** e h i n d **M** y **S** t u f f e d **B** r a **W** e **H** a v e **a** **H** e a r t

* * *

Sasuke watched the, approximately, twenty buses which were lined up at the sports field's parking lot. The lot was attached to a small bumpy road that went through the forest, to later end in the highway that would take them to the city. The buses were rented, but it was still the expensive kind. The chairs were new, large and soft, there was Internet access, and there was a small screen in the back of each seat, which had a menu of movies, television shows and video games to choose from, complete with headphones and this really cool remote control that doubled as a game controller.

The buses had been pimped. Big time.

The raven swallowed twice in a row as he watched the purring buses, breathing air in through his nose and out from his mouth. He hadn't slept a minute last night, and he didn't feel so well. He was close to telling Neji that he would skip the trip (together with the two students who hadn't got their parents signatures, and the one student who had faked his) and just watching the buses drive away without him. But he didn't really want to miss this day anyway. The two years earlier he had been awfully bored (somehow he wasn't this year), and this had been the only thing that he had actually looked forward too. He would be able to walk about freely since every student got to spend their day as they wished; he could throw away some cash to irritate his brother before making sure the bastard died an unpleasant death. And this year he could spend the day together with Shizuka.

Shizuka, who stood by his side, humming a worthless song she had hummed all of this past week, which was quickly beginning to bother him.

Watching the blonde girl somewhat calmed his restlessness. She wore the brown dress she'd gotten from Temari, and she looked awfully cute in it (from Sasuke's point of view. The rest of the school except Sai who saw her as an interesting subject to paint would say she looked rather stupid). She wore one of his spring jackets over it, and since it was too short in the arms she had rolled them up to her elbows. Over her shoulder hung a large bag the teachers had given her when she had been standing around in the wrong place at the wrong time (she had been talking to Neji). It contained food for a bus load of kids. The weight didn't seem to bother her, which made Sasuke assume that it wasn't that heavy after all.

Until he saw two boys having trouble carrying a similar bag that belonged to one of the other buses.

He swallowed again and faced the sky. The weather wasn't all that great. The heavy clouds that filled the sky threatened to burst with rain, and the air to thunder. Which was good, because then the bus ride wouldn't be too terrible.

Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his. It startled him, which made him pull his hand away, but the other hand gripped him firmly. Sasuke relaxed as he saw who the hand belonged too.

"Are you alright?" Shizuka asked him, while she was looking at one of the buses. Sasuke's non-existent answer was answer enough. "It will be alright. We'll be there before you know it."

Last night Naruto had noticed that Sasuke was nervous, but at first he hadn't understood why. His first idea was that Sasuke had decided that he would do more in the bed than just sleep, and was nervous because of that. But when nothing happened, and Sasuke still lay restless in his bed, unable to sleep, it finally hit him. Sasuke had travel anxiety. Naruto had never had it, but Asuma did, Asuma who rarely left the town for that very reason. It didn't matter where they were, it was to get there that occupied their minds, in an indescribable way. That was the main reason Asuma had only visited him once, and that was why he would get in touch with Naruto when they arrived in the city.

So, for the whole night, Naruto had tried to comfort Sasuke the best way he could. Asuma had always taken a beer the night before, but Naruto didn't have any of those, and Sasuke was still too young to drink. He had tried to get Sasuke's mind to wander to something else, but by the black rings underneath Sasuke's eyes, it was obvious that he had failed.

The only thing he could come to think about now, was a thing Kurenai – Asuma's wife – had told him once while she was drunk.

Sasuke found himself dragged away, casting an eye on the forgotten food bag left behind them. Shizuka moved them in-between two of the buses, looking carefully up at the windows to make sure that no one had taken their seats before everybody else. After she had done that, she pressed Sasuke into a big blue bus, holding him still as he begun to struggle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked rather angry.

Naruto answered him by nibbling on his neck over his shirt, sucking on a carefully chosen spot which made the end of Sasuke's sentence drown in a moan.

"I'm getting rid of this restlessness once and for all," he mumbled into the raven's neck. He unbuttoned the top three buttons of Sasuke's black shirt, revealing more skin. The blond sunk his teeth into the now bare neck.

"Ah…a…sto…stop that…" Sasuke tried to protest, but it was no use.

Shizuka had him trapped with her right arm, her body standing side to side with him. Even though, he couldn't find the strength to push her away, not with the growing pressure in his pants. The truth was, he and Shizuka had never done anything like this before. Sure they had kissed, but that had been it. Not that he complained, but hell – Sasuke was a guy after all. A guy with needs. And it was one of those needs that blossomed when Shizuka let her hand travel down his chest to his belt decorated with rivets, opened it and begun to massage his member from the outside of his pants, sometimes touching it through the opened zipper.

"Go…god…"

Naruto would have smirked if he hadn't felt the same pressure rising underneath his dress. That's what the position was good for – Sasuke would neither see nor feel his erection. He would only have to calm down some when Sasuke was finished. But with Sasuke's groaning mixed with whimpers, Naruto wondered if he would last that long himself. And watching Sasuke's face when he dipped his hand down his boxers and grabbed the pulsating cock was bliss.

"Nnnhg…yes……"

The tugging became pumping in a nice slow speed, and Sasuke's hips moved in rhythm with Naruto's hand. He alternated between pumping it hard and playing with the tip, and sometimes his hand went down to fondle Sasuke's balls. Sasuke wasn't small down there that was for sure.

"…ah…harder," he breathed. "Harder…"

Naruto obeyed him and pumped the member harder, having to use his other hand to keep Sasuke straight up. His own cock throbbed, but he ignored it.

Sasuke had never felt this good in his whole life. Of course he had masturbated, but only a few times. He had felt ridiculous when he had laid – alone – in his bed, fisting himself. It wasn't his thing. But now, with Shizuka doing the job, it was wonderful. His thighs shivered and if it wasn't for the strong hold she had around him he would've fallen down on the hard ground. He felt the heat pool in the base of his stomach, telling him that he was too close.

"Ah…I…I'm coming!"

He shuddered, and in the last second before he did just that, Shizuka trapped the head of his cock in her palm. His seed shot out of him and into the waiting hand, and Sasuke held back the scream that almost forced its way out.

It took a little while before he recovered from the orgasm, but when he did a pair of hungry lips met his. When the kiss ended he watched Shizuka through half-lidded eyes and moaned when she licked up his cum from her hand. That sight alone made him want to come again, but he was spent. When her hand was free from it, she closed Sasuke's pants and fixed him up a little bit from where she stood, still pressing her body against the bus. Sasuke gave her a faint smile and nuzzled into her neck, nibbling it thankfully.

"Thank you…" he murmured, managing to send a shudder through her body before she pushed him away.

"Go get us a good seat," she said, smiling. "I'll be right with you."

Sasuke smiled back and wandered away, humming a song that just seemed to pop into his mind.

Behind him Naruto stood panting. God that had been _hot_. If he got that excited just making _Sasuke_ come, he didn't think he could handle it if it were reversed. He looked down at his erection; glad he had managed to hide it from Sasuke. He had to get rid of it _now_, but no cold shower was available. This left him with two choices. Either he could just wait, but he didn't really have time for that, or he could think about someone horrible.

The first thought that came to his mind was Asuma, naked except for a pair of pink panties. However, Asuma wasn't the most unattractive man that walked the earth, so it didn't work.

God, Naruto fought the urge to touch himself. What to do, what to do?

Then it suddenly hit him.

Lee!

* * *

When a few moments later Naruto walked into the bus to find Sasuke, he was as good as new. The image of Lee had worked wonders, and Naruto was pretty proud of himself. He spotted Sasuke at a window seat, placed behind Sakura and Shikamaru who had had the misfortune to be placed next to each other. Since neither Temari nor Gaara had been allowed to join the others since they didn't have any signatures, Shikamaru felt rather alone, but kept the feeling to himself. Naruto assumed that Sakura would at least keep his eyes open, with all her talking.

"Shizuka!" Sakura said, placing her hands on the seat to look back at Naruto as he sat down next to a widely smirking Sasuke. "What have you done to dear Sasuke! He is _singing_!"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out a lie. He didn't have time to come up with any however, before Sakura opened her mouth up again.

"Oh no! You didn't! I don't want to know! _Sasuke_! Oh god!"

Her high pitched voice filled the bus, making the other students groan. Shikamaru hid his blush as he sunk deeper into the seat, Naruto and Sasuke followed his example.

"So troublesome…"

* * *

"I wasn't that obvious," Sasuke muttered.

"Of course you weren't," Shizuka answered.

"It's not that rare to hear me sing," he continued after a while of silent walking.

"Of course not."

Sasuke shot Shizuka suspicious glare.

"But I did get stuck in that tree until the firemen had to rescue me."

"Of course, Sasuke. Whatever you say," Shizuka answered.

"You haven't heard a word I've said!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"Huh?" Shizuka said and turned her head in his direction.

They where walking in a small park in the inner city, one of the only indications that a deciduous forest had also laid here once upon a time. The park wasn't in full bloom. Even though it had been pretty warm for the month of March. The weather hadn't gotten any better, but it hadn't gotten any worse either. Judging by the small bit of sky you could see through the residential area of high-rise buildings and the dark clouds that hung over their heads. Old leaves had come forward through the long ago melted snow. It almost looked like it was the middle of the autumn. A swing set stood in an area almost hidden beneath the trees. Sasuke realised that even though this park was in a bad shape, it must have been beautiful during the summer.

Naruto had also taken a good look at the park, but for a much different reason than Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the park in the way you always do when you come to a new place, but all Naruto saw was memories. This was the park he had played in when he was little. When his dad and Asuma had talked to each other on the rotten bench over there, and also after his father had been shot, when he still had been living at Asuma's. He remembered walking by this park day after day when they left the police station after a long workday. And even after he moved away from Asuma, he had sometimes come back here.

It wasn't the most wonderful place, but for a city kid like him with no friends, it had been his sanctuary.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, sitting down on a bench that was a little less rotten than the others. Sasuke joined him after brushing it off, his back all stretched as if was afraid that it would break underneath them.

"It's just…"

It was just what really? Was he sad being here? Or did it feel good to finally get to see something that related to his real life, a life he hadn't lived for a little more than one year now. Almost one year ago now he had been undercover at Orochimaru's base in the underground world. And Naruto didn't know what the feelings were that screamed inside him. Most of all he wanted to walk up to Asuma's apartment and sleep the fucking world away, but instead he sighed and leaned back against the bench, which creaked dangerously.

"I used to live here," he said, pushing his hands down into the pockets of his new, bright orange jacket.

A week before the trip Tsunade had handed him an envelope as they had passed each other in the corridor. She told him that it was his salary from the police station for the months he'd been at school. And while he had a hard time living on the same salary when he lived on his own, getting almost five months at once and with nothing to spend it on, it was a great deal of money. The first thing he had done after they had arrived in the city and gotten themselves established in their rooms, was to take Sasuke on a grand shopping extravaganza in all his favourite stores. They had left the bags at the stores, which would send them to the school later that week, but the jacket had been remained on.

"In that house over there," he said, pointing at one of the apartments in a boring building.

Sasuke followed his finger and squinted his eyes. Naruto understood. The building wasn't anything to brag about, and it looked rather grey. It looked like an ordinary city building.

Nothing to brag about.

"It looks… nice," Sasuke said, but it was obvious that he didn't think so. He quickly got the point and changed the subject, "you never told me you lived in this city."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"No…I didn't," he said. "I guess I missed it too much."

Naruto and Sasuke went silent and watched the building where Naruto once had lived in. The magpies cawed in the trees, and Sasuke left it there.

For the moment.

* * *

When they raised themselves from the bench ten minutes later, Naruto saw him. Asuma stood on the other side of the swings, hidden behind the leafless trees. He wore his usual light brown coat with his hands stuck deeply into the pockets, the ever-present cigarette in its place in his mouth. On his head he wore a hat that went with his coat – definitely one of Konohamaru's latest ideas. The beard was in its place, and the watching eye was seen. Naruto hadn't seen him in months, but even so nothing had changed. And that scared him, since all he had done was to change more and more, inside and out. But Asuma stayed the same.

He had missed him. This feeling he knew, and he had missed the older man badly for a while now. The small letters hadn't been enough.

"Sasuke," he said, and after he knew he got the other's attention, he continued. "I have something I have to do. Alone. Do you mind going back to the hotel without me? I'll be back in time for dinner later, believe it," he said with an uncertain smile. Sasuke looked at him, probably wondering what the hell he was planning this time. It didn't look like he wanted to leave Naruto, but Naruto left him no choice as he began walking away backwards. Sasuke nodded and left, following Naruto with his eyes until he was out of sight. Naruto let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and looked back at Asuma.

At least, where Asuma should've stood, if he hadn't moved up behind Naruto.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked with his dark bored voice. Naruto, who hadn't seen that coming, jumped ten feet up in the air.

"_Aaaaahhh_!" he screamed when he came back to the ground. "Fucking _bastard_! What the hell was _that_ for! You _can't_ sneak up on people like that! It's fucking _freaky_!" Then he suddenly seemed to realise what Asuma had said. "And who said anything about a boyfriend?" he muttered into the ground.

Asuma put his big hand on the small boys back and patted it hard, which made Naruto almost fall forward. Though while he could prevent the fall, he couldn't escape loosing his breath from the impact. Asuma stood still laughing light-heartedly as Naruto coughed on the ground, holding his neck in desperation. Then Naruto looked up at Asuma and smiled, and Asuma smiled back.

"It's good the have you here, Shizuka," he said.

"It's good to see you old man," Naruto answered.

And so they hugged.

A couple of hours later, when the two of them had had enough time to catch up, they calmed their breathing from their laughter and sat in peace and quiet in Asuma's old apartment. Even though he and Kurenai had moved in together, and had a house a bit outside the city, he still kept the lease for the apartment. It was an extra expense, but Naruto thought that Asuma really needed it. Being alone sometimes. And Kurenai understood that too. Now, he was living in the apartment, because his dear wife and his son was currently spending their time at her mother's house, since it was a sports holiday for Konohamaru, but Asuma still had work to do.

"Couldn't bring myself to stay in the big house all by myself," he had muttered to Naruto, drinking coffee from a well used mug. "It's big when you are alone."

"And quiet," he included after another long silence. Naruto had only nodded, knowing the feeling.

Now, they where sitting quietly again, staring ahead of them on something not particular. Naruto knew he soon had to get back to the hotel – to Sasuke – before anyone got worried. Naruto knew that these two days were all he got of his normal life. The first two days in over a year, and that made him want to throw up. All he wanted to do was to go home to his apartment (which lay on the other side of the town) and sleep in his own ramshackle bed. He wanted to lay down in Asuma's knee like he had done when he was smaller, whilst Asuma watched TV. Not that he wanted to be small again. Never again. But he wanted every thing to go back to normal.

"What did you want to talk about, eh?" he asked, wrinkling his nose because he had to bring it up. Asuma puffed on his cigarette and began to talk from the corner of his mouth, as he always did when he didn't want to end the smoke just yet.

"We know who is after you," he said. Naruto closed his eyes and his heart sped up (oh, why couldn't it be because of Sasuke this time?). He let his body sink deeper into the couch.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi," Asuma said.

Naruto nodded, his eyes still closed. He wanted to escape reality.

"You don't seem surprised," Asuma pointed out. Naruto merely nodded and buried his head in his hands. His world was coming to an end. "You have to tell me what you know," the older man continued, his tone now fully the policeman he was. Naruto didn't move, other than slowly moving forward and backwards as he sat. "Naruto!"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "Just…. shut up…" he then mumbled.

Asuma closed his mouth and leaned back in the couch (he didn't remember bolting forward) and drew a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do, and neither did Naruto.

Naruto had pushed it to the limits, and he was very well aware of them. Already at Christmas he had realised he could not be with Sasuke, that he was not good for Sasuke, or Sasuke for him. But he had pushed it. Seeing Sasuke every day, being close to him, see his wonderful smile when Naruto did something stupid -- and Naruto was stuck.

But what could he do, when every waking hour he ached to be with Sasuke, every limb and his heart too? He could not walk away from Sasuke even if it was for Sasuke's sake, and for that he was the most horrible selfish bastard alive. And today, when they had been shopping, Naruto had felt something he had never felt before. He had felt like he had a family, for once in his life. Even if the family only contained Sasuke and him, they still were the small family both of them needed.

Containing Uchiha Sasuke.

And Nanohara Shizuka.

"He came to the school," he said. "A week before Christmas. He was searching for someone, he said. He didn't find me though, but he has my trail. He had someone with him, but I didn't see him clearly, and I haven't seen him since."

"Uchiha Itachi came you your school?"

"Yes."

"And he was looking for you?"

"Yeah…"

"And you _talked_ to him?"

Naruto mumbled into his hands, that now was covering his mouth.

"What?"

"I said he didn't talk to me. I was only… there."

"Come on Naruto, you are seventeen. Say what you know dammit!" Asuma almost yelled, but soon calmed down. He knew how hard this was for Naruto, but sometimes it was hard for him too.

"He talked to his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto whispered, and closed his eyes.

"His little bro… that boy?"

Naruto nodded.

"And you…?"

Another nod.

Asuma let his tense shoulders fall down and sighed.

"I love him, Asuma. I know it is stupid, and I know it only complicates things… but I, and my fucking heart, love him. I can't imagine a day without him. And I know it isn't one of those silly crushes that goes away after a couple of months, I've been there. With Sasuke…" He turned his head towards Asuma, and the man stared at Naruto's blank eyes. "Sasuke is my family Asuma. We haven't known each other that long, but he's my family." It was Asuma's turn to close his eyes. He had seen Naruto grown up, hell, _he_ had been the one who screwed the boy's childhood up. If he had known how to raise a kid twelve years ago, if he had fought to keep Naruto as a child, Naruto's would have had a whole different life. But Naruto had never blamed him. Never in his life had he confronted Asuma with the truth, even if Asuma knew it. And how could he now deny Naruto a family? He could never do such a thing. But things where really complicated.

"Does he know your real identity?"

"No."

That meant that Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Nanohara Shizuka.

"Oh god… Naruto… oh god."

And Naruto got to rest in Asuma's lap, sleeping restlessly while Asuma played with his long blond hair. He got to freshen up a bit, and Asuma trimmed the dead ends of his hair. Then Asuma had said it had gotten cold outside, and wrapped a soft scarf around Naruto's slender neck. His eyes saddened when he saw how thin Naruto had become, asking him if he trained enough. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders.

"Naruto…"

"I won't do it."

Asuma raised his eyebrows.

"I won't stay close to Sasuke only to get information about his brother. I won't ask for that information, and that will not be the reason I am staying with him. You don't do that to family."

That was the only time Naruto ever came near to telling Asuma that he had fucked up his life.

"Your father would have been proud of you."

Naruto nodded.

"Take care."

"You too."

And as Naruto reached the end of the stairs, ready to open the door to the world again, Asuma yelled after him.

"And remember Shizuka – we are closer than you think!"

Naruto didn't care to ask him what he meant by that.

* * *

It really was cold when Naruto stepped out from the apartment building. The winds didn't make it inside the city, but he knew it brought with it enough cold to cool everything up. He wrapped his arms around his body, cursing his dress and the thin tights he had on. He was glad that the jacket he had brought was warm enough, but it sure was chilly… down there.

"Shiiiiizuuuuuukaaaa! Shiiiiiizuuuuuuuukaaaaaaa!" The screams came from his left, and when he turned his head towards it, he saw Sakura and Ino running towards him.

The last three months had been running by surprisingly fast, for all of them. While Naruto had been having more trouble with his relationship with Sasuke, Ino and Sakura had become a part of their increasing group. The two girls weren't as bad as they seemed, and to Naruto's (and everyone else's) surprise, they really liked them. Sakura was caring underneath that bitchy side of hers. The same went for Ino, but she was more like mother hen watching over them, and Naruto was sure that she someday would make a good mother. Which she also seemed to think, and she had already set her eyes of her children's future dad – poor Chouji, who had nothing to say in the matter (neither had Shikamaru, who had got Ino after him from the first day, chasing him around when he was being too lazy). Both of them also seemed to have given up on Sasuke… somewhat. Now, knowing Sasuke better (and Sasuke accepting them in his own weird way, which was still better than it had been earlier) they made money off him instead. Taking photos when he least expected it, they sold them for incredible sums. Now, Ino seemed to have forgotten about Chouji for a moment and Sakura seemed to have slipped away from the ever chasing Lee (who had had a crush on her for several years, to Gaara's distress, since he just found himself a friend only he would want to be with).

"Where have you been?" Ino asked harshly as she smacked his head. "And what have you done too your hair?!" Naruto pulled at the shortened strands which reached all the way down to his shoulders. It was not as short as he was used to have it, but it was still far more comfortable.

"Is it ugly?" Naruto asked, but truth was, he didn't really care. As long as _he_ liked it.

Oh well… and maybe Sasuke too.

"I guess it is… okay..." Sakura said after a short silence. Naruto grimaced inwardly at her very obvious white lie. The girls looked over him with disapproving gazes, and Ino shook her head without thinking about it. "Maybe we could help her," Naruto heard Sakura whisper. Ino only nodded.

"Okay!" Sakura suddenly exhaled loudly, earning several looks from the bypassing people. "We are going to make you look good for Sasuke!"

When they were finished, it was even darker than before. The shops were still open, most of them, but when Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked out of the last one, they locked the door behind them. It wasn't that late really, but Naruto felt like they had been going for hours and hours. When he had shopped with Sasuke earlier, it had taken very little time, but Ino and Sakura _thought __about_ things. They actually _matched_ things. Even shoes!

Now, they stood and looked at their masterpiece. After many no's and but's, Naruto had managed to keep his hair as Asuma had cut it for him. Now, he stood in a cute long-sleeved T-shirt in a light green colour, small black hands printed across the soft fabric. He wore a skirt that went all the way to his knees, a white one with green and blue and orange and yellow small birds on it, a small forest making the border at the base. The pattern was _embroidered_. Naruto felt ridiculous, but apparently this was what was modern right now. He wore stretch tights, cream ones (they had also made him buy a pair of dark brown ones), and he had a new pair of shoes, light brown ones. He still wore his bright orange coat.

"You look so great!" Sakura clapped her hands and she glowed in the light from the street lamp overhead. Ino looked equally happy. Naruto nodded half-heartedly and smiled the same. He couldn't believe he put up with this! If he had still been a policeman, hell, even amongst the few friends he had made in the Mafia, he would have been afraid to show his face, as he was quite sure everyone would've made fun of him.

"Shizuka?"

"What?" he asked, awakened from his thoughts.

"I asked if there was anything else you wanted to do?" Naruto stood hand fallen for a second, thinking. Then a sad smile made it too his lips.

"Yes… actually… there is."

* * *

Sasuke was pissed. No. Sasuke was _beyond _pissed. He ground his teeth as he flipped through the available channels on the cable TV that stood in his and Shizuka's room. _Shizuka_.

Damn it.

Damn it all.

She had been gone for hours, without sending him the slightest message on the cell-phone. Like he hadn't seen her walking away with that man, inside that house. Who was he, and what business did he have with Shizuka of all people. But then again, Shizuka wasn't all people. But why in fucking _hell_ was she following that old man? And if he was that friend she had talked about, was it so hard to let him know that? No, Sasuke was very sure that Shizuka had more secrets than she had first let known. Big secrets.

But why didn't she trust him? Didn't she realise how hard this was for him, always trying to put on a good face in front of her, when his heart ached at the thought that she didn't want to tell her secrets. He wished she would tell him the truth for once, maybe even _cry_ on his shoulder (but Sasuke highly doubted that she would ever do such a thing). But no, she was acting tough, even though he had sensed that something had been troubling her mind ever since Christmas. Was it something he had done? Maybe he shouldn't have given her those earrings, but she had loaned him her father's necklace. The necklace that still hung around his neck, the weight of it reminding him of her, her smile, and her obvious doubt in him.

Maybe… maybe they weren't good for each other. Sasuke had never felt this happy in his life (maybe not at the moment, now when she was absent) but since he had met her, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt like he belonged somewhere. But if Shizuka wasn't happy, could he be happy? Did he want her to feel uncomfortable in their relationship, not… loving him as much as he… loved her?

Yes, Sasuke really did love her. But shouldn't you want the one you love to be happy? Or was he that selfish?

Sasuke thought so. He had always been selfish, and he would probably keep being selfish.

But how could he be happy if she wasn't? If every time she smiled, she faked it? For his sake? Did he really want that?

He threw the remote at the door and growled. When a breaking sound should've been heard, the only sounds that made it to his eardrums were a soft thud and someone groaning. He quickly looked up from where he lay sprawled on the bed, watching Shizuka doubling over, gripping her groin in pain.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" she maintained to breath out. "What business do you have with my… _fuck_…"

Sasuke barely raised an eyebrow. "No business at all, as I have realised."

Shizuka noticed the angry and irritated sound in his voice, and she carefully stood up, the remote in her hand.

"What jumped up your ass?" she asked, and ever though she asked it rather rudely, Sasuke could see that she was worried. But he ignored it.

"None of your business. Where have you been?" he almost yelled at her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I've been shopping. With Ino and Sakura. You can ask them if you don't believe me," she said slowly, as if he was a ticking bomb. And in one way, he guessed he was, but he chose to ignore that fact as well.

"No I don't _fucking_ believe you! Tell me the _truth_!" Okay, now he _was_ screaming, and probably the whole hotel could hear him. But he couldn't help it. She lying to his _face_! He furiously watched her bite her bottom lip, before she answered.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow--"

"You talk now. If I agree to talk tomorrow, we'll never talk about it. Spit it out, _Nanohara_." As he finished speaking her eyes seemed to sadden. What made her sad? That he was angry at her? No, that wasn't it – she was tougher than that. Maybe…

Her name?

He almost wanted to back down, but now he had come this far, and the fire still burned in his chest. It was now or never, and Sasuke would rather have it now. He still glared at her as she turned her head away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she murmured. Suddenly Sasuke was furious again.

"Don't you fucking believe that I didn't see you walk off with that… with that _man_, Nanohara! It was his apartment all along, wasn't it? Why did you follow him? What did you do in there--" He was suddenly cut off as a fist met his jaw, sending him backwards onto the hotel bed again. He big his tongue, and he felt his mouth fill with blood. He coughed and sat up, spitting the red liquid out on the floor, not caring that the hotel staff would complain later. He carefully touched his already swollen cheek, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through him. Sasuke let his eyes wander up to Shizuka's face. She was panting heavily, and looking cruelly down at him, gritting her teeth.

"What are you calling me, _Uchiha_? A _whore_? That's what I am to you?" Sasuke had never heard her sound so dead before. Her voice didn't show any emotion, but he could see in her eyes that he had hurt her badly.

"What should I believe?!" he asked, grimacing at the pain as he spoke. "You never tell me anything! I never get to touch you! You never say anything to me, explain things! You wander off with some random dude and are gone for hours! I don't get you! What's wrong with you?!" She looked ready to counter, but bit her inner cheeks instead. Then she looked out of the window, as she was searching for answers out there. Then she looked back at him, sighed and threw the remote she still had in her left hand on the bed, and went over to the mini-bar. There she pulled out a cold Coca Cola, which she brought with her as she sat down on the bed, next to him. She gently removed his hand from his red jaw and replaced it with the cold can, and he shut his eyes at the feeling. He tried to move away, but she stopped him with her strong arm.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly after a while. "I just…don't know where to begin."

Sasuke pouted as she caressed his cheeks, cursing himself for being so weak.

"Start from the beginning." Shizuka sighed and nodded, even though he didn't look her way.

"Sasuke… you remember when I told you that both my parents were dead?" Sasuke nodded, his shoulders relaxing. "My dad died when I was five years old. I guess I didn't understand it at that time. You are not supposed to know, I think. It wasn't until I was nine that I understood that I had no living relatives left in life. Neither my mother nor my father had had any siblings, and my grandparents were since long dead. I'd never met any of them." She went quiet for a while, as if trying to remember a long forgotten time.

"My father was a policeman, and he died in the line of duty. I was there. He often took me to work with him, since we didn't have enough money to hire a babysitter. He said that this way I would grow up into a strong child. I had seen dead bodies before, so I didn't feel anything different when I saw his.

"His partner took me in. He and my dad had been friends since they were small, so I guess he felt it like it was his duty. His name is Sarutobi Asuma. He's… he's the man I went to see today. I haven't seen him since September. Do you remember the first time we saw each other?" Sasuke nodded, suddenly feeling very ashamed. Shizuka smiled at him. "No worries. You couldn't have known that, Sasuke," she said softly.

"However," she continued. "Asuma had a girlfriend, and a child. He didn't live with them. He said he wasn't ready for a family. But eventually he gave in and married her, and they bought a house in the city. They've moved now though; they live in the suburbs. Kurenai didn't work, and Asuma wasn't a police chief as he is now, so he hadn't a good salary at that time. And they already had one child – Konohamaru. So why would they keep me?" she asked herself bitterly, and Sasuke felt like the most horrible person in the world. She shook her head as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I still followed him to work. The police station became my second home, and I never went to school. They taught me to read and write, and work at the police station. That's why I have too many classes – I was never taught history or religion. Asuma taught me how to do maths, but I still suck at it, because he never had time. What I learned best, however, was how to be a police m.. officer.

"They kicked me out of the house when I was nine. That's when I understood that I truly was alone. Not even Asuma wanted me back then. I was taken care of, in different foster homes. In four years I had lived in nine different places, each one worse than the last. No one really liked me. I think they only took care of me because they got money for it. I still visited the police station, and it didn't take long before they gave me small assignments. As in delivering some papers, watch that criminal over there, look cute while we question this murderer and such. I already know how to fight, and how to use a gun." Sasuke turned his head and looked at her, and she nodded. That's why she had that gun. And that was why Asuma had had it in the first place.

"Shizuka…" he began, knowing how much he had hurt her.

"No, Sasuke. You're right. If I don't tell you now, I never would.

"As I was saying, I started to work at the police station. I lived with horrible people, people I neither want to talk about nor remember. None of them where nice. When I was thirteen, I ran away from the house I was currently living on, got myself a really cheap apartment in a place I never want to set my foot in again, and started to live by myself. I worked at the police station, unofficially, but they still gave me a salary. They needed me, and I already knew how to do everything. I had grown up there, after all. After a while I earned enough to get myself a nicer place, and everything went alright, until a year and a half ago. I knew they had had trouble with the Mafia lately, but I had never really worked on any of those cases. Then, they needed someone who could work there undercover. Someone who knew how to do police work, knew how to act. And someone who wasn't registered in the police data base. Someone like me."

Sasuke felt his heart speed up. How could the police use someone like that! Shizuka wasn't even eighteen, and they had given her out to the Mafia like that? That was insane!

"For about five months I did research, made myself ready. Making a name in the underground. When the time came, I was picked up by the biggest Mafia boss in the city – Orochimaru. I worked with them, got to know their secrets, told the police about their plans, sold them out. I was there for six months. That was one year ago now. But at the end of the summer, I was found out. We had already planned for this, so we had officers ready. We moved in, arrested them, and now they're serving sentences of several years in jail.

"Asuma was still worried though. Now that he's chief, he came to realise that making a sixteen year old work undercover in the Mafia maybe wasn't the smartest idea in the history. So he sent me to the Deciduous Forest Special University."

Shizuka went quiet and stared blankly ahead, not knowing where to go from there. And neither did Sasuke. She still held the can against his cheek, the earlier cold substance slowly warming up.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said after a while.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry I called you a whore." Shizuka suddenly began to snicker, and Sasuke nudged her in her side.

"Stop that," he said when she began to laugh out loud, but couldn't help smiling himself.

"I can't help it. The thought of me as a whore is ridiculous!"

Sasuke couldn't agree more, and turned to look at her for the first time that evening, now without the red in his eyes.

"You look different," he said.

"I cut my hair," she answered. Sasuke tilted his head and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"No, that's not it," he said, and brushed away her rough blonde hair from her face. Her ears was slightly red, and a little swollen, but Sasuke didn't see that. The new holes must have been bored only half an hour ago, and the diamonds sparkled as she moved. "It's beautiful," he said, touching his mothers old earrings with his hand. She only smiled at him, that goofy smile of hers that made her look like a fox.

Naruto suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had told Sasuke everything. Almost everything. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth. But how could Naruto? If he told him, he would loose Sasuke for good. He brushed away the bangs from Sasuke's face and touched the place where the pendant hung around the pale boy's neck. Sasuke smirked at him and leaned forward, until their noses touched. Then he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him until his back rested on the bed, and then their lips met.

Naruto had thought, that when you kiss someone too many times, you get tired after a while. It had always been like that. Except with Sasuke. Sasuke made his body feel like jelly, made his heart flutter more and more every time (sometimes Naruto was worried that he might faint). Sasuke pressed his lips harder against his, and Naruto opened his mouth, letting Sasuke dominate the kiss for once. Sasuke tasted so good, his hot cavern so inviting. But he only played with Sasuke's tongue inside his own mouth, moaning as the kiss grew deeper and more loving.

Sasuke nipped on his bottom lip before he retreated, a silly smile on his lips.

"I feel closer to you now," he said lowly, as is he was feeling awkward both saying and feeling so. The he kissed Naruto's cheek, and murmured in his ear. "My brother…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Naruto said quickly.

"I want to," Sasuke answered and sucked on the lobe, which made Naruto moan.

"Wanting to talk about your brother while you feel me up is kind of weird," he breathed out. Sasuke only snickered in his ear, but drew back a few inches.

"My brother killed my family," he said bluntly. Naruto stared wide eyed at him.

"Oh," was all he could say. Sasuke nodded and rested his head on the bed next to Naruto's.

"It was when I was thirteen. I came home from school, and almost the whole house was dead. I met Itachi in the doorway, blood all over him. I asked him what had happened, but I never got an answer. When I walked inside, they were laying there. My mother in the kitchen and my father in the doorway of it. It was so rare that they had been in the house at the same time, and I guess Itachi only waited for that to happen. When I came out again, he was gone."

Naruto only looked at him, encouraging him to continue.

"The next time I met him, he brought along a whole gang. I lived at my aunt's house by that time. He told me I couldn't live there, and he sent me to the Deciduous Forest Special University. That was when I was fifteen.

"I have to get my revenge on him, don't I?" he asked, pleading. Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them after some seconds.

"Is he worth it?" he asked, but Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he stood up and walked over to the window, looking out. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that they probably should go to sleep, they were going to spend another day in the city. And Naruto really had to sleep, his eyelids were weighing heavy over his eyes. He turned his back to Sasuke as he changed his T-shirt to a big one he could sleep in, his bra still on. He was used to sleep with it on now, even though he rather wouldn't. Then he took off his tights and put on pyjama pants underneath his skirt, before pulling that off too. He crept underneath the soft blanket and watched Sasuke pull his dark blue T-shirt over his head, inviting muscles playing over his back as he did so.

"When Itachi was at our school at Christmas," Sasuke suddenly asked quietly. "Was it you he was looking for?"

Naruto laid quiet in his bed a while, opening and closing his mouth.

"No," he lied at last. "I don't think so." Sasuke came and joined him in bed, embracing Naruto's back with his body as he always did.

Naruto's ears throbbed as he laid his head down on the pillow, but he ignored it.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued


	14. Oh Bugger: Part 1

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 14:.  
**O **h** B **u g g e r ! : **P** a r t **1**

* * *

The time went, as it always did. The school year was beginning to walk to its end (like it wasn't, from the beginning) and the students got less free hours in school. Their teachers gave them loads of homework, assignments and papers they needed to get through in order to pass the big upcoming National Tests. Lunch and evenings was used for reading and more reading – Naruto had never seen the school yard as empty as it was now. Instead of that one weird little dude who seemed to live in the library, the building was filled with people who hadn't put a foot in it before. Naruto, for an example. He had never had a head for reading, and he didn't understand what the books meant. The sentences seemed to have a way of complicating simple things. But seeing the only available resources were books, Naruto was doomed. Doomed to failure.

Naruto got things in practice. Police men who showed him how the sum of two pistols and one night-stick together made three, he could understand, but the meaning of quadratic equations in reality didn't make sense. Why in the world did a future policeman have to know that kind of stuff? It wasn't like he was going to calculate where the place of the next murder victim would be, like that lousy show on TV!

Stupid school.

But what really put Naruto's soul down, was how stupid he was.

Stupid for not understanding such an easy thing. Because apparently, they where easy things. The way the other students in his classes solved their work sheets with a snap of their fingers, made him sink deeper into the chair, chewing the end of his pencil, looking out of the window and not having the will to continue with his own. He didn't want to feel like that, but he knew he was the one to blame. He was lagging behind his classmates, and the teachers begun to bug him all the time (especially that teacher Iruka-or-whatever-his-name-was, who hadn't failed one student yet) (or that Hatake Kakashi who hadn't seemed to pass one yet).

"Do you want help?"

That small sentence had made Naruto sit up in his seat, looking into the dark eyes that where set on a book in front of him. A pair of black glasses rested on the pale boy's nose bridge, and he looked up at Naruto over them. Naruto almost begun to drool at the sight – there was something about Sasuke and glasses that made his fingers wander. Sasuke had said those words a week ago, and Naruto had only been able to nod as an answer. Sasuke had snorted at him, wondering why he hadn't asked for his help earlier, and Naruto had made a half-heartedly attempt to save his pride. But he was really happy that Sasuke wanted to help him. He had never thought that anyone would, and he had been way too embarrassed to ask someone to do it. But maybe it wasn't that bad in the end. He wanted to pass, and maybe pride had nothing to do with it, after all? Naruto didn't know, but he took the help anyway.

Now, Sasuke and he studied together in the library along with the rest of the school. Naruto had never imagined how many dreams there were in the students minds. Some of them wanted to become famous doctors, many of them were to become lawyers. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted to do.

"I only took business because Itachi made me," he said when Naruto had asked him. Naruto had thought about if for a while before he had collected his things and walked back to his own room. It still bothered him as he lay on his bed, facing the ceiling. Sasuke had told him, when the exams had begun, that it was for the best if they started to live in separate rooms from now on. He would only be boring, he had told him, and study all night. And Naruto would probably concentrate better if Sasuke wasn't around, but Naruto suspected that it really was the other way around (because he sucked at studying when Sasuke wasn't there).

But to go on in school for so many years not knowing what you will become? All those classes just because you didn't know anything else? Wasn't that scary? Naruto had always known he was going to become a policeman, and he still knew. He couldn't comprehend starting something without a plan. Okay, Naruto only had one plan, but there was a plan.

Maybe that was just one of the things that made a difference between Sasuke and him. Sasuke always thought before he said something, he was always planning what would happen next. But he didn't know what he would do in the future, about his life. All he knew was that he was going to get his revenge on Itachi, and then it stopped there. Did he have a back-up plan? Then again, if he killed Itachi; he would probably go to jail. Was that Sasuke's future? And what would happen to Naruto if he did? Would he wait for Sasuke?

Probably.

But would he be together with Sasuke until that time came, when Sasuke's goal was in sight? Would he be the one to arrest Sasuke?

He hoped not.

Hopefully he would be long gone when Sasuke got that far. Running away from the only family he had ever had.

Naruto was the one who had his future planned, and nothing else. He knew he was going to become the best police officer in the world, and that was it. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow; he let the exams flow by as everything else. Watching from the sidelines as everything turned out well. But he guessed he had to interfere sometime soon.

Naruto sighed and dragged himself up the bed. He walked over to the bathroom, did what he needed and washed his face. He breathed into his wet hands and raised his head, looking at his dripping face in the mirror. The clean eyes met his, eyes he hadn't seen for so long. Scars he hadn't seen for months. Not like this, not this long, not this closely. The six scars in his face. He traced then with his fingers, almost burning the skin. He pulled off the hair extensions and threw them away. He dried his face with a green towel, and threw that away as well.

Fuck this.

He gritted his teeth and hit his fist into the wall next to the mirror. He stormed out form the bathroom and threw himself on the bed, his head buried deep in a pillow. He breathed heavily a few times before he kicked of the school uniform, the bra – everything. When he was finished he was stripped down to his boxers, tears in his eyes, and blood dripping out of his mouth from where he had bit his tongue.

He couldn't do this. Not to himself, and not to Sasuke. So why was he doing it? Was he so madly in love with Sasuke that he was ready to throw his own life away for his sake? Was it worth it? Or would Sasuke someday grow tired of him? Continuing like this was only wishful dreams. Sasuke would someday unmask him and see him for what he really was.

A lying bastard.

He had to break away from Sasuke. Once and for all.

Sleep didn't come easily that night.

* * *

"That girl would look cute next too you."

Sasuke stopped his writing in the middle of the sentence. Still looking down at the paper he froze, like a statue. Ten seconds passed before he looked up; not at the girl, but at Shizuka. She was biting her bottom lip but was still writing, as if she hadn't said anything at all.

But Sasuke knew better.

What did she mean by that? What kind of girlfriend said to their boyfriend that someone else would be a cute girlfriend? He already had her, didn't he? Not like they had said that they where together, but Sasuke had liked to think it had been that way since Christmas. But now he didn't know what to think. Yes, they kissed, and they did other things like that recently. Correction. Shizuka did other things with him recently. Sasuke had not been allowed to touch her yet, and this bothered him.

Sasuke had thought that he would feel closer to Shizuka after the field trip. The day after had been wonderful, sitting close in the bus, hands twined together between their bodies. But reality had soon snuck up on them. He was closer than before, but there was still something that kept them apart. That kept Sasuke from her. And it hurt inside, that she couldn't tell him what it was, when it was clearly something.

"What?" Sasuke hissed angrily.

Shizuka finally looked up at him, but her eyes where set behind him.

"You could at least look at her you know," she said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned his head. The girl Shizuka was looking at was fairly cute girl (okay, maybe she did look good, but she was not Shizuka) with short brown hair and a pair of big earrings that swayed at her movements. She talked to a bunch of other girls, but when she saw that Sasuke was watching her from where he sat at one of the tables in the library, she stopped. She raised her hair and pulled her bangs out of her face and gave Sasuke a stunning smile (which made Sasuke want to puke). When he turned back to Shizuka he heard her whisper excitedly to her friends, who squealed happily right after. He gave Shizuka a nasty look.

"She's not what I want and you know it," he snarled. Why was she acting like this? And the way her shoulders relaxed it was clear that she hadn't been comfortable with him looking at other girls either. So what the hell was she trying?

Naruto didn't know either. '_That girl would look cute next too you_'? What the hell kind of thing was that to say? And to Sasuke of all people on top of that? God, he felt so stupid. And the way Sasuke was staring at him, he guessed it had done no good at all; quite the opposite actually. But it had been the first thing that came to his mind. He was clearly aware that that girl was probably one of the last persons Sasuke would ever go for (along with every other girl in school – Naruto had seen the glares he had given them), but he had to do something. He had to act before Sasuke got to know the truth.

And if he did get to know the truth, everything would be destroyed. If they left it here, they could both still would have good memories of each other. Not otherwise. Never otherwise.

But Naruto had no idea how to break up with someone. He had never done it, because he had never been in a relationship that could even be compared to this one. He had had one night stands, small flings at the bar (even though he wasn't legal, he still knew the places to go to), a short romance at some nice place near the beach. But both parties had known that it was only a small break from the real world, that the small crush would soon disappear. And they had always accepted it. It wasn't harder than that; only a nice time to make good memories from. But with Sasuke… it was only Naruto who knew this would end. Sasuke had no clue, and it would be best if Sasuke were to fall in love with someone else. Someone nice who didn't hide a cock under her skirt. Damn.

"Just saying," he muttered and continued to study, a blush of shame creeping over his cheeks. He didn't think Sasuke would answer, but when he did, Naruto bit his already swollen tongue.

"Well, don't."

And the day continued.

If Naruto hadn't been so busy, he would have taken Lee or Kiba to go train or something. Normally girls and boys didn't train together (for whatever reason Naruto couldn't understand), but because he was so good and strong, he had been moved up to the boys teams in several sports. He played basketball with the medicine boys (Kiba was one of them who suffered from his strength), martial arts with the other boys who took that class (Naruto had taken the same class together with the girls, and had found them stronger than the guys. Why he was put together with the clumsy boys he had no idea) and so on. Lee was one of the best in the school, and nothing could be compared to a good fight with him, even if your ears bled afterwards, and you didn't want to hear the words '_beautiful youth_' ever again. But now all he had time for was to study, all the time. Together with the boy he loved and wanted to get rid off (kind of).

The rest of the day continued, Sasuke showing him what the book meant in other words, Naruto understanding. But when it came to social studies, he didn't need help at all.

"How come you can do this stuff?" Sasuke had asked him (in a weak moment when Naruto had answered right on the question Sasuke had answered wrong). Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Because, it is interesting."

The tension from earlier was almost gone by now, but Sasuke couldn't help that it bugged him in the back of his head. He didn't know how he would ask her about it though, irritatingly enough. They sat there until the librarian came and swept every student out of her castle; Shizuka and Sasuke silently gathered all their books and papers in their embraces and followed the other students out. The walked over the chilly yard – it still turned dark during the late hours, and even though the sun shone on them everyday, the breeze was still cold on their arms. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Shizuka walked further away than usual.

But what was it that kept them apart? Where was the bridge that would lead him to Shizuka? Because he would follow her, whatever she did. He wouldn't let her go now, never. Not when he had let her into his heart this far, not when he… was so in love with her.

After a while in silence they reached their dorm and walked up the massive stairs to the door, which Naruto held open for Sasuke, who entered without a word. When they finally reached Naruto's door, he stopped and picked up his keys. He turned the key in the hole, and was about to enter when he felt Sasuke watching him. He turned to the black haired boy with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"What are you playing at?" Sasuke countered fast.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, even though he was very well aware of it. Sasuke didn't even bother to answer, but he walked up to Naruto, toe-tipped and kissed him gently. Naruto stood immobile, not even responding as he felt Sasuke's warm, soft, sweet lips against his, moving encouraging against him. He closed his eyes and breathed out in Sasuke's mouth.

Surrendering.

He buried his hand in Sasuke's dark locks and drew him closer; diving down into Sasuke's incredible being. His fingertips tingled when Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, and he didn't even scold Sasuke when he let them wander over to his ass. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate, and soon Naruto pulled away, panting heavily. Sasuke smirked at him, and with the intention of wiping that smirk off of his face, Naruto bent down and picked Sasuke up, bridal style, and carried him backwards into his room. He shut the door after him with the back of his heel, leaving several blushing students in the hallway.

If Sasuke wasn't happy with being carried around, he didn't say anything (but the pursed lips said more that thousand words), and Naruto gently let him down on the bed, where he locked their lips again. He moaned in the kiss, enjoying Sasuke more than he should. Sasuke's lips moved with his in their unique dance, driving Naruto mad with wanting and need. What would he do to be able to take Sasuke here and now, claming his body with his, thrusting inside the warm heat and being of Sasuke?

He would have sold his own mother; that was what he would've done.

Sasuke gasped as a tan hand where placed on his stomach, pulling up the shirt that had been put down in his pants. A warm hand wandered up his pale stomach, circling around his belly bottom, only to travel north to his delicate torso. And then the fingers found a pink nipple to play with, rolling it between the thumb and a finger.

"Shizuka," he gasped, and the fingers hardened, almost making the caress painful. Sasuke gasped, his eyes shut tightly. Then Shizuka pulled away, hovering over him with wrinkled eyebrows, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked.

That was the first time one of them had uttered these words. Sasuke felt his chest tighten, his body warming up, and he didn't care that he was acting like a school girl. He was just so damn happy, and all he could do was to close his eyes and nod, a tense smile over his lips, trying not to cry. It had been so long since he had heard those words being said, being meant. Real words. He didn't see if Shizuka nodded or not, but she didn't answer. Instead she placed her both knees on the floor, pulling him down the bed until his feet where placed on either side of her, the rest of his body still resting on the soft bed. He raised himself, leaning on his elbows, wondering what she was up too (wondering if what he thought she was up to could be true). She had her big hands placed on his thighs, spreading his legs for her. Then they massaged upwards, reaching the button on his pants, and opened them up.

As if their kiss hadn't made him hard enough.

His erection pressed against the pants, and he lifted his hips to help her get them off. His member sprung loose inside his boxers, and he moaned at the freedom. She let her hands travel over his naked thighs before brushing her hand softly over his clothed erection. He moaned breathlessly, licking his lips and bucking his hips against her touch. When he did, she was fast enough to pull his boxers down too, and finally he felt the free air hit his swollen member.

Naruto felt himself panting harder as he had Sasuke's dark member before his eyes. He felt his own hardening limb underneath the skirt, lifting it up, as he watched the dark curls embracing the shaft, the full balls that rested in-between his pale lily white legs. Naruto let one of his hands reach out and touch it, and he moaned together with Sasuke at the contact. And just by him doing that much to the poor boy in the bed, pre-cum started to leak out from the tip.

"Oh god," he heard Sasuke whisper as he let his arms fall down to his sides, lying panting on the bed. But Naruto didn't want that. As fast as he could, he reached forward and yanked Sasuke's arm towards him, making the boy lift up again.

"I want you to look," he whispered as he tried not to dry hump Sasuke's leg. He quickly discarded the idea and licked his lips, grabbing his hand around Sasuke's member. Sasuke looked at him, through half-lidded eyes, his mouth hung open as he panted when Naruto stroked him. His cock twitched in Naruto's hand, and soon they both where moaning. Naruto couldn't help but sneak a hand down to his own erection, rubbing it through the thin layer of skirt. Then he let go of the pale boy, making him whine.

The whine turned into a satisfied grunt however, when Naruto closed his lips over the pulsing head. Sasuke bucked his hips again, and Naruto let him. He relaxed his throat and let Sasuke fuck him, a pale hand in his blond hair and the other one holding him up, making him both feel and see his own cock disappear into Naruto's mouth over and over again.

"Aahh…nhg…!"

And Sasuke's pants and moans didn't do a thing better for Naruto's pulsating member, which he had in a firm grip out of Sasuke's sight, stroking it in the time with Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto opened his eyes and watched Sasuke, and when Sasuke saw this, he threw his head backwards with a loud moan mixed with a gasp, and came.

And Naruto came, shuddering at the same way the erection trembled in his mouth, salty essence streaming out from it and hitting the back of his throat, daring him to swallowing it. And Naruto wasn't slow to take up a challenge like that, and swallowed eagerly. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, and he moaned at the feeling of Naruto milking him with his mouth.

When everything was over, Sasuke placed an arm over his eyes. He had came too fast, too early, but it had felt so incredibly good; a feeling he couldn't compare to anything he had experienced this far. He tried to calm his breathing, and managed after a while. A blush for another reason crept over his cheeks as he looked down at Shizuka, who looked really troubled. He bent forward, his hands on either side of her face and tilted her head up so he could kiss the worried face away. She melted completely in his kiss, sucking on his lower lip. He let go of her and smiled, relaxed and happy.

"You are amazing, Shizuka," he said.

"Because I can give blow-jobs?" she asked dumbly. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"For making me feel this way." This seemed to make her think, and she tilted her head to the side cutely as it became hard for her – as she did when he tried to explain math and medicine too her. Then her face dropped along with her head, as she looked down at her knees. Sasuke pulled up his pants and looked curiously down at her as he did. "What?" Suddenly realising he was watching her she quickly pulled herself up and headed for the toilet.

"I have to pee," she said mid motion, and then she was gone, leaving a puzzled Sasuke after her. He scratched his head (a habit he knew Shizuka had) and straightened himself up as well as his clothes. He tried to comb his hair, but it was a lost cause. Sasuke had to wait for Shizuka to finish herself up.

And while he waited, he sat down on the made bed. He wrinkled his nose in confusion as he looked around the room. It wasn't that often he was in Shizuka's room, but judging from the last time it was surprisingly clean. Nothing lying on the floor and the desk was free of clutter. All books except the ones that had been placed there recently stood properly in the shelf next to the bed. Even her bed was made (well, as made it could be after their latest escapade).

It looked wrong.

It was always disturbingly messy in here, so why not now?

Relief came when he heard the toilet flush along with the water tap and the bathroom door opened and a freshened up Shizuka stood in the doorway, a nervous smile on her lips. It disappeared when Sasuke smiled back a little, and her shoulders slumped down. Had she been nervous that it would be awkward? He stood up and passed her, giving her arm a stroke as he walked by.

"Have to use your mirror," he said in the bypass.

"Girl," Shizuka snickered, but he was too in love to care at the moment. He gave her a sloppy kiss that made her grin and walked into the bathroom, but left the door open. He glanced at her from his place, watching her as she straightened up the bedcover again, brushing over it too many times. Why was she acting so restlessly? He sighed and turned to the mirror, seeing that his hair didn't look as bad as he thought it would've. He cleaned off his hands under the running water, and dried them off on a towel that hung next to it.

The bathroom looked as clean and neat as the rest of the room did, and it disturbed him as much. Three green towels hung in a perfect line, a new soap placed next to the tap. A soft carpet laid on the floor, and everything looked clean. The only thing that didn't suit the room was the toilet seat with both lids up, but it still wasn't enough. It definitely hadn't looked like this when he had used Shizuka's bathroom after she had gotten her revenge on him, and wherever he looked he couldn't find any pieces of make-up, perfume or girly products at all, and wait a minute--

Sasuke froze.

The toilet seats… up? Both of them?

'_Haha, clearly I saw wrong_,' he chuckled in his mind as he turned back to the toilet.

Open.

Wide open.

Staring at him, the white rings mocking him.

Why in the world would it be open? Shizuka just used it, didn't she? And it wasn't a thing you just did – opening the toilet seats because you wanted to fuck with someone? He walked closer to it, placed a hand and knocked them down. He stared at it, now closed, biting his under lip.

He had never been allowed to touch her.

He had never touched her at all.

He had never seen her without her make-up.

She was awfully big.

Masculine.

Strong.

Her voice was awfully low.

Manly.

But she couldn't be… could she?

The thought was ridiculous.

But was it…?

Really?

She did wear boxers… (His boxers).

She had looked so happy when he lent her his pants.

She didn't hang out with other girls.

She had horrible grammar.

No.

It couldn't be.

How could it?

But he knew if there was somethings that kept them apart; this would be one of the things.

He turned back to the room, watching as Shizuka scratched her ass rather rudely.

Suddenly he felt awfully sick.

* * *

"Never."

"I've never been allowed to touch her."

"Maybe she doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

"No one has seen her without make-up."

"Maybe she's not proud of what she looks likes?"

Sasuke gave Neji a glare and Sai rolled his eyes from his place at the door. The three boys had gathered in

Neji's room, Sai was leaning against the door, Neji sat at the turned around chair in front of his desk so he was facing the room, and Sasuke was pacing back and forth.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like you appreciate her?" said Neji, who though he had become the love guru since he teamed up with Tenten. Sasuke turned around to face Sai, pointed discretely at Neji and then made signs as if he was about to strangle someone. Sai snickered and made no secret about it. Neji clenched his teeth. "You can ask Tenten. She knows everything about stuff like this."

"Every girl knows it, except Shizuka," said Sai unhelpfully.

"So what? Just because she doesn't know that stuff doesn't make her a _dude_!" Neji said knowingly. "You knew from the start that she wasn't like everybody else. Why should you bother now?"

"Because!" Sasuke hissed, and then continued in a more defeated voice. "Because… she's been acting so weird, and she doesn't tell me what's on her mind. There's something that's keeping us apart."

'_Pansy_,' Neji thought meanly.

"Maybe her **dick**!" Sai said being rather unhelpful. Sasuke shot him an evil glare. "Maybe it is so small that you don't even notice it?"

"_Sai_," Sasuke gritted out. "You're _not_ helping." Sai sighed and gave up. What was the use, when he obviously was the one who wasn't appreciated?

"I think she feels unappreciated. What else could it be?" Sasuke let his head fall down, his chin pressed against his chest. Maybe it was that easy? But he had never thought that she would feel that way? Didn't he give her enough attention as it was? Maybe she had broke down because he had sent her to her own room these last weeks? But she _did_ seem stronger than that… She had been really weird ever since the field trip, but then again, she had been weird the whole time he had known her. But how much did he know her? He didn't know what she liked to do in her spare time (except training), and he didn't know what kinds of food she fancied (if you didn't count ramen). But he felt so at home with her. Was it wrong of him to think of her like that? That she was hiding a horrible truth? Maybe it was as easy as Neji said?

But what to do about it?

Without him listening on it, Neji had started to show off a folder with a dark picture on it for Sai, who looked over his shoulder rather unimpressed.

"This is the restaurant I'm taking Tenten too this weekend! I even ordered a limousine to pick us up. I can't wait. It's like fate brought us this evening."

"How will you sneak out of school?" Sasuke asked, alarmingly interested. However, Neji was far to busy with himself to notice, but Sai got an evil smile on his lips, suddenly amused.

"You're forgetting that I am the All Class Representive. I can get whatever papers I want to get out of this school for an evening."

"And where do you have those papers…?" asked Sai, finally feeling that he could be useful.

"I have them right here!" the Hyuuga said and pulled out a pile of papers. Suddenly he saw the look Sasuke gave those papers, something mad seen in his eyes.

"What?"

Sai and Sasuke took some steps closer.

"Guys? You're looking at me weirdly? Sai? Sa… Sasuke?"

* * *

"You look so _adorable_ Shizuka!"

"Here, let me help you with that…"

"That goes here…"

"Don't make that face! Sasuke would never like a girl who looked like that!"

"Straighten you back!"

"I got the shoes over here!"

"You can borrow those from me!"

Naruto was three inches from slitting his own throat. The five girls (Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten) flitted around him like the small birds in Cinderella, and it was driving him nuts! Who needed help to put on clothes at their age? Well, not him? He hadn't even invited them, but suddenly they had taken over his whole room, and he didn't even recognize the place anymore. They continued for another ten minutes, when someone knocked on the door.

"The limousine is here!" Sai yelled.

"_Okay_!" the five girls screamed, and Ino and Hinata ran off and came back with a giant mirror they had brought with them. They placed it before Naruto, and Sakura who had held her hands over Naruto's eyes, pulled them away.

"_Tadaa_!" they exhaled. Naruto opened his eyes; his own reflection suddenly filling his sight. He had taken care of the make-up, but Temari had made it better by giving him some more eye shadow – a blue one which went wonderfully with his eyes (her words, not his). Sakura had combed his hair in a nice style (all the girls had touched the hair-lengthening, admiring something they too wanted to own). They had waxed his legs (engrossed by the hair. He had done nothing but scream through the whole torture session), and his feet where stuck in a pair of pink ballerina shoes. Draped over his shoulders was a big white scarf, the small pink roses on it looking awfully cute. Underneath it he wore a white dress with a white embroidered flower pattern. His lips where pink and glossy (thanks to Sakura) and he smiled like flowers (thanks too Ino). He did recognize himself, but that was just barley. All the girls sighed happily.

"Hurry!" Sai yelled from the door, and suddenly everything was moving again. Naruto was pushed out of the room and dragged through the yard, to the front building (which they tip-toed passed) and then they were running towards the limousine that stood waiting at the end of the road. Next to it stood Sasuke and Neji (who looked awfully pissed), and then Naruto was suddenly sitting in the car, together with Sasuke, driving towards the city.

A thick silence hung over them, and Naruto nervously folded and unfolded his hands on his knee.

"The way they were acting, you would almost think we were getting married," he said nervously.

Sasuke didn't answer him.

He just watched him suspiciously, tilting his head to let his gaze wader over Naruto's body.

Only to stop at his groin.

Naruto swallowed three times.

* * *

They sat opposite from each other at the small table. The restaurant was dark, and ambient lighting lit up their meals. Meals that hadn't arrived just yet. The restaurant was placed in the nicer parts of the city, next to a big theatre, which had a big show on tonight. The place was filled with satisfied people, happy and slightly drunken, in a rich way. The restaurant made a lot of money on those guests; they were the cause of its fortune.

Naruto folded his napkin for the hundredth time, picking at its corner. He couldn't stand the way Sasuke was looking at him. And he couldn't stand this place. If it wasn't enough that it was disgustingly expensive – he had been here before. This had been (and maybe still was) Orochimaru's favourite restaurant. He had done all his business here. He had had his own table and his own room on the second floor. A room Naruto knew hid more dark secrets than any room in the whole world. Orochimaru had known the owner of the place closely, and he had introduced him to Naruto a long time ago. Naruto could remember he had almost been raped that evening, and now he was glancing sideways at the creepy man. Fortunately, they weren't his most important customers, so he didn't pay Naruto any attention.

Something that Sasuke did enough on his own.

"It's a nice evening, don't you think?" Naruto asked, trying to get rid of that tension that seemed to hang over them, watching them, ready to attack when someone made a mistake. Sasuke cleared his throat and smiled, nodding as he took a sip from his water glass. Naruto sighed and leaned back, the heavy restaurant air suddenly hit him. They had ordered their food a long time ago now, but he wasn't sure if he was up to it now at all. He had no idea why Sasuke brought him to a place like this anyway. They had been in the city not too long ago, so why bring him here? And on Neji's cost on top of that? Sasuke didn't make any sense, and a confused Naruto was not a good Naruto. He glanced over to Orochimaru's friend again, and found him looking at them, eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking really hard. His blond hair hung over one of his eyes, and he licked his lips. The thick aroma of food wafted over them, and suddenly their dinner was placed before them with a catchy word. The people were chattering and drinking around him, and the owner was walking closer to their table.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked weakly. Sasuke's head immediately shot up, eyes alert and ears trained to listen to what Naruto had to say. "Do you mind if I go and get some air. It's awfully hot in here, don't you think?" As soon as the words were out he laughed nervously, and when Sasuke nodded, he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

Naruto made his way through the tables, heading for the back door where you could go and smoke. He pushed the heavy door open, inhaling the fresh air greedily, even though some cigarette smoke made its way into his lungs. He didn't care, not really. Not now. He walked off a little bit, away from the chattering people, the dark evening surrounding him, but in the white blazing dress he didn't feel the least bit safe. He leaned back against a wall, and breathed slowly, so slowly. He couldn't take this. The way Sasuke was watching him, looking for answers. The way everything seemed so close around him, gripping him tightly, like invisible hands grabbing him, squeezing out the last air he had in his lungs. He couldn't do this, he couldn't go on with this, he couldn't--

"What have we here?!" a man suddenly breathed next to his ear, almost making him scream like a girl. He quickly turned in their direction, to find three men grinning at him dumbly. None of them where drunk, their suits were hand made and the way that they bulged at their sides could only mean one thing…

These guys were Mafiosi.

Naruto tried to smile politely and back away, but a big hairy hand stopped him.

"No need to be afraid, pretty lady," the smallest of them said (who wasn't so small after all).

"I really need to get back," Naruto said, a tense smile in his face.

"Stay here with us for a little while. We won't harm you," said the one in the middle, a bearded man with a small braid in the thick hair on his chin. Naruto groaned inwardly. He quickly glanced at their hidden guns underneath their jackets, and the one who had caught his arm noticed it.

"No need to worry, lady!" he said happily. "These aren't made for you. They're _special made_!" He said this with an important voice, as if having that gun made him unique, even thought the other two had the same ones. Naruto knew this, because they were showing him their special made guns with proud and important faces. Naruto couldn't help but be interested – he had never seen guns like these.

"Those aren't ordinary guns," he said, giggling a little and winking with his eyes several times. It took a while before the last one – the best looking one – cleared his throat.

"We told you so," he said childishly. "These are DNA-guns!" His friends hit him on his arm for revealing too much. He wasn't only the best looking one – he was the dumbest too.

"Oooh," chirped Naruto impressed, even thought his mind was working like a whole industry. DNA-guns? What the hell was that? "I didn't think things like that existed!"

The man with the beard scratched at it, giving a questioning look to the smallest one, who nodded. Then he spoke up, "We got them from this smart doctor dude. He knows everything. Poor thing landed in jail half a year ago. And now we have to shoot the guy that did it"

"Wasn't it early autumn?" asked the dumb one.

"Like we care," hissed the smallest one, before giving Naruto the ugliest smile in the world's history. Naruto didn't notice this however, because he was lost in his thoughts. That 'smart doctor dude'… couldn't be anyone other than Kabuto. Kabuto, who owned more than one DNA sample from him. He quickly gave them a small smile and began to walk away. The three men, suddenly realising they were going to loose their girl for the night, quickly pulled out one of the guns.

"Here! We can show you how it works!"

Naruto gave them another fake smile.

"I really have to get back to my boyfriend now," he said. He looked at the door; only too see he was the only one left with the men outside. He quickened his steps, but the men didn't give up.

"Look! You just grab here and pull that thing down! Then all you have to do is shot!" the small one screamed after him, trying to impress him.

"No you don't!" the dumb one said. "You pull that thing down first!"

"Of course not! See this thing! See the #1 on it? That means you pull that _first_!" Their voices grew lower as Naruto quickly moved further from them.

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Stop that." Naruto head the bearded man growl, a split second later a loud bang resounded through the silent night. The green bullet drilled a hole through Naruto's left shoulder, the bullet never coming through the skin on the other side. Naruto was thrown down on the hard asphalt, his hands taking the most impact. His vision darkened for a second, but when he came to his senses again, he could feel the blood running freely down his shoulder and down his arm. The heat and the shock making the pain numb. The three men stood silently behind him, watching what the they thought was the bleeding girl lying lifeless on the ground.

Naruto coughed weakly, trying to stand up on trembling arms, as a digital voice filled the dark night.

'**DNA MATCH**'

Oh bugger.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued


	15. Oh Bugger: Part 2

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – autumn 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 15:.  
**O **h** B **u g g e r ! : **P** a r t **2**

* * *

"**Where did the little fucker go?!**"

"**Find him!**"

A serving table was yanked out of his way and thrown after him in order to delay his pursuers' passage through the kitchen. When he had raised himself from the hard ground, with only the help of his right arm, his vision had been out for a moment. The blackness had made him unaware of the distance to the door, making him throw the closest one open instead. This however had led to the kitchen, but still served his purpose; getting the hell out of there.

An angry chef suddenly tried to stop him with a pan, but Naruto quickly ducked under it, which made him stumble into a waitress (her bottom to be exact). The poor girl screeched in surprise, which in its turn alerted more people that something was going on that wasn't suppose to be. Naruto left the waitress as quickly as he had come to her, and ducked underneath another flying object meant to bar his way. While he escaped it, the waitress had gotten a hold of a large soup ladle, which she hit him with in the back of his left shoulder. Naruto screamed as the ladle made contact with his injured shoulder, the bullet that rested inside it made the blood feel warm and sticky underneath the white dress. The girl who had hit him suddenly saw the blood, and once again screamed when she thought she had caused it.

It was just as Naruto fell down on a steel desk that the door at the back of the kitchen was thrown open and the three gorillas entered screaming wildly, all of them red with anger, frustration and embarrassment, since all three of them minutes ago had tried to come on to a guy.

"**There he is!**" the first one screamed when he was also the first to see Naruto.

"**After him!**" the second ordered, making him and the first sprint forward into the already stuffed kitchen.

"**Get him!**" screamed the last and dumbest one, as if '_after him_' hadn't covered anything.

Naruto gasped for air as another surge of pain shot through his shoulder, gripping the desk almost painfully. He quickly looked around, seeing the kitchen activity by this time had all stopped, except for the three Mafia dudes making their way closer (the poor waitress who had tried to run away was thrown carelessly into an oven). Naruto closed his eyes and yelled.

"**Help me!** They're trying to _RAPE_ me!"

The three men suddenly stopped as if the thought of them - _any_ of them - raping a guy was so disgusting that it left them dumfounded, while the kitchen staff stood still, before a chef came to his senses (without realizing that raping a girl in a restaurant filled with people didn't seem quite right) and attacked one of the men, allowing his co-workers to deal with the others. Naruto saw his chance to escape, telling his legs to move and fleeing to the door, which he busted open with his right leg, both doors pitched into the walls on the other side rather harshly. Across the room he saw the big green light, which read 'EXIT', and took one step towards it.

When a fork hitting the floor suddenly got his attention, and he noticed all the people staring at him.

He took a quick glance backwards and saw that the Mafia guys would take a while, and closed the doors behind him, quickly walking over to the table where Sasuke sat. Naruto registered that their food had arrived, and that Sasuke hadn't made a big deal of waiting for him to start. He sat with a potato halfway to his mouth, taking in Naruto's exhausted look he raised an eyebrow.

"What have you been doing?" he asked and ate what his fork held. Naruto heard a thud behind him and quickly glanced backward, seeing an old lady who had fainted. Naruto realised that the gunshot-wound probably looked as disgusting as it felt. He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead as he turned back to Sasuke, smiling faintly as he tried to gather his breath.

"Can I borrow your jacket, Sasuke?" he asked slowly, afraid that he would break down if he used too much energy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm freezing," Naruto breathed out.

"You have a scarf," Sasuke said, but started to pull off his jacket. Naruto held out a hand to take it, but Sasuke held it out of reach.

"It's not helping," Naruto pressed.

"Doesn't look like you're that cold," Sasuke muttered but gave him the jacket anyway.

"_Thanks_," Naruto murmured bitterly and pulled on the jacket. He had to use his right arm to make his left enter the sleeve on its side, and he grimaced when another stab of pain shot through his whole upper body. He couldn't move his left arm at all, and he could only imagine how many nerves the bullet had burst, now laying buried deep in the cosy mass of his body. Then suddenly, an alarming sound came to him, and a second later the doors once again flew open to a trio of soup covered goombas displayed in the entrance. Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked at the three men, and without him thinking about it, he reached out his hand. He tried to stop it, but all he could do was to watch his tanned arm reaching towards Sasuke and taking a grip around his upper arm. This got Sasuke's attention and he once again looked at Naruto.

What Sasuke saw made him speechless. His mouth had already opened up as he turned his head, but his words died in his throat as he made eye contact with the girl. When she had walked out of the restaurant earlier, she had been acting almost normal. Sasuke had been lost in his thoughts of what he was going to do, what he was going to _think_. Was Shizuka a boy, or was she just a weird girl? And why was she acting like she did in his presence? He didn't find any answers, and when the food finally came he had embraced it in relief, beginning to eat to get his mind wander to different places.

"Where did your _charming_ date go, Mr Uchiha?"

The voice had not surprised him, and he'd looked up on a well dressed man (show him a man or woman who wasn't well dressed inside the restaurant) on the other side of the table, his hands had been folded behind his back as he'd smiled a fake smile. Sasuke had shot him a glare and continued to eat.

"Out to get some air," he'd said interested in his food, expecting him to leave. He hadn't cared who this man was; all he'd wanted was for Shizuka to come back. But the man hadn't left his side, and after a while he had grown horribly irritated and had looked up again. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"In fact, I think you can, Mr Uchiha," he had said. Sasuke had only raised an eyebrow. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I was wondering if you cared to give me your date's name, Sir."

"And what will you do with her name, Mr…?"

"Deidara," the man had answered, and Sasuke had suddenly recognised him as the owner of the restaurant. Sasuke had waited patiently on the rest of the answer, and snorted when it hadn't come.

"Cherish it?" he had asked, annoyed and suspicious.

"Yes," Deidara had answered him. "I think I have seen her somewhere before, and I am sure she wouldn't mind if you told me." And this had made Sasuke think. 'Would she be annoyed?' Maybe the man had something to do with the Mafia, and he couldn't go spreading her name around like that.

This had made him realise another thing. 'If Shizuka was being followed by the Mafia and threatened with death, why wasn't she afraid of being in the big city? Why did she come here without protecting herself and what would she do if someone recognised her? She must have thought of that, especially since she had worked in the Mafia for such a long time. They surely would see who she was, if she had worked with them, right?'

'If she wasn't already disguised.'

'If she wasn't already sure that no one in this big city, filled with Mafiosi, would see who she was.'

'If she had been so sure, that no one would expect a boy to look like a girl, for an example?'

Sasuke had chewed harder on the food in his mouth and had glared up at Deidara who still waited at his table. He'd swallowed and cleaned the area around his mouth with a napkin, growling.

"Nanohara Shizuka," he had said, and Deidara had smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Uchiha. And have a wonderful evening at our restaurant." And with that, the blond haired man had walked away, leaving a murderous Sasuke behind.

But now, while looking at Shizuka, he didn't know what he would ask her; say to her at all. Her hair lay plastered on her forehead, her breathing was heavy, and she looked pale. Her hand still had its iron grip around his upper arm, and when she pulled at it, he followed her without a word. Suddenly she was dragging him through the tables, heading for the exit, and Sasuke barely heard the high voices behind them.

"**Over there! After them!**"

He shot a look over his shoulder and saw the three men who had entered the restaurant through the kitchen doors – the same door Shizuka had come from – tearing up all the furniture behind them, tables and chairs flying, screams echoing in the big room. Shizuka quickened her steps and he didn't protest, not even when she almost begun to run.

Naruto didn't know why the hell he'd dragged Sasuke into this, but his body wouldn't leave him. And what would happen to him, if he – Naruto – lost consciousness, alone in the big city? This wasn't the kind of place where people who saw you, bleeding to death in a dark alley, took care of you and nursed you back to health. No, if he was alone, he surely would die.

But if they where caught, Sasuke would surely die.

Those thoughts didn't last long inside his mind however, as he heard the goombas coming closer. He was just about to open the front door, when someone did it for him. When he turned his head, time suddenly transformed into slow motion. The owner of the restaurant was smirking at him, his eyes looking both amused and cruel. If the blood hadn't already drained from Naruto's face, it would have now, but that wasn't enough to prevent his speedy exit.

Sasuke didn't miss the look Deidara gave Shizuka, and when Sasuke was pulled past him, Deidara smiled at him, his expression had suddenly changed. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Deidara, that Nanohara Shizuka was not the name, that he hadn't said anything, but Deidara beat him to it.

"Thank you, Mr Uchiha. I am sure we'll see each other soon."

And then he smirked at Sasuke's wide eyes, as he was pulled out of the restaurant. And all Sasuke could think of, was what would happen, all because of him, as he continued to stare, while he and Shizuka disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was only five minutes later when Naruto stopped and fell down against a wall, gripping the bricks - urging his legs to hold him up. They did, but after the run he could feel them quivering underneath him. He really needed something to stop the bleeding in his shoulder, and he could feel the pulsating beat of his heart, pumping blood out and down his back. However, he was glad that the bullet was still stuck inside his shoulder. That made it so that the bullet had not only made a horrible wound on his front, but was also stopping some of the blood – the bullet itself serving as a tourniquet. It was enough, for the time being, but he knew it wouldn't last that long. He didn't know what the bullet was made of, and what different kinds of things would make their way into his blood. He quickly let his hand wander to the injury, and gasped as his fingers met the red stain. White dots seared through his vision, but he bit his inner cheek and felt lightly over it. When he drew his hand away he sighed in relief – the flesh that the bullet had opened up had closed behind it, and the bleeding would probably (hopefully) slow down if he didn't move around too much.

This was hard to do, while they were still being followed.

He turned to Sasuke who also leaned against the brick wall. His breathing wasn't nearly as ragged as Naruto's, but Naruto could see that he was still darn tired. Running like that without stopping wasn't good for anyone, and Naruto had no idea where the hell they could be. He hadn't stopped to consider their direction, as they were running for their lives. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he found Sasuke watching him with dark, judging orbs.

"Why did they follow you?" he asked, and Naruto turned his head straight forward and up to where he could see the sky through the opening between the roofs. He swallowed what he thought tasted like iron – blood – and answered.

"They're from the Mafia." From the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke nodding slowly, but to his surprise, the dark haired boy didn't ask him anything more. Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows. Was Sasuke hiding something? But who was he to wonder, when all he did was hide things? And just like that, Naruto let it slip through his fingers, what would've been precious to know.

He inhaled deeply and then let it out, again and again. His blood needed oxygen, and he was the only one who could supply it. His shoulder throbbed painfully, and he tried to block it out of his mind. He had never been shot before, and it wasn't something he was keen to face again.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Just a little tired. And surprised, I think. I'm sorry I spoiled our date."

"Nothing to worry about."

The silence settled over them again, and Naruto was glad for that. He didn't want to loose any more energy than he already had. He concentrated on the passing cars and the sound of the never sleeping city. He heard an ambulance driving far away, and came to realise that he would do anything (anything!) to just lie inside it and be taken care of. But he knew he couldn't – partly because he couldn't get anywhere near a phone, and partly because they would certainly undress him and discover that he had what no other girl had. Oh, and partly because the hospital had to report all shooting accidents that came into their buildings to the police, and Naruto's cover would definitely be blown.

The threat of discovery made it easier to forget his pain, but when Sasuke startled him by speaking, he felt the pain once again.

'_Dear Lord_,' he thought and sent the dark sky a rivalling dark glare. '_You really must hate me now_'.

"Shizuka…? I wanted to ask you something…"

Naruto wasn't sure if he was blessed or cursed, when Sasuke was cut off before he had time to finish his question. A pair of voices was heard nearby, and Naruto didn't need to be told who they belonged too.

"But I'm _sure_ I saw them running this way," one of them said, and Naruto was sure it was the dumb (good-looking) one.

"Being sure doesn't cover your ass," a bold voice said, and the sudden '_ouch_' made them know that the dumb one had been hit by the second one.

"No, I saw them too," the third one said, and the dumb one grumbled at the second one. "They can't be that far away."

Sasuke slowly blinked at Naruto, and Naruto nodded. Neither of them dared to move, and they pressed themselves further into the wall, hoping it would let them sink through it and out onto the other side. The voices came closer, and Naruto didn't even dare to breathe. He saw Sasuke do the same, their chests stilled, and he closed his eyes, preventing them from seeing his glowing white eyeballs in the dark. His hands were tightly pressed against the wall, his fingernails digging deeply and soundlessly into it. And he found himself praying to God above that his legs would let him stand for a second longer.

Then shadows flashed through his eyelids, and he knew that the men stood in the light from the streetlight which lit up the opening of the alley they where hiding in. He heard steps coming closer, and the shadow before his eyes grew bigger.

"You think they're in here?" a low voice whispered, knowing that the ones they chased could hear them – which they did, clearly. No one answered, and Naruto guessed – as he was fighting with all the mighty powers that were able to make him invisible – that one of them either shook or nodded his head.

Then, a loud noisy sound was heard, from a filled metal dustbin being kicked through the alley, rattling against the hard asphalt. All five of them – the three Mafiosi, Sasuke and Naruto – jumped out of their socks.

"For _fuck's_ _sake_!" one of them screamed loudly, as both Sasuke and Naruto tried to calm down, their hearts beating furiously inside their chests. "Are you trying to give me a _heart-attack_?!"

"I didn't see it there. Who puts a dustbin in an alley anyway?" the guilty guy whined.

"Well, pick it up," the third voice said. "I hate when trash gets all over the place." The one who had accidentally kicked the dustbin grumbled and reached down to get a hold of the metal object. Ever since the noise had startled them, Naruto had not dared to close his eyes again. And now, one of the bad guys was practically _kneeling_ two inches away from Sasuke, who stared at him with wide eyes. He stood completely still, but then the man reached his hand out and touched Sasuke's leg.

"Ewwww! What the hell was that?!" he said and withdrew his hand. Naruto could imagine how panicked Sasuke probably felt right now, because he was sure they were both in the same state.

"What are you talking about?!"

"There was something warm and hard," the man on the ground said again, reaching out his hand to touch poor Sasuke again. Sasuke didn't move this time either (Naruto felt incredibly proud of him) until: "Hey! This is something livi--"

And Naruto could safely say that he had _never_ seen anyone react that quickly before. Without him seeing anything, Sasuke moved his leg and kicked the man _hard_ under his chin, making him fly backwards. And Naruto didn't even have time to see the man land, before Sasuke was past him – Naruto's left hand in his – and running like all hell had broken loose. Naruto couldn't prevent the scream he let out when Sasuke pulled at his badly injured arm, the pain darkening his vision once again. Tears shot up through his eyes, and he tried to make Sasuke loosen his grip, but it was no use.

The men behind them had definitely noticed them, and they began to shout out orders to each other again. And with one last scream, Naruto tore his arm away from Sasuke, crying out as he did. Sasuke tried to catch him again, and he would've – if Naruto hadn't heard a 'click'.

From a gun.

And Sasuke hadn't any time to react, and all he could see before he was harshly pushed away from Shizuka, was her blue eyes burning almost red, before a loud shot echoed in the night. He saw Shizuka fall down on one knee, gasping for air, and then it became deathly silent. No one moved.

"Did I get anyone?" a voice behind them asked. Sasuke took a hesitant step towards the kneeling figure that was Shizuka, reaching out a hand.

"_Are_… are you okay?" he asked, and it felt as if his tongue had grown several sizes to big for his mouth, making it almost impossible to speak. And Sasuke realised, that he had never been so scared in his whole life. What if Shizuka had been shot in her heart? What if she died, leaving him alone in the world? Could he survive a life without her, without the only person he loved? Did he care that she had secrets, if it meant spending the rest of his life without her?

'_Was she hit_?' ran through his mind over and over again.

'**DNA MATCH**' was suddenly heard in the dark alley, the metallic woman's voice announced tonelessly.

"I _did_ get someone!" the man happily exhaled, but before Sasuke could _pass out_, Shizuka had raised herself and laced her fingers with his, muttering one small low word, that almost sounded more like a grunt than something meaningful.

"_Run_."

And that was what they did.

Before anyone could react behind them (since one of them was dancing a victory dance and the other one rubbing his chin) they where out of there. They couldn't run as fast now as they had earlier, because Naruto's legs wouldn't let him. If someone had seen them, they would only have seen two kids stumbling around the corners of houses, slowly. But it was the best they could do – it was the best Naruto could do.

Because he had been shot again.

In the same shoulder, a little lower than the last time. Closer to his lung, but he was sure it hadn't punctured it. The bullet had gone through, and he was glad for the jacket that hid it from Sasuke. Not that Sasuke had any time to look at him, as he tried to help Naruto through the streets. But if Sasuke would have sent even one look backwards, he would have seen the red flower-like stain blossom upon the white dress, and therefore Naruto was lucky to have it.

And it hurt. It hurt so fucking much that tears threatened to stream down his cheeks, but he bit his lip and took it. He had no air in his lungs, and every breath he tried to inhale, _hurt_. But all he could do was to think about Sasuke, who tried to make him move faster, helped him when his legs fell out from underneath him, who threw his arm over his shoulder and almost carried him to another alley, pushing him down to the ground.

"Are you hit?" he gasped, nothing more than a mere whisper. Naruto found himself nodding before he realised what he was doing, and in the light from the streetlamp he could see how Sasuke's face turned more pale than before, if that even was possible.

"Nothing to worry about," he gasped out, pushing Sasuke's worried hand away. "Just a scratch." Sasuke was about to say something, _yell_ at him, telling him to stop _lying_, when they heard their followers again. Sasuke had placed Naruto behind a big green container that smelled really bad, but Sasuke himself sat out in the light. Naruto watched how Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly turned around. When he looked back he looked even more terrified, mouthing to Naruto that they where here. Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip, leaning closer to the wall behind the container which hid him very well. He was about to say to Sasuke that he too should hide, when he felt something press against his legs. He quickly opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke trying to squeeze himself in together with Naruto, his back turned to Naruto and his feet trying to get a hold on the ground.

Obviously, he had no time to find another place to hide.

And the place between the container and the wall wasn't big enough for the two of them.

Unless Naruto spread his legs and let Sasuke in.

And that would bring problems.

And the men were getting closer.

And the blood pumped out from his two bullet wounds.

And his head felt heavy.

And his fingers had become numb.

And he loved Sasuke too much.

Enough to let his cover be blown.

And Naruto spread his legs.

And Sasuke fell between them, into the secure darkness.

And Naruto thought about every time they had kissed.

And Sasuke felt the bulge against the small of his back.

And Naruto felt his member being pressed into Sasuke's back.

And Sasuke put a name to it.

And Naruto closed his eyes.

And Sasuke's went wide.

And Naruto gave up.

And Sasuke suddenly felt incredibly sick.

And the men stood on the other side of the container, slowly walking through the shadows. And both Sasuke and Naruto forget everything else, and held their breath. The men came closer, and soon they could both see them standing ten feet away.

"Where did they go?" one of them asked quietly, and while they had earlier thought they were stupid - all three of them - they saw them now for what they really were.

Trained killers.

Naruto opened his eyes halfway, trying to think of something. But all he could see was Sasuke, a container, stones, and Sasuke. Sasuke was all he could think of, and it wasn't the right time now, no. He had to think of something else.

And with the last of his inspiration, he grabbed a stone, and threw it as hard as he could. And the stone flew through the alley, hitting a dustbin on the other side, waking up a sleeping cat which screeched terrified.

"Over there!"

And Naruto would never have felt so happy in his whole life, if it wasn't for Sasuke, when he listened to the men running away, towards the sound. They stayed where they were (not daring to move) for another ten minutes. The city continued its life as if nothing had happened, but for Naruto and Sasuke, everything just had. Naruto almost passed out when Sasuke moved, slowly away from him. He tried to watch Sasuke standing up, see what his face looked like and what thoughts were going through his head. But Sasuke only looked dead, and his eyes were cold. And then he suddenly flung himself to the other side of the container, and threw up.

Naruto felt that the pain in his heart hurt even more than the pain in his shoulder, as he listened to Sasuke. But he knew he couldn't break down now. That would mean death. And he had to survive – why he didn't know any longer. Because he was sure his life was over now that Sasuke knew his secret.

He clenched his teeth and hardened his heart. He sat up, and while Sasuke was busy, he took off the scarf that still hung underneath the jacket, pulled off the jacket, and wound the scarf around the big red wounds in his shoulders. He found Sasuke's wallet in the jacket, and he pressed it against the two holes on his back, and then used the piece of fabric to secure it – stopping the bleeding. He didn't have anything for the front, but that hole wasn't as big as the ones in the back, and if it threatened him in anyway, it was easy to place his hand over it. He quickly pulled on the jacket again, much easier now that something held him together. A drainpipe next too him dripped cold water, and he gathered some in his hands and drank it, and then used some to clean off his face. When he was finished, he continued to listen to Sasuke's coughs as he kept tryng to throw up when there was nothing left.

And Sasuke had never felt so sick in his whole life. Shizuka was a _boy_, a fucking _man_! Shizuka had been a boy the whole time, and she hadn't told him. Everything made sense, but he didn't want it to. And he clearly didn't know what he should feel. His body felt dead, numb, and he couldn't think. He didn't know what to think, and that was almost more horrible than being disgusted. He gathered saliva in his mouth and spit it out before he walked back to Shizuka. She – _he_ – looked the same way Sasuke felt – numb. _His_ skin was grey, and _he_ looked incredibly bad. But Sasuke couldn't think, couldn't feel – neither disgust, pity nor pleasure. All he could do was to watch Shizuka as _he_ raised himself from the ground, breath hitching.

'_Oh my god, was she shot_?' suddenly went through his mind. But the look Shizuka gave him, made him drop it.

Once, a long time ago, Sasuke had found a gun underneath Shizuka's bed. Through her blue eyes when she had discovered him, he had seen so many scary things.

It was ten times worse now.

And Sasuke had never thought he would see the blue lively eyes that dead.

But oh. He forgot himself.

_He didn't care. _

Shizuka nodded toward Sasuke as he walked by, his arms hanging by his sides. Sasuke followed him, knowing nothing better to do. His heart hurt, and so did his head. He didn't want to accept this, and his whole being screamed of waking up to realise that all this had been a horrible nightmare, and he would see Shizuka, next to him in his bed, and bury his nose between _her_ shoulder blades.

But no. Life was cruel.

So all he could do was to follow Shizuka. The long figure made its way to a pay phone, pressed the buttons, but then put the receiver back in its cradle. Shizuka sighed and placed a hand over his eyes, breathing in and out a few times. Then he picked it up again and pressed some buttons, and this time he held the phone close to his ear, turned his head and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke did nothing, just watched Shizuka as he watched him.

"Yes," Shizuka said, startling Sasuke. "I'm calling collect… thank you." A long silence went by, and Naruto broke away from Sasuke's gaze and leaned his head onto the glass. "Neji," he suddenly mumbled. Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows. Why the hell was he calling Neji, of all people. "Call the limousine and tell them to pick us up at," Naruto quietened and looked at the name of the street, and then told it to Neji. "Just do it Neji. No. No. Yes, he's here. Not now. I'll tell you later. Just call them, will you? Thank you." He sighed. "Good night," and hung up. He didn't look at Sasuke as he spoke to him, passed him and sat down at a bench nearby. "The limousine is picking us up." Sasuke nodded but didn't follow.

The two of them stood and sat in silence, and when the car arrived ten minutes later, they stepped into it without a word. The driver asked them about their dinner, and Shizuka answered him, that yes; the food had been good, and yes; they had had a good time, and no; we only took a little walk since the night was so nice. Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he just glared out of the window, watching the city turn into woods. The drive was long, and when Sasuke finally asked the driver about the time, it was long passed midnight. Half an hour later they arrived at the school, and Shizuka thanked the man for the evening. They walked pass the head building and towards their dorm, walking up the stairs and opening the door. No guard was patrolling the corridor at this hour – Neji had made sure of that.

Naruto picked up his keys and opened the door, freezing as he turned his head to watch Sasuke walk towards his own room without a word. Naruto bit his lip and yelled out, and Sasuke stopped.

"What?" he asked coldly. Naruto wanted to ask so many things, but none of them came out from his mouth. Instead he quickly pulled off the jacket and threw it at Sasuke.

"Your jacket," he said and quickly disappeared into his room, Sasuke was left standing alone in the corridor. He held the dirty jacket in his hands, not knowing what to do with it. Knowing nothing else, he walked into his own room and closed the door. When finally on the other side of it, he leaned against it and closed his eyes, the back of his head hitting the wooden door hard three times.

"_Damn it_," he whispered to himself. Why the hell was this happening? How could Shizuka be a he the whole time? And what did his heart feel, and why did it tell him?

His brain told him to hate him. To hate Shizuka, or whatever his name was, and never speak to him again. He was a man! Sasuke had loved a girl named Shizuka, not a bloody man! And Shizuka had kissed him, touched him, jerked him off, sucked him, smiled at him, hugged him, loved him and made him feel worthy. All the bloody while _she_ didn't tell him that _she_ was a fucking _he_!

Sasuke wasn't gay. He had never felt any attraction towards any male.

But then again… he had never felt it towards a girl before either.

Only… Shizuka.

So what was it, that made him love Shizuka? Had it been her boobs? Had it been her body?

No (he had thought it looked funny from the start).

It was Shizuka he loved. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Not her body. Well, maybe her body – later.

Maybe he wasn't attracted to her body?

What if he was attracted to her personality?

The way she had made him feel more whole than he had in so many years?

Why, _why_ was it so bloody hard?

He cursed again and hurled the jacket onto a chair. Then he walked to his toilet and cleaned his face, and then moved back to the room again after drying it. His body didn't want to react, neither could it. All he could do was to stand crestfallen in the middle of the room, thinking, '_What's going to happen now?_' He let his legs give out underneath him as he sat down on a chair, looking down at his red coloured hands.

Why did it have to be so hard to love someone?

Sasuke suddenly wrinkled his eyebrows and looked at his hands. They really were red. Traces from some red paint covered small places, wet from where he had gathered water in his hands and splashed his face. Had there been wet paint in the alley? He wondered. He didn't think so. So what was it?

Blood.

Blood, his mind told him.

And his eyes wandered to the jacket that hung over his chair, and he picked it up. It looked a little worn, but something weird caught his eyes. A hole. A small hole in the front, and an equally small hole in the back. The whole garment was wet with the same substance that had been on his hands.

Blood.

Shizuka had been shot.

Badly. And was now alone in his room, with a fucking _hole_ through his shoulder. And without realising it, Sasuke _cared_ again, and quickly made his way to his door, tearing it up and smashing it behind him. He ran over to Shizuka's room, and before he knocked on the door, he heard glass break inside. And he grabbed the handle, and threw the door open.

* * *

The first thing Naruto had done when he had closed the door behind his back, was to spew a long string of words that didn't fit in the mouth of any civilised person. Thereafter, he had walked over to his desk, kicked the chair into the wall and thrown the laptop onto the floor, the machine breaking underneath him, shattering into pieces just like the chair. Then he had let loose on the walls and the pictures that hung upon them, and also the rest of the room when he was finished with the walls.

And then he had stopped.

And now, he was sitting on the couch, his hands placed over his mouth, the elbows resting on his knees, trying to calm his beating heart down.

Fuck this. Fuck all of them. Fuck Sasuke.

Fuck it.

He made a face when he felt the pain in his shoulder once again, now that anger didn't cover it. He picked up his cell phone that was lying on the floor, carefully flipped the broken screen open. It too had suffered. He checked to see if it was dead, and when he was sure it wasn't, he dialled the number to the head office. After about fifteen rings a tired voice answered.

"_What the fuck?_" it slurred, and Naruto smiled sadly. He took a few breaths to calm his aching heart down before he answered.

"Tsunade… its me… Naruto… I… _I really need your help_."

"_What? What happened_?"

"I… I've been shot."

The line broke and Naruto dropped the phone and walked over to his bathroom, tearing off his dress and the stuffed bra, and then putting on a pair of cosy pyjama pants. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and a sneer formed on his lips.

Ugly and disgusting.

He tore out the hair extensions, not caring that it hurt. Then he dropped down and washed his face, scrubbing it until all the make up had been washed away down the drain. Then he looked up again, his face wet, small water droplets trailing down the six visible scars on his cheeks.

_Better_.

He glanced at the scarf he had around his shoulder, and pulled it off. Sasuke's wallet fell down on the floor, but he didn't even honour it with a look. He reached for one of the green towels and held it under the warm water, and then pressed it to his shoulder. It hurt, but it was something that needed to be done. He cleaned all blood away from his chest, and what he could reach on his back. The towel was a dark red colour when he was finished, and he held another one under the warm water, and pressed it gently against the wound. He knew that one bullet still rested inside him, and he really needed Tsunade's help. What if he hadn't listened to Sakura all those months ago, when she had told him she wanted to become a great doctor, just like the Principal was? He looked into the mirror again, and without thinking, he smashed the glass with his right hand, tearing apart the reflection of himself. Then he sighed and walked out of the bathroom, leaving it as it was – messy and bloody.

And he walked out at the same time someone busted in.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped and looked at each other, neither of them moving a single inch. Sasuke's eyes where fastened on Naruto's tanned, naked chest, his eyes stopping and resting on the tattoo Naruto had around his belly. Then his eyes wandered up to Naruto's face, taking in the six scars and the almost naked eyes.

And they stood just like that, looking at each other, neither of them daring to move, until Tsunade arrived. She didn't even stop when she saw Sasuke inside Naruto's room, merely closed the door behind her and locked it. Naruto finally broke his eye contact with Sasuke, and looked at Tsunade. She motioned him to the bed, and he sat down, turning his shoulder towards her as she sat down next to him.

This was about the time Sasuke saw the blood, trickling down Shizuka's bare (boobless) chest. When the Principal used the towel to clean it off, he saw one big wound, red all around it, and a big red swollen area an inch over it.

"Is it still inside?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yes," Naruto whispered, biting his lower lip. He knew it was only going to get worse from here.

"Stupid brat," Tsunade mumbled under her breath, picking up the bag she had brought with her. "I don't have anything to reduce the pain, but we still have to do this. I need to stop the bleeding in the other wound before we pull out the bullet, okay?" She nodded when he nodded, and she started to take care of the other wound – cleaning it and wrapping it up. Then she poked about in her bag, and she got a hold on something metallic, a thin pair of tongs. She walked over to the bathroom, cleaned her hands and put a pair of rubber gloves on. On her way back she passed closely by Sasuke and began to order him around. "Bring some hot water, snot. And I need your help with taking out the bullet."

"There… there's one left?" When Tsunade nodded, Sasuke sent Naruto a frightened look. Naruto made a grimace and let his head fall down as Tsunade sat next to him again, cleaning the irritated wound. Sasuke came in with the hot water, and Tsunade motioned him to sit down on the other side of Naruto. He gave her the bowl of water and nervously sat down, not daring too look Naruto in the eyes – not that he would have seen anything, because Naruto was as nervous as him and was looking down at his knees.

"I'm gonna start now," was all Tsunade said, before Naruto felt something press into him. And for the next ten minutes, all he could feel was pain, discomfort and nausea. The metal tongs were pushed deep, spreading as they tried to get a hold on the bullet deep inside. And Naruto couldn't do anything but gasp and scream in pain, and when Tsunade ordered Sasuke to help him, he gripped Naruto's hand in his and took a hold of Naruto's right shoulder.

"You can make it," Sasuke whispered over and over again, and Naruto gritted his teeth, gripping Sasuke's hand so tightly that the blood stopped flowing through it.

"I've got it. Hold him still while I pull it out."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes briefly, and then moved closer to Shizuka. He wrapped one arm around Shizuka's neck and brought his face down to the curve of his neck, the other hand never leaving Shizuka's desperately clutching hand.

"Everything will be alright. It'll be over soon." He felt Shizuka nod against his neck, and he in his turn nodded towards Tsunade. Tsunade too nodded, a determinded look on her face.

And she pulled.

And Naruto screamed.

When it was over, Sasuke didn't dare to let go of the man in his arms. Tsunade took care of the wound, coating it with some medicine before wrapping a bandage around his whole shoulder and a part of his torso. Sasuke had his hand buried in Naruto's hair, and so was his face. He breathed in the musky scent of Naruto, mixed with perfume. Naruto trembled in his embrace.

"I don't want to see you moving around for another five days. You lost a lot of blood. And eat plenty – I'll send someone with food. I'll come and check on you tomorrow." Naruto didn't answer, but Tsunade knew he had heard her, and she walked away after leaving a pair of pain killers on his night stand. Sasuke finally dared to let him go, but even after he had stopped embracing Naruto, they stayed in the same position.

"Are you okay?" Naruto nodded weakly – all the energy had drained from his body long ago. He looked up at Sasuke, and Sasuke saw the dark circles under his eyes, the tears threatening to fall.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke," he said and placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke bolted away from the touch.

"Don't touch me," he suddenly sneered, making Shizuka look like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs. He withdrew from Sasuke with such sad eyes, that Sasuke placed a hand on his upper arm. Shizuka's head quickly jerked up, questioning seen in his eyes.

"_Kiss me_."

And Naruto did. And Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt the familiar heat against his lips. They didn't use any tongue, just let their dry lips move gently against each other.

Sasuke felt the familiar heat pool in the bottom of his stomach.

"_Stop_."

And Naruto did. Sasuke raised himself, his hands clenched at his sides. He saw the unasked question in Naruto's eyes.

"I don't know. I need to think. I… I just don't know." Shizuka nodded and looked down when Sasuke turned to walk towards the door. "Later…" he said finally at the door, "we need to talk." His hand gripped the handle, and he knew there was something keeping him from walking away. "Nanohara Shizuka isn't your real name, right?" he asked him.

"No," Shizuka's hoarse voice said (and Sasuke couldn't believe how he could have thought that voice belonged to a girl).

"What is your name?" When no answer came, he almost gave up. He sighed and turned the door handle down, when Shizuka suddenly spoke up.

"Naruto!" he almost yelled, and when Sasuke turned around he sank back in the bed again, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki…Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, before he left the room.

And the door closed behind him.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued


	16. This Shit Is Taking Over My Heart

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – autumn 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 16:.  
**T** h i s **S** h i t **I** s **T** a k i n g **O** v e r **M** y **H** e a r t

* * *

Life does not do as you say. You can't tell life; '_Make mine free of problems_'. You could always beg (add a '_please_'), but the chance of it listening is not big. You could try to negotiate with it, '_I'll give you this, and you'll give me that'_. Not that it would work, it would have the same result as begging.

Why is that? Is it because life has so many lives to take care of? If all of the people in the world tried to get a better life, everything would collapse. People want different things, and right now…

Right now, Uchiha Sasuke wished for a normal relationship with the (almost) normal Nanohara Shizuka.

And Naruto?

Uzumaki Naruto only wished for a painless death.

Keeping away from each other for the next week wasn't hard. Naruto was confined to the bed and Tsunade kept him there under her steady gaze, while Sasuke buried himself in the world known as school; filled with books and new knowledge. Despite having rooms only feet away from each other, it was awfully easy. So easy, that every time Sasuke passed Naruto's room, he held his breath in case Naruto (in some weird way) could hear him through the door.

Maybe it was because they needed to talk. Needing to talk to someone always gives you the creeps. In relationships, a talk mostly ends it. At your work, it mostly ends with getting fired. When you are a teenager, 'the talk' always (always) means discussing the feelings between two people that end with intercourse (which, for as all teenagers knows, it worse than a painful death… while your parents are watching).

But most probably, it was because neither Sasuke nor Naruto had any idea what they were going to say. A talk demanded words, and when you don't have any to give…

To hell with it.

* * *

Naruto was more than happy to be confined to his bed. Not that he was happy about his state, no, but because this gave him the ultimate chance to think.

The first days had been the worst, partly because of Sasuke, and partly because of his wounds. When Tsunade had come the next day to check on him, a very high fever had spread through his body, making his skin burn underneath the blanket. The sweat had pooled on his skin; the mattress was disgustingly wet. And the dreams that had flashed through his mind hadn't been that pleasant either. But Tsunade had taken care of him, of course. Nursing him until the fever had lowered, taking care of his wounds. She had changed the bandages and trashed the soiled ones, cleaning the source of Naruto's pain (under loud protest from the blond teenager), and then tucked him in again, forcing him too sleep (otherwise she would cut something off, she had told him).

Naruto had slept.

It took five whole days before he got permission to walk around in his room, which he gladly did. Doing all kinds of stuff he was allowed to – such as homework, playing at the computer, taking a shower etc – Naruto could finally get his mind off Sasuke. Not that it was enough, no. He still thought about the boy twenty-four/seven but with a little less intensity now.

The thing about Sasuke was… that Naruto didn't know what to feel. What was he supposed to feel? And mainly; what was he suppose to think? Sasuke hadn't visited him during his whole fever period (except in Naruto's dreams), so did that mean that he didn't want to have anything to do with Naruto anymore? And even though Naruto didn't see any reason to blame him, he still curled into a small ball in his bed, crying himself to sleep, hoping no one would hear through the walls.

Naruto didn't like the idea of crying, and he didn't like the fact that is was Sasuke who made him do it. During the days he could block the most horrible things outside his brain and heart, but when the dark embraced him late at night, he could do nothing to prevent them. Naruto felt weak when he cried, letting himself be overtaken by sappy feelings that had forced their way into his heart.

He was glad no one saw him.

What would Naruto feel if it had turned out that Sasuke was a girl? Would he _throw up_? Probably not. Would he break the contact? No.

Naruto was bisexual and had realised this two years ago. Of course he was attracted to Sasuke, there was no purpose in denying that. But Naruto was very sure that he was more attracted to the whole idea of Sasuke and his being, than his dick. If Sasuke had boobs instead, Naruto was sure that the Uchiha wouldn't have a different personality.

Even though he really liked the idea of Sasuke as a man.

But Naruto had no idea if Sasuke was bisexual. Most likely he was straight, since the average guy was. Maybe even homophobic? That would certainly explain the vomiting.

Sasuke had told him to kiss him. Naruto had done that, and Sasuke had responded. So what the hell did that mean, in the middle of all this? Sasuke had embraced him when Tsunade had dug the bullet out, taken care of him when he had been in so much pain. Did you do that for someone you hated? Or was it just something Sasuke thought a human being should do for another? But that didn't explain the kiss.

Yes, Naruto had felt Sasuke respond to the kiss.

And that meant something.

Right?

* * *

Sasuke was more than happy that '_Naruto'_ was confined to his bed. Damned if he was going to weld that name into his head, but he certainly couldn't call him Nanohara Shizuka anymore.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a thrilling shiver through his body, but he ignored it as best he could. He had too much to think of to have time for his so called feelings. Or whatever.

Whatever the hell it was, at first, it had made Sasuke feel like the stupidest idiot ever. He'd been angry at himself. Angry because he hadn't seen it sooner. But no, Uchiha Sasuke had been so much in love that he hadn't even seen where his nose was pointed, unless it was in the direction of Nanohara Shizuka. Angry, because that fucker had tricked him. Had he snickered behind Sasuke's back, smirking when Sasuke looked at him, believing he was a girl? Had Naruto laughed together with his friends, pointing at him when he wasn't looking? Had they exchanged money in some stupid bet, who could fool the Uchiha and make him fall in love first?

Angry, because he had let himself fall for someone.

Angry, because now he felt so alone.

Now, Sasuke could only feel kind of numb. No, not really numb, something else. Something that had built a house in the pit of his stomach and decided to stay there. Something that made him wonder why he would even care.

But you couldn't '_not care_' about someone like Naruto.

Maybe the easiest thing to do was to run out in the road, screaming like a madman?

That would certainly explain how he felt right now.

Nanohara Shizuka was Uzumaki Naruto.

Nanohara Shizuka was a seventeen year old girl, blonde and tan, always smiling with her beautiful lips and her beautiful eyes. A girl who always tried to make everyone feel happy, who always did what her heart told her and more than that. A girl who never thought before she spoke, a girl who was so utterly disturbingly impolite that Sasuke sometimes wondered what the use was to be polite at all, to anyone. A girl who rubbed off on other people (people like Sasuke) and helped them find their own way. A _girl_ with a _fucking heart_.

And Uzumaki Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto was a seventeen year old _boy,_ blond and tan, always smiling with his wide mouth and scarred cheeks. A boy he didn't know, a boy who just appeared in his life, killing his lovely Nanohara Shizuka with his bare hands.

Was Uzumaki Naruto his enemy?

For making his Shizuka disappear?

Was Uzumaki Naruto Shizuka?

Could it be that simple?

Sasuke didn't believe so, then again, what was he suppose to believe? It wasn't like he could forget about Naruto and keep on living. It wasn't like he could just ignore it and make himself believe that nothing had ever happened.

All the time… it had been Naruto.

It had been Naruto who had drunk his coca cola.

It had been Naruto he had seen that night, passing him by.

It had been Naruto he had kicked the ball into (Sasuke suddenly snickered. That must have hurt… served him right for walking around and pretending. Fucker.).

It had been Naruto he had kissed inside the nurse's office.

It had been on Naruto's knee he had spilled Ramen (another snicker).

It had been Naruto he had walked together with in the dorm, his arm flung over Sasuke's shoulder after his revenge.

It had been Naruto who had made him do something as stupid as throwing paper planes.

It had been Naruto he had kissed underneath the tree.

It had been Naruto who had responded.

It had been Naruto he had seen together with Sai and became jealous.

It had been Naruto who had turned him down, going to the Christmas Ball.

It had been Naruto who later that day had kissed him in the snow.

It had been Naruto who had slept in the same bed as him.

It had been Naruto who had given him his father's necklace.

It had been Naruto who had jerked him off between the buses.

It had been Naruto who'd pierced his ears, only to be able to wear Sasuke's mother's earrings.

It had been Naruto who had sucked him off.

And it had been Naruto he had kissed everyday since Christmas.

Was Sasuke gay?

Probably not.

But the burning heavens should know he damn well wasn't straight either.

* * *

"I think we need to talk."

The faint sound of Sasuke's voice made Naruto blink before he opened the door and let the boy inside his room. Quickly he closed the door behind the Uchiha, before anyone could wonder who the blond dude in Shizuka's room was. Naruto gave the door one look before he locked it, and then turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke's back faced him as the boy looked around the room. Naruto looked to see what Sasuke seemed to be fascinated by, and could agree that his room looked more like a war zone than it ever had.

Naruto sighed and walked around Sasuke, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped between them. His hair hung in front of his eyes, and he had never thought it had felt so long before.

Sasuke looked at the man on the bed, and then he too sighed. Naruto wore only a pair of pyjama pants, and they hung low on his bony hips. The tattoo once again caught his interest, and his eyes followed the spiral. His chest was wrapped up in a white bandage, and Sasuke closed his eyes at the memory of Naruto taking the shot in his place. And the memory of digging the bullet out. He shook his head and tried to focus on the situation instead. But what was he going to say? He had memorized how the whole conversation would go, but every idea he had had was long gone, and had been since Naruto closed the door behind him. He was a second from dashing out, when Naruto spoke.

"I never… wanted to fool you." The sentence made Sasuke so angry.

"And yet you did," he snarled, and winced at how mean he sounded. Naruto's head hung lower, and Sasuke felt bad. But not bad enough to do something about it.

"I only did it because I had to, Sasuke. Never think otherwise." This time Naruto looked Sasuke directly in the eye, and Sasuke swallowed. Sasuke broke free from the gaze and watched an extremely interesting pair of underwear on the floor.

"You could have told me," he muttered. From the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto shaking his head.

"Could I, Sasuke? Could I really? How do you tell something like that to someone you… to someone?"

'_To someone you what_?' Sasuke wondered but never got an answer to his unasked question.

"You could have told me," Sasuke whispered again. The room fell silent for some seconds before Naruto answered.

"I know," he whispered back. "But I didn't know how," he added a little louder.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest in an awkward manner, shifting slightly on the floor.

"Why did you do it," he asked, even though he was sure he knew the answer. But he still had to hear it from Naruto. Naruto also seemed to realise this, and spoke up.

"I already told you about the Mafia. I never lied to you about that; everything I said about that that night is true. But my face was well known in the Mafia areas. You see these?" he asked and pointed at the scars in his face. Sasuke barley nodded. "Yeah… They know every inch about you. They can recognize you only if they see the hint of a tattoo." His hand went down to rest on his stomach. "I never showed my face to anybody, right? And not my stomach either."

"Why a girl?" Sasuke dared to ask. Naruto shook his head.

"I wasn't fond of the idea. I tried to make Asuma change his mind, but he wouldn't budge. I guess it was – is – for my own security. In the city the other day… they didn't recognize me. At first anyway." He added the last part after a second of thought. He waited patiently for Sasuke's next question, which never seemed to come. Naruto clenched his fists and his teeth, and looked down at the floor again.

"Did you ever plan to tell me?" The question made Naruto tense up, and he swallowed.

"No," he answered, but the word came out as nothing but mud. He cleared his throat. "No."

"Then what," came the cold reply, and Naruto could almost feel Sasuke closing his heart more than it already was.

"I don't know Sasuke. I tried… I tried to leave you so many times. I tried to break up, but you always seemed to get to me anyways. When I fell in… when I realised I liked you, I tried to push you away. But you still made it inside. I tried to scare you away, but no, you wouldn't understand. I tried to hate you, but I couldn't. You always seemed to understand my heart more than myself. And when I realised that I couldn't keep away from you, I realised that you would suffer more from this than me. But I still couldn't walk away from you. I pushed it and… pushed it… until it was too late."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto had tried that hard, just to break free from Sasuke? He guessed, if he had understood that, they would not be in this situation right now. He was just to mention it, when a whisper knocked the air out of his lungs.

"_I'm sorry_."

And Sasuke _snapped_.

"You are _sorry_?!" he growled. "_You are_ **FUCKING SORRY**_?! You are _**SORRY**_ for our time together?! You are _**SORRY**_ for all our fights_?! _You are_ S**ORRY** _for all the kisses we shared?! You are_ **SORRY** _for giving me your father's necklace?! You are_ **SORRY**_ for making me feel good for the first time in years?! You are_ **SORRY** _for making me_ **LOVE YOU?!** _You are_ **SORRY** _for_ **FUCKING LOVING ME?! YOU ARE SORRY FOR BEING MY FUCKING FAMILY?!**"

And without another word, he _pushed_ Naruto back hard into the bed, straddled him without _caring_ what damage it would do to Naruto, and _kissed_ him.

Kissed him so hard, that teeth clashed together and almost broke loose from their mouths. Kissed him so hard, that Naruto gasped at the pain when Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood. Kissed him so hard, that when Naruto finally realised what happened, he could do nothing but to kiss Sasuke back with equal force.

Their slick tongues began to battle each other between their mouths, and Naruto drew a moan from Sasuke's throat, only to give one back a second after. Sasuke again bit down on the fresh wound in Naruto's lip, and Naruto growled and fought the urge to push Sasuke away. Instead he grabbed Sasuke's left hand and pushed it between them, harshly pushing it down on his hard erection. Sasuke's moans turned into a low mewl, and Naruto smirked when he let go of his hold on his lip; the blood running down Naruto's cheek.

"See what you do to me Sasuke," he growled between them and pushed Sasuke's hand harder, making him moan in pleasure. "_Can you see how you make me go crazy_?"

A proposal like that would have scared most people, but Sasuke wasn't a coward. Instead he did what Naruto would have least expected him to do.

He pushed his own erection down to meet Naruto's, making both their vision blur in ecstasy. Through the thin layers of their pants, they were closer than they ever had been.

Sasuke opened his mouth in a silent scream from the intense pressure against his cock, and he moved his hips forward to get more of the contact. This however made the pleasure rise so much, that both he and Naruto almost passed out from the sudden overwhelming feeling. Sasuke, who had never felt anything like this, and Naruto, who hadn't felt it in a very long time. When Sasuke came back to his senses for a short second, he decided that the best plan would be to continue to dry hump Naruto, which made Naruto a very happy boy. The blond swallowed a moan and begun to move in sync with Sasuke, making a rhythm of their own, harder and faster.

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's tense thighs on either side of him, gripping and massaging them in the rhythm of their movements. He could feel heat gather at the pit of his stomach, and knew that he was close to coming. And when he opened his closed eyes, he could see by Sasuke's almost desperate face that he too wasn't far away. Bringing his hands from his thighs, Naruto placed them on Sasuke's ass, gripping the halves between his fingers and pressing him down harder on him.

And he hit the jackpot.

Sasuke began to shake between his hands, first slowly and then turning into a shudder, only to tense three seconds later with a scream.

"AAaaahhh! Na-Naruto!"

And his name coming from those lips for the first time, mixed with Sasuke's face when he came and the pulsating cock against his own was too much for Naruto, and he came with equal force to Sasuke.

"SHIT! SASUKE!"

He felt his sperm come out, trapped between their pants and bodies, and with a shaky tan hand he grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, and brought his lips to meet his own once again. The kiss was sloppy from the beginning, and the swollen lips felt big against each other. Naruto cave a content sigh before he leaned back again, at the same time Sasuke leaned up.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto mumbled, enjoying the blush that crept over Sasuke's already flushed cheeks. The raven shrugged his shoulders embarrassedly at the same time he looked away and pulled away from Naruto, sitting down next to the sprawled out blond.

"Sexual frustration?" he asked, which made Naruto snort with laughter. "Hey! It's not like you let me do this before!" Naruto's laughter stopped.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! I even sucked you off!"

"That must have been the crappiest blow-job I've ever been given," Sasuke snorted (and lied, since he hadn't received a blow-job before). Well, tried to snort, but Naruto threw himself over him and battled him down on the bed. Sasuke tried his best to fight Naruto, but Naruto had the advantage by already laying on top of him. He wrestled Sasuke down under the raven's loud complains, and then nuzzled down into his neck, nibbling at the skin right underneath Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke's protests quietened, and he sighed angrily, and Naruto chuckled.

"Idiot dobe," he said, but couldn't help but to _giggle_ (where was the world headed to?) when Naruto played with his stomach.

"Where does this take us?" The question surprised Sasuke, but he didn't show it. Instead, he laid a hand on Naruto's back and moved it slightly, enjoying the low purrs that rose from the fox.

"I guess…" he started. "Naruto," he began, "I've never seen myself as gay. I've never been the slightest bit attracted to guys, even those I know are good looking. But I guess… I've never been attracted to girls either – truth to be told, I'm usually… ah… disgusted by them… I… I don't know what I am trying to say… and don't get me wrong, I am still pissed at you, and I am only seconds from crushing your… ah…. Skull. If you weren't sucking my neck like that… hey, stop that! Naruto, are you listening?"

But Naruto only dug himself deeper into Sasuke and let his tears fall freely from his eyes; at the same time he tried to hide them from Sasuke. But Sasuke forced his head upwards and looked worriedly into his blue eyes. "What is it? Naruto, what's wrong?"

"You," Naruto sobbed. "You are wrong. I've been fucking lying to you all this time, and all you can do is to be _nice_? You are never nice! You are a cold hearted bastard who will crush my heart by hating me forever!" It was hard for Sasuke too actually hear what Naruto was crying out, but somehow he managed. He chuckled slowly.

"Didn't you hear that I was going to crush your skull?" To his horror, this made Naruto only cry more. "Naruto! I wasn't serious! I would never crush your skull!"

"_Fucking bastard_!" Naruto cried and hit him in his chest. "_I hate you_!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke exhaled and pushed Naruto away, but Naruto clung to him like he was a fucking snuggle post.

"All this fucking time, I wanted to tell you, and you just _understand_! You're being fucking _nice_ to me?! Damn Sasuke, If I didn't… damn I want to kill you," Naruto mumbled into his neck, his tears slowing down, and only a sniff now and then broke the sentence. Sasuke felt his heavy breathing against his body, and sighed.

"Well, life sucks," he said slowly. "Just take it like a man, dobe. Oh, I forgot. Maybe you lost your balls acting like my girlfriend?" he smirked, and again they began to wrestle in the bed. This time however they where interrupted by the door being unlocked, opened and closed, and a hand grabbing the collar of Sasuke's shirt (he had managed to get on top of Naruto) and pulled him away. She held him one foot above the floor, and he hung helpless, looking at her awkwardly.

"Fucking punks! Naruto! Didn't I tell you to fucking rest brat? What the hell are you think…"

Tsunade continued talking and screaming, and while Sasuke listened to it all; Naruto tuned it out. He lay back in the bed again, his chest rising and falling in the rhythm of his breathing. His shoulder hurt, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was Sasuke, and that was all he needed. All this time he had kept it a secret and Sasuke still didn't want it to end? Not that he had told Naruto that, no. But that surely was what he meant, right? Right?

He had come together with Sasuke. He had come together with Sasuke like a _man_, and that had been fucking amazing. He had kissed Sasuke with his _manly_ mouth, and he had had Sasuke's hand pushed against his _manly_ organ. Manly, manly, manly….

"Brat! Are you listening?!"

Finally, finally, finally…

A hard blow to his head made him come back from whatever man land he was heading to, and he cried out in pain.

"_What the fuck_?!"

"Oh, don't give me that crap, punk! Serves you right!" Naruto shot Sasuke and angry glare as he snickered at Naruto's pain. Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly at Sasuke, and Sasuke made an equally childish face. Tsunade sighed.

"Who the hell said '_let boys be boys_'?" she muttered, and then let Sasuke down on the floor (which he was awfully happy about). Sasuke fixed his collar, trying to regain his pride, but Naruto somehow spoiled it all by laughing and pointing at him (until Tsunade hit him in his head again). Sasuke walked towards the door, opened it, but before he went out, he said to Naruto:

"Come to my room later." And before Tsunade could complain that Naruto needed rest, he was out and safe. Tsunade shook her head and turned back to Naruto.

"I take it the Uchiha knows."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"And?"

"And… and yes."

Tsunade nodded. They didn't say anything more, and Naruto sat just quietly watching as the blonde woman changed his bandages.

* * *

A man waited patiently as the elevator raised through the tall silver building. He watched the small lamp over the door, and hummed together with the music, getting more bored by the minute.

"/_Now we look back and something, something… something… we'd get caught up… dododo… waaste… As we explode, as we explode!_/" he sang as he moved his head with the lyrics. "/_Then getting drunk in the/_… the… fucking stupid song! Fucking Nelly Furtado! Damn you!" The last word were said to the small blinking camera in the corner of the elevator roof, and he gave it the finger. He pushed his hands down into his pockets and grumbled, but couldn't help but to hum to the chorus when it came up for the last time. Finally the elevator stopped with a '_ding_' and the man was more than happy to get out.

It was almost like coming into a different world. The rest of the house was boring and grey, but this was fucking trippy. The walls were red, and green plants hung down them, the two colours together made the man blink in irritation. He picked up the pair of sunglasses he always brought with him, and put them on with a content sigh as he walked through the long corridor. The floor was black, and a white carpet decorated the middle of the path. You had nowhere to turn but had to keep going forward, until you arrived at a (guess what) bright _yellow _door. Two guards stood in front of it, but he was easily let in. He didn't even bother to thank them before he shut the door hard behind him.

This room had white walls, a white floor and a white ceiling. Horrible pictures that played games with your mind decorated the walls, and a single desk stood in the middle (a black one with red knobs), and a bunch of equally black chairs went out in front of it, standing like in a dining room… all except for the table, of course. Two windows were placed in the room's left wall, and underneath them, an aquarium ; a small shark encircling the compact area. The man wrinkled his nose. Fucking Kisame and his ideas.

Once again the man was left waiting. He crossed his arms over his chest, and cursed himself as he begun to sing the damn Nelly song again. Then a hidden door was opened, and Uchiha Itachi and his sidekick Kisame entered the room. Itachi wiped some blood from his knuckles, but Kisame didn't seem to be troubled by the blood marks on his face. To the man's distaste, he licked it up instead, and then went over to his shark and released a small item into the aquarium.

It was a finger, which the shark gladly swallowed without caring how it tasted.

The door opened behind the man, and the two guards came inside, walking through the room and into the one Itachi and Kisame had come from, pulling out three blood covered men. The man watched fascinated as a trail of blood was left behind, and when the door closed behind him again, he turned his attention back to the two Mafiosi.

Itachi was currently fixing himself up in a mirror, neatening any loose hair with his comb, and Kisame was talking baby-talk with his shark. The man cleared his throat, and Itachi looked up; the man was sure that he _almost_ looked startled.

"Deidara? What brings you here?"

Deidara snorted and moved a chair so it was faced towards the desk before sitting down.

"Like you didn't see me on the camera," he answered. Itachi didn't seem to listen, instead he shot Kisame a glare, and even though Kisame had his back turned towards Itachi, he seemed to feel it between his shoulder blades. The bigger man left his shark with a disappointed last look, and left to sit on the desk, his arms folded over his chest.

"What brings you here?" Itachi asked again, and Deidara smiled wickedly.

"You really would like to know, wouldn't you?" he smirked. "But I was wondering… what would I get?"

Itachi didn't even wrinkle his eyebrows, "Kisame. I'm tired of him. Take him out."

"Oh, come on 'tachi! I thought we were friends!" Deidara whined, bored.

"'_Friends'_."

"Friends with benefits, then!" Deidara exhaled happily, his smile faltered at the twitch of Itachi's mouth, and he cleared his throat. "I have some information about Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi seemed to tense (which was strange, since he hadn't moved a muscle to begin with) and Deidara smirked. He knew how much Itachi wanted Uzumaki Naruto. In the beginning, it had only been because the boy had information about Orochimaru's empire in the underground world. But as the months went, it had become something else.

Uchiha Itachi had always been a cold-hearted murderer, who didn't hesitate to put a knife in someone's heart. His first victims hadn't been his mother and father, no. Already when Itachi was fourteen years old he had joined the Akatsuki, and worked himself up to the top, without any other reason than just being simply a natural talent for the business.

Getting this young policeman Uzumaki Naruto under his thumb would have been brilliant. He would have Orochimaru's areas served up on a silver platter – ready to be ruled by a new master. And he would get Naruto. A young cop who wasn't registered in the police data system, a young cop ready to use with connections in all the right places. Not to mention he was highly respected and close to Sarutobi Asuma, one of the best police chiefs in years. Itachi had always watched over Uzumaki Naruto, ever since he got to know that there was anyone like him. Working with the police at such young age the blond resembled himself (in some weird way Deidara knew only Itachi could explain), and it had been fucking fantastic when he began to work undercover with Orochimaru.

This Naruto had something else Itachi wanted. A strong mind and multiple personalities. Itachi always craved having someone to observe, someone who could amuse him (that was why he let Kisame have the shark in his office – he loved observing the big killer change into some caring mother hen in just a few seconds). And Naruto certainly would do that.

Yes, Uchiha Itachi had watched Uzumaki Naruto for _years_, convinced that he knew exactly how the boy's mind worked.

When he simply disappeared.

Deidara knew that the hunting had now evolved beyond just getting information from the boy. It had become something _sick_, a sick _obsession_ for Itachi.

And Deidara knew where he was.

"What do you know," the Uchiha said. Someone who didn't know the man wouldn't have seen the signs, but Kisame and Deidara exchanged a look when they saw how Itachi's left arm began to tremble, almost invisibly.

"I know where he is."

"_Where_?" Itachi snapped, startling the two other men in the office.

"At the Deciduous Forest Special University. At you brother's school." Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Under the name Nanohara Shizuka."

Miles and miles away, Naruto woke up from a deep slumber. He sat up in bed; sweat trickling down his forehead. The afternoon sun shone into the room, and Naruto wondered, before he lay back in bed again, what it could have been that woke him up.

Because surely it couldn't be the wicked smile that crept over Uchiha Itachi's eyes, as they began to bleed red, in madness.

* * *

"How is he?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade as she entered her office. A flash of irritation hit her at his being there, but she ignored it. Instead she walked over to her desk and put the case on it. She opened it and picked out the old bandages spotted with blood. In the beginning, the bandages had been covered in blood, but now they looked fairly clean. Naruto was a good healer, but wounds like that weren't to play with either. Tsunade hated the fact that she couldn't take him to a hospital, but she knew it was impossible. She had made a deal with Asuma, and she knew she couldn't break it.

Not when Naruto would be in danger if she did. Worse danger than now.

"He'll be alright," she said. "Did you inform his teachers?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes. They will take his absence as an exceptional case until he's recovered. The brat will have a lot to deal with until then, but I managed to negotiate it down a little. Who hired those stern teachers anyway?" Jiraiya muttered more to himself than to Tsunade, even though they both knew they were guilty.

"He'll be fine," Tsunade said, and Jiraiya nodded with a small grin. The old man sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the desk.

"Who knew it would be this hard to have him here?" he asked her. She blinked once before she went around the desk and sat down on the floor next to him. He had his legs doubled up to his body, but she let hers lay along the floor, stretching them out.

"What do you mean? Hard because the boy is the boy, or hard because he is our boy who is just a boy?" Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and made a face.

"Both, I guess. He really is a trouble magnet, isn't he?"

"And that makes it even more clear he's ours," Jiraiya sighed and let his hands fall down to his sides. With a thud he hit the desk with the back of his head.

"Tell me again why we can't tell him we're his father's parents?"

"Asuma told us not too. Not yet…" Tsunade said, "and I think he's right. We'll tell him when we're sure he is ready. You know how long it took before we could bear that Arashi had a son?"

"Too bloody long," Jiraiya snorted and got up from the floor. Tsunade didn't move an inch, except to look up at him as he brushed off the backside of his pants. "I have some business to attend to," he said.

"Are you going to take a peep at the gym teacher again?" Tsunade asked, not really caring. The grin on Jiraiya's face was enough of an answer. "Pervert," she muttered.

The grin still plastered on his face when he left made Tsunade realise how much he looked like Naruto. But damn if she wasn't even more identical.

'_I take you in that, old fart'_.

* * *

Naruto gave his heart one last hope before he knocked on the door in front of him. He hadn't slept as well as he had imagined he would have. Something had been bothering him, but he had waved it away as having too much to think about. And that was actually true; he had a lot to think about. Sasuke, to both start and end with. Sasuke was the only thing that flashed through his mind, over and over again. One part of him knew he had to visit his other friends too, since he hadn't seen them in so long, and they had no idea what had happened to him. And another part of him knew that he had very much to do in school, and with the final exams coming up, things didn't look light for him. But the biggest part of him, the one that cared about Sasuke, didn't give a shit about those things. No, all he could think of was Sasuke, and what Sasuke was going to do, what Sasuke was going to say. What Sasuke was going to feel.

That didn't prevent him from being fucking angry at Sasuke for being all… all _understanding_. Fucker. But maybe he hadn't been able to tell Sasuke earlier. Maybe Sasuke understood because Naruto had become his family.

And that thought warmed Naruto up inside. He thought of Sasuke as his family, and the knowledge that Sasuke felt the same was fucking amazing, and he knew he never wanted to let go of Sasuke. One day he knew he would try to make Sasuke his husband, to buy a small house together with him, buy a car and get a dog. He knew that it was with Sasuke that he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

But… just because Sasuke was understanding, didn't mean that he really wanted a relationship. Maybe he would only be able to see Naruto as a friend? Not that Naruto would say no to that, but he knew that it wasn't just his body that craved Sasuke's body, but also his heart craved Sasuke's heart.

Naruto had forgotten he had just some seconds ago knocked on the door, and didn't realise that it flew up in front of him before it hit his head.

"Fuck!" he cursed and rubbed the aching area in his forehead. He looked up into the doorway, and saw a wide-eyed, pale Sasuke staring at him. "Sasuke. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sasuke frowned and looked away. "I thought I did," he muttered.

"Just because you know I'm a man Sasuke, doesn't mean everybody else knows." Sasuke gave his school uniform and his painted face an angry look before letting Naruto inside his room. Naruto followed without a word and closed the door behind him. Sasuke walked over to his couch and sat down on it with a heavy thud, and rubbed his eyes.

"I know," he muttered. "But it's hard too see you as a girl, when all I want to do is to see the real you."

Naruto grinned and walked over to him and sat down on the soft floor, between Sasuke's legs.

"I didn't know you liked the manly me so much," he flirted.

Sasuke snorted, "As if. Having a hard time dealing with drag queens, that's all." Naruto hit his thigh rather harshly. "Hey, stop that! Crazy dobe."

"Bastard. You should be nicer."

"And why is that?"

Naruto opened his mouth one time, and then closed it and looked away. Sasuke grabbed his cheek and turned him back to face him.

"What?" Naruto seemed to hesitate.

"What...," he began, and then seemed to gather courage from somewhere. "What are you intending… with us, I mean?"

Sasuke laughed, earning a surprised look from Naruto.

"I told you, didn't I dobe? I'm gonna crush your skull," he said and put the blond's head between his pale hands. Naruto pouted.

"That's not what I mean," he muttered. Sasuke sighed and turned serious.

"I know. But I don't know yet. I really like you, but after something like this, you get doubts you know. I don't mean we should break up or anything, but I think I need some time. We should take it slow, okay?"

Naruto bit his lower lip and nodded. He broke free from Sasuke, and then laughed, "I honestly thought you were going to kill me."

"You should know me better."

"I thought I did." Naruto looked down and placed a hand on Sasuke's knee, which made Sasuke smirk. With his hands he gripped the blond hair and tilted Naruto's head upwards and bent down to kiss him. Naruto sighed happily and kissed him back softly. The kiss didn't last long, and when they were finished, Naruto pulled away and stood up, giving some school books a tired look. "Man, I really have to study." Sasuke looked at the books, and then to the blond again.

"Want help?" he asked in a bored tone, even though he knew he was more than willing to help Naruto pass his exams. He had missed a bunch of important classes by now. But Sasuke forgot all of that, when his thoughts were washed away by Naruto's sparkling blue eyes; overly happy eyes to be exact. He felt a small tug in the corner of his mouth and reached out to grab the books laying on the low table, flipping them up.

When Sasuke first had begun to help Naruto (he had been Shizuka at that time) with his studying, he had asked the boy (girl?) what classes he attended. The list was so long that Sasuke's jaw almost dropped.

"Well, firstly there's medicine, and then there's economy, psychology and I also take a bunch of business classes. I take social studies, and have one class with religion and history, and then math and English… man, I know there's something I'm missing… oh yeah, I take some cooking classes with Chouji – man, and I train martial arts with that Lee-dude. He's fun, you should totally come with us sometime… hm… I also--" Well, the point had been taken; Naruto had more classes than anyone in the school, at least most anyone.

Sasuke was a business student, and only took courses that had to do with business. Economy, psychology, and other business things that bored him out of his mind. But Naruto took courses from all kinds of tracks, everything mixed together. When he had asked Naruto (Shizuka etc, etc) about that, he had frowned.

"That is because I only have one year. I won't be going here next year," he had said.

Did Sasuke want Naruto to disappear when the term ended? But more importantly; did he want Naruto to disappear from him when the term ended? It wasn't like they couldn't keep in touch, but they would be apart for another year. And would their relationship survive that?

If they even had a relationship. Sasuke wasn't sure what he felt towards Naruto anymore. It seemed to be the same person, but was it really? Were Shizuka and Naruto really the same? Shizuka had been an ordinary student (well, maybe not, but still some kind of normality was there), but Naruto was… Sasuke wasn't sure how many secrets one body could hold. He had lied so much too him, he had lied about his life, who he was, his fucking _gender_…! Did you do that to someone you claimed to love? Had the only reason been to protect Sasuke?

Protect Sasuke from what?

Naruto had said he had realised he was only hurting Sasuke. So why had he kept going? Didn't he love Sasuke? Sasuke knew he was partly to blame – he had caught the hints that something was wrong all to late. But that wasn't something you could demand from someone. Even someone as smart as Sasuke. You should not have to lie to someone you love.

In the beginning, when they didn't know each other, Sasuke would've understood. Then they weren't kissing, or calling each other family in their deepest minds. But after they got to know each other…

It wasn't like Sasuke didn't understand. He did understand that it had been incredibly hard for Naruto to keep this act up. But why had he done it? For his own safety? Or for Sasuke's? And who would hurt Sasuke if they knew the truth?

"They could use it against me."

Sasuke jumped into the air as Naruto started to speak to the papers, his head hanging down and his hair in front of his face, making it impossible to read. Had Sasuke spoken his words out loud? He was sure he hadn't. "If they knew that Uzumaki Naruto had a… person he was more than close to, they would most likely hurt that person. That's how they worked, that's how they work. If they don't kill the person they are out to get immediately, they go after his weakest points. When I was at Orochimaru's, I too worked like that. Of course I had contact with the police all the time, but it was still horrible and disgusting to do. But those people aren't on the top because they ask nicely, no. They are kings in the underground because they take it by force. And that is what they are going to do with me. Orochimaru's territory is still unavailable, until someone like me cracks the codes. They can't kill me. They can kill you."

Sasuke bit his tongue.

"Then why are you still with me?"

Silence filled the room, and the only thing that could be heard was the blowing wind outside the window. The days were surprisingly long during this time, even though it still was only spring. Summer seemed to be very nice indeed. Naruto sighed.

"Because I'm a fucking coward who loves you too much. I already told you – I tried to break free from you so many fucking times – I can't even count them, Sasuke. But every time I tried, you would say something, do something, just anything, that would make me stay. I tried to break up with you at Christmas – then you gave me your mother's fucking earrings. I tried last week. It fucking ended with me sucking you off. I know I should have tried more. I know I should try more." Sasuke's head snapped up. What the hell was he saying?

"I can't go on my own Sasuke. I can't walk away from you, unless…"

"Unless you tell me to."

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the man (looking like a woman) sitting in front of him. He looked at the manly features, the manly chin (and briefly wondered how he couldn't have noticed it before). The blond hair and the tan skin. He wanted to wash the paint off that face, see the truth behind the mask. He wanted to grab the fake hair and rip it off, he wanted to tear off his clothes and look at that inviting belly again with the beautiful tattoo.

Did he love Uzumaki Naruto?

He loved Nanohara Shizuka, but loving Nanohara Shizuka was like loving fucking _Wolverine_ when the one you should love was Hugh bloody Jackman.

But was it really?

Were Nanohara and Uzumaki the same person?

After all, they were only names. Names made by other people who hadn't a thing to do with this.

And of course, a gender.

But what did gender matter when you were in love?

And there was that fucking word again.

Was Sasuke in love with Naruto?

Did he love Naruto in the slightest?

Naruto, the boy (he guessed, even though he was sure it had been Shizuka) he had loved for so long, even before he even knew the feeling he held for him was close to such a strong thing as love. Naruto, who had helped him through another year, a year he had cursed. Naruto who had made his life interesting with his reckless actions, his…

His reckless actions.

Sasuke guessed, that was the biggest difference between them. While Naruto did whatever he felt, Sasuke had to think it through. Sasuke never did anything without taking the time to understand the situation, going through what would happen if he said this and if he said that. Maybe… that was his biggest problem. He had lived with people that were the same way all his life – even Sai and Neji never acted before thinking. And Sasuke was sure that they were both as screwed up as him.

As well as Itachi.

What had Itachi been thinking in the moments before he killed their parents? Had there been any purpose, or had he just snapped? Had the last piece of sanity broken inside his brain, and he'd just slaughtered them? Or had there been a reason?

Sasuke knew that Naruto was waiting. He could see it in his eyes, blue eyes growing deeper as he too became lost in his thoughts. What was going on in that pretty head of his? What was he thinking of Sasuke's silence, of Sasuke not answering at all? What would happen, if Sasuke said '_leave_'? Sasuke smiled inwardly. He was thinking again. Was that good or bad? Naruto had come a long way without thinking. Naruto wasn't smart, but he had a fucking job, he was attending the best school in the country, he was happy, he had a lot of caring friends, and he had (Sasuke guessed) Sasuke too.

But he was also being chased by the fucking Mafia.

Would Sasuke be killed if he did what his heart told him?

Probably.

Was he willing to do that for Naruto?

Was he willing to feel safe, even if he wasn't, together with Naruto when he knew he was risking his life only to be with his most important person?

Was he willing to die, only to be a part of Naruto's life?

Did he love Naruto?

And even if Sasuke had not intended it, his brain shut down. Maybe it was because it had worked on overload the whole week, and even before that. Maybe it was because Naruto's shoulders slumped down and then tensed up, ready to leave any second. Maybe it was because just that moment, his heart won the sword fight with his brain, piercing through it and dancing a victory dance.

Sasuke raised himself and went around the table. Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke grabbed a hold of the orange jacket and pulled him up with a strength he didn't know his heart possessed, and crushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto stood immobile as Sasuke pushed his lips harder against the blond's, nibbling at the bottom lip. When he pulled away, Naruto's head followed him a little, but Sasuke pushed him back.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, and he knew it was the hardest thing he had ever uttered in his entire life. And he felt Naruto let out a deep breath against his mouth, and then push their lips together again. Sasuke felt the passion from before claim his body, and he melted into the blond's embrace. Naruto wasn't slow to take hold of the situation, and grabbed Sasuke's bottom (Sasuke realised, in his swimming world, that Naruto had a thing for bottoms) and lifted him up to rest on his hipbones. Being carried around like a girl didn't get registered in Sasuke's, for the moment, empty brain, and being pushed against the clearest wall felt so good against his growing member, he wouldn't have cared about it either.

Naruto let his hands travel from Sasuke's bottom to his thighs, and just like earlier he enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's muscles tightening around him. The raven's arms where flung around his neck, their lips still locked to each other. Their warm muscles inside their mouths battled each other, gliding around with a learned dance. Naruto moved his hips, and his fully hard erection was pushed together with Sasuke's. The kiss ended with a moan from them both, before Naruto moved his hips again and caught Sasuke's groan with his mouth.

Their movements became faster and more urging; the heat from before coiling in their stomachs and their groins. Sasuke's back hit the wall harder and harder, and Sasuke was sure he heard a painting fall down from the wall, and the window glass shuddering in rapid moves. He tried to smirk (his mouth still pressed against Naruto's) when he urged a moan from Naruto as he wrapped his long legs around the blond's slender waist.

"Sasuke, Mr Hatake wants to see…" Of course, neither of them had heard the door being opened (neither of them had realised that they hadn't locked the door), and a clearly blushing Neji stood in the opening.

The sight Neji saw actually confused him (Neji was a boy who was rarely confused). He saw Shizuka pressing Sasuke (_The_ Uchiha Sasuke! _The_ _'I'm-to-cool-to-even-devote-a-thought-to-you-Uchiha'_!) up against a wall, his legs wrapped around Shizuka like some fucking _girl, _and Shizuka was dry humping him against a wall! Was Neji wrong when he wanted their positions to be reversed? Suddenly, Sasuke and Shizuka froze, realising they weren't alone, and both turned their heads (lips still locked) towards Neji. Neji felt his face become even redder. If Neji didn't have the mission to come and get Sasuke, he would definitely sink through the floor now. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem more engaged with Neji interrupting them in their situation than that.

"What?" he asked with the only corner of his mouth that wasn't pressed into Shizuka's. Shizuka, who looked as bored as, but slightly more annoyed than Sasuke.

"Mr Hatake needs to see you. It's important."

"Tell him I'll be there later."

"It's really important, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and broke away from Shizuka's mouth, only to travel to her ear. He whispered something to her (something Neji would have died to hear) and she nodded and let him down.

Naruto wasn't happy that Sasuke was leaving, but he knew that Sasuke already knew that. It felt like he had become so much closer to Sasuke only this day, and he guessed he actually needed some time alone; to think. He stayed with his back turned to Neji, mostly to hide his erection that was indeed very visible by the way it lifted his skirt, when he suddenly realised something. He didn't need to hide his cock when he turned around, since the chill that had gone down his spine had made it go away with the same effect of thinking of Lee.

"Sasuke!" he called. Sasuke turned around in the doorway (his erection was still there, and Neji couldn't keep his eyes away from how it pressed against his soft pants) and raised an eyebrow. "Your brother… it was me he was looking for," he cracked out. Sasuke frowned and closed the door, leaving a protesting Neji outside and glared at Naruto.

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to think I only was with you to get closer to him," Naruto answered.

"Were you?"

"No. I had no idea he was after me until I talked to Asuma in the city." Sasuke nodded, believing Naruto. If Itachi was out to get Naruto, he would track him down soon. It had been a blessing from God that he hadn't realised that the girl sitting on top of his little brother in the snow was the boy he was looking for. Then he remembered (something he had tried to forget) his own blunt mistake.

"I… Naruto, I think I told the owner at the restaurant your name. Nanohara Shizuka."

Naruto tensed up, and then sunk down on Sasuke's desk that was luckily placed nearby.

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, and he noticed that these words felt as strange to say as '_I love you_'. Naruto shook his head.

"You didn't know," he said, trying to brush it off, even though Sasuke knew he was fucking breaking down in front of him.

"But I shouldn't have--" he started, but Naruto waved him off.

"I would've been forced to deal with it sooner or later," he said.

Too bad that it was turning out to be sooner.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	17. Kill

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – autumn 2007  
Beta'd by Allys777_

.:Chapter 17:.  
**K **i l l .

* * *

Sasuke could see in his eyes that Naruto had never in his life imagined that it would be so awkward standing in front of him, several weeks later. And neither had Sasuke, as he tried to cover it with a snort and a hand through his hair, pulling the strands backwards. He shifted his weight on his leg and looked away, eyeing the unmoving world outside his windows. The faint coldness of spring was turning warmer; summer was coming closer at a rapid pace. They both knew that it would soon be here in full force, and then it would also break them apart.

Sasuke didn't know if they would be able to manage a thing like that. He didn't want to think how it would be not to see Naruto for maybe more than a year. Would their weird relationship survive such a thing? Would Sasuke find someone else? Or worse, would Naruto? That line of thought just made Sasuke more nervous and moody than he already was.

Several weeks later was indeed true. Everything had happened several weeks ago, and the time since had sure been hectic. The school exams had begun almost right after Sasuke had discovered who Naruto truly was, and all the tests had almost kept them apart all the time; Sasuke, in his second to last year, had really difficult exams to face, and Naruto, who took a lot of classes, was up to his neck in tests, plus all the home work he had missed when he had been stuck in bed, put him in over his head. This made Sasuke busy with his stuff and Naruto almost busy (since the blond had the habit of skipping the tests to eat or disturb Sasuke from his studies instead.

A couple of weeks ago Sasuke had wondered how Naruto could have so much free time, when Sasuke clearly didn't. When he had talked to Sakura later, for an odd reason he couldn't remember, she had told him that 'Shizuka' had already missed two smaller tests in medicine. Later that night, Naruto had to deal with '_the-fire-spurting-really-really-angry-Sasuke'_, who made him take all the tests he had skipped the next day, and that had been much harder on Sasuke than he had thought it would be. All he wanted now was to get to know the boy all over again, and collect more memories with Naruto as a guy before the summer caught up with them. But the time had flown by, and today was their last day of exams. It was also the first time in weeks they had an evening free to spend with each other.

And it was also the first day of a new week, and Sasuke could count the weeks before summer started on one hand.

But now, as he once again shifted his weight between his legs and looked back at the blond biting his bottom lip on the other side of the room, he tried his best not to think about it. Instead he watched Naruto as he stood in front of him. All this time apart, and no time to be close, had made him nervous like a little schoolgirl before her first date. And Naruto looked like he felt the same. He suddenly realised that Sasuke was watching him and released his lip from his teeth and gave a small smile instead. Sasuke let his gaze wander over his body as the blond pulled his shirt over his head and pressed the skirt down his thighs. Sasuke continued to stare as Naruto passed him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It was not until the raven heard the door slamming shut that he dropped his gaze to the floor and began to take his own clothes off. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his pants. By the time he was looking for a pair of pyjama pants, Naruto had entered the room again.

Naruto's face was free from all the make-up he wore during the day, or when he had to leave his room (and even in his room he mostly had to keep it on, since Naruto was a boy with many friend and many visitors. Also a fact that made him have many visitors, was that he was together with Sasuke most of the time, and when it wasn't a fan-club member, it was someone who wanted help with studying. Too bad Sasuke only wanted to tutor Naruto).

Sasuke almost felt his heart melt when he saw the unmistakable whisker marks on each cheek, and clean eyes that made the blue in them even clearer without the layer of black around them. Naruto gave a faint smile before he turned away, but Sasuke could still see his face when he grimaced as he pulled off the hair that was fastened on the back of his head. Sasuke suddenly realised that he was standing bare only with his boxers and socks on, and bowed down to remove the latter. When he raised up again, Naruto was in the middle of removing his bra, and Sasuke almost sighed in satisfaction when his eyes were placed on the perfect tan body in front of him.

He hadn't gotten a chance to see it since that day they had made everything clear about Naruto's gender and their feelings, and he hadn't known he had hungered after it this much. The muscles that played over his arms when he tried to reach the clasp, and Sasuke opened his mouth in an almost moan as the bra fell off and showed Naruto's broad chest. He followed the bra's way down, heading for the floor, but stopped at the tattooed stomach. The swirl enchanted him, the black meeting the bronze skin, encircling the cute belly button in the middle. All the thoughts of putting on some pants flew out of the window as Naruto walked up to him, a blush covering the blond's cheeks. He put a hand on the raven's cheek and smiled a small smile.

"Let's go to bed?"

Sasuke nodded, no longer caring about pants at all, he lay down in the bed together with Naruto and pulled the blanket over them. Instead of facing Sasuke with his back, Naruto placed his face as close as he could to Sasuke's. Sasuke could see the long blond lashes move as Naruto closed and opened his eyes slowly. He felt himself moving closer; he could feel Naruto's rough legs press against his, their body heat exchanging like it never had before. He swallowed before his hand searched for Naruto's underneath the blanket. It met Naruto's halfway, and when Naruto moved closer they were stuck between their chests. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heartbeat, where his hand was placed against the other's naked chest. The Uchiha smiled when he felt the beat become faster, as if being close to him felt as incredible as it felt being close to Naruto. But that thought suddenly disappeared from his mind, when Naruto's cold foot made contact with his leg. He kicked the foot away, and snorted.

"You have awfully cold feet."

"Do I?" asked Naruto, and kissed him.

Sasuke kissed back, moaning when Naruto's tongue came out to play with his. He let his own out, and was delighted with the moan he got from Naruto. Naruto let him go rather soon, and sighed contentedly.

"Sleep," he ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke let his eyes wander to the window. It was light outside since it was late spring, and he wondered if he should close the curtains to keep the light out. But when Naruto placed his arms around his lithe waist, he decided, that he would do that another day. That was the last thought he had, before he fell asleep, feeling safer than ever before.

* * *

Maybe it was because of the early sun that Haruno Sakura couldn't sleep. Maybe it had been because she had gone to bed too early last night, when she had found nothing better to do.

But maybe, it was because of that feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, making her toss and turn in her bed before she realised she wouldn't fall asleep again.

Otherwise, Sakura would've been happy to be awake. She had never been much of a morning person. A girl like her needed her beauty sleep, so she would look good in front of…

In front of who, nowadays?

Before she started at D.F.S.U. she had already known who Uchiha Sasuke was. The boy was known throughout the entire country and in some parts outside it too. She remembered that she had collected everything she could get her hands on that had something to do with him. It wasn't a secret (even if she had wanted to keep it that way) that Uchiha Sasuke had been the reason she chose to go to D.F.S.U. in the first place.

Not that the school itself hadn't drawn her attention. Attending the school whose principal was the great Doctor Tsunade herself had been the perfect choice for Sakura. But despite that fact, she couldn't deny the truth.

She had been truly obsessed with the Uchiha.

How come?

Well, Sakura was a brilliant young lady, she knew it too, that underneath her bitchy side she was quite amazing. Years and years ago, she had seen him in the papers. She remembered her mother eating breakfast on the other side of the table; her father was long ago out of the picture. She had read an article about a cat who had inherited an amazing sum of money, and she wondered who the hell would do that. Who would get the money when the cat put his legs in the air? Snorting rather unlady like (her mother had given her a warning look) she had flipped the page. And there he had been, Haruno Sakura's future husband, young Uchiha Sasuke.

The photo had been in black and white, and the second she had laid her eyes on the youngest person in the picture, she had been enchanted. It had taken Sakura several minutes before she came to read what the article was about, and when she was through, she had cried for several hours. What was the world thinking, when it gave such a beautiful and amazing boy that kind of horrible fate? Who in the world could ever want to hurt him? Sakura's mother had yelled at her, telling her that tears were no good for the skin, but Sakura hadn't listened. When later she had come to her senses, she had made a vow that she – the utterly amazing, beautiful, charming Sakura – would make poor Uchiha Sasuke the happiest man alive. And when Sakura attended the same school as him, and saw him in person as he had walked down the steps of the main building alone, she had fallen to the ground – passed out for the next ten minutes.

It had taken a long time before she had had the courage to even smile at him.

She had been the perfect catch. She, with her pink hair and her perfect skin, would have been the perfect wife for Sasuke to show off, and would have given him the most perfectly beautiful children in the world.

And everything had been fine, until that bitch Nanohara Shizuka had told everyone how she had slept with the Uchiha.

'_Liar!_' Sakura had yelled. Sasuke was way to smart and beautiful to go to bed with an ugly creature like Shizuka. She had wanted to claw Shizuka's face, destroy it until Sasuke would never again recognise her, or give her a passing glance.

But Shizuka had proven herself to be more than worthy.

And she had also proven, that beauty wasn't everything; something that had been dogma for Sakura, until now.

Now, whenever she set her eyes on the Uchiha, she felt as though she was looking at him with the eyes of a mother. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't the same boy as he was before he met Shizuka, and she really liked what she saw. And Shizuka was not the worst catch either… maybe just a little… original. But if Sasuke was happy with her, Sakura assumed she was too.

All these thoughts flashed through her mind as she sat up in the bed, pulling her half of the blanket to better cover her nude body. Upon the wall in front of her a large mirror hung, and with slight satisfaction she watched her pink locks curl down to her breasts in the most delightful ways. Her pale skin matched her green eyes perfectly; her pink lips matched her hair. Her waist was slim and her body strong.

Months ago all this belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. Now, in a strange way, it belonged to her. For the first time in a very long time, her breasts were hers again, so was her stomach and the rest of her body. It scared her to death, but at the same time she had never felt as free as this before. She smiled faintly at her mirror and stood up, dropping the blanket behind. She watched her pink nipples standing proudly, greeting her good morning. She watched her soft stomach with its cute belly button, and down to the soft curls around her sex. She was beautiful, and all this was hers.

Behind her back, Rock Lee shifted in the bed. She heard him groan the sleep out of his body as he stretched; she followed his movements in the reflection of the mirror. His tan and muscular body moved, even his toes reach out as far as they could. Then he relaxed, and an eye peered at her from behind his fringe.

"Is it normal to stand in front of the mirror naked and checking yourself out?" he mumbled; the sleep hadn't left him yet.

She smiled at him and jumped down besides him, making him grunt.

"Today it is."

When he opened his eyes that he had closed briefly she saw that he was waiting for more of an answer.

"I just realised that this body is mine and mine alone," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.

Lee chuckled and buried his head in the pillow, reaching out a dark hand to squeeze her milk white thigh comfortably.

"I was wondering when you would realise that," he said gently.

She looked dumbfounded for a second, and then she laughed a resounding laugh and battled him down in the bed.

Yes, her body was hers, strong and beautiful. And when she straddled Lee in the bed and watch his cheeks heat up in an adoring blush, she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

"You can't sleep all day you know!" Ino screamed through the door at the same time as she knocked repeatedly on it. Feeling it begin to hurt her knuckles, she eyed them sadly, and decided to kick it instead of using her hands. It only took three times before the door was flung open almost in her precious face, and she yelled angrily at the behaviour. In the opening, a newly woken Shikamaru stood, eyes not even opened yet.

"What?" he said in his usual bored tone, but Ino found satisfaction that even if he didn't want to show it, he was pretty irritated and angry with her. His hair hung free over his shoulders, spiking out in every direction from his head's nightly fight with the pillow. He wore a white T-shirt and a pair of grey boxers (which Ino discovered were decorated with holes here and there), and a pair of dirty socks (come on, who wore socks while they slept?). The only proof that he was irritated and angry with her, was the way his hands clenched against his sides. Ino smirked.

"It's nine o'clock," she stated.

A twitch in a brown eyebrow.

"I don't have classes until two."

"I know." Ino snickered as she watched Shikamaru's eyes opening, a dangerous glint inside them.

The next thing she knew the door was closed in front of her eyes, and before she could even get the chance to protest, the lock clicked. She cursed and closed her eyes for a couple seconds, before she started up another fight with the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Umino Iruka walked through the teacher's building, sipping from his cup of coffee. He scratched his head with his other hand, which was full of papers. The action caused some of the papers to fall away, sliding over the polished floor. Iruka cursed under his breath, and quickly looked around to confirm that no one had heard him. Then he bent down and collected them, which caused him to spill coffee out onto the floor. The teacher closed his eyes and groaned. It was going to be one of _those_ days today. He brought up the papers and laid them on the shelf of a nearby window and went for some tissues. When all the coffee was gone from the floor, he gathered the papers from the window into his arms.

But he didn't leave then, no. He stood in front of the window eyeing the early summer day. A small wind went from building to building, hitting the leaves on the trees making them flutter softly. He smiled warmly at them, and at the students walking down there. The finals tests were over and a couple of relaxed weeks waited for them. He was proud of his students; he hadn't failed anyone this year, and that was pretty amazing. That Nanohara Shizuka had been quite a risky girl, but somehow she had managed. Iruka was pretty sure that it had something to do with her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke – one of the best students he had ever had. He was kind of puzzled that those two had found each other (the first time he had met them together they had been in the middle of a resounding fight), but he guessed that love was blind after all.

Or at least Sasuke was.

Iruka almost blushed when he thought such mean thoughts, and cleared his throat as if someone had heard him. To cover it up, he settled his eyes on the couple's friends. When this year had started, those people wouldn't have even given each other a spare glance, but somehow that had changed.

There was the Nara boy (lazy, but incredibly smart) bickering with Yamanaka Ino who stood in front of a chip eating Chouji (who eyed her ass the same way he eyed his potato chips). Next to Ino stood Temari, arms crossed over her chest and grinning widely at the sight of her boyfriend being scolded by the much smaller woman. In the grass Haruno Sakura sat with her obsessed boyfriend Rock Lee, and next to them the redhead Gaara sat looking quite comfortable. Iruka watched how Neji and his girlfriend Tenten walked up to the three sitting in the grass, and Neji bent down to tell something to Lee. This made Lee yell, in false offence, and grab Neji's legs, which made the Hyuuga fall hard to the ground. Neji laughed and rubbed his back, and his cousin Hinata went over to him and helped him up, closely followed by Kiba. Sai stood some feet away and snickered, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his shirt ruined with paint in different colours.

Iruka had no idea how those teenagers could be brought together after only one year. Something had obviously happened, but he didn't know what. For example, the Hyuuga boy had earlier ignored his younger cousin totally, but now they were talking like the best of siblings. And now when he didn't have Sasuke to look after and entertain in different kinds of ways, he had let the girl Tenten into his heart, and that relationship went well.

Mr. Umino had always been interested in social behaviour and people's feelings.

But this, he could not understand.

* * *

The difference between sleeping like you have to keep control over yourself and not is quite large. Before, except from the first night he had spent with Sasuke, Naruto had laid as if a bomb had been placed right behind him, ready to explode if he moved too much. But those weeks he had slept alone in his bed had made his old sleeping habits come back, and now, when he lay atop of Sasuke between the raven's spread legs, he was ready to do a happy dance in celebration.

He lifted his head to get a better view of the Uchiha underneath him, and smiled when he watched some drool make its way down his chin. Naruto used his blanket to wipe it away, and while he did so, Sasuke woke up. At first it wasn't more than a brief flutter of his eyelids, but slowly and surely they opened, and Sasuke looked at him with a weird expression.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled; not needing to speak louder since Naruto was right in his face.

"Drying off your drool," Naruto answered with a grin and finished his job. He let his body rest on Sasuke's. He liked the feeling of the pale boy's naked torso pressed hard against his, feeling his stomach's contours beneath his own. Their hairy legs tangled together under the blanket. He could feel Sasuke's toenails against his insteps. He could feel Sasuke's breath against his cheek, and he could feel the other's morning erection pressed to his own.

"I don't drool," Sasuke stated.

"Of course you do," Naruto informed him. How fun.

"You are the drooler," Sasuke said, and after a second of thought, "and the snorer."

"I do not snore!" Naruto protested.

"Kept me up the whole night," Sasuke lied pretty well.

"Well…" Naruto tried to come up with something better, and succeeded, "you're the _farter_!"

"The _what_?!"

"The _farter_!" Naruto said rather proudly.

"I do not such thing as fart!" Sasuke defended himself.

"Oh, but you do, Sasuke-bastard! As soon as you fall asleep, it starts! I thought you were going to blow me out the window yesterday!" Naruto only got that far in teasing Sasuke, because the other suddenly attacked him.

Naruto didn't mind it at all – who would mind getting a half-naked Sasuke thrown at him? He laughed as Sasuke tried to battle him down on the bed, but failed miserably. He enjoyed his position with Sasuke lying underneath him, the pale boy's hands securely trapped in his own over the raven's head. His legs now lay on either side of Sasuke's instead of in-between them. He chuckled lowly.

"My, my. What are you going to do now?"

Sasuke growled and tried to free himself.

"You have horrible morning breath Uzumaki," he settled for instead.

"Yours ain't that great either," Naruto answered, and put his lips on Sasuke's.

The kiss turned out to be nothing more than a slight peck on his plump lips. When Naruto looked at Sasuke as he drew back, he smiled at the content smile that graced the others lips. He almost looked like a purring cat. Then he suddenly felt a slowly growing pressure around his groin area, and he bolted away from his love. Sasuke followed him with his eyes as he ran into the bathroom.

"Have to pee!" Naruto yelled before he shut the door.

Sasuke chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. The warmth from Naruto quickly faded away, but that still didn't bring down Sasuke's mood. He hadn't slept that well for weeks, and his body sang with the happiness of being well rested. Sasuke would do anything to sleep like this every night.

Yes, Sasuke would probably do anything to sleep like this every night with Naruto.

But the summer was approaching. Sasuke would go back to his relatives, and Naruto would go back to the city. And when the autumn came, he would start his last year in school.

Without Naruto.

But Sasuke would do anything to stay with him.

But what was there to do? What could he do, and would it be possible to do it?

A feeling suddenly shot through him, and he sat up in the bed, eyes locked on the bathroom door. Then he flew up from the bed and knocked hard on it.

"Hurry dobe! You can't take all the day!" he screamed through it, as he put a hand between his legs and hoped for all the luck he could muster.

* * *

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched for what Naruto thought was the third time in equally as many minutes.

It fascinated him.

Sasuke had perfect eyebrows. They were thin and well shaped, but most of the time they were turned down in an irritated or frowning line. They matched his hair and eyes perfectly, and Naruto wondered idly if he did something to keep them that way. Maybe something… girlish.

Naruto snickered.

"What?" growled Sasuke as he looked away.

Naruto smiled and shook his head, not bothering to answer. They sat next to each other, sunbathing in the warm sunshine. It had been Naruto who had insisted they do so; he hadn't been able to work on his tan even once this year. He enjoyed the feeling of the sun against his skin. It was too bad his face was all masked with make-up. But he had the arms of the sleeves rolled up, and had opened most of the buttons at his neck.

Sasuke looked like he was ready for snow at any second, since he almost hid behind the bench to get away from the sunshine. Naruto squinted at him again and grinned, which only seemed to irritate Sasuke further.

"Don't do that," he growled.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes in confusion.

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"Don't look like… _him_."

Naruto tilted his head and wrinkled his nose, making him look really stupid. Of course, he was Naruto, after all.

"_Him_?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said and blushed, scratching his arm embarrassedly.

"Well duuuh! I _am_ Naruto!" Naruto said and leaned back against the back of the bench, but didn't leave Sasuke with his eyes. A second after he realised his slip and looked around, assuring himself that no one was all that close.

"No. You're Shizuka."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, trying to figure out what he was pulling. In one way, he guessed the Uchiha was right – right now he was Shizuka. But Sasuke surely didn't see him as Shizuka anymore, or did he?

"You know the deal Uchiha. You have to deal with this."

"Well… fine," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to the sun, when Sasuke mumbled.

"What?"

"I said," Sasuke said slowly, "I want Naruto."

Naruto snorted.

"Well, you can't have him."

"But I want him."

Even though Sasuke tried to sound irritated, he sounded more like a spoiled kid to Naruto.

"Tough luck," the blond snorted.

Sasuke shot him an icy glare.

Naruto wasn't late to return it.

* * *

Shikamaru was still pretty grumpy, being torn out of bed like that. He wondered what Ino's problem was. Shouldn't she wake up Chouji like that? Shikamaru was sure he wouldn't mind. Shikamaru himself wouldn't. And all the _nagging_! And Temari, who was supposed to be his lovely girlfriend, only seemed to think it was _entertaining_! That fucking pissed him off!

But okay. What had happened had happened, and he couldn't do anything to change that. Tonight he would ask Lee if he could sleep in his room, since Lee would probably sleep in Sakura's.

Man, why was everyone sleeping around these days? He guessed that spring had something to do with it, but this was ridiculous. But they were older now, and this surely was one of the effects of age.

He sighed and stopped himself on the place he was currently walking on, in the middle of one of the grassy courtyards. Normally he would have Chouji hanging out with him right now, but he was too busy trying to impress Ino. Temari never really got his fondness for the calm, so she had walked over to the training house, closely followed by Lee. Kiba, who was also one of the people he hung out with most, was with Hinata _somewhere,_ doing _something_, to Neji's major distress. It had something to do with overprotection, but Shikamaru didn't think he had the right to care, since he clearly hadn't earlier. But from what he had heard from his father, Hyuugas were weird.

Something bothered Shikamaru, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, something wasn't right. Maybe it was something in the air. Maybe the headache he had had since this morning wasn't because of Ino, but of an approaching thunder? The air was rather heavy. It came with the summer, he supposed.

He was just about to stick his hand in his pants pockets to grab the package of cigarettes he had there (he knew that students were forbidden to smoke inside the school area, but Shikamaru had always been the type who couldn't have cared less), when he heard some angry voices approaching. Against his will his head turned into the direction of the voices, and he watched as Shizuka and Sasuke came over the grass, loudly discussing something. Sasuke's face was almost red in anger, and Shizuka's eyes almost bled red in the same emotion. The dark haired boy followed the blonde on her heels as the blonde looked like she was trying to escape from Sasuke. When they were close enough, Shikamaru could hear what they were saying.

"I don't fucking want _you_!" Sasuke yelled, angrily brushing away his fringe that had fallen into his face.

Shizuka had the advantage of having longer legs, and Sasuke put a great effort in trying to keep up with her pace.

"Well, I guess you have to fucking deal with _me_ right now," Shizuka snarled back as she shot a really pissed glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke shot his infamous Uchiha glare back at her, and she growled.

"But I don't want _you_! I want _Naruto_!"

'_Naruto_?' Shikamaru wondered.

"Well, he isn't here!"

"Well then, go and… and _get him_!"

"Sorry, but he's not here today!"

Sasuke looked like he was ready to stomp his foot on the ground and scream, but instead he growled.

"Fine! I guess I have to take you then!"

And with that, he went up to Shizuka, yanked her head downwards and kissed her. Shizuka didn't seem like she cared that she obviously came second to anyone and greedily kissed back. Shikamaru snorted and flipped up the package and lit a cigarette.

He really needed to calm down right now.

"You smoke?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and almost yelled when he saw Shizuka's face mere inches from his own. He hadn't heard her coming. He felt hot breath on his other cheek, and when his eyes met Sasuke's which were equally close as Shizuka's, he indeed did scream.

A little.

"What the fuck are your problems!" he yelled at them, irritated that they had managed to work him up like that. Shizuka snickered, and then turned dead serious.

"You'll die if you smoke," she said, and all he could see was her shocking blue eyes boring into his. He swallowed.

"Li-like I'm not aware of that," he stuttered.

"Do you want to die?" Sasuke asked on his other side.

Shikamaru turned his head and saw the black eyes, and wondered idly if Sasuke was Death himself who had come to take him. He slowly shook his head.

"I'm glad you agree."

Shikamaru watched how Sasuke's mouth turned into a creepy smile.

"Shizuka?"

Shizuka gently pulled away the cigarette that had fallen to the side of his mouth, waving it before his eyes.

"Then I guess you won't mind if we do this," Sasuke whispered.

He closed his eyes when he saw Shizuka grind the cigarette into tobacco dust in her hand, not even caring that she burned herself slightly.

"What do you want?" he groaned and fell back onto the ground.

Shizuka snickered and Sasuke smirked, satisfied with their success.

"Nothing, really. We just walked by and saw you trying to kill yourself. Thought it was our duty to save your sorry excuse for a life," Shizuka said cheerily.

Shikamaru gave her a dark glare.

"Thank you," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your welcome," Sasuke smirked.

It wasn't until now Shikamaru saw the lipstick that had fastened on Sasuke's lips from his and Shizuka's kiss, which kind of made his day a little brighter.

He said nothing.

Then the Uchiha stood up, closely followed by Shizuka. Shikamaru watched how perfectly they moved in synch with each other. Not needing to watch each other to know where the other one would turn. Shizuka's hand swaying so close to Sasuke's, but not touching it. How all her attention was on the Uchiha boy, and only on the Uchiha boy. The way Sasuke looked up at her and almost looked human.

Shikamaru wondered if he and Temari looked like that. But their relationship wasn't that close. He loved Temari, of course. And he was damned sure that she loved him.

But those two, there was something else. Like they were lovers (Shikamaru didn't know if they were yet, but to him, Sasuke looked very perverted, so it wouldn't surprise him). Like they were best friends (something Shikamaru didn't doubt). Almost like they were a little family.

He knew Sasuke didn't have any family. His story was well known to everyone at the school, both those who wanted and those who didn't want to know. But Shizuka, he had no idea. She had told them she was poor. She had told them she had a friend. But nothing more. The only thing he knew was that she wasn't just any girl. And the more the lazy boy watched her, observed her, he became more and more sure that she definitely wasn't any _girl_.

Shizuka's cellphone rang. She pushed her hand between her breasts and dug around for awhile, then pulling up the vibrating and ringing object. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Shizuka put the phone to her ear.

"Shizuka speaking!" She went quiet for a while.

"Yes? Hello? I -- I can't hear you…" She gave Sasuke a worried look, and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

What the hell was going on?

"Asu--Asuma! I'm losing you! Asuma?!"

By the way she let the phone drop to her side, he guessed the line was broken. She said something quiet to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked more worried with every word she uttered. He said something just as quietly to her and she nodded. Shikamaru wished for super-powered ears. Slowly he pushed himself off of the ground and began to walk over to them, when a voice stopped him.

"Miss Shizuka! You have to come to the principal's office!" The vice principal Shizune ran up to them, looking worried, "the principal wants to talk to you."

The blonde girl looked at first Shizune, and then at Sasuke. She followed the vice principal as she began to hurry away, and after a second of thought, the young Uchiha followed too.

Shikamaru was left, his eyes following them until they disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Naruto didn't know why his heart was thudding so hard inside his chest. He knew something was going on, but he had no idea what it could be. The phone call he had received from Asuma hadn't helped at all. He hadn't heard anything the man had said, and it had sounded like he was driving, or something. But why would he be? Naruto knew the man hated to travel, if it wasn't something really important.

And that thought certainly didn't make Naruto feel better.

So what the fuck was going on?

After many buts and no's, Sasuke had been allowed to follow him into the room. Shizune hadn't been fond of the idea, but Naruto had assured her that Sasuke knew all the details. Still, that wasn't enough for Shizune, but Sasuke had flashed her one of his glares. And now both of them sat on the couch that stood along one of the sides in the room, quietly waiting for Tsunade to arrive. The room was silent, in a creepy way, and Naruto knew that Sasuke was as nervous as him. He could see that by the way Sasuke's foot kept tapping on the floor.

Naruto's moved in sync.

It was strange. The room looked beautiful at the same time as it was creepy. The big windows let in the sun, and it was warm. Two windows stood open, and the heavy curtains moved with the small wind. Some papers flew down in the breeze, but neither boy cared to pick them up. So when Shizune later walked into the room, followed by the big breasted Tsunade, she picked them up before she left again, looking highly distressed. Tsunade was red in her face from either anger or exhaustion. Her eyes were glowing dangerously, and Naruto closed his eyes and began to breath heavier. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

Suddenly he felt a hand being placed on his own. It was slightly dry, and it grabbed his reassuringly, as if the mere gesture alone would take away all the bad feelings Naruto felt inside his body right now. And partly it did. Naruto opened his eyes and grinned thankfully at Sasuke, but the corners of his mouth went down when he saw the sad face Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke didn't like the smile Naruto had given him. A part of him was happy that Naruto at least tried, but the other part of him, the biggest of them, was sad that he couldn't make Naruto smile his real smile. Earlier, when the two of them had fought, he hadn't been serious, not really. He didn't like the idea of Naruto being forced to act like Shizuka, and still be Naruto underneath it all. He hated when '_Shizuka_' smiled at him, it felt as if she was stealing that from Naruto. But right now, Naruto could look like whatever he wanted, as long as it wasn't like _this_. He closed his eyes briefly and looked up at Tsunade who had stopped in front of them. Next to him, Naruto followed his example.

Tsunade looked at the two boys on her sofa. She didn't like the idea of the two of them together right now. The brat was in danger and the snot was in danger because of that. And partly, he was in some kind of danger too, but not in the same way. Not today, at least. It was interesting that the two of them were inseparable. Shizune had told her that she had tried to take Sasuke away to another room, and she had told her how much they had argued before Shizune could do nothing but oblige. Well… when the brats fell in love, they did it pretty well at least. Tsunade wondered idly how much of this she would be able to take in one year. Then she sighed, and spoke up.

"I want you two to listen closely to me," she said and gave Naruto an extra harsh glare and his painted eyes went even bigger.

"I want you two to _stay_ **here**. You are not allowed to leave this room _at all_, unless _I_ tell you so. It has to be _me_ who says so. I don't care if you won't be able to leave for _days_, but you will stay here. _Do you understand_?"

"Why?" Naruto asked. He couldn't agree to something like this without knowing what was going on. When Tsunade only looked at him, he repeated his question.

"Why do we have to stay here, _Tsunade_?"

Tsunade flinched hearing her name being said like that, and before she knew what she was doing, she began to speak words that she had promised herself to keep secret for awhile.

"Because we have some unwelcome visitors right now, and it is really important to keep you safe. It would have been better if we could have kept you apart, but you are stubborn brats, and if you are willing to risk your lives only to be together, fine with me."

She saw how Sasuke's hand unconsciously grabbed more tightly around Naruto's. She continued.

"Right now, Jiraiya is trying to get a hold on the situation before the police arrive, and they will. So everything will be okay, but it is for the best if you stay here."

The brat nodded gently and the snot did the same. Tsunade wondered briefly if what she said really got into their heads. But she didn't have time for this right now. Right now Jiraiya needed help, and she wouldn't be slow to do so. She smiled warmly at them as if to emphasize what she had just told them. Then she quickly turned away and met Shizune in the doorway. Shizune whispered something to the blonde woman, making her wrinkle her eyebrows. Then she was gone, and Shizune closed the door behind her.

She walked across the room and into another room on the other side. She was gone for some minutes, and meanwhile Sasuke begun to caress Naruto's tan hand.

"It's Itachi, right?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I guess it is. If he even came here himself this time. He could as well have sent some other Mafiosi to get me."

They were interrupted from their thoughts as the door that Shizune had disappeared through opened. The brunette held a tray with some food and placed it on the table in front of them, and gave them a happy smile before she left to sit down behind her desk. She fiddled with some papers and watched as the two boys began to pick at the food and make some sandwiches.

Naruto shot a glance at the clock.

13.40

He guessed it would take some time before they would be able to leave.

* * *

For the next few hours they didn't hear a thing. If there were troubles in the schoolyard they had to be very civilized and polite, because it was awfully quiet. Sasuke was dying to go and look out of the window, only to see if he would be able to see if something was still going on. But Shizune watched over them as a wolf would watch its prey on a summer night, and Sasuke wasn't in the mood to play with his fate today.

His ass was beginning to hurt, from sitting for so many hours. He knew it would be better if he stood up (ignoring Shizune's vigilant eyes) and walked around a little. But that would mean that he had to wake Naruto up, and he didn't want that.

Naruto was snoring in his lap, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke was leaned against the left armrest, and Naruto slept on his stomach between his legs. Sasuke's left leg was being pushed off the edge of the sofa; the right one was stuck between Naruto and the back of the furniture. Both of Naruto's legs rested over the right armrest, since he was way taller than the couch was long. Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's groin, forcing Sasuke to clear his throat, earning another glare from Shizune. Sasuke sighed and looked out of the window.

The world outside had turned dark – as dark as it became during the lighter times of the year, and Sasuke knew both from that and the clock that he had missed his last lessons that day. The only sound that could be heard was from Shizune's pencil scratching against the paper, and the wind outside. The windows were now closed, and Sasuke was thankful of that, since he had no blanket to wrap around them.

Then suddenly a phone rang, and without waiting for another signal, Shizune pressed the receiver against her ear. She nodded a few times but didn't answer the person on the other line. She shot a glance at the clock, and broke the line by placing the receiver on the phone again. She hurried to stand up and put her thin jacket over her shoulders, and picked up her keys.

"I have to go now," she whispered to Sasuke, careful not to wake Naruto up.

"Behave."

Then she was out of the door, and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard the door being locked from the other side. Naruto too must have heard it, since he began to move between Sasuke's legs. He turned his head upwards, and Sasuke couldn't resist putting a hand in his hair and stroking him softly. Naruto smiled and looked over to Shizune's desk, and sighed in relief.

"She's gone?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Finally."

And with that, Naruto made himself free from Sasuke and stretched to the ceiling like a cat. Sasuke followed his example, and when Naruto looked away, he quickly massaged his bum.

When Naruto looked back, he quickly let go.

"Damn! I can't take this anymore!"

Sasuke didn't answer, but he totally agreed with Naruto. He was sick of this waiting game, and he wanted something to happen soon. Really soon. He wondered what was going on out there that took so long. Naruto sighed and put a hand in his blond mop of hair.

"I've never been good at keeping still," he mumbled before walking up to the window.

Sasuke watched him as he put his weight on his left hip. It surprised him that Naruto, while looking very manly like a man, could look so girly. Not good-looking in a womanly way, but at least like a woman. The way he walked and the way he talked. He wondered if he had had it that easy in the beginning. He didn't know how much time it had taken before Naruto had been able to be accepted as a real girl. But then again, not many people went around accusing others of walking around in drag.

He could see Naruto's reflection in the darker glass. The eyes that roamed over the dull world, trying to see something, anything. The light eyebrows wrinkled in concentration. The blond narrowed his eyes and looked closer, as if he would be able to see better.

"It's raining," he told Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes for some seconds and concentrated on listening. He could hear the faint sound of rain hitting the glass. When he again opened his eyes, he could see the water trickling down the smooth surface. Naruto fiddled with the hook and pushed the window open, and suddenly everything felt so much more alive.

The wind blew into the room, bringing with it water. The sound from the summer rain became louder, and Sasuke noticed that the hair on his arms began to stand. Naruto didn't move from the wild weather.

Instead he closed his eyes and met it. He liked the feeling of the rain hitting his face; it felt almost as good as when the sun did. He felt the wind in his long hair, making him miss his shorter locks. The wind took over his skirt; it waved around him and caressed his legs. He got rain in his eyes, and the make-up began to run. He put a hand over his eyes and swept over them once, only to see that the white shirt was ruined with black and orange. Grinning he held out his hands and cupped them, gathering water, which he splashed on his face. He closed his eyes and laughed.

"I'm sick of this," he muttered more to himself than Sasuke.

"I'm fucking sick of this," he added a little louder.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke answered.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. His eyes were almost as cold as the first time he had met him, that dark night. He remembered those eyes passing him by, the only thing really visible were his white eyeballs. It had only taken one second, but that had been enough. He knew he hadn't fallen in love with Sasuke then, no. But it had triggered something.

Now he was looking into those eyes again. This time they weren't completely cold. He knew that Sasuke loved him. He knew that Sasuke was serious. What was he going to do about it? Was Sasuke as sick of this as he was? Was it time to end this, once in for all?

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What I am going to do about it?" Naruto shot a glance out of the opened window one more time. And when he looked back at Sasuke, Sasuke returned the wicked smile he was given.

"_**We**__ are going to fucking end this_."

* * *

Getting the door open wasn't hard at all. With his high heels Naruto had barely kicked at it, and it had swung open like the fly of a horny dude. It hadn't been hard to get out of the building either, since not a single soul had been close by. When they had run across the schoolyard, Naruto realized that this was the first time he had seen it empty. Not a single soul, except for the two of them, was passing it. No one was using the benches. Not even a light could be seen from the windows. And the only sound they heard was the rain hitting the ground and themselves. His hair was already soaked, so was his uniform. The make-up on his arm spread out, and he knew that the last traces of it in his face were gone. Sasuke looked almost the same. The duck-butt he always had in the back of his head had been forced down by the water. The drops ran down his face and gathered at the tip of his nose and his chin, but he didn't seem to notice.

Naruto made his limbs work faster and faster, and he was glad that he had kept up with his training. Sasuke wasn't that well-built, but at least he kept up. The blood pumped through their bodies, adrenaline kicked in.

"Your gun," Sasuke suddenly breathed out.

"What?"

"Your… gun… we need you gun!" Sasuke stopped, and Naruto did the same a few steps away, "I'll go and get it."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"We need it Uzumaki."

Naruto closed his eyes. Doing this, they really needed the gun. He swallowed twice before he answered.

"Fine. Go and get it. But when you get there, _stay there_. I will catch up with you. _I promise_."

Sasuke didn't need to hear more before he turned around and ran towards the building where both of their rooms lay. Naruto watched his back, and his feet that splashed up new made mud around them, until he disappeared around a corner. He stayed until he could only hear the rain, and then turned away and begun to run in the same direction as earlier. Sasuke would be alright.

Now, all _he_ had to do was to get his brain working.

The safest place for them had been in the principal's office. Naruto knew that this wasn't the safest place in the whole school. The safest place was the shooting room, the one dug down deep in the ground. The place was both soundproof and had weapons. That would have been the best place, and Naruto knew that Tsunade knew that too.

Unless they would have been too close to the intruders.

There were two ways into the school, unless you took the forest (and Naruto was pretty sure that the Mafiosi wouldn't pack their survival kits and go for a trip through it). The first, main entrance was at the main building. The other one was behind the school, at the sports area, which all the buses used to arrive, as well as the students at the start of a new school year. Naruto hadn't seen a car near the main building, and it was likely that they had come the other way.

But what disturbed him was that there was no sign of blue flashing lights. Surely the police force would've arrived by now? The only place they could be without being seen from the rest of the school was behind the grandstand at the big arena. That wasn't a place Naruto visited often; he had been there when he had watched the yearly football game. He changed directions, and when he rounded the corner of the martial arts building, he breathed out when he saw the lights blinking from afar. When he came closer, Naruto could hear voices arguing, and eventually he could even hear what they were saying.

"We can't find more than three, Miss. Are you sure there were more?"

"I don't know, but we can't be sure. As long as my students are in danger I will do everything I can before I give up."

"Miss, you have to understand our situation. We have officers all over the place (Naruto snorted. He hadn't seen a single one on his way here. Had Asuma given them the right instructions?), and we have the situation under control. Please calm down."

"You've been telling me to calm down since you arrived you _son of a bitch_! _I will __**not**__ calm down_!"

Tsunade and the police officer continued to argue, but Naruto stopped listening. Something wasn't right here. Something that should be if Asuma was involved, which he was. When he had called Naruto he hadn't heard what the man had said, be he had heard the sound of cars and someone driving. He should be here, but he wouldn't let something like this happen.

They had caught three of them. Three Mafiosi. Would they only send three this time? As far as Naruto knew, there had only been two last time. But this time they were sure that he was actually here. They had a name, and they had a face.

Itachi wouldn't be caught that easily by the police. He had been close, but he had always found a way to slip through their fingers.

What if he hadn't arrived with the others?

A man like Itachi was smart enough to know that the police would wait for him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pass here. But what else would he have been able to do?

'_Think, Naruto_,' he ordered himself.

_Sasuke._

The thought made his blood freeze. It made his breath stick in his throat. It made his fingers and legs go numb, but even so they had begun to move of their own accord.

He stumbled around and almost tripped on the wet ground. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He cursed when he slipped in the mud, and quickly pulled off his shoes and socks. The ground was cold and wet with mud, but with the help of his toes he was able to get a better hold in the slippery mass. He felt the mud gather underneath his toenails, but he couldn't care about that. The world betrayed his mood. It was turning into night, but the summer had turned it into a light world. The cloudy sky and the heavy drops that came down from heaven made it all seem like just any day. He could see everything perfectly clear, and maybe it was now he first noticed how alarming creepy everything was when no one was around. But he couldn't care about anybody else. All he could care about was Sasuke. Sasuke, who was in danger _now_.

Itachi was a smart person. He was the kind of person that had hundreds of people underneath him, ready to use or sacrifice. He knew he wouldn't be able to get into the school together with the others. He knew that if Sasuke had been the one to tell that guy Deidara about him, he would likely tell Naruto. And if Naruto knew, the police would know.

'_Yes, Itachi was a smart person_,' was all he could think while he gathered speed and moved his limbs. '_Move_,' he ordered himself, and his legs listened and sped up even more. He could feel the burning pain shoot up from his feet to his thighs, but he ignored it. All he could see before his eyes was Sasuke: Sasuke in the hands of Itachi.

It would be so easy, to sneak into the school. There were only four people in it that would know that he was a bad guy. Those were Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto himself. The others would only see him as a regular visitor.

Especially since he was an older copy of Sasuke. There would be no doubt that he just wanted to visit his little brother.

And Naruto knew that he was too important for Itachi to kill.

But the same didn't go for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. He knew there was a reason why people weren't wandering around. During this time of the year students usually stayed up late. Last year, when the tests had been over, there had been a party every night. But now it was as dead as a graveyard, and Sasuke didn't want to disturb the dead people resting.

He jogged up to Naruto's door, when he suddenly realised he hadn't brought the key.

"_Fuck it_!" he cursed and kicked at the door, making it rattle in its hinges. He tried again, but knew that he wouldn't be able to kick it open like Naruto had done earlier. When he was done with this, he would take some serious action to get his body as strong and fit as the other's.

"What to do, what to do?" he muttered to himself.

He would be able to get into his own room, but that was no good. He wouldn't be able to get from his room to Naruto's. It was three rooms away!

But then it hit him. There _was_ a way. On the outside. The one Naruto had used when he had pulled that prank on Sasuke. That would probably work. Sure, Naruto was stronger and more athletic than he was, but it couldn't be impossible, could it? Sasuke sneaked into his own room and shut the door behind him. He pulled off his jacket and shoes and crawled onto the desk, after moving his laptop. Opening the window made him realise that the rain hadn't faltered, instead it had increased. Maybe this was a bad idea? But Naruto did need the gun, and if Sasuke was the only one able to get it, he would get it. As he climbed out on the slippery windowsill he wondered what Naruto was doing right now. He hoped to god that no one had found him, and that he was all right. He had promised that he would catch up with Sasuke, and he better had.

Swallowing a few times he put his foot on the sill, only to realise it was wetter than he had expected. He was lucky to be still in his socks, because that made the surface less slippery. He tested to see if it was safe enough to climb on, and when he noticed that he didn't slip, he put his whole weight on it. When nothing terrible happened, he climbed out of the window and grabbed a hold on the window's frame. When he was completely outside he felt the wind much stronger than before. He rolled his eyes upward to thank whoever was up there, and started to slide sideways.

Maybe it was a good thing it was that wet, after all. When his socks were all soaked they slid really well on the wooden sill. But his hands were another story. He couldn't get a good hold, and several times he almost lost his grip. He cursed under his breath and dug his fingernails into the wood, hating himself for cutting them off that same morning. He took a glance sideways to see how far he had gotten, and almost yelled in anger as he realised he had only moved three feet or less. At least he had come out of the view from the window; something he would thank heaven for later.

Sasuke froze up as he heard the door inside his room open. Damn, why hadn't he locked it? And who would walk into someone's room like that? He closed his eyes and held his breath, aware that whoever was in his room wouldn't hear it over the rain, and continued to slide further away from the still open window. To lean over and close it now would probably look a little suspicious.

He strained his ears to listen in case someone said something, but all he could hear was the sound of at least one person moving around a little. Their shoes hitting the soft floor and their clothes rustling as they moved. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"Well, he isn't here. But he has been," a familiar voice muttered, just loud enough for Sasuke too hear.

"The door was open and the window is," a darker tone included. Sasuke licked his lips and moved his legs faster. He could here the footsteps coming closer, and when he looked to his other side, he saw that the next window wasn't that far away. He hurried himself, and at the same second he saw a hand reaching out, he swung himself inside the hole that would give him cover. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, wishing that he had been fast enough.

"I thought I heard…" the familiar voice said, and suddenly Sasuke recognised it.

Itachi.

But what was he doing in Sasuke's room? Wasn't he after Naruto? Not that he was relieved that Itachi probably hadn't caught Naruto, but how could the owner and the principal let the biggest villain into their dorm? Weren't they supposed to know how to handle this kind of stuff (Sasuke had to take back that sentence, since a normal owner and principal of a school normally didn't deal with the Mafia). He tried to make himself as small as possible as he pressed further back against the glass. He wanted to jump forward and deal with Itachi once and for all, but right now he was defenseless. Man, this sucked.

"Probably just the rain," Itachi's companion muttered, and Sasuke found himself nodding. Itachi didn't answer, but when Sasuke peered around the corner he saw an arm clothed in a dark suit gripping the handle of the window, beginning to close the rain out.

Then something resembling a disaster happened.

While Sasuke sat there pressed against the glass, he had not noticed someone being in the room behind him. He hadn't noticed that someone fiddled with the hook and gently pushed on the side of the window he wasn't supporting himself on. And when the window swung open next too him, he could only freeze up and let his head fall to the side, closing his eyes and saying –

"_Fuck_."

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!"

Sasuke could only see in his inner mind how the arm halted with the sound of his name. He could only imagine the dumb look plastered on Rock Lee's face when he watched Sasuke hiding outside his window, dripping water like a drowned cat. He turned his head to Lee and smiled.

"Just _passing by,_ _Lee_. You don't mind if I _sit here_, _do you_?"

By the look of Sasuke's wicked smile Lee stepped back shaking his head fast and returning a faint smile.

"_Thank you_," Sasuke said, adding honey and sugar into his voice.

The second after he heard the horrible thudding on Lee's door, and understood that now, he could either sit here and get killed, or he could do something and get killed a little later.

On instinct he did the latter.

Naruto would definitely hear what he had done for him.

He swung himself out of the window, passed a wide eyed Lee who didn't seem to know which way he would look – at Monkey-Sasuke or Intruder-Stranger, who broke his door down, and resembled a shark, Lee thought. When he turned to look at Monkey-Sasuke again, he was gone, and Lee wondered if he had only imagined him. Haha, ha, of course he had! Like Sasuke would sit outside his window one floor up! But that new knowledge didn't change the fact that the Shark-Man made his way through his room in two big steps, only to almost throw himself out of the window, when he tried to see around the corner.

Sasuke had made a long jump over the sill. He was surprised that his heart was beating this cool and softly. Maybe the fact that this would indeed end in a dead end helped him to cool down. What did he have to lose? He certainly had more to win, and the prize was near.

He had no idea how he made it to Naruto's window that fast. But when he arrived he used the remainder of his power to break the glass with his feet, sticking a hand inside and opening it. It flung open and Sasuke jumped in, not caring of the things he kicked down from the blond's desk. He jumped down on the floor and looked around, trying to register where he was in the room and what to do next. He threw himself on the floor and looked underneath the bed, but as he had guessed; Naruto had found a new place to put the gun. But where? Where would anyone put a gun if they had one? Drawers, was one example, but Naruto didn't have any. Then where?

In many sappy movies the hero would put it under the pillow. But that was kind of obvious. Naruto would never hide such an item in such an obvious place. He was waaay to smart for that.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, having the pillow right before his eyes. He sighed as he lifted it, revealing the gun. He took it in his hands and was about to sigh again, when he heard high pitched voices outside the room. He whipped around on the floor and pulled his knees closer to his body, trying to protect himself. He had never shot a gun before, but he knew his hands had to be steady. He therefore laid his elbows on his knees and pointed the gun at the door, directing it to where he thought the area of the torso would be.

The voices outside died down. He heard nothing but the rain and his own heavy breathing. He felt water trickle down his forehead, but he didn't know whether it was from the weather or his own sweat.

Then the door burst open and in the doorway stood none other than the man looking like a shark alone with his older brother. The tall man looked around the room, trying to get a hold on the situation. When he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor with a gun pointing at them, he quickly pulled his own (bigger) gun and pointed it towards Sasuke. A pale hand was laid over his arm, making the tall shark guy lower his hands and gun, but never leaving Sasuke with his narrowed eyes.

"He won't shoot," the older Uchiha said. "He's too weak for that."

And Sasuke bit his lowed lip, trying to get control over his trembling arms and the tears threatening to fall. He didn't want this. After all this fucking time, he didn't want to stand eye to eye with his brother, holding a fucking gun and not be able to fucking kill him after all those years.

'_I'm sick of this.'_

'_I'm fucking sick of this.'_

Naruto's earlier words hit him like kissing a train. He too, was sick of this. He was sick of this game, this crap, and all he wanted was for it to end.

He was going to end Itachi's life, once in for all.

His fingers moved and he released the safety on the gun. Itachi shook his head, but Sasuke smiled. Shark-Man seemed to realise that something was not right, and tried to say something, at the same time Sasuke pressed softly on the trigger.

Seeing only Itachi's face in his eyes.

But when he finally gathered enough courage to press it all the way, a loud sound broke his concentration, and those of the ones standing in the doorway. Sasuke gasped and dropped the gun, immediately trying to get a hold on it again. The figures in the door had lost interest in him, and were both looking to their right, before disappearing from Sasuke's view. He gasped at the same time as he cursed again (for the what'th time that day he didn't know), and when he finally got a hold on the gun he stumbled off the floor and towards the door.

The hallway was brightly lit while at the same time darkness seeped into it from the figures standing there, and the creepy shadows that shot out from the four persons in it. Itachi and his friend hadn't moved that far, and stood completely still watching the front door. Sasuke could see the night behind his love, as he stood there, in a muddy school uniform, barefoot, without make-up expect for some black traces around the eyes, hair flattened by the rain, and his blue eyes almost black in anger.

He took a step forward, then another until he was approaching them at a steady and graceful pace. His bare feet left muddy trails on the carpet, and Sasuke could see they were torn and bloody. Had he run all the way here like that? Sasuke took a few hesitant steps out of the door, closer to both Naruto and the two gangsters.

When the blond got to Itachi and his partner, he ignored and passed them, walking over to Sasuke. The raven closed his eyes when he felt Naruto's body so close to his again. He had not really realised how scared he had been until now, and Naruto was like a slap in the face bringing him back to reality. The blond's presence made his blood turn warm in his cold body, and he reached out a hand to touch his neck. Naruto's skin was cold, and Sasuke wondered how he could feel so burning hot at the same time. Sasuke let out a ghosty breath as Naruto bent down and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes when he felt Naruto's soft skin against his, the smoothness and tingling feeling it gave his own. He felt the corner of the others mouth against his as Naruto nuzzled his face. And for a moment, he forgot everything about his brother and death.

"_I was so scared I was too late_," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke had to clench his teeth not to cry. He had never heard Naruto sound like that, never thought he could sound that scared at all.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume," a cold voice suddenly hit Naruto's back.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin, tilting his head upwards so Sasuke could do nothing but look into his face. Naruto's eyes held softness when he mouthed his words –'_Everything will be alright_' – then, as suddenly as lightning strikes from the heavens, hardness seeped into them, and Naruto turned around.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto turned his face sideways just to make Itachi see how much he despised him.

"You have made me very angry."

"Have I," Itachi said amused. "Do tell me how."

Not a touch of life entered Naruto as he spoke up.

"You've made me hide. You've taken away my pride. You've tried to kill me; you've actually tried to end my life. You've shot me. You've chased me, tried to catch me. You haven't succeeded so far. You've messed up my life. You've made me stay away from my home and my loved ones for so long. And worst of all, you've hurt the person that means the most to me. You've killed his family, and you don't regret it. You've messed him up, and that is worse than fucking with me."

Itachi shot Sasuke a glance next to Naruto, but Naruto's voice tore his gaze away.

"_You_ have no right looking at him. He is _mine_, and you are not even worth being in the _same fucking room_ as he is. That's why I'm _offering_ you one last chance to get the _hell out of here_, before I _kill you_."

Itachi looked up at him, and Naruto saw in his eyes and in that smirk appearing on his lips, that this was going to end now.

Before anybody else had the time to react, Naruto lunged at Itachi who widened his eyes briefly when Naruto's body collided with his own. The smaller man felt himself loose balance and fall backwards under the weight of the other, growling and _animal-like_ one. But at the same time his butt made contact with the floor, the heavy mass of person over him disappeared.

Naruto had only felt arms encircle him before he was thrown backwards into the wall to the left. He groaned as his back hit it hard, but he didn't have time to pull himself together as the big man known as Kisame attacked him with his whole body, strength and power. A hand buried itself close to his scalp and knocked his head hard into the wall several times before he gathered his legs and swiped the man off his feet with them. When the man was down on the floor Naruto used his leg to kick the man in his face as hard as he could and then attacked him, straddling him and hitting him three times in his face. Kisame groaned as Naruto flung himself away for safety. If the man could stay conscious after three hits like that from him, Naruto was definitely going to loose. Suddenly Sasuke was by his side again, helping him to stay up.

Naruto coughed and some blood splattered on the floor. He hadn't counted on the other man being so damn strong.

Itachi lazily stood up and brushed some non-existent dust from off his suit. He shot a glance at Kisame who raised his body from the floor and swiped his hand alongside his mouth, drying off the blood trickling down. Naruto closed his eyes. 'Fuck it.'

Then he suddenly felt a movement next to him, and looking sideways he saw pale arms holding up his gun, aiming it at Itachi.

"Another step from either of you, and I'll shoot."

Itachi snickered.

"You will not shoot little brother. You never had any balls when you were smaller. Running around my feet all the time crying. You remember it?"

Naruto watched Sasuke's arms trembling. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"And when you came home, finding mother and father on the floor, _slaughtered_. You never had the guts to tell anyone it was me. And now you are going to kill me? _Don't make me laugh_."

"_I will kill you_," Sasuke whispered. "This time, I won't let you get away with it."

He shifted on his feet and took a stronger hold on the gun.

"Don't."

Sasuke turned his head sideways and looked at Naruto. Naruto had his eyes set on Itachi and Kisame.

"Don't do it."

"We have to end this."

"Don't kill him."

Itachi smirked which made Sasuke cock the gun. He aimed the barrel at Itachi's head, making sure that the bullet would dig deep into a place that wouldn't bring his brothers life back ever.

"I'm going to kill him," he said, determined. He placed his finger on the trigger.

Naruto smirked.

"Fine. _Kill him_. _Shoot him_."

Naruto inhaled a deep breath as he moved behind Sasuke, placing his arms on top of the other's. He tangled his hands with Sasuke's, placing his hands around the gun and his finger on top of Sasuke's and the trigger. He bent down, rested his head on Sasuke's left shoulder.

"_Kill him Sasuke_. _Pull the trigger_. Pull it until there are no bullets left. Watch each and every bullet _pierce into his body_."

Naruto moved their arms, aiming on different body-parts each time.

"Look. Two in the _shoulder_ where he shot me. One in the _stomach_, to make everyone see his insides run out. One in the _head_, to put an end to it all. Two for _each legs_, which will make him _unable to run_ if he tries. One in his _crotch_, just to see him loose his dignity like he did to me. And one in his _heart_, for killing your family."

Naruto let the gun stay, aimed on Itachi's heart. Itachi had lost his smirk when they had arrived at the crotch part.

"Then," Naruto whispered in his ear, "we will watch him writhe and die on the floor. We can laugh if you want. We can kick him, hurt him even more. We can _pee_ on him. You want to do that, Sasuke? Do you want to get your revenge like that?"

Nothing had ever made Sasuke feel as sick as he felt now. His stomach turned and cold sweat ran down his forehead. And the whole time he was staring into Itachi's freaked out eyes. And now, when he watched Itachi's eyes flicking back and forth, seeing the scared look in his eyes, he realised something. Itachi was a mere human. In his whole life Sasuke had seen him as something else, someone greater and more powerful than the gods and the immortals.

"He isn't worth it, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "if you – _we_ – shoot now, we will go to jail. Maybe not me, but certainly you. If we shoot now, you will live all your life knowing you killed your brother. You will live the rest of your life knowing that you killed the only family you had left."

Naruto lowered his hands when he felt Sasuke lower his, and he heard a smile in his voice when he finally spoke up.

"He's not my family Naruto. You are. But you are right. He's not worth killing. I would rather die than go to jail because of him. He won't destroy my life anymore."

And when Sasuke said those words, a wave of relief ran through Naruto, and he smiled. Sasuke thought he was his family, just like Naruto thought about him. He let go of the gun completely when he noticed Sasuke had already done so, and it hit the floor heavily.

"I love you," he whispered to Sasuke and hugged him from behind.

"Love you too," Sasuke answered in an equally quiet whisper.

"Well, this is cute," Itachi said when he finally got his composure back.

"Kisame. _Kill them_."

Kisame smiled evilly and raised his gun, and at the same time he cocked it, two exact identical noises were heard, and a growling voice filled the room.

"Drop the weapons before I shoot your brains out."

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued


	18. The End of the Skirt

Hello everyone! Nice to see you again! I understand if you didn't think this day would actually come, but it's true; I have updated my story! And not only updated, it is the last chapter! That means, there will be no more chapters, no epilogue and no sequel. I am sorry. And I am also sorry for the long wait. My life got in the way, and I hope you all understand. Sorry...

There's three persons I want to thank before I let you read this waited chapter. First I want to thank Allys777 for beta'ing all my chapters (you're the best Allys, thank you!), secondly I want to thank Seximonki for worrying about me while I was not updating (you're so cute!) and lastly, I want to thank Twinfetish for saying (writing) the right words. Thank you! And of course I want to thank all you readers and reviewers! I never thought this story would end up being this popular, and I am really glad! You are fantastic!

Anyway, it has been a great year (uh), and I hope I will be able to write more in the future after this. Have a great day!

_/bevino, 13.6.2008_

* * *

**Wiggle Those Hips – You're a School Girl Now  
**_Bevino – summer 2008  
Beta's by Allys777_

.:Chapter 18:.  
**T** h e **E** n d **O** f **T** h e **S** ki r t

* * *

They say the good guys always finish last. Often because of the cruelty of fate, the bad guys win because they have black hearts and evil minds, which help them to make everything go their way. But sometimes there are too fucking many good guys, making it incredibly hard for the bad guys to survive.

That was what happened the moment Kisame felt the gun barrel press harshly against his temple. Not wanting to risk his life for a pair of stupid brats he let his own gun fall. The heavy thud from it hitting the floor echoed down the hall, and as soon as it stopped, almost every door in the corridor burst open _spitting_ out ten police officers from each room, each holding a gun. The corridor was full of people in mere seconds, surrounding Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame and Asuma.

In the fear of being shot no one moved a finger. Asuma smirked and let his gun arm fall to his side, leaving the rest to his comrades. Both Itachi and Kisame knew better than to try to escape now; they might as well be caught with elegance. Itachi tried to ignore the pearls of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Damn that Uzumaki was scary. He knew he had been worthy his attention all those years, but this was no doubt above his expectations. All those things he had said into his little brother's ear, Itachi knew that if Sasuke had only whispered the word 'yes', Naruto would have pulled their fingers on the trigger and shot him in all the places he mentioned.

The way the sun kissed boy had looked at him, blue eyes turning black when the creepy smile grew even worse for each moment that passed. Bangs falling over his terrifying eyes, _the excitement of maybe soon killing someone_. The emotions flying over his face, hands and arms trembling over his brother's arms, wanting to shoot, to kill someone, something; Itachi. Itachi had seen it. Uzumaki Naruto was a monster, a demon. He wasn't supposed to be part of the police. He was supposed to be with someone like Itachi, ruling with or over him. Itachi wouldn't mind the latter. If it was Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi would sell his soul to him. Being ruled by Naruto would be the life for Itachi, being ruled under those cruel and wicked eyes of his. The boy was a monster. A cruel monster. And what happens?

Itachi's stupid fucking piece of shit little brother _control__led_ him.

_If Sasuke had only whispered the word 'yes'._

_If Sasuke had only nodded next to his cheek._

_If Sasuke had said 'Kill yourself'._

_If Sasuke…_

If Sasuke…

The monster would've listened. The monster would've done anything his brother had told him to do. Even now, when Itachi watched them, the blond had his full attention towards Sasuke. They hadn't moved and inch. The tan arms still encircled Sasuke protectively, his head resting on the raven's shoulder, pressing his cheek ever so closely. Even in a situation like this both of them were fully relaxed.

And Itachi hated it.

Itachi was the one who was supposed to stand there with the Uzumaki. Itachi was the one who was supposed to have those arms around him.

"No," he suddenly said. No one moved and inch. Standing passive, everyone waited on what was going to happen, and all the guns followed Itachi as he took one step forward. "No."

Sasuke glanced up from having his eyes set on the monster's god-like arms (but how Itachi knew he wasn't a god) and looked at Itachi. The dark thin eyebrows drew closer to each other, but what disturbed Itachi the most was that he hadn't gained the attention of the blond. He still looked sideways at his little brother, observing the only one in his world. Sick. "You have absolutely _**no right**_ to have him. _He is__** mine**_." Only the tiniest raising of Sasuke's right eyebrow made Itachi crack.

"Fuck you!" he screamed. He knew making faces like this wasn't good for his appearance, destroying the perfect surface with wrinkles and nasty looks. He knew he wasn't suppose to act like this; he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's shouldn't scream. Uchiha's shouldn't loose their cool. But that was exactly what Itachi did as he lunged forward towards his little brother and the monster. He wanted to hit them. He wanted to beat them bloody to the floor; he wanted to rip those fragile hearts out. He had never wanted anything this much, and screamed with fury as three officers tackled him to the floor and held him down, as a forth one kneeled down and put handcuffs around his wrists.

"Fuck you!" he screamed, but his voice was overpowered by one of the officers who read him his rights. He was unkindly shoved up from the floor, and with one look at Kisame he saw that he wasn't any better off.

Asuma raised one eyebrow as the older Uchiha begun to struggle and scream again. This was the high and mighty underground king? He had to say that he was kind of surprised that someone with as lofty a position as Itachi could loose his composure that easily. Oh well. The man and his men were going to prison. They had caught everyone that had been sent out from the Mafia before they had got to Itachi. And now they had him, once in for all. That man wouldn't be free for many, many years, if ever. He let his eyes wander to his young comrade and his love, Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't know the kid Sasuke, but the way Naruto looked at him was enough to understand that the young man was a good person. He was glad that Naruto had found someone like that, since Asuma himself had never been good at being someone's family at all. Hell, he tried his best to keep away from his own. But looking at the two teenagers made him miss them. They were so perfect together, Naruto standing close behind. He decided to break their attention from each other and walked up to them.

"Mr. Uchiha, nice to meet you." He shook hands with Sasuke, and for the first time Naruto looked away from his lover. Asuma understood all the questions flying around in the blond's head, and tried his best to sum it up as short as he could. "We've been hanging around this school a long time now Naruto. I am surprised you haven't noticed us, but then again, you had other things to think about," he said and shot a look at Sasuke. "Anyway, we've been here for about two months. From reliable sources we got to know that Itachi was going to make a move. We guessed that perhaps he knew where you were, and so we sent a couple of cops to look after you."

"Why didn't you come out here sooner?"

Asuma laughed.

"You mean that you wanted us to interrupt when it was the most interesting?" Naruto's eyes darkened and his hold on Sasuke tightened.

"Someone could have been hurt, Sarutobi!"

The older man sighed and looked away, flipping up a packed of cigarettes from his pocket and playing with it in his hand.

"I know," he finally answered. "But we knew you had the advantage. I knew I could trust you Naruto. You are as good as any cop. We had to wait it out a little bit until the situation actually became dangerous. We knew that you would never kill the Uchiha, of course."

Naruto didn't answer and looked away. At the same time he was awfully mad at his older friend, he couldn't blame the man either. He knew he had had the situation under control. Nothing could have gone wrong. Nothing _did _go wrong. But what if Sasuke had actually shot Itachi? What would have happened? Naruto didn't even dare to imagine that. It was good that this was what had happened and not something else. Something else would've been a disaster. Suddenly the world began to sway before his eyes, dark spots appearing in his field of vision.

"Asuma?" he asked quietly. Asuma looked up, having a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Is it... is it over now? Is it finally over?"

Asuma gave a faint smile and blew out smoke from his mouth as the smile grew wider.

"Yes, Naruto. It actually is. It's over. You can go home now. You can have your normal life back."

And with that, Naruto fell down to the ground at the same time as the world turned black. Everyone except the ones taking away the criminals rushed to his side. The rain outside the building stopped falling, the dark clouds still hanging heavy over the world. And slowly, everything faded away, disappearing together with Naruto's fake life.

* * *

"Trash, trash, trash... funny to save... trash, trash.." A knock on the door cut Naruto's chant off, and he threw a bottle of woman's perfume in the trash bin at the same time his visitor came in to the room. The principal's eyes landed on the empty bed before she saw him standing in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing up?" she asked rather calmly; it wasn't like she had excepted him to lay still. "You are aware that the hits that man gave you in the head did pretty serious damage?"

Naruto sighed and dropped some make-up in the bin together with a bra. Tsunade grunted and sat down on the boy's bed and watched him clean his room up, waiting for him to answer. Naruto finally stopped and glanced up at her.

"I know, I know Tsunade. It's actually hard to forget, since my head is hurting like hell." He scratched himself behind his ear and made a face. "But I just can't be in bed the whole day."

"I know you can't," Tsunade smiled and lifted the school skirt before throwing it back on the bed again. "How does it feel?" The blond boy tilted his head to the side.

"It feels good, of course. It's over, and I can be myself again."

The principal raised her eyebrows.

"But...?"

Naruto sighed and sat down next to her.

"But Sasuke. I don't know, hag. I don't know what is going to happen soon. There's only one week left in school and then it's over."

The woman smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to turn out fine, Naruto. I've seen you two together. It will be alright, be sure of that. And tonight, it's the breaking-up ball, and you're taking Sasuke. Tell him about your situation, and find a way to solve it."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully before looking up at her again.

"I'll do that, Tsunade!"

"Good. Now, maybe I can finally tell you the reason I am here. I have something to give you." Tsunade walked to the door and picked up a bag which she gave him. Inside lay a flat box, and when he opened it a black suit was displayed. Next to it a pair of black shoes laid together with an orange tie and a white shirt. "It's for the ball tonight. You should thank Jiraiya for getting it." Naruto smiled and picked it up. It looked really expensive, but what didn't at this school?

"I'll thank him when I meet him," he answered, and Tsunade looked satisfied. "I can't wait till tonight!" he chirped happily, but Tsunade stopped him before he could get anywhere else.

"Not with that hair, young man, not with that hair…"

* * *

When the principal finally had left his room he looked like a different man (for starters, he didn't look like a woman anymore).

He stood inside his bathroom, eyeing himself in the mirror. So many times he had looked in the same mirror and hated what he had seen. The horrible make-up, his long hair, the ugly mask covering his whole being. But now if felt like he had stepped down in a lake and washed himself off: stepping out like a new person.

He looked into his blue eyes, enjoying being able to see them free from black paint. His cheeks were clean and he had never been so happy to see his scars. His lips were a normal colour. But the biggest change was his hair. When he had been involved in the Mafia, he had let his hair grow, and had had to keep it long when he had became Shizuka. Asuma had cut his hair once, but it had not been short. And now, Tsunade had cut it short. Nothing hung over his ears, a small fringe hung down on his forehead, and the rest was standing out in every direction, messy and the way he liked it. He drew his hand through it, his fingers sliding through easily. He felt _fresh_.

He gave his face in the mirror a big fox grin, which turned into laughter. He had to show this to Sasuke.

And with that thought in his mind, he was off.

But when he knocked on the door to Sasuke's room, no one answered.

* * *

The young man named Rock Lee was walking across the schoolyard. He was happy that it was summer, and also that school was almost over, because all his classmates and friends were all in such a good mood! And better, almost everyone was in love! It was beautiful! Young love…

A giant grin were plastered on his face as he practically jogged through the crowds. He was on his way to pick up his lovely Sakura's dress which had been delivered to the main office a few hours ago. She had ordered it and her mother had sent it to the school, and he was sure it was a beautiful dress! She would look so adorable! His wonderful Sakura…

But what was even better was that he was going to take her to the ball! Oh, how happy he was that he and Sakura had ended up together. That was a dream he had been sure he would never fulfil. He had been in love with the pink haired girl for so many years, and finally she was his and he was hers! He had to thank Shizuka for introducing them to each other.

Shizuka was amazing. Not only had she gotten Sakura and Lee together, but she had also made them all get lots of new friends. Lee himself had never been a part of a group and had never really had a real friend for that matter. But when he joined them in that snowball war, he was immediately included in their fast growing gang. He had met Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and everyone. It had been the same time Sakura and Ino learned to accept the same persons too, and apparently Shizuka had seen the sparks between Sakura and him (well, at that time, only from Lee) and fixed them up. He couldn't find a word for how grateful he was.

But at the same time, he had a feeling that something wasn't right with her. She seemed to have so many secrets. He knew Shikamaru and Gaara also suspected something, and perhaps Neji and Sai too. They were all people that stood a little outside the crowd, observing their friends. Though he didn't think that Sai actually cared if something was not right, but he was sure the young painter had noticed something.

And then there was Sasuke. He hadn't spoken much with him. Actually, they never got any closer to each other. Sasuke had had all his attention on Shizuka the whole time, his other friends came in second place. Sasuke seemed to understand Shizuka more than anyone, and Lee guessed that that was one of the reasons why they were together. But Shizuka was their friend, and he was sure that if she had secrets from them, they would get to know them eventually, and no matter how horrible they were, they would never leave her.

She was the one who had brought happiness into their lives, after all.

* * *

Naruto was back in his room. He had waited for hours for Sasuke to turn up, all for nothing. He poked at his scratchy feet. The night when Itachi had been caught had ended with him passing out. Apparently the hits the man named Kisame had landed on him had given him a concussion. And the run from the back of the school to the dorm had ripped open his feet. He had collected many scars, and even now, a week later, his feet looked as horrible as they had then. But it had been worth it. He didn't want to think what would've happened if he hadn't arrived in time.

But now, he couldn't find Sasuke. He had not seen his boyfriend for a while now. Sasuke had followed Asuma into the city and taken care of some papers, and the truth about the death of his parents had been relieved. And Naruto had been taken to the hospital where they had taken care of his feet and his head. Also his shoulder was looked over, and Tsunade was praised for being such a good doctor, handling a wound like that with no resources. This was the first day he was back at school again, and he had been told that Sasuke was here too. But now he couldn't find him.

He flipped open his cell-phone and wrote a text messenge. Even if Sasuke didn't answer it he was hoping that his lover would make it to the ball. He wanted to show himself off in front of Sasuke, and that would be hard if he wasn't there.

Oh well. There was no point in waiting. His head hurt again, and he decided to go to sleep. He set his alarm clock so he wouldn't miss the ball, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It felt _great_ to be a man again!

* * *

In a jail far, far away from Naruto, a man with long black hair sat and looked into a stone wall. He had been here for five weeks now, and he was sick of it. Same thing every day. They got food, they got an hour under the blue heaven, they slept, they fought (or rather in his case, watched others fight), and every now and then someone was killed. He sighed. This was not the way he had planned his future. But someday he would find his way out, even if he had to offer his closest men in the process. Not that he cared.

The door to the long corridor was opened and people walked inside. He could hear the steps getting closer, and he looked up when he noticed them to stop in front of his own cell. His cell-mate had been killed last week when he had bumped into the wrong person. Not even a cell-mate like himself had been enough to protect the late man. But now, a guard smiled at him with something unpleasant behind it, before unlocking the door to his "room".

"New friend for you. Be nice." A man was shoved into the room, and he stumbled before he got control over his body. He stood straight, glaring at the guard who locked the door again and left. Then the new man looked at his new "friend". A frown appeared in the sitting man's face.

"Itachi…" he muttered.

"Orochimaru," the other greeted him. Itachi sat down on his new bed on the other side of the cell. Orochimaru glared.

"They thought it was funny," Itachi answered the unspoken question.

"It's so funny I forgot to laugh," the snake like man answered dryly. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Something dangerous crossed the others eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he growled. Orochimaru shook his head.

"He was just out of our reach…"

* * *

Naruto woke up, feeling much better than when he went to sleep. He looked at his cell phone but found it free from new messages. The only difference was the time; he had slept for hours. In ten minutes his alarm would go off, but he shut it down before it began. He wondered if Sasuke had gotten back to his room as he stretched his limbs. He hoped he had. The ball would begin in twenty minutes, and he was determined to get Sasuke there. He still felt bad for turning him down when he had asked Naruto to the Christmas Ball.

Quickly he put on a pair of white socks, the black pants, the shirt and the jacket. The shoes shone, and with a face he put them on, the wounds on his feet stinging as he did. Then he tied the tie around his neck and combed his hair. He looked himself in the mirror one last time. Something was missing, and he knew what it was. He walked over to his desk where a small box had been laid, and opened it. Quickly he put it's content on, before he left the room. Seconds later he stood in front of Sasuke's.

And he knocked.

* * *

Sasuke had just come back when he heard someone knocking at the door. Hoping it would be the person he loved the most he made his way quickly and opened it. Only to have his breath taken away.

Before him, a young man stood. The hair was messy on top of the persons head, and the blue eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness. And love. The man was dressed in a black suit with an orange tie, standing tall in front of him. A smile began to grace Sasuke's face.

"God, you're gorgeous…"

And Naruto was. He had never thought he could look so amazing, but he did. It began to tingle in the pit of his stomach, a warm feeling taking him over. Not being able to keep away any longer, Sasuke stepped forward and drew his lover into his arms. Naruto's manly scent filled his nose, and he enjoyed having the flat chest against his cheek.

"Glad you like it, Sasuke."

Hearing those words with that voice made Sasuke turn his head up, closing his eyes as Naruto kissed him. His mouth moved slowly together with Naruto's, a little lazy. He let his hands wander up to the blond's chest, and his toes curled inside his socks as he felt Naruto's hands bury themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. The kiss grew hotter in seconds, and soon Sasuke found himself being pressed onto the bed, the door behind Naruto closing with a bang. Hands roamed all over his body, and he felt the heat building up inside him. Few times had he felt this good. Naruto's mouth kissed his neck and jawbone. Sasuke moaned. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, Naruto… that feels good!" Sasuke grunted when Naruto licked a special spot. He felt Naruto's smirk against his skin as he attacked the spot over and over again, until Sasuke thrashed in the bed with need. Naruto memorised the spot as he pulled Sasuke's T-shirt over his head. He straddled his boyfriend and looked down on him.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Sasuke without clothes, but today was different. He felt his cheeks burn a little as he blushed. Today was different, because today they both knew that this was going to turn into something more. Before they had had Shizuka between them, a girl and a wall keeping them apart. It hadn't felt good. But now it did, and Naruto could see from the burning fire in Sasuke's eyes, that he too felt good. Nothing could stop them.

"Wha…what about the ball?" Sasuke breathed out.

"We have hours," Naruto whispered back, before diving in again. His tongue worked down Sasuke's chest, flicking over a pink nipple, playing with it before he took it in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the same time as he rolled the other one between his fingers. Sasuke moaned again and put his hands in the blond hair, enjoying what the man was doing to him. _Of course_ the ball could wait, if they did this in the meantime. He jolted up in bed and tried to push Naruto off when the blond stuck his tongue inside his bellybutton.

"Hey!" he protested, and Naruto laughed, attacking Sasuke's stomach again. It tickled, and Sasuke too begun to laugh. This however came to an abrupt stop when he felt his pants being unbuttoned. He looked down on Naruto at the same time as he looked up at Sasuke, asking with his eyes if what he was doing was okay. Sasuke nodded and the blond between his legs smiled gently, before pulling down his pants along with his boxers. When they were off Naruto took his time pulling of his socks too, smelling each of them with a stupid grin on his face. Sasuke kicked his thigh for being stupid, and Naruto laughed again.

"Why are I the only one naked here moron?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" Naruto smiled at him. "You think I should take some clothes off, Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Of course," he said angrily. He watched Naruto untie the tie and unbutton his shirt. He took them off along with the jacket, and once again Sasuke could admire Naruto's tattoo, the swirl around his belly-button. Oh, how he wanted to trace it with his tongue…

Off come Naruto's pants, shoes and socks (though he didn't smell his own socks), and now Sasuke could admire him in his full glory. The perfect tan covered his whole body, and Naruto was indeed a natural blond. Blond hair surrounded his erect sex, and Sasuke felt himself harden more at the sight. Naruto was big, a little bigger than the Uchiha himself. Some pre-cum had already leaked out and Sasuke reached out his hand. He let his finger gather it up and let it lay on his finger before sticking it into his mouth, sucking it off. Naruto sighed with need and placed himself on all fours over Sasuke.

"You are beautiful," he stated.

"I know," Sasuke smirked. Then he held out his arms and Naruto laid himself over him. They moaned as their erections brushed together, and the blond laid more pressure over that area, grinding himself against his lover. The raven moaned at the contact, grinding back for all he was worth. It was his first time, and even though it wasn't Naruto's, neither of them would last long if they kept this going.

"I want to fuck you," Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke groaned as the words sent sparks between his legs, but he felt he couldn't let Naruto win that easy.

"Who said you are the one going to fuck?" he breathed out as he tried to think straight (or perhaps not so straight…). "You are… are the girl…"

"I think we both agree that I wasn't," Naruto smirked evilly and kissed Sasuke hard. Sasuke knew then that he had lost the battle, and he eagerly put his legs around Naruto's waist. He could top another time, because he just wanted Naruto, either way. The blond moaned at his actions and pressed himself closer.

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke could only grunt as an answer.

"I want you to prepare yourself."

Sasuke nodded and reached for the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a new tube of lubricant. He opened it and covered his fingers with it before reaching towards his backside. He wasn't new to this, no. When he had got to know that Naruto (Shizuka) was a boy and realised he still loved him, he had begun to experiment a little.

First he had read some novels with homosexual pairings, with men. And then he had begun to touch himself in the shower, a little more for each time he tried. He liked the feeling of having something inside his asshole, and now, when his body was hot, he felt his hole clench in excitement at the thought of being filled.

He teased his hole before he let his middle finger slip in. He moaned and locked eyes with Naruto, who began to breath heavier as Sasuke let another finger join the party. Naruto sat up and watch Sasuke fuck his own fingers, and when Sasuke added a third one, the blond wrapped his hand around his big member, trusting into his own hand in synch with Sasuke's fingers.

Naruto had never seen anything that sexy before. Sasuke laying before him, ass-fucking himself with his fingers. God, that was hot. He couldn't wait for that to be his cock, moving the way Sasuke's fingers moved inside him. More pre-cum began to drip from his member as Sasuke began to groan more.

"Na..naruto! I want you inside of me...!" Sasuke panted as he withdrew his fingers. Naruto nodded and reached for the lube, squirting some of it in his palm and smearing it over his cock. It felt nice and cool on his warmth and he gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"And I want you to ride me," he said, leaving protest out of question. But Sasuke didn't mind, instead he followed Naruto's movements and straddled him. He felt the blond's cock against his hole, and they moaned in unison.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Of course I want dobe. We wouldn't be in this position if I didn't." And with that, Sasuke lowered himself slightly at the same time Naruto grabbed a hold around the base of his member. Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt the head of the member slide inside him. This was bigger than three fingers, but he knew he could take it. He was an Uchiha for god's sake (Sasuke ignored what that just meant for all the other Uchiha's). He lowered himself more until he felt pain strike up his spine, and his hissed.

"You okay?" Naruto panted, trying his best not to thrust up to meet Sasuke's inviting ass. It felt so good, but he didn't want to hurt him. Sasuke nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Take it easy." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and with new determination he slammed himself down on Naruto. They both screamed, Sasuke in pain and Naruto in pleasure.

"Fuck...fucking idiot..." Naruto grunted out. Sasuke smiled a faint smile, but he soon lost it since the pain overtook him again.

"Just... a minute..." he panted out and swallowed. But even while it was hurting like hell, it was still erotic to feel Naruto being inside him. He had waited for this, and it was wonderful. He clamped around the cock inside him a couple of times, amused by the moans he could pull from the blond beneath him. He was sure he was going to like this, actually, he already did. The pain ebbed away after a few minutes, and he tried to raise himself. He could feel the pain coming back, but he didn't want to wait any longer. Slowly he began to move, encouraged by the sounds he got from his love. Soon the new pain disappeared.

That was something Naruto noticed. Sasuke's face had softened, and Naruto breathed out. And began to move, angling his thrusts in another direction. And hit the jackpot. Sasuke gasped and arched his back. He started to move faster together with the blond who hit his prostate dead on every time. Naruto reached one hand out and touched Sasuke's hip, before raising his upper body from the bed. Sasuke continued to ride him, and Naruto continued to move his own hips together with him. He looked into Sasuke's lust-filled eyes, brushed away the dark bangs that had fallen down on his face. Sasuke's skin was slick from sweat and the blond took a hold of his neglected member and began to pump it. Sasuke was so lost in pleasure that he was beyond words, and he couldn't seem to stop moaning. Naruto watched his dark angel and felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," he whispered, and that was all it took for Sasuke. He screamed Naruto's name as he came over their chests, his inner muscles clamping around Naruto until he too fell over the edge and came inside Sasuke, coating his walls. The stayed like that, panting in the after-glow, before Naruto let his body fall down on the bed again. Sasuke raised himself from Naruto's now limp cock and dried them off with the blanket before laying down next to his boyfriend.

"I love you too," he murmured against the hot tanned skin. Naruto smiled and embraced him much to Sasuke's distress. It was too fucking hot! But he let Naruto do as he wished, because all his energy had gone into his intense orgasm.

"What time is it?" Sasuke rolled around and looked at the clock.

"Half past seven," he answered.

"Ah." Naruto eyed the ceiling. "Want to go to the ball?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up, walking naked to his wardrobe and picking out a nice suit and a pair of clean boxers. He threw a pair at Naruto who put them on. As he clothed himself, he felt Naruto's eyes on him, and he turned around with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked. The blond suddenly looked out of the window. The sun was still up, and it was really nice weather outside.

"I...I was just wondering what's going to happen with us next. You know I won't be attending this school anymore. I'm going back to work and taking extra lessons inside the city. I'll be moving back to my apartment in the city, but Sasuke. You have one...one _year_ left. What will we do?"

Sasuke smiled and continue to put his clothes on.

"Oh, _that_," he said, smirking. "I've fixed it."

"Eh?"

"I've fixed it. I was in town today, talking with the social services. My family has always been rich, but when Itachi killed my parents he was the one taking care of the fortune. But now that he's in prison, the money is legally mine when I turn eighteen, which I will in a month. And then I can make my own decisions. I've already talked to the principal and... and Naruto, please put some clothes on. We have a ball to attend. Anyway, I've talked to the principal, and I signed out. I won't be going here next autumn." Naruto got his pants on and gave Sasuke a strange look.

"What does that...?"

Sasuke laughed.

"It means I'll follow you Naruto. I have money, and I will educate myself. In the meantime, we can live on your salary and my inheritance." Sasuke watched as the information made it's way into the stupid little blond head, and when it did, Naruto's face broke up in a wide grin. He took the steps he had to reach Sasuke and embraced him, lifting him from the ground as he swirled them around.

"I'm so happy!"

Sasuke allowed himself to laugh, and when he was put down on the floor again he kissed the tears forming in Naruto's eyes away.

"Just did what my heart told me to," he said, happy that everything worked out alright between them. They put on the rest of their clothes, and Naruto helped Sasuke to fix his hair. They didn't need to say anything to each other as they walked out of the building and across the yard, their hands sometimes bumping into each other.

And Naruto had never felt this happy in his whole life. He had never had any proper family, never knew where he belonged. Of course the troubles in their lives were far from over. They would face many obstacles, but at least he would have Sasuke by his side. He had been through so much, and finally, finally he felt the calm overcome him. He had Sasuke, he had his friends. He had his own life.

At last.

They heard music coming from the main building. Some people in beautiful dresses and suits stood outside, some of them smoking, others only talking. Some gave him odd looks, as if wondering who this guy was. Most of them ignored him and just squealed over Sasuke. But neither of them cared, and soon enough they were at the door into the big hall. Naruto stopped and Sasuke reached for his hand.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto nodded. Everything would turn out alright...

"But Naruto?"

Naruto hummed in answer as he continued to look into the room. He saw some of his friends dancing and laughing, and suddenly he felt very nervous.

"Before we go inside," Sasuke continued, "I have to beg you something..."

Naruto tore his eyes away from the ball and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop wiggling those damn hips, Naruto. You're not a girl anymore!"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
